Para un Buen Gusto, Un Buen Susto
by BitingRain
Summary: Se invalida la hipótesis de Sousuke sobre que "a Nanase Haruka le llega todo fácil", puesto que habrá una cosa que no podrá obtener tan fácilmente aunque quisiera. Yamazaki Sousuke x Nanase Haruka.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de Autor**

Bueno primero lo principal, Los personajes de Free! No me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto Animation y Animation DO. Y si me pertenecieran, habría puesto más screentime para SouHaru en el anime. Habría puesto a Rin menos Drama Queen porque adoro ese muchacho. Le habría dado más protagonismo a Makoto. Y ni Rei ni Nagisa habrían tenido un capitulo emo cada uno en esa segunda temporada. ¡Y HABRÍAN TENIDO MAS COMPETENCIAS!, ¡es más, hubiera animado a High Speed mejor, el plot deportivo es mi adicción!

Sin más preámbulos les traigo mi fic, no he escrito en mucho tiempo así que ténganme paciencia, y en cuanto al Rating, lo dejare en "T" por si acaso con el vocabulario, en dado caso de que me anime a escribirles lemon, yo subiría el rating, pero por ahora se queda en "T"

**Advertencia del capítulo: **Esta historia es una obra de ficción. Todo personaje, grupo o lugar que aparezca no tiene relación alguna con la vida real.

**Para un buen gusto, un buen susto.**

**Capítulo 1.****Ya ni saludas**

El día más perfecto de la semana definitivamente era un sábado. Claro, quién no disfruta una tarde del viernes sentado en su casa bien tranquilo pensando como disfrutar de su fin de semana. La tarea de pensarlo, mientras estás echado como un rey en tu casa, era un esfuerzo suficientemente considerable como para abarcarte todo la tarde del viernes. Zanganear era un lujo caro. Pero siempre hay distracciones que te impiden dar tan importantes cavilaciones. Como tus amigos mandándote mensajes para salir esa aclamada noche de 'viernes por la noche'. Y lo sabroso que era mandar a tus amigos al cuerno, ya que tu noche del viernes valía más que ellos. En fin, usábamos la tarde del viernes para administrar sabiamente el fin de semana: el sábado era perfecto para todo, y el domingo se zanganeaba todo lo que se podía.

El sábado aun así era un día ocupado para muchos. Sino trabajabas tenías la opción de usarlo productivamente. Y Cuando se dice productivamente, no significa que la experiencia vaya a ser placentera. Por mucho que te beneficie, hay ciertas cosas que tu simplemente quisieras no tener la opción de tener que llevarlas a cabo. Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando no tienes opción? Se dice que uno tiene la opción de hacer lo que quiera siempre. Uno es dueño de sí mismo. A menos que te apunten con un arma en la sien o te chantajeen con tu secreto más vergonzoso; pero aun así tienes la opción de ser dueño de ti mismo, de morir por bala o morir de vergüenza, tenemos la opción. El mundo es nuestro. Si escogiste la bala, felicitaciones, espero que haya valido la pena.

En cuanto las opciones más banales; cuando quieres ir al baño no hay más opción que ir, lo único que te detendría seria tu propia voluntad o no encontrar un baño. Cuando quieres comer no hay más opción que ingerir comida, siempre y cuando no seas un enfermo mental obsesionado con tu figura y otra cosa de igual importancia, que puedas proveértela. El dinero es y siempre será algo fundamental de nuestra sociedad. El dinero significaba muchas cosas; para algunos es poder, para otros, elegancia, para muchos, afecto. Para Nanase Haruka, significaba sustento.

El sábado de nuestra futura promesa olímpica, Nanase Haruka iba a ser productivamente aprovechado, en una visita al Banco. Siendo Haruka un chico que vive por su cuenta gracias a que sus padres tienen una vida mucho más interesante que la de él, era de vital importancia que este menor de edad tuviera sustento financiero. Mientras los espíritus libres, denominados progenitores de la criatura, gozaban un puyero en Dios sabe dónde, era la abuela de Haruka quien cuidaba de él. Haruka nunca olvidara la primera vez que tuvo que ir al banco por el mismo. La férrea personalidad que representaba su abuela, se había desmayado de camino al banco a causa de la fatiga producida por el achicharrante sol que caracterizaba los veranos en Iwatobi. Demostrando por primera vez ante los ojos de un infante Haruka, la mortalidad de su envejecida protectora. Desde ese momento dichas diligencias pasaron al hombrecito de la casa. Hoy en día era la cosa más normal del mundo para Haruka tener que dirigirse a un cajero y sacar plata.

El fin de semana se acercaba, y Haruka amargamente pudo notar la falta de efectivo necesario para surtir la alacena de su casa. Fue un descuido por su parte no haber sacado dinero de cuando en cuando. Demasiadas emociones adolescentes y amigos dramáticos le habían nublado la cabeza de los quehaceres rudimentarios. Podría irse a pagar directamente con la tarjeta al supermercado, pero estaría arriesgándose a que no le pasara la tarjeta ya que tenía tiempo sin usarla, y a lo mejor la transacción se haría inválida ya que el banco le estaría exigiendo cambio de clave. A juro tendría que pasar por un cajero a cambiar la clave. Haruka refunfuñaba al recordar que la semana pasada lo había intentado pero los cajeros estaban fuera de servicio y se fue a casa confiado que el dinero le alcanzaría hasta fin de mes. Grabe error.

Si los cajeros seguían sin poder usarse no había más opción que sacar el dinero personalmente por taquilla pero esto conllevaba a descubrir otro percance: la libreta del Banco. Haruka que era más organizado que otra cosa, que no supiera donde estaba la libreta era algo penoso para él. Haruka no recordaba si se la había dejado a su abuela para que la guardara en su momento o si era que ya tocaba renovarla y obviamente había botado la vieja y por obras del destino se le había olvidado solicitar una nueva.

En momentos así ¿Qué opción tenia? Tomaría un precioso sábado para hacer una preciosa cola en el Banco. A lo mejor se echaba toda la mañana en esa diligencia, dejándole la tarde libre para finalmente ir al supermercado y abastecerse. Eso era un sábado productivo. Ladilla pero productivo.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

La tarde del viernes pasó sin mucha novedad. Haruka trato nuevamente de localizar la vieja libreta sin ningún éxito. Mientras levantaba cachivaches, aprovechaba de limpiar cada recoveco de la casa, distrayéndolo de su principal objetivo. Y una que otra vez recibiendo mensajes y repiques al teléfono. Si tan solo a Haruka le importara. Al final tuvo que contactarse con Makoto para avisar al resto de la tropa que estaba bien; y no tenía ninguna intención de ir al cine, a los bolos, la fuente de sodas, el arcade, la Pizzeria Chubby Cheeses y mucho menos a la casa de Nagisa a probar su nueva consola, que le habían regalado sus padres por haber subido las notas.

Haruka no estaba en humor de nada, se pasó toda la tarde levantando la casa patas arriba y ahora estaba tan cansado que solo quería echarse en su bañera a relajarse. Tampoco tendría tiempo para ellos el sábado así que era mejor que se fueran quitando esas libertinas ideas de la cabeza. Al desentenderse de sus hiperactivos amigos, Haruka corrió a su baño para darse al fin algo de placer a solas. Ojala fuera esa clase de placer pero a todos se nos bajó en cuanto notamos que Haruka se había quedado dormido en la bañera. Después de unas horas allí se dispuso a buscar maneras de dormir en su cama como le correspondía. La espalda le estaba matando y no quería más sermones de Makoto sobre quedarse dormido en la bañera a esas horas de la noche.

Finamente era sábado por la mañana y Haruka solo pensaba "salgamos de eso de una vez". Como le había costado volverse a dormir una vez que llego a su cama, dio bastantes vueltas hasta que cedió por fin. Provocando que no despertara tan temprano como él quería. Aún era temprano pero Haruka tenía su rutina matutina, el necesitaba bañarse 'como era debido' y desayunarse su nutritiva y balanceada caballa, y a parte que sabía lo lleno que se ponía el Banco de un momento a otro. Se relajó nuevamente en su bañera por lo menos una media hora más, desayuno, se vistió y salió.

Nuevamente oyó su teléfono repicar. La pantalla indicaba que era Rin el que llamaba esta vez. Sí, a Haruka no le podía importar menos. Apago el teléfono, y lo volvió a meter en su bolso para olvidarse de el por el resto del día. Se sentó en la parada del bus a esperar al susodicho. Cuando Haruka abordo el vehículo se maldijo internamente al no haber notado lo lleno que estaba. No había más que hacer. No podía perder más el tiempo. Se agarró del tubo más cercano y evito contacto físico con todo el que tuviera cerca. Nada más desagradable que sentir el rose de un desconocido. No que fuera menos terrible ser tocado por un conocido, pero menos mal no se estaba dando ninguno de los dos casos.

A Haruka le incomodaba cualquier tipo de rose en general. A parte de la camaradería deportiva que se esperaba de sus amigos, ellos respetaban mucho su espacio personal. Claro que a veces Haruka a duras penas sufría el constante contacto afectivo casual de su amigo Nagisa. Y ese podría ser su máximo nivel de tolerancia, que era bastante. Pero Nagisa al menos era su amigo y esa era la diferencia en comparación a los rostros sin nombre que abordaban en ese momento el bus junto con él.

Al fin Haruka podía visualizar el banco. Ya podría terminar con la agobiante tortura del transporte público. Al escuchar que otras personas pidieron la palabra antes que él de solicitar la parada en el Banco, se ahorró el llamado y procedió a sacar sus tiquetes de bus y su carnet estudiantil. Mientras guardaba nuevamente sus papeles para disponerse a bajarse del bus, Haruka sintió una presencia familiar. Aquel sentimiento lo estaba sofocando así que decidió bajarse rápidamente del bus y restarle importancia al asunto. Troto hasta la puerta del banco y al entrar sentía como el alma le volvía al cuerpo. El aire acondicionado se sentía muy agradable contra su cuerpo escarchado por el caluroso verano. Y ese era su único consuelo, pues el Banco estaba repleto.

Haruka ya recuperando su talante tranquilo se dirigió al mecanismo dispensador de tiquetes de turno. Saco dos de ellos. Uno para la cola de asesoría para solicitar una nueva libreta y otro para la taquilla general. A lo mejor no tendría que esperar mucho para que le dieran su libreta ya que no se veía mucha gente en los asientos que daban a los cubículos de asesoría financiera. En cambio según la pantalla de información digital del banco se veía que le faltaba bastante para que fuera su turno en las taquillas. Pero eso estaba bien ya que no hacía nada con su turno en taquilla sin la libreta. Esperaría parado hasta que alguien que solicite asesoría acudiera a su turno y le cediera la silla. Al menos el aire acondicionado estaba rico.

Después de sacar los tiquetes, Haruka dirigió la vista afuera pensando lo caluroso que se veía estar aun en el bus; que a su sorpresa aún seguía estacionado al frente del establecimiento. Al parecer muchas personas tenían asuntos en el centro, pensaba él. Hasta que lo vio. Después de que una masa de pasajeros se encaminara a sus respectivos destinos al salir de aquel autobús, dejaron entrever una figura bastante familiar. Cuando aquel muchacho de tremenda estampa se bajó de ese bus, algo se retorció en el estómago del Nadador prodigio de Iwatobi. Haruka decidió apartar la mirada lentamente y dirigirla a sus pies. Ese chico alto, fornido, cuya mirada era peculiarmente insistente, que respondía por el nombre de Yamazaki Sousuke, debió haber sido la causa de su previo estupor. Sin saber por qué, Haruka fervientemente deseaba que Sousuke no lo hubiera visto entrar en el Banco.

Haruka no entendía sus propias inquietudes. A estas alturas el asunto "Yamazaki Sousuke" estaba más que superado. Habían pasado meses desde el bochorno que pasaron ambos en las Regionales. Él supuestamente había hecho las paces con Yamazaki. Él estaba bien con él. Sin embargo de dónde venía esta inseguridad por encontrarse con el muchacho de los hombros perfectos. Haruka no se explicaba como antes sentía tanto interés por vivir pendiente del arranque de hormonas que tuvo el malhumorado nadador de estilo mariposa a comienzos del año y que ahora estuviera tan cohibido con el simple hecho de tener la posibilidad de cruzárselo por la calle. Definitivamente lo evitaría. Haruka haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para no toparse con aquel individuo que hasta hace poco se vivía llenando la cabeza de despectivos pensamientos hacia su persona. Por algún motivo a Haruka le resultaba doloroso.

No era cuestión de que Nanase Haruka disfrutaba siendo el objeto de admiración o de cariño de todos, pero tampoco quería ser el objeto de odio infundado del mejor amigo de uno de sus más queridos amigos. A Haruka siempre le pareció insano el desagrado que sentía Yamazaki Sousuke hacia él. Debía ser esa la razón del por qué él se había empeñado en descubrir las dificultades por las cuales estaba pasando el bien dotado nadador de Samezuka. Ahora era Haruka el que se sentía avergonzado por haber parecido un entrometido; cuando él, que no buscaba meterse en los asuntos de nadie, ya que no le gustaba que se metieran en los suyos, terminó siendo juzgado por aquellos fríos ojos aguamarina que claramente le reclamaban tal osadía. Al final todo se destapo y no había más nada que hacer.

Sin embargo las cosas no habían terminado así. Al final cuando aquel escándalo de las Regionales se había disipado y la tranquilidad de los días no cesaban aquellas dudas que lo carcomían; fue Sousuke entre todas las personas el que le hablo de la manera más clara, concisa, ¡sin rodeos ni adornos cutres!, ¡que debía avanzar hacia adelante! Aunque parecía que todos querían ayudarlo, por qué precisamente esas palabras que al principio parecían tan ásperas pero a la vez tan vigorosas, habían movido algo dentro de él. Después de haber escuchado semejante sensatez viniendo de la boca de una persona que hasta hace poco parecía desmoronarse ante sus ojos, Haruka no pudo más que volver a sentir vergüenza de sí mismo. ¡Era tan simple, y tan cierto! El por qué Yamazaki Sousuke había venido hasta él, tragándose su orgullo, para halagar su potencial y alejar todas las dudas que hasta ese momento lo habían atormentado, siempre sería un misterio para él.

A pesar de tener rato siendo abrazado por el agradable aire frio que acondicionaba el Banco, Haruka sentía como un ortodoxo calor subía a sus mejillas. Estaba apenado por aquellos recuerdos. Esperaba poder alejarse de ellos ahora que tenía previsto un viaje. Al haber visto a Sousuke sentía cada vez más las ansias de irse a su casa a terminar de empacar su equipaje para irse al susodicho campamento de entrenamiento que estaba previsto para dentro de un mes.

Era un supuesto seminario de natación en Australia el cual Rin le había suplicado que fuera con él. Y pensar que fue hace apenas unas semanas que estuvo allá. Ese era el motivo por el cual Rin estaba tan obsesionado con llamarlo todos los días. A pesar de que Haruka ya había aceptado, tal vez Rin estaba temeroso de que se arrepintiera a último momento. Ese era el problema de tratar con Rin. ¡Con Rin todo era un drama! Pero a pesar de que Haruka sabía que su dramático amigo no tenía más que buenas intenciones para con él, le asfixiaba su constante chequeo.

Ese era otro motivo que se le sumaba a las renuentes ganas que tenía Haruka de ver a Yamazaki Sousuke. Alias: la mamá de Rin. No quería encontrárselo para que este le buscara pelea por andar ignorando las llamadas del pelirrojo. Este era el eterno defecto que le veía Haruka a ese muchacho tan bello. El tipo lo tenía todo: cuerpo, altura, cara; unos ojos bellísimos, un tronco de voz que se hacía escuchar, una mentalidad productiva, alguien con los pies sobre la tierra, ¡una persona echada para adelante! ¿Pero qué? que era una madre soltera con un guaricho de dieciocho años con problemas de autoestima y dentadura. Sousuke siempre defendía a Rin, y a pesar de querer siempre lo mejor para él, terminaba mimándolo demasiado. Haruka pensaba que con la personalidad tan férrea de Yamazaki, el terminaría diciéndole a Rin algo como "¿si Nanase Haruka se tira por un precipicio tú también lo vas a hacer?" ¡Si tan solo fuera algo estricto con ese amigo dramático suyo! Se valía soñar. A los ojos de Sousuke, Rin siempre sería un ángel, y Nanase siempre seria la mala influencia. Eso era lo que pensaba Haruka.

Sintiendo ya como aquel extraño calor que había inundado sus mejillas se desvanecía, se dedicó a hacer una inspección de los artículos que llevaba en su bolso; asegurándose de haber traído todos los implementos necesarios para solicitar la nueva libreta, incluso había traído las copias a color de las identificaciones de sus padres, en caso que se la pidieran por ser socios de la cuenta. Se recordó mentalmente buscar tiempo para recolectar los requisitos para hacerse una cuenta propia, pero seguro tendría que esperar a que sus padres regresaran para hablar del asunto; aunque tampoco es que se necesitara hablar de mucho, Haruka ya era mayor de edad y pronto estaría alzando sus alas a otros territorios, como parecía la costumbre de la familia Nanase.

Cuando hubo chequeado todo lo que supuestamente tenía que chequear, sintió como las puertas del Banco se abrían en nueva cuenta. Haruka, que ya no tenía las manos ocupadas con su bolso, ya no sabía dónde las tenía, pero estaban inmóviles junto con sus brazos que colgaban de sus tensos hombros. Con una sed inusual sentía como el interior de su boca y sus labios se secaban al igual que sus ojos, que querían desesperadamente pestañar, pero sentía que si lo hacía, llamaría la atención del chico de la abrasadora presencia que acababa de entrar. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue cuando Haruka se percató que tenía sus brazos en una posición peculiar; aun no había terminado la moción de ponerse su bolso nuevamente contra la espalda, y estaba claro que esa pausa que hizo, al entrar el esbelto chico de ojos color turquesa a la edificación, no se había visto natural. Esto era incómodo.

Yamazaki Sousuke que al principio parecía haberse quedado parado en seco en la entrada, o a lo mejor Haruka simplemente lo había imaginado, se fue a paso enérgico a la computadora para solicitar un tiquete de taquilla general. Haruka se incorporó nuevamente, adoptando una pose más normal y dejo salir un suspiro, pero no de alivio sino de consternación. Cuando el mecanismo hubo completado la transacción, Sousuke se dirigió nuevamente con un vocabulario corporal vigoroso a la mesa de planillas. "¿vendrá a hacer un deposito?" pensaba Haruka, que involuntariamente espiaba a aquel monumental joven con el rabillo del ojo. Yamazaki saco una planilla y torno su rostro repentinamente en busca de 'algo', obligando al pequeño nadador, creyéndose descubierto, a abrir sus ojos por completo por el susto para luego cerrarlos con fuerza. Paso así un minuto entero hasta que Haruka decidió finalmente abrir sus ojos; su vista periférica le indicaba que Sousuke no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde estaba, pero no estaba seguro si este no lo estaba observando desde allí, ya que ahora su cuerpo estaba tornado en su totalidad en su dirección. Hasta que lo oyó…

"Disculpe señora, ¿me podría hacer el favor de prestarme su bolígrafo?"

Esa Voz. La pregunta no le podía importar en lo más mínimos ya que Gracias a Dios no estaba dirigida a él. Pero ese sonido que venía de la boca de su supuesto anti fan retumbo en todo el interior de Haruka; le abrumaba como estando desde una distancia considerable, aquella voz grave, imponente y gallarda, que sin haber sido usada a un volumen notoriamente alto, había hecho de la suyas para llegar hasta los oídos del nadador de estilo libre y desarmarlo por completo. ¿Por qué tenía que tener semejante voz?

La mujer a la que Sousuke le estaba hablando estaba a meros centímetros delante de él, Haruka se sentía como idiota al ver que Yamazaki solamente se había girado en su dirección, para quedar frente a aquella señora y pedirle un simple lapicero con el cual pudiera llenar su planilla. Cálmate de una vez, se reñía Haruka así mismo.

"Disculpe…" Sousuke se repitió así mismo ya que al parecer la mujer no había escuchado o no hacia ademan de haberle entendido si quiera. Cosa que desconcertó a Haruka más de la cuenta ¡Quién no había escuchado en ese banco, a Yamazaki hacer la burda petición aquella! ¡Era insólito pensar que esa mujer no lo había escuchado la primera vez! Haruka solo esperaba que la señora esa terminara de salir de su supuesto trance, para evitar que Yamazaki siguiera abriendo la boca, emitiendo aquel arrogante y autoritario sonido el cual representaba su voz. Lo curioso del asunto era que Sousuke no estaba usando un tono arrogante, mucho menos autoritario.

Estaba mal infundado el pensar que La mujer no había escuchado a Sousuke, porque este fuera un intimidante emisor, como creía Haruka. La mujer había escuchado perfectamente a nuestro muchachote, es más, al escuchar aquella voz, unas inmensurables urgencias de conocer a su interlocutor la abordaron. Qué imagen se había llevado la fémina al voltearse. La lámina expuesta era fuera de lo común sin duda. El joven de la acaramelada y ardiente voz venía a juego con el estigma de todo un deportista, la atlética figura era una cosa, pero la altura de aquel individuo realmente podía separarlo de todas las personas presentes en el espacio habitado. ¡Que brecha había creado el joven con respecto a todos los hombres en exhibición! La señora había quedado deslumbrada, explicando así su anticlimático silencio.

Haruka podía notar la diferencia de otras veces. El día de hoy Yamazaki no vestía una de sus bonitas chaquetas; vaya sensatez, pensaba Haruka, puesto que el calor allá afuera era insoportable. Esta vez Sousuke era la viva imagen de la frescura encarnada. Si Haruka no lo hubiera visto antes en traje de baño, habría dicho que era la primera vez que lo veía tan destapado. Sousuke cargaba una playera blanca no muy apretada, de mangas cortas y algo remangadas, unos bluejeans ajustados y sus zapatos deportivos del mismo color rojo que su bolso, que cargaba cruzado en el cuerpo remarcando cada túmulo que formaba su trabajado abdomen.

Finalmente le habían prestado el bolígrafo a Yamazaki. Este volvió a la posición original que tenía dando la cara a la mesa de planillas y se apoyó contra ella para empezar a llenar la suya. Haruka dejo salir un suspiro, y esta vez sí era de alivio. Al parecer o Yamazaki no se había percatado de su presencia o simplemente no iba a molestarse con ella. De una u otra forma se sentía a salvo, o al menos por ahora. Haruka se puso a examinar su tiquete a pesar de que no sabía a ciencia cierta cuando le iba a llegar su turno; ya que el altavoz del Banco y la pantalla de anuncios digital marcaban los tunos de todas las cacillas, generales, asesoría, tercera edad. Sí, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo iba a estar allí. A Haruka se le volvió a escapar un suspiro, esta vez de fastidio.

El banco estaba más bullicioso de lo que Haruka recordaba; haberle prestado tanta atención a Yamazaki lo había desorbitado, que por cierto aun andaba muy concentrado en su planilla, "¿un depósito para quién o qué?" Se preguntaba Haruka en un aire desinteresado. El molesto timbre de la pantalla de anuncios y las triviales conversaciones de los que esperaban su turno hicieron que Haruka despegara a un sitio lejano en su cabeza. El único pensamiento que tenía que ver con el mundo real, que aun guardaba mientras navegaba en su tierra de fantasía, era "quiero sentarme", Haruka trato de permanecer en las nebulosas como único entretenimiento mientras esperaba que se desocupara una silla o fuera su turno, lo que viniera primero. Cuando Haruka creyó haber estado lo suficientemente profundo como para sobrellevar la ladilla, llego a interceptar una peculiar conversación entre dos chicas que tenía a su lado. Haruka deseaba no haber bajado a tierra firme, mucho menos cuando la causa había sido no poder ignorar indecentes cumplidos a la retaguardia de su mayor anti fan.

"¡pero que trasero tan celestial tiene ese tipo!" exclamo sin inhibición una de las chicas; su emocionado timbre de voz le recordaba a Gou al entrar a una habitación llena de músculos, pero tanto su expresión como su forma de hablar la hacían ver como una chica vulgar ante los ojos de Haruka.

"¿el de la camisa blanca? Si, llevo rato viéndolo desde que entro" comento la otra chica en respuesta, y Haruka esperaba que no agregara más al asunto, pero él no era portador de dicha suerte "pareciera que le hubieran pintado esos jeans sobre la piel, que ricos se le ven…" Haruka apenas podía disimular como la comisura de su boca se iba torciendo en una mueca de remarcable incomodidad, mientras sus ojos aún permanecían deslucidos en orden de no llamar la atención. Con un poco de esfuerzo su boca volvía a su estado de normalidad, volviendo a formar con éxito su inafectada y obtusa expresión de siempre. Pensó con la cabeza fría que, 'algunas personas eran así de impertinentes', y eso no era nada del otro mundo.

El hecho de que fuera 'prominente', no le hacía ver a Haruka lo extraordinario del asunto. Se veía de esa manera simplemente por el ejercicio, la genética y porque la prenda que lo cubría era ajustada. A su parecer era un entretenimiento infructuoso; no había razón por la cual se le debía prestar atención, era indecente y grosero por demás, Haruka reconocía que aquellas chicas tenían agallas al atreverse a hacer semejante platica en un lugar público, donde podían ser escuchadas claramente por él y por el grupo de personas que estaban sentadas esperando Asesoría. ¡oh, Pero que inapropiado!.

Haruka, buscando encontrar algún pasatiempo mientras fijaba la vista en otra parte, ya que se había cansado de ver el escritorio de la oficina de asesoría, se dio cuenta que había una señora mayor sentada a su lado que no parecía muy contenta, que al parecer también fue incapaz de ignorar la conversación de aquellas jovencitas. La pena ajena embargaba a Haruka. Que Yamazaki fuera la causa de esta cadena de desagravios era frustrante. Haruka se preguntaba si Yamazaki tenía alguna idea de lo que estaba ocasionando. Volvió a mirar de reojo a la viejecita que seguía con un semblante de molestia total. Incapaz de hacer algo al respecto, Haruka contrajo sus labios llegando a morderse el labio inferior, en un intento de drenar su incomodidad. La acción de Haruka fue interrumpida por un hecho inesperado.

La viejita cuyo enojo se volvió determinación, hizo un gesto de resolución y volteo su rostro, pero no a la dirección de dichas jovencitas, para 'hacerlas callar' como creyó Haruka, ¡sino a donde se encontraba Sousuke! La cara de la señora que observaba fijamente a nuestro campeón de estilo mariposa, abandonó toda caricia de ira, ahora su rostro suavizado mostraba una expresión de complacencia. Volvió su rostro a su posición original y soltó una carcajada, exclamando dulcemente "¡qué muchacho más bello!" Haruka ni se inmuto. Volvió su cara a donde la tenía antes, y sin haber encontrado el pasatiempo visual que había buscado con anterioridad, despego nuevamente a su mundo. Él no sabía que pensar.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas y Haruka ya tenía ganas de irse, pero pensándolo mejor, ya estaba allí. Él ya había decidido sacrificar ese sábado por la ameritada necesidad. De repente fue el turno de uno de los que estaban sentados, dejando la silla disponible; Haruka que estaba loco de sentarse, todavía tenía el suficiente decoro para disimular su urgencia, cuando la silla fue suya, pudo sentir al fin como le llegaba oxígeno al cerebro. Esto era una señal. El cumpliría con su misión. Lo único que debía hacer era aguantar un poco más. Ya estaba sentado, la mitad de la pelea ya estaba ganada.

Conservando aun su postura recta, se relajó un poco recargándose en la silla. Y la ociosidad empezó a devorarlo nuevamente, ¿Qué podía hacer para aliviar esa sensación? Haruka se acordó de una vez que acompaño a su abuela al banco, en aquella vez el club de natación estaba en mantenimiento y no le importó acompañarla; cuando llegaron a sentarse, su abuela saco de su cartera un lapicero y un libro lleno de crucigramas, él sabía que 'la sopa de letras' no era el ejercicio más retador y mucho menos el más divertido para su abuela, sin embargo por su simpleza le permitía a Haruka participar y entretenerse también. Pero realmente a Haruka en esos momentos no le nacía hacer un crucigrama. Pero el recuerdo le dio una idea.

Haruka volvió a registrar su bolso para ver si había dejado adentro alguno de sus cuadernos del Instituto; con lo que no contaba era que había olvidado que la última vez que había salido con su bolso escolar había metido dos libros de texto y los cuadernos de matemática y física que estaban llenos de materia, los cuales iba a dejárselos a Rei y Nagisa mientras que Makoto le dejaba los suyos a Gou. Era el colmo que justamente anduviera por ahí cargando los cuadernos de las materias donde había recibido más asignaciones que en cualquier otra, ¡no había ni una hoja libre en la que él pudiera garabatear lo que fuera!

Cerró su bolso con pesadumbre y volvió a buscar entretenimiento en el panorama que lo rodeaba. Era una lástima que Haruka olvidara que Yamazaki Sousuke seguía en el perímetro. Casi se muerde un cachete cuando al voltearse ve que Sousuke estaba parado a casi menos de dos metros de él, con la mirada fija en el tablero digital, con una expresión de completa amargura, 'pero cuándo no' pensaba Haruka. Gracias a Dios las desvergonzadas chicas se habían ido hace como media hora, a lo mejor cansadas de esperar, y no tendría que oír mas vulgaridades ahora que el 'objeto de deseo' estaba tan cerca. Sousuke chasqueo su lengua en frustración mientras se ajustaba la correa de su bolso. Haruka pensaba, que a lo mejor también Yamazaki se cansaría de esperar, y se iría antes de que el pudiera siquiera pasar por taquilla general, esperaba que así fuera ya que al volver a recordar que estaban en la misma habitación, lo desosegaba.

De repente un milagro ocurrió. No, Sousuke no se fue, pero al fin pudo oír al altavoz anunciando su turno para pasar a la oficina de asesoría, confirmo con el tablero digital y se encomendó a su diligencia. Al pararse de la silla no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió al oír un bufido muy característico venir desde atrás de su nuca, Haruka siguió su camino hasta el cubículo de cristal donde se encontraba la funcionaria que le haría entrega de su nueva libreta. Dio los bueno días y al disponer la silla para sentarse, en una milésima de segundo que se volteó para acomodar el asiento sin hacer ruido, pudo notar que Sousuke se había movido, y era el nuevo usuario de la silla en la que él había estado sentado. Pudo pero no quiso detallar la expresión que le habría dedicado Yamazaki en ese momento. Pretendía seguir ignorando su presencia y siguió con lo estipulado. Se sentó y procedió a plantearle sus cuestiones a la funcionaria.

Haruka tuvo que esperar unos veinte minutos para que empezaran con la transacción, ya que la trabajadora le había informado que se había estado cayendo el sistema todo el santo día, y era la razón por la cual todo estaba tan lento hoy. 'todo se precia…' pensaba malhumoradamente Haruka. El procedimiento había sido rápido, en cinco minutos ya Haruka tenía su nueva libreta en mano. Mientras hacía uso de su firma, se preparaba mentalmente para lo que vendría. En su cabeza ya podía escuchar aquella voz de barítono de Yamazaki Sousuke importunándolo sin ningún motivo aparente. Con ese bufido de hace un rato se notaba que estaba listo para una pelea. Sinceramente el chico era una ladilla.

Haruka estaba decidido a no darle el gusto. Lo mejor era salir de allí lo más pronto posible. A lo mejor podía preguntarle a la señora que lo estaba atendiendo si los cajeros estaban en funcionamiento; o sino saber si podía conseguir otro cerca en la zona. Total, lo único que necesitaba era cambiar la clave, lo demás era ir al supermercado y pagar directamente con la tarjeta. Ya no aguantaba más el Banco, quería irse.

"Discúlpeme, podría decirme si los cajeros están funcionando."

"no corazón, desde la semana pasada están fuera de servicio." lo que se temía Haruka, pero aunque le fueran a decir que no había tampoco cajeros cerca, el igualmente se iría. La decisión estaba tomada.

"¿y no hay más cajeros por aquí?" después de haber hecho la pregunta, un miedo absurdo lo embargo, ¿y si Sousuke llegaba a oír a donde iba, sería capaz de seguirlo? Pero rápidamente aparto esos pensamientos tontos, cómo si a Yamazaki le importara tanto su persona…

"Bueno si, hay unos en el C.C. Minami. No sé decirte donde, si es por la salida o la entrada, pero en uno de los extremos, ahí están unos."

"Muchas gracias por todo, que pase buen día."

"De nada corazón, para ti también." Haruka hizo una pequeña reverencia y se encamino a su nuevo destino, el C.C Minami

Sin dignarse a mirar a Sousuke a los ojos o sin siquiera detallar su figura por entera, nublo su vista con aquella mirada apagada que solía vestir regularmente y procedía a retirarse con rapidez. Percibió como Sousuke pego un brinco de sorpresa en su asiento por su repentino intento de huida. Sabía que era cobarde lo que estaba haciendo, pero se sentía con el derecho de evitarse la molestia que representaba Yamazaki Sousuke. A Haruka no le podía importar menos lo que pensara de él.

Sousuke, por su parte, no podía creer lo intolerable que le podía parecer su persona a Nanase, como para que se largara del Banco sin siquiera saludarlo "Bien, si esas tenemos…". En una fracción de segundos, Sousuke resignado en retener a nuestro pequeño prodigio debido a su eficaz medida evasiva, se levanta de su asiento esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa; le llama la atención de manera pública, en un tono de burla, fingiéndose insultado:

"Nanase, Ya ni saludas"

Aquella prepotente voz, para variar, lo había batuqueado. El infeliz no solo quería fastidiarlo sino que también quería hacerlo una escena. Haruka, que había abortado la misión de escape, ahora le estaba dando la cara, una no muy amistosa. Sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos turquesa que solo se oscurecían para él, Se acercó hasta quedar a meros centímetros de su contrincante. Sousuke, que había dejado de sonreír, ahora si pareciendo molesto por no haber sido saludado, le devolvía la mirada fieramente. Después de esa sacada de punta, no se esperaba menos que Nanase lo confrontara.

Haruka metió su mano en su pantalón para luego sacar su tiquete de la taquilla general. Se lo acerca a Sousuke. No en su cara, ni muy abajo del abdomen, sino a nivel del pecho, a pesar de todo, quería ser respetuoso. "ten".

Sousuke, que aún no había abandonado los dos océanos que tenía Nanase por ojos, le extraño su peculiar acción. Tomo el papel y lo examino sospechoso. Al haber terminado de analizar el alusivo artículo, vuelve a posar su atención en el pequeño nadador. Abandonando su malhumorada expresión y subiendo una de sus cejas considerablemente. Esperaba una explicación, preferiblemente con palabras ya que Haruka lo único que le estaba dando en respuesta era su plana expresión de siempre. Haruka, al fin comprendiendo que los canales de telepatía entre él y Yamazaki estaban obstruidos de por vida. Aparta la mirada y suspira agotado por la forzosa entrevista.

"Me retiro por hoy. Puedes usar mi turno" La única razón por la cual Haruka le había dado el tiquete a Sousuke era porque de algún modo quería distraerlo con algo que no tuviera nada que ver con el o con Rin. Esas conversaciones con el más alto eran estresantes.

"¿Por qué me lo das?" Al parecer el mal humor de Sousuke se había ido para bien, incluso no preguntaba por ser atosigante, su curiosidad era autentica. Cuando Haruka le devolvió la mirada se sorprendió al encontrarlo sonriendo de medio lado. De alguna manera toda la tensión que sentía se iba evaporando.

"Ya no lo necesito…"

"¿ibas a hacer algún deposito o sacar dinero?" Sousuke seguía sosteniendo el papel en dirección a Haruka, con intención de devolvérselo si lo necesitaba.

"dinero. Los cajeros no están disponibles" Haruka sentía que no se iba a poder ir nunca si no le daba más detalles al persuasivo tiburón "voy a buscar un cajero en el C.C que está cerca. Estoy cansado y debo hacer otras cosas"

"mm ya veo, la verdad es que si, se han tardado mucho en atender…" Ya no había rastros de hostilidad en su conversación; tenía un carácter cotidiano, casi confidente, eso ponía a Haruka intranquilo, no quería estar fuera de guardia cuando 'Yamazaki el asertivo' volviera. Haruka quería seguir hablando en ese volumen. Sousuke por su parte quería sondear a Haruka para tratar de averiguar el por qué estaba tan esquivo, cuando él ya se había hecho la idea de que estaban en paz.

"Es el sistema…"

"¿mm? ¿Qué dijiste?"

"El sistema. El sistema se ha estado cayendo todo el día, la funcionaria me lo dijo. Por eso…si necesitas hacer un depósito te cederé mi turno.

"¡ahh!, ¡así que era el sistema!, con razón, que molesto, justo hoy…" la voz de Sousuke sonaba tan natural, la gente que no los conoce debían pensar que eran amigos que se encontraron por casualidad. Lo de la casualidad era cierto, lo de amigos, no tanto. Pero Haruka no podía negar que le gustaba esta conversación. A pesar de que solo hablaban de algo tan banal como el mal funcionamiento del sistema de un Banco, Haruka podía decir que era mil veces mejor que hablar del por qué estaba ignorando las llamadas de Rin. "oye Nanase, ¿crees que deba irme?" pregunto Sousuke con genuina duda.

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Haruka. ¿Acaso Sousuke, de entre todo el mundo, le había pedido una opinión a él, a él, de entre toda la galaxia? En vez de buscar maneras de responderle no sabía que pensar de Sousuke; era raro que se le acercara, cuando para él no era más que un enemigo, ahora le pregunta si puede hacer o no algo. Haruka se había quedado en shock, pero su rostro permanecía inmune al fenómeno. Sousuke al no recibir respuesta volvió a preguntar, esta vez en un tono burlón, después de todo, no era una pregunta tan difícil.

"¿Entonces Nanase, será que me voy o no me voy, me quedo, que hago? ¿Crees que se estabilice el sistema?"

Estaba claro que Sousuke sentía la necesidad de romper aquella tensión que existía entre ellos. No era que Sousuke quería meter en un balde a Tachibana Makoto y volverse el mejor amigo de Nanase Haruka. Nada de eso. Solo que le parecía anormal ver como Nanase trataba de ignorarlo olímpicamente en un sitio público, ¡en un Banco! ¡Uno de los sitios más elementales del hombre! Sousuke pensaba que si Haruka se indisponía a hacer una diligencia en un Banco simplemente por el hecho de que él estuviera allí, ¡entonces tenían un problema!

Está bien, no se llevaban bien, tal vez eran incompatibles pero ¿llegar al extremo, de que en un sitio tan atestado como un Banco, donde hay gente que te está viendo, y donde tienes que guardar ciertas apariencias, salir corriendo para evitar saludar a alguien? A Sousuke le parecía el colmo, no solo habían sido compañeros del mismo rublo sino que también estaban entrando en la etapa de la adultez. Ya no eran unos niños, las cosas eran diferentes ahora. Aunque a Sousuke le parecía irónico como de niños se llevaban mejor que como ahora. "Era tan simple hablar con Nanase en esa época" pensaba Sousuke

"…No sé si se estabilice puesto que ha estado así 'todo el día', pero si no es muy urgente tu deposito, puedes venir otro día…si eso es lo que quieres, esa es mi opinión"

"Entonces creo que me quedare un rato más, Si no veo que avance esto, me voy y vengo mañana o el lunes…y tu ¿ya te vas?"

"Si, debo hacer otras paradas, además todavía tengo ver si puedo sacar dinero en aquellos cajeros"

"¿del C.C que está aquí cerca, no? El C.C Minami…"

"si…"

"Bueno ya vete antes de que se te haga más tarde…" Sousuke volvió a sonreír de medio lado. Por un lado a Haruka le gusto el trato afable, por otro lado, no le gusto como Sousuke se sentía con derecho de darle autorización para marcharse.

Haruka asintió y se despidió con un simple "adiós…"

"si, adiós…" Haruka ya había llegado hasta la puerta cuando Sousuke lo volvió a interceptar "¡oh! ¡Espera Nanase! , Una última cosa…"

"¿mm?"

"deja de ignorar las llamadas de Rin" le dijo no molesto sino en tono de reproche.

"…" Hay cosas que no cambian. Haruka, que solo pudo poner un rostro inexpresivo ante ese comentario, sentía que era mejor cortar por lo sano. Acababa de tener una civilizada conversación con Yamazaki, si este la había arruinado no era su culpa. Sin esperar tener que responderle nada a la mamá de Rin, Haruka dio media vuelta y salió libre al fin. Se aseguraría de guardar bien la nueva libreta.

Sousuke sintió a Haruka todavía muy tenso hasta el final, pero se felicitó así mismo por haberlo hecho decir las líneas más espontaneas del día. A parte que esperaba que de verdad le hiciera caso; no quería admitirlo, pero Rin estaba insoportable últimamente, y él era el único que tenía que calárselo…

**Fin del capítulo 1**

**Notas finales**

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Un poco frustrante, lo sé, Sousuke no le arranco la ropa a Haru, triste, pero bueno, es demasiado pronto para eso. Pobre Sousuke y Haru, teniendo que ir a ese Banco venezolano que les impuse, pobres…Y las chicas que elogiaron las finas propiedades de nuestro querido muchachote, si, lo sé, estarán pensando ¿Qué hacen esas latinas en un Banco que es supuestamente japonés? Tremendas vagabundas…"

Apoyemos el SouHaru :'O que por una razón desconocida, el fandom de Free no ve a Sousuke como la ship principal de Haru oseeeea SouHaru es canon :V díganlo ahí muchachones.

Y si quieren más SouHaru los invito a leer el fic de mi hermana, su nickname es "TheGreenRice" y su fic se llama "Incomodo", provecho. ¡Chau!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de Autor**

Hola nos leemos nuevamente. Estoy enojada porque no hay suficientes SouHaru. Y no sé si soy la única, pero me he leído varios que empiezan SouHaru y terminan en otra ship, bastante deprimente la cosa. Pero no temad, este fic es SouHaru y termina SouHaru ¡lo juro!

Agradezco mucho los comentarios que me dejaron. Yo no comento mucho a veces porque leo por el teléfono y se me congela la aplicación de fanfiction, pero agradecería mucho un comentario porque quiero saber si les gusta. De todas maneras gracias por leer.

Una vez más, Los personajes de Free! No me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto Animation y Animation DO. Si me pertenecieran, ¡habría animado al menos un momento SouHaru de High Speed! ¡Y le hubiera dejado la animación a A-1 Pictures! ¡Señores, les dejo el capítulo dos, disfrútenlo!

**Advertencia del capítulo: **Pareciera más Venezuela que el propio Japón (nótese el Banco del capítulo 1). Haru prefiere ir a Venezuela que Australia. Intenso Sousuke.

**Para un buen gusto, un buen susto.**

**Capítulo 2.****Una Despedida.**

Mientras Haruka esperaba cambio de luz del semáforo, pensaba en el encuentro que había tenido con Sousuke hace apenas unos minutos. Tenía que ser obra del karma del 'mal amigo'. Haberle hecho tantos desplantes a Rin, hizo que el destino haya decidido poner a Yamazaki Sousuke a depositar en su mismo Banco. Mala suerte y ya. A otra cosa Mariposa. El semáforo cambio a rojo y Haruka cruzo para tener de frente al C.C. Minami.

Faltaba averiguar en cuál de los extremos era que estaban los cajeros que buscaba. El Minami era un centro comercial pequeño y rudimentario. La planta Baja constaba de negocios como un centro de impresión, una panadería, tiendas de artículos del hogar, ropa de bebés, mercerías, zapaterías y centros de lotería. En el primer piso había oficinas de alquiler, dos centros odontológicos y una clínica cosmética. En sí, no era un centro comercial el cual Haruka fuera muy partidario. Si alguna vez había entrado en él, fue porque estando cerca, tubo la necesidad de saldar la cuenta telefónica y buscaba un sitio donde hicieran recargas de saldo. Nótese que era para el celular que no usa. Por lo que el único negocio que conocía por dentro era la panadería.

Para hacer la diligencia menos larga de lo que era, Haruka pregunto en la panadería en que extremo estaban los cajeros. Gracias a Dios funcionaban a la perfección. Cambio su clave y saco una suma considerable para cualquier menester futuro. Habiendo cumplido con su misión monetaria, Haruka se planteaba su próximo destino. No sabía si agarrar un autobús en dirección a su casa e ir al mercado pequeño que quedaba cerca, o ir al supermercado que quedaba a unas cuatro cuadras de allí.

Una vez más Sousuke vuelve a rondar la mente de Haruka. Él mismo le había dicho que estaba en el C.C Minami. ¿Sería capaz de encontrárselo por aquí en el C.C o afuera de él? Haruka no daba mucha esperanza de que Sousuke hubiera podido hacer su diligencia bancaria. Había pasado exactamente media hora desde que se despidió de él en el Banco. A lo mejor ya se había rendido y se marchó a su casa. Las probabilidades de que se cruzara nuevamente con Yamazaki eran muy bajas. Sin querer tentar al sensible destino, Haruka se fue al supermercado de la zona con toda la parsimonia del mundo.

El objetivo de Haruka era comprar principalmente cosas que sabía que no habría cerca de su casa. Haruka casi nunca iba a ese supermercado, por lo lejos que quedaba. Se veía que habían renovado un poco la edificación, por lo que no podía ubicarse mucho. Los desconocidos pasillos con sus repletos estantes hacían brillar los anteriormente inexpresivos ojos del chico prodigio. Pero se mentalizo de no llenarse de cosas. Solo se llevaría lo estrictamente necesario ya que no pensaba pagar un taxi para llegar a su casa. Era un plan algo ambicioso, pero él conocía sus limitaciones. Las pocas que tenía Nanase Haruka.

Empezó por buscar un carrito, de los que eran pequeños; para de alguna forma mantenerse enfocado, y luego se fue a recorrer pasillo por pasillo. El sitio era enorme. Hubo un momento en donde Haru había olvidado que vino era a comprar. En su carrito solo habían tres artículos y ya tenía hora y media caminando despacio por cada pasillo como si de un museo se tratase. No fue sino hasta que una señora cerca suyo exclamo que se le hacía tarde, que Haru se dio cuenta que no estaba en una excursión de la escuela; tenía que buscar lo que tenía que buscar, pagar sus cosas e irse rápido antes de que se le hiciera más tarde. Los buses se llenaban demasiado a altas horas de la tarde y más si era sábado.

En veinte minutos Haruka ya tenía los artículos que quería comprar; Por un momento estuvo tentado a revisar la carnicería, pero no quería antojarse de nada que tuviera que arrepentirse de cargar de pie en un bus después. Ya compraría su querida caballa en la pescadería que quedaba cerca de su casa. Le hecho una última vista a los pasillos que se saltó por estar atiborrados de gente, y luego se marchó a las cajas para dar por terminada su expedición.

Al parecer a todo Japón se le había ocurrido hacer mercado ese día; las colas de las cajas eran descomunales y Haruka se sentía con ganas de dejar los 'cuatro corotos' que cargaba e irse. Pero aunque sentía que no valía la pena la espera; tenía tiempo que no veía las 'esponjas jabonosas' para las ollas y el desinfectante que le gustaba. Qué más iba a hacer; de todas maneras ya estaba allí y a lo mejor no era mucho lo que tenía que esperar. Haruka trato de ponerse en la cola donde se veía 'menos gente', pero en su opinión todas se veían iguales.

Como cosa rara, Haruka busco entretenimiento en las partículas del aire. No había mucho que ver a su alrededor; y empezaba a sentir un picor en la nariz por causa del olor a detergente que emergía del pasillo de la cola en la que se metió. Eso había sido un descuido. Haruka no pudo más que taparse la nariz con la parte de atrás de su mano. La molestia del olor y el desespero hicieron que una idea surgiera en la cabeza del genio Nanase Haruka. En los supermercados siempre había una caja que cobraba un determinado número de artículos por persona. A veces eran cinco y Haruka creía poder dispensar de algunos de los artículos que llevaba para al menos llevarse cinco.

Haruka se excusó con las personas que tenía adelante y atrás; y se salió de la cola dejando su carrito en ella, para asomarse a ver si existía la tal caja de los cinco artículos. La buena noticia era que la caja existía, y era de cuatro artículos. La mala noticia; sin embargo, era que la caja estaba cerrada. Sin poder ocultar la decepción que sentía, se echó al abandono haciendo que su espalda formara una notoria joroba. Regresaría a su cola. Y cuando llegara a su casa planeaba darse un largo baño.

Cuando Haruka estaba a punto de voltearse para irse al pasillo de donde había venido; alguien lo llamo desde atrás, y ese alguien no era un vecino o un compañero de clases, o aquel amigo de tu padre que solo has visto una vez en tu vida y jura que tú lo recuerdas, no, no era ninguno de ellos. Tenía que ser esa voz. ¡La voz la cual él había jurado que se había tomado las medida preventivas para no tener que volverla a escuchar, por lo menos por el resto del día!

Pero sus medidas no sirvieron de nada; tal vez haberse quedado tanto tiempo en esa parte de la ciudad había sido contraproducente. Nuevamente era el objeto de atención del imponente Yamazaki Sousuke; cualquiera diría que para Haruka el muchacho representaba a satán chupándose un mango, pero tampoco se podría decir que no lo fuera. Si cada vez que Sousuke le dirigía la palabra a Haruka pareciera que solo se quisiera meter con él. Pero las cosas parecían distintas hoy. Haruka aun recordaba aquella espontanea platica que se había echado con Yamazaki en el Banco. Lo más practico seria darle las buenas tardes a la mamá de Rin. Nada se le quitaría con eso.

Aunque Haruka estaba dispuesto a sobrellevar a la tremenda personalidad que conllevaba Yamazaki Sousuke; Haruka no llegaba a identificar el lugar de donde lo llamaba el carismático chico. Y no hay nada peor que dejar a alguien llamándote en voz alta en medio de un lugar atiborrado de gente. Era casi como un Déjà vu. Sousuke lo llamo una vez más y esta vez Haruka fue capaz de interceptarlo. En ese momento Sousuke también estaba formado en la cola de otra caja.

Al parecer Yamazaki estaba algo dudoso de que si Haruka lo habría escuchado o no, ya que dejo de mirarlo para voltearse y excusarse con las personas que tenia de compañeros en la cola; justo como había hecho él hace unos instantes. Así, el avanzado espécimen se encamino hasta donde estaba Haruka. Mirada penetrante activada, manos posicionadas en los bolsillos y aquel suntuoso andar, muy propio de él; como si caminar normal fuera para meros mortales. Haruka no estaba impresionado. Espero pacientemente a que Sousuke terminara con su pasarela.

Haruka no podía distinguir si la amargura que cargaba Sousuke en la cara era natural o estaba enojado porque no lo vio sino hasta que vino hasta él.

"Nanase, vives en las nubes…" Siendo miembro honorario de las nebulosas, Haruka no pareció afectarle mucho el comentario, a pesar de que todo lo que decía Sousuke parecía ofensivo. Pero una vez más, la cara del vigoroso chico volvió a no mostrar hostilidad alguna; pero eso no significaba que su voz fuera a sonar menos pretenciosa.

"Yamazaki, hoy te encuentro en todos lados…" Aunque Haruka admitía que se sentía un poco intimidado teniendo que atenerse a cualquier cosa que le fuera a decir Sousuke, intentaba sonar casual para mantenerse sereno a sí mismo.

"Yo podría decir lo mismo. Me imagino que hiciste tu cuestión en los cajeros…"

"sí. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Pudiste depositar?"

Sousuke que al principio parecía en guardia, al igual que Haruka; dejo caer sus perfectos hombros hacia atrás al igual que su cabeza para soltar un exasperado gruñido "¡Nada que ver, Nanase! ¡Espere una hora entera! ¡Y en todo ese tiempo habían pasado cuatros personas! ¡Cuatro! Ni siquiera el turno que me diste me pudo servir; tenía como dieciséis personas adelante…en fin, si la cosa va a seguir así mañana, yo creo que me esperare hasta el lunes."

"Si, creo que es lo mejor."

"Entonces… ¿Qué vas a comprar?" 'Y comenzó el interrogatorio', pensó Haruka.

"…Ya tengo lo que necesito. Estoy en la cola de aquella caja" Haruka esperaba que después de haberle dicho a Sousuke que también estaba haciendo una cola, entonces ambos se despedirían y seguirían con lo suyo. Porque eso era lo más normal ¿o no?

"Dónde está tu carro, que no lo veo." Pregunto Sousuke cruzándose de brazos.

"La fila llega hasta el pasillo. Estoy a dos carros del que se ve allá al final" Ahora Haruka esperaba seriamente volver a su infierno con olor a detergente.

"ah…bien, entonces vente" Sousuke dio medio vuelta y se disponía a volver a su cola; sin embargo, palabras como 'entonces vente' eran para Haruka demasiado complejas de descifrar, puesto que se quedó viendo la espalda de Sousuke en shock. Sousuke al presentir que Nanase no haría ademan de seguirlo, se volvió para verlo con aquella típica expresión de molestia. "¿Nanase, qué esperas, que te llegue la invitación por correo? Busca tu carro y pasas primero que yo."

Después de recibir la versión no tan cordial de la invitación de Sousuke, Haruka estuvo a punto de irse a buscar el carro y seguirlo; pero le parecía demasiada confianza para con Sousuke. Era un abuso. No le parecía correcto.

"No gracias."

Sousuke, sorprendido por el desaire de Haruka, no pudo evitar que su voz sonara más grave de lo que estimaba "¿Qué dijiste?" luego sus ojos parecían alarmados; arrepentido del tono de su reclamo, así que intento corregirse. "Mira Nanase, escucha…" cerro los ojos y respiro hondo. Se acercó hasta donde estaba el menor, y Haruka no pudo evitar retroceder un poco. Sousuke ignoro ese hecho y retrocedió un paso el también.

"Yo solo quiero…hacerte el favor, eso es todo. No es nada." Haruka pudo notar el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Sousuke para sonar menos severo de lo que él creía que sonaba. A Haruka no le había afectado el anterior reclamo, pero ahora entendía que Sousuke estaba siendo precavido con él. De algún modo parecía que no quería incomodarlo. Así que Haruka trato de corresponder su amabilidad.

"Realmente lo agradezco, pero no es necesario. Gracias de todas formas"

Sousuke, al ya esperarse aquella doble cortesía, saco su otra carta "Imagínate que te estoy devolviendo el favor por el turno que me diste en el Banco."

Pero Haruka no lo dejo pasar "Pero no llegaste a usarlo…"

Sousuke volvió a suspirar hondo; y en vez de usar la lógica y las negociaciones, que no le habían funcionado, intento usar algo mucho más infalible: su encanto "Nanase ¿cómo me haces pedirte esto más de tres veces? Busca tu carro y es la última palabra." La autoritaria voz y el estigma de molestia total, Clasic Sousuke. Dando por suministrada la dosis adecuada de intimidación a su sentencia, Sousuke se encamino nuevamente hasta su carro.

Y Haruka también se dispuso a buscar su carro, en son de paz…

…

Sousuke estaba algo incómodo con su situación. Haruka le había hecho caso; había buscado su carro y se había puesto al lado de él, pero ahora no tenía ni idea de cómo disipar aquel aire pesado que el mismo había traído. Haruka parecía estar bien con su tosco trato previo, pero Sousuke no estaba seguro si eso estaba bien para ellos en esa situación, o si estaba bien para ellos en general. Haruka y él estaban a punto de separar sus caminos una vez más y Sousuke no quería que Haru se llevara un mal recuerdo de él. Él quería estar bien con Haruka. Aparte que necesitaba que estuviera en su máximo nivel cuando tuviera que enfrentarse con Rin. Y si Sousuke podía ayudar a Rin, siendo un incentivo positivo para Haruka el resto del tiempo que le quedaba en Iwatobi, entonces lo intentaría.

Sousuke no se estaba acercando a Haruka por simple cordialidad. Él tenía planes para el pequeño nadador prodigio. Ya le había dicho una vez que dejara sus dudas atrás, pero quién sabía a ciencia cierta que Haruka no se iba a arrepentir en pleno trote. La sanidad mental de Nanase Haruka jugaba una parte importante en el futuro de Rin. Su mejor amigo tendría la posibilidad de conseguir aquel sueño que ambos perseguían; siempre y cuando, Haruka se mantuviera al nivel requerido. Era bastante tenebroso pensar que la motivación de Rin dependía de la excelencia de Haruka. Sousuke buscaría la manera de encaminar al muchacho por el camino que a él y a Rin le convendrían mejor.

Pero esta vez quería hacerlo desde un enfoque distinto. Forzar simplemente al obsesivo nadador de estilo libre no era la solución. Y tampoco era que tenía el tiempo suficiente de entablarse con él y de alguna manera averiguar de qué forma podía meterle por los ojos el sueño que Rin y él compartían. Después de todo, solo le quedaban unas tres semanas en Iwatobi; y Sousuke se imaginaba que después de irse, no volvería a ver a Haruka nunca más, y si lo volvía a ver; rogaba que fuera en la televisión siendo nadador profesional.

Nanase era diferente a ellos, la competencia no lo llenaba. Pero si Sousuke podía pensar en una manera de que Haruka sobrellevara la tarea de convertirse en profesional, creía tener la respuesta. Ya Haruka había accedido a entrar al mundo de Rin, por burda amistad, pero lo había hecho. Nada estaba decidido aún pero Sousuke deducía que Nanase se sentía en obligación. Para evitar que el inestable joven se estresara o terminara abandonándolo por puro desinterés; Sousuke tenía un plan. El plan no era a prueba de tontos ni nada, Sousuke debía usar sus cartas bien; su discurso debía llegar a Nanase. Lo único que quería Sousuke, era tener una seria conversación con él, simplemente eso, pero una a la que de verdad le importara a Haruka. Si no funcionaba; entonces, se hizo lo que se pudo.

El mundo del deporte estaba lleno de rivales para escoger. Si Nanase no cooperaba, Rin tendrá que apañárselas solo y dejarse de tonterías, así Sousuke tenga que darle unos cuantos jalones de oreja para que lo entienda. ¡Haruka no era ningún morocho suyo, no estaban conectados por un cordón umbilical!, si el chico quería botar por la borda todo ese potencial, ¡allá él!, nadie hace nada obligado. Era Rin el que tenía que concentrarse y luchar por lo que quería, si en verdad lo quería. Por ello, Sousuke no se iba a dar mala vida si Haruka decidía no hacerle caso al final.

Sousuke se mantenía en silencio mientras él y Haruka esperaban su turno para pagar en la caja. El muchacho cuyos hermosos ojos azules se entrecerraban por el sueño, tampoco buscaba maneras de sacarle conversación alguna. Sin que dejara pasar mucho tiempo, a Sousuke se le ocurrió preguntarle a Haruka que qué había comprado por fin, pero este le respondió de manera fría lo que le había dicho con anterioridad; que había comprado 'cosas que necesitaba en su casa'; incluso, Haruka le dio con un gesto, la autorización para que curucuteara su carro. Sousuke acepto la libertad y le echo un ojo a las compras del moreno. Y cuando creía Haruka, que Sousuke le iba a comentar cualquier trivialidad, le inquieto mucho encontrar a Sousuke suspendido en un completo estado de sorpresa.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba curioso el más bajo.

"N-Nanase… ¿son estas…las 'esponjas jabonosas' que uno usa para lavar ollas?" Haruka no entendía a que venía esa sobreactuada incredulidad, en la propia caja decía lo que eran, así que no venía al caso que preguntara aquello.

"lo son."

"¡¿Dónde rayos las conseguiste?!" la exclamación había hecho que Haruka pegara un brinco, y no pasó desapercibido por Sousuke que seguidamente intento bajarle tres rayitas a su tono "quiero decir…mi madre tiene meses sin ver de estas ¿en qué pasillo las agarraste?"

"En los de ese extremo, hay dos pasillos de artículos de limpieza" Haruka lo recordaba bien, él venía de la fila del fuerte olor a detergente…

"¡qué bien, gracias! Cuídame aquí, ya vuelvo"

Todo el ajetreo de las esponjas hizo que Haruka olvidara por un momento el movimiento de la cola, que justamente había avanzado y se debían mover los carros; recordando que no faltaba mucho para que fuera su turno así que sin pensarlo mucho, intento retener a Sousuke para que no se fuera.

"¡Yamazaki…espera!…la fila está avanzando y ya casi es tu turno" Sousuke con una ceja levantada se voltio para dedicarle una confusa expresión a Haruka.

"¿Qué dices Nanase?" nuevamente Haruka se encontraba frente a la mamá de Rin, que con una mano en la cintura y una mirada despectiva, le dijo "¡Nanase, si se llega nuestro turno, dejas que pase la persona que tenemos atrás!" Dicho esto, Sousuke procedió a buscar sus esponjas.

Haruka estaba en shock ¿acaso había sonado como el propio carajito que su madre había dejado en la cola, y que ahora tenía miedo de que le llegara el turno para pagar en la caja antes de que regresara su madre? ¡Qué horror! ¡Esa ni siquiera había sido su intención! Haruka no podía creer que Sousuke tuviera esa imagen de él…aunque admitía que si había sonado como tal…aun así, el hecho había dejado un poco amargado a Haruka. Ya quería estar en su casa para echarse en su bañera y olvidarse de ese día.

Pasaron cinco minutos y Sousuke volvió con las benditas esponjas; ni siquiera les había llegado el turno de pagar todavía pero Haruka ya había olvidado el asunto. En un intento de volver a romper el hielo, Sousuke tomo las esponjas como punto de apoyo.

"No sabes lo contenta que se va a poner mi madre cuando le lleve esto." A Haruka no le disgustaba el 'espontaneo Yamazaki'.

"Eso está bien." Ahora era Haruka el que observaba las compras que había hecho Sousuke, y éste aprovecho para extender la plática.

"Si te lo preguntas, no vine a curiosear; en el Banco me llamaron de la casa para que comprara unas cosas. Incluso llevo unas cosas que son para la tía." Haruka sabía que Sousuke se refería a la mama de Rin, la biológica…ya que como vivían tan cerca, ambas familias siempre fueron amigas.

"¿Entonces te vas directo a tu casa?"

"Pues sí; sabes que ya no estoy en los dormitorio, si prácticamente terminamos las clases; incluso, yo abandone los dormitorio antes de que Rin se fuera a Australia otra vez; subir la litera me estaba jodiendo el hombro…" Sousuke dejo aquella frase en el aire; al parecer no estaba en sus planes haberle confesado eso a Haruka, pero no le afecto mucho haberlo dicho de todas formas.

"¿Y cómo sigues?...del hombro" la pregunta de Haruka no había sido por cortesía. Sin darse cuenta, termino preguntado algo que le estaba rondando la cabeza desde hace semanas.

"Bueno, ya sabes…debo buscar maneras de retomar la rehabilitación. Te lo digo, no será agradable…" Sousuke parecía agotado de solo pensarlo, Haruka sentía empatía por él.

Aparte de la natación, Haruka no veía mucho las repercusiones de la lesión, así que le pregunto sin pensar "¿Te afecta mucho? … aparte de nadar…" a Sousuke le sorprendió lo inocente que había sonado Haruka preguntándole eso, así que le respondió en tono jovial.

"Aunque no lo creas, me afecta en muchas cosas. Como por ejemplo, no puedo levantar cosas pesadas. Como dije antes, me es difícil subir una litera, el esfuerzo es tremendo y duele mucho. También…mm…qué otro ejemplo te puedo decir… ¡ah! Otro, si quisiera acomodar algo que este muy arriba, como cuando acomodas las cosas del closet, por ejemplo, el rango de altura es muy limitado, si subo mi brazo más arriba del pecho, me duele" Sousuke no podía evitar quitar la vista de los bonitos ojos de Haruka que estaban abiertos como platos, sorprendido por todo lo que le decía. "Y bueno básicamente eso…"

Al fin se había llegado el turno de nuestros niños para que pagaran. Sousuke se movió al extremo de la superficie corrediza y empezó a poner las cosas de Haruka en ella. Haruka procedió a ayudarlo pero sin abandonar el tema de conversación.

"Entonces si tuvieras que cambiar un bombillo, ¿no podrías?" Sousuke seguía movilizando los artículos pero la pregunta de Haruka lo dejo pensativo.

"Ahora que lo dices, si puedo, es decir, puedo usar mi otra mano aunque sea diestro…ah no, espera, no se puede ¿Cómo desatornillo el bombillo del sócate entonces? no, tienes razón, no puedo." Aunque no era algo para reírse, a Sousuke le había parecido un hecho curioso "No había pensado en esa Nanase. Será mejor que empiece esa rehabilitación cuanto antes." Sin tener que decir nada, Haruka hizo un modesto gesto que expresaba estar de acuerdo con él.

Pagaron sus cosas y salieron al fin del supermercado. Caminaron todo el recorrido del estacionamiento juntos. Cada uno con sus bolsas en la mano, y sin disimular mucho, Haruka se quedó viendo como Sousuke llevaba más bolsas en su mano izquierda que en la derecha y cuando por fin aparto la mirada, Sousuke tuvo la oportunidad de hacerle la pregunta del millón de dólares a Haruka.

"Nanase ¿Cómo te vas a ir a tu casa?"

"En autobús."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Es enserio? No es que tengas tantas bolsas en las manos, pero irte en bus a estas horas es un poco…"

"No hay problema."

"dices eso, pero aún me parece que no debieras…pensé que te irías en taxi, te iba a decir que te fueras conmigo."

"¿Por qué?" Haruka no entendía por qué dos más dos era cuatro pero Sousuke necesitaba a Haruka en el bolsillo así que trato de sumar junto con él.

"Nanase, tenemos todo el día en la calle; yo vivo lejos, tú vives lejos; hicimos mercado, creo que nos debemos una gracia."

"…" El sujeto era persuasivo, Haruka se lo reconocía; a pesar de que eso solo lo hacía que quisiera declinar su propuesta aún más. Mientras Haruka buscaba las palabras para rechazar a Sousuke, no pudo ignorar lo incomodo que se veía distribuyendo el peso de su compra para no fastidiarse el hombro y al mismo tiempo no parecer un invalido. Haruka no conocía mucho a Sousuke, pero si estaba fingiendo ese pequeño acto, entonces lo tenía comiendo de su mano. "Está bien…pero déjame ver si tengo suficiente."

"no te preocupes por eso, yo pago." Haruka ya iba a estamparle las bolsas de compra en el bendito hombro malo que tenía Sousuke. Para Haruka eso era un abuso, más en contra de su propia persona que de Yamazaki, pero este le aclaro el asunto sutilmente: "y no te vayas a poner majadero con eso, que no es que quiera pagar por ti ni nada, simplemente que mi ruta pasa muy cerca de donde vives; te dejaría a unas dos cuadras de tu casa, eso está bien para ti ¿o no?"

Si Sousuke intentaba ganarse a Haruka, para poder entrevistarse con el de manera seria y así, efectuar su plan de: 'incentivando a Nanase para que se convierta en pro y sea el rival motivacional de Rin", entonces tenía que cuidar su lengua. Haruka se sentía presionado, y no le gustaba nada ese sentimiento.

Sousuke le indico a Haruka que parara al primer taxi que viera, ya que era el que cargaba con menos cosas. El chico recio regateo experto con el taxista y Haruka solo podía mantenerse al margen de su situación de 'invitado'. Haruka quedo atrás con las compras y Sousuke adelante, que platicaba enérgicamente sobre la situación del país con el chofer. Haruka no tenía nada que decir. Al principio Sousuke planeaba sentarse con Haruka en el puesto de atrás, pero presintió que este le incomodaría ya que le costó convencerlo para que tomara el taxi con él; además, se le haría más fácil desacreditar los reclamos de Haruka desde asientos separados cuando Sousuke lo deje en la puerta de su casa sin dejarle que le pague de vuelta.

Al ver unas cuantas calles familiares, Haruka se iba llenando las manos de bolsas para bajarse en las respectivas cuadras que había acordado con Sousuke, pero la mamá de Rin no lo dejo bajarse en cualquier cuadra, no; con una voz firme le indico al chofer a donde tenía que girar para dejar al amiguito de su hijo en la puerta de su casa. Haruka suspiro amargado ¿por qué no lo había visto venir? Sintió que debía decirle algo a Sousuke. Al menos un llamado de atención sería bueno, pero el chico de ojos turquesa se le había adelantado, girando su cabeza para mirarlo con aquel aire de prepotencia que le era tan fácil adquirir "Bien Nanase, aquí estás en tu casa" Haruka solo pudo dedicarle una mirada de desaprobación; tomo sus bolsas y se bajó del carro sin despedirse.

Realmente, al fin estaba en su casa. Después de pasarle llave a la puerta de entrada, Haruka dejo las bolsas en la cocina y mientras se encaminaba al piso de arriba, fue quitándose prenda por prenda, que iban aterrizando donde cayeran; hasta quedarse completamente…en traje de baño, y ya sabían lo que venía después…

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Después de aquel baño, Haruka era un hombre nuevo. Con las baterías ya recargadas, fue al mercado cerca de su casa y compro los víveres para la semana, y en veinte minutos ya estaba de vuelta otra vez en su morada. Haruka Analizaba complacido el productivo día. Estaba contento de que el tiempo le haya rendido para todo lo que había querido hacer. Claro que no había estado en sus planes pasar el día con semejante personaje. Pero no importaba mucho. Haruka pensó que Yamazaki se había comportado hasta cierto punto, y él lo había hecho también, así que no tenía nada por lo cual martirizarse. Hubo un momento en que pensó que había estado bien encontrárselo. Ahora si podían cruzarse en la calle normalmente de ahora en adelante. El hecho le brindaba serenidad, y eso era importante para él.

Haruka se preguntaba si se volvería a cruzar con Sousuke en la calle. Ahora que la presencia de Sousuke no supondría una molestia mayor, se veía poco probable que se lo volviera a encontrar. Él no tenía idea de que haría Sousuke de ahora en adelante, pero presentía que no se iba a quedar cerca, o por lo menos no cerca de él. Si Sousuke se iba o se quedaba, Haruka estaría, independientemente de las dos opciones, alejado. Primero el seminario, luego una plataforma, después el título de profesional y la interminable lucha por las medallas, y no precisamente las de los gimnasio Pokémon. Si Haruka lo pensaba bien, con la vida que iba a llevar de ahora en adelante, era muy poco probable volverse a encontrar con Yamazaki Sousuke. Aquel excelente partido de chico, haría su rehabilitación y viviría como un ciudadano más; y este donde este, Haruka le deseaba la mejor de las suertes.

Sintiéndose resuelto por sus cavilaciones acerca de su ex enemigo, Haruka se creía amante del universo. Tomo su celular y lo prendió para ver qué hora era, y todo aquel amor por el mundo, se había ido al caño en cuanto vio los once correos y las veintitrés llamadas perdidas de Rin. Haruka necesitaba otro baño.

Después de ese segundo baño, porque si, si se volvió a bañar; Haruka decidió terminar con el acoso del pelirrojo. Prendió su laptop, abrió la aplicación del skype y llamó al chupa sangre de su amigo, pero este no le contestaba. Haruka entrecerraba sus ojos en son de fastidio. Pero estaba casi seguro de cuál era la razón por la cual el muchacho, cuya lengua era más afilada que sus dientes, no le contestaba. Rin no estaba en su habitación. Él estaba afuera. Haciendo lo que hacía mejor: ponerse cuaima por teléfono con el primer miserable que le contestaba las llamadas. Si, "ese" miserable.

Haruka le dio doble clik al contacto de Makoto en el skype y le escribió.

"¿Estás hablando con Rin por teléfono no?"

Makoto le respondió casi enseguida.

"LOL

¿¡Cómo lo sabes!?"

Haruka no le contesto nada pero Makoto siguió escribiéndole. Era casi como conversar en persona, hasta en chat Makoto podía entender los silencios de Haruka a la perfección.

"Rin está enojado

Pobrecito, llámalo

…Cuando corte con el

Por cierto Rin compro unos nuevos audífonos

Y mejoro su tiempo en pecho

…

LOL un turista lo embarro con helado ayer

Cree que le va a dar gripe…"

Haruka se había puesto a dibujar a mitad de "conversación" con Makoto. Sabía que la cosa iba para largo. Una vez que Rin agarraba ese teléfono era imparable. Haruka no sabía si extrañar o no, la época en la que una carta de Rin era la cosa más anhelada del mundo. Ahora que Rin había perdido todo ese aire austero gracias a su reencuentro, se sentía más en confianza.

"No sabe si comprar de papel o de plástico

LOL creo que ya va a cortar, el teléfono le está quemando las orejas

…

La nueva dieta no le gusta para nada…"

Haruka se obligó a sí mismo a aceptar que este Rin era mil veces mejor que el anterior.

A Makoto no parecía afectarle mucho las cadenas de Rin. Haruka se preguntaba si Rin era así con Sousuke también. A lo mejor no. Sousuke podía ser el tipo de persona que te manda al demonio si lo perturbas. Claro que Haruka no sabía si Rin era un caso especial. A lo mejor no se trataba tanto de casos especiales. Cuando uno anda con su 'mejor amigo', es uno mismo siempre. No hay necesidad de mentir. Aunque Sousuke no le importó mentir con una cosa tan importante como su salud.

Haruka no podía imaginarse como eran las llamadas que tenía Rin con Sousuke. Con Makoto eran largas y tontas, Rin podría describirle todas las comidas que tubo desde la última vez que llamo, ¡hasta incluso agarraba a Makoto de psicólogo personal, y de secretaria de Haru! Con Haruka, eran cortas, pero intensamente irritantes. La rueda iba así: regaño, drama, regaño, drama, regaño- y Haruka cortaba.

"¿¡viste a Yamazaki!?"

Haruka se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de ambiente, ¡las noticias sí que volaban rápido! Rin ya sabía que se había encontrado con Sousuke ese día.

"¿¡En el Banco!?"

Después Makoto se quedó en silencio por largos minutos. A lo mejor se había quedado chismeando con Rin. Como sabía que Haru no le diría nada en particular sobre dicho acontecimiento, prefirió oír el cuento a boca de su compinche de línea caliente.

"¿En qué supermercado conseguiste las esponjas?"

Hasta eso le contó…Sousuke definitivamente era su "mejor amigo".

"Me voy a dormir, adiós, hablo con Rin mañana."

"Buenas noches Haru, que descanses."

Sin más que decir Haruka apago la laptop y se fue a dormir. Aunque aún seguía sintiendo lastima por Makoto, sabía que Rin no lo soltaría hasta contarle las últimas canciones que había oído y que le habían gustado…

Haruka agarro su celular y le mando un último mensaje a Makoto.

"Las compre en el supermercado que queda cerca del C.C. Minami. Buenas noches."

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Cuando Sousuke dejo a Haruka; se la paso pensando de camino a su casa cómo podría pedirle que se reuniera con él. Si hoy había estado con el rival definitivo de Rin, había sido por pura coincidencia, y no era como que el chico de expresión obtusa estuviera muy contento de tratarlo. Sousuke sabía que tenían problemas. No sería fácil conseguir una segunda salida con Nanase ¿pero qué podía hacer entonces? Lo único que se le ocurría, era preguntarle directamente a Haruka. Pero le parecía muy difícil aparecérsele en la puerta de la casa y decirle "Oye Nanase, cuánto tiempo ¿no crees? Es decir, no te veo…desde ayer, si, bueno, ¿quieres pasear un rato por ahí?...". Si, definitivamente no haría eso.

Por un momento Sousuke dejo de pensar en cómo citar a Haruka y empezó a analizar las cosas de las que le iba a hablar si llegaba a reunirse con él. Él sabía lo que quería plantearle, estaba claro en eso, pero introducir el tema era la cuestión. El estrambótico joven se dispuso a buscar papel y lápiz; escribir en la computadora era más práctico, pero por alguna razón el necesitaba sostener un lápiz, trazar con él, dejar que su mente se desborde en la simple acción de escribir a mano. Al principio escribía por escribir, lo primero que le viniera a la cabeza, luego se fue soltando. Escribió temas de conversación; recordatorios para el mismo, frases que no quería decir, sinónimos para aquellas frases, puntos positivos y negativos, y las palabras o frases que creía que podían ser tabú para Haruka, después de todo, el chico de estilo libre era delicado. Escribió todos los objetivos que tenía, hasta formar un mapa conceptual. Ya sabía a qué debía atenerse, ahora solo debía redactar todo aquello en una sola unidad.

Cuando estuvo a punto de ir a buscar más papel, ya que se le había acabado el que trajo a su cuarto, su teléfono empezó a sonar. Era Rin. Cómo era fin de semana, estos eran los días en los que él podía hablarle con más libertad, y pasar un tiempo 'de calidad' con su mejor amigo. Que por muy extraño que parezca, ahora que si le daba noticias de su paradero con más frecuencia en comparación con el pasado, lo extrañaba mucho más que antes. Rin ahora era mucho más abierto con sus cosas, incluso la semana pasado le había confesado que le habían estado robando las cosas de su casillero en el club; antes Rin jamás le hubiera contado algo como eso para no preocuparlo. Al final Rin denuncio su problema y se tomaron medidas al respecto. Rin estaba cambiado. Y aunque odiaba admitirlo, todo era gracias a sus amigos del Iwatobi.

Rin le hablo en resumidas cuentas lo que había hecho en la semana, ya que sabía que Sousuke odiaba que se eternizara con algo que podía decirle en dos palabras. No era que no le gustaba hablar de tonterías con su amigo, pero a veces el chico que representaba una sierra con sentimientos, se extendía demasiado, y a duras penas podía evitarlo; Sousuke siempre tenía que recordarle "Rin, hermano, te lo suplico, ¡sintetiza!" y a Rin le chocaba eso pero ¡ya qué!, Sousuke no lo decía con ninguna malicia. Algo en lo que si Sousuke lo dejaba hablar hasta por los codos, era sobre el entrenamiento. Rin le comentaba sus rutinas, sus dietas, sus tiempos y hasta le consultaba a Sousuke todo acerca de ello.

Después de que Rin consultara con su oráculo mágico, este le pregunto de vuelta que había hecho estos días. Sousuke estaba a punto de contarle sobre sus papeles que había ido a buscar en el Samezuka y lo que había decidido hacer de ahora en adelante…pero luego recordó el día más incómodo de su vida, y le pareció más interesante, así que Sousuke lo conto todo su día con Haruka. Y por una vez en la vida, Sousuke no sintetizo. Le dijo al colmilludo absolutamente todo, pero por supuesto, le conto la versión más simpática que su editorial había publicado. Rin estaba entre risa y risa y le pedía que siguiera contándole más. Sousuke gozaba un puyero haciendo reír a Rin, y este exclamaba de vez en cuando "¡típico de Haru!" o "¡Sousuke te pasaste de mierda!".

Cuando Rin estuvo lo suficientemente empapado del chisme, se despidió de Sousuke ¡porque tenía que hablar con Haruka sobre el asunto! Sousuke solo pudo atinar a decirle como despedida "Suerte con eso." ya que sabía que como Haruka estaba en plan de ignorar todas las llamadas entrantes de Rin, ¿Qué haría esta diferente? Bueno, a lo mejor Haruka si terminaba haciéndole caso y le contestaba a Rin esa noche, "¡Soñar no cuesta nada!" exclamo Sousuke por lo improbable que sonaba aquello.

Por el bien de Rin, Sousuke volvió con lo que estaba haciendo. Busco las hojas que necesitaba y luego buscó sus libros de PNL (Programación neurolingüística), que eran muy útiles cuando se sentía dudoso de las cosas; y los ojeo hasta recordar las ideas frescas que había tenido cuando los estaba leyendo y había pensado en lo bueno que serían para Haruka. Seguidamente se puso a escribir hasta aclarar su cabeza y después de encontrarse satisfecho consigo mismo, exclamo "¡Bien! Ya sé lo que le voy a decir"

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Sousuke se paró muy temprano ese día domingo. Llamo un taxi y se fue a la casa de su víctima. Aunque hasta ayer el encantador chico de refinados modales, no quería venir hasta la casa de Haruka y obligarlo a salir con él; ahí estaba ahora, en la puerta de la casa de un decente joven que solo esperaba vivir en paz el resto de su vida. Sin vergüenza alguna, Sousuke toco la puerta eufóricamente. El muchacho estaba dispuesto a todo.

Haruka, que apenas estaba a punto de montar el sartén en la estufa, se quedó mirando la dirección a donde daba la puerta principal. 'Ese no podía ser Makoto' alego con certeza. Con más pesadumbre que curiosidad, fue a abrir la puerta.

Los pasos de Haruka a través del pasillo que daba a su recibidor hacían que Sousuke creciera impaciente. Cuando el dueño de la casa por fin había abierto la puerta; Sousuke, que tenía preparada la sonrisa más falsa del mundo, había caído de lado a lado formando aquel mal estirpe que le acomodaba mejor; Haruka vestía únicamente su traje de baño y un delantal de cocina, la impertinencia del fornido chico casi saca lo mejor de él. Si no se hubiera mordido le lengua, habría querido indisponer a Haruka diciéndole: "¿Será que el desquiciado se podría ir a poner una camisa para recibir a las visitas?". Sousuke casi no podía disimular su desconcierto ya que solo se le quedaba viendo el cuerpo, y más precisamente, al Isotipo del delantal. "Aun le gustan los delfines…" pensaba Sousuke extraído.

El espectáculo se acabó cuando la atracción principal decidió hablar.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Yamazaki?"

"…Ah…si, buen día." Haruka solo asintió cortésmente a su saludo. "Veras Nanase, estoy aquí para cobrarte lo del taxi de ayer."

Eso había tomado por sorpresa a Haruka, que ahora había dejado solo a Yamazaki parado frente a su puerta, ya que había ido a buscar diligentemente su billetera. Saco el dinero y se lo extendió a Sousuke. Aunque la cara de Haruka no demostraba cambio alguno en sus inafectadas facciones, Haruka estaba muy complacido de que Sousuke haya venido a cobrarle. No le había gustado para nada como lo dejo ayer sin pagar.

"Guarda tu dinero Nanase. Lo que necesito es que me hagas el favor de acompañarme a un lugar"

Haruka podía decir claramente que ese atosigo de Yamazaki no era normal "¿Qué clase de lugar?"

"De la peor clase. Un Banco"

Aquellos mares de ojos se entrecerraron con penuria. ¿De dónde rayos provenía ese karma? ¿Aún estaba siendo castigado por lo de Rin? Él había hecho el intento de enmendarse con su amigo; si el otro estaba indispuesto, no era su culpa. Haruka no quería saber nada de bancos hasta nuevo aviso. Estaba empezando a pensar seriamente que no le agradaba a Sousuke, porque si no, por qué estaría sometiéndolo a semejante tortura…

Los ahora melancólicos manantiales de Haruka buscaban en Sousuke algo de compasión. Y con una voz dócil le pregunto "¿No quieres otra cosa?"

A Sousuke le divertía ver a Haruka así, era casi como si le dijera '¿no quieres esa silla o este jarrón? ¿Quieres la tele? Es tuya. Llévate lo que quieres pero no me hagas ir al banco'. Disimulando su gozo lo más que podía, le dijo severamente: "No. Vístete y vámonos"

Haruka hizo un suspiro agotado como si ya hubiera ido y venido del Banco. Se quedó viendo el suelo por un momento y luego se quitó el delantal. "Y si no has desayunado todavía, no te preocupes; yo tampoco lo he hecho, desayunaremos fuera." Haruka no sabía si eso era un consuelo, ya que ni por asomo había sonado como uno.

En cinco minutos ya Haruka estaba listo. Al salir se dio cuenta que Yamazaki estaba esperándolo sentado en el puesto de atrás de un taxi. Y no sabía que le obstinaba más, que si otra vez tendría que estar en deuda con Sousuke o que tendría que sentarse con él. Haruka ya no se sentía tan cohibido con el adonis aquél, pero no sabía exactamente de qué hablarle ahora que iban de compañeros de asiento. Haruka decidió que si su compañero querría hablar, le dejaría los temas de conversación a él.

Se la pasaron callados todo el rato hasta que Haruka noto que no estaban dirigiéndose al Banco que habían ido ayer, así que quiso salir de dudas.

"¿Vamos a otro Banco?"

"Claro, el de ayer ya lo odio, además hay otra sucursal en el norte"

"¿No es muy lejos?

"¿Por qué crees que vamos en taxi?" La odiosidad le había salido natural, a Haruka no pareció afectarle, pero no hablaron más el resto del camino.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Cuando llegaron por fin al C.C donde supuestamente se encontraba la otra sucursal del Banco, Haruka se maldito internamente por haber aceptado esta forma de pago que le había impuesto su ex enemigo. Sousuke miraba con impaciencia a Haruka desde afuera del auto, que no hacia ademan de bajarse todavía. Tuvo que abrir la puerta del menor para que este aceptara la realidad.

Al bajar del auto, los atormentados ojos del excéntrico muchacho se nublaron en desolación. Se colocó al lado del exuberante cobrador esperando que diera el primer paso, para seguirle como si de su verdugo se tratase.

Una sonrisa mal intencionada se formó en los apetecibles labios del castaño, y le pregunta con su voz sibilina "¿Quién se murió, Nanase?" Haruka que se encontraba hundido en aquel estado de depresión, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Sousuke se estaba metiendo con él; solo se disponía a seguirlo en silencio.

Al llegar al Banco, Haruka estaba tan ocupado sintiéndose lamentable, que no se había dado cuenta que el banco estaba completamente vacío. Sousuke saco su tiquete de turno y no le dio tiempo ni de sentarse, puesto que ya lo estaban llamando para ser atendido. Haruka que poco a poco se iba dando cuenta de su alrededor, empezó a mirar confundido para todos lados, extrañándose de encontrarse tan poco asfixiado, ¡Él ni siquiera se había percatado, que estaba sentado en una de las tantas cillas vacías que habían en aquel Banco! Cuando los ojos de Haruka empezaban a recobrar aquel brillo de esperanza, Sousuke se le acercó para decirle que ya estaba listo y se podían ir. Haruka lo miraba entre sorprendido e inquieto, como si tuviera miedo de despertar de algún sueño.

Al salir del banco, nuestro prodigio sentía que amaba a todo el mundo nuevamente. Sousuke lo veía entretenido, él ya sabía que el Banco de esa zona siempre estaba vacío. No había querido venir ayer porque le parecía muy lejos en autobús. Pero la treta le había brindado la oportunidad de encasillar a Haruka como quería. Ahora podía hacer lo que quisiera con él…

Haruka acelero el paso a la salida con la intención de llamar otro taxi para ambos e irse a sus casas, pero un fuerte brazo, más precisamente el izquierdo de nuestro galán, paro en seco al muchacho de cabellos negros.

"Espera Nanase ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?" Sus toscas maneras incomodaban al más bajo y Sousuke se daba cuenta, así que intento suavizar el reclamo con una sonrisa fácil que hizo a Haruka levantar una ceja.

"A casa." Le respondió confuso por la repentina retención.

Sousuke podía imaginarse lo que venía después; él invitaría a Haruka de la manera más cordial a que lo acompañara a desayunar y este se reusaría olímpicamente. No estaba en disposición de caer en la misma comiquita que le hizo ayer. Ya tenía a Haruka de frente; en la calle, como él quería; donde él podría disponer del menudo joven cuyos ojos eran tan azules como el mar. Y él sabía que Haruka no se negaría a hablar con él si no se tratara de algo serio.

"La verdad Nanase, es que yo necesito hablar contigo." Ahora tenía toda la atención de Haruka. La seriedad de su semblante le decía a Sousuke que podía seguir desde alli. "Vamos." Sousuke iba empezar a caminar hasta una fuente de sodas que conocía de aquel C.C, pero Haruka fue ahora el que lo retuvo esta vez.

"¿Es acerca de Rin?" Haruka no tenía la cabeza para oír ninguna zalamería que tuviera que ver con su amigo. No era por desairar a Yamazaki, pero simplemente no quería más sermones de esa clase. El ya asumió la responsabilidad, él buscaría maneras de convertirse en profesional, ¡él iba a hacer lo que ellos querían! ¿De dónde venía su insatisfacción ahora? ¿Qué más le podría replicar Yamazaki a él?

"Es acerca de alguien que te debe importar más que Rin. Es acerca de ti, Nanase." Sousuke hablo de una manera segura, como si de un hecho se tratara. Cosa rara, porque Haruka juraba que Yamazaki pensaba que todos debían ver a Rin como una especie de deidad. Si antes no había amarrado a Haruka a que lo escuchara, ahora si lo había hecho. La forma en la que le había dicho aquello desconcertó de sobre manera al joven moreno, y sus ojos brillaban curiosos a lo que le tuviera de decirle el camastrón de chico. Sousuke volvió a liderar el trote y Haruka lo siguió.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Sousuke ordeno un emparedado, un jugo de naranja y una malteada de chocolate. Haruka no quiso pedir nada pero el atosigante de su compañero le ordeno lo mismo, solo que sin la malteada, a petición de Haruka.

Sousuke no quiso introducir nada hasta que llegaran sus pedidos, así que intento suavizar a Hauka con temas ligeros. Hablaron de lo que hicieron el resto del día anterior. Haruka le conto de su otro mercado y de su intento fallido de comunicarse con Rin, esto último hizo sonreír a Sousuke; divertido por la mala suerte de Rin, que hasta cuando era Haruka el que se quería comunicar con él, no podían llegar a hablar de todas formas. Sousuke le dijo que su madre saltaba en una pata de lo feliz que se puso con las esponjas y que después de hablar con Rin, se había puesto a ver una película que tenía pendiente de ver en su computadora.

Llegan sus órdenes y y Sousuke le vuelve a replicar a Haruka que debió haber dejado que le pidiera la malteada; Haru lo mira despectivamente y se propone a darle al menos un mordisco al emparedado que no lograba tentarlo lo suficiente. Como esperaba, aquel desayuno no era nada del otro mundo comparado con su sazón. Haruka solo pudo poner una amarga expresión mientras dejaba el emparedado de lado y se tomaba hasta el fondo su jugo; esperaba que lo que le tuviera que decir Yamazaki valiera la grosería que le había hecho al no dejarlo desayunar en su casa.

Sousuke que tampoco se pensaba aguantar la grosería que le estaba haciendo Haruka, le propuso que probara su malteada. Haruka rechazó el ofrecimiento con la excusa de que el exuberante chico ya le habría 'pegado su boca'; pero solo le permitió a Sousuke jactarse de que todavía no lo había hecho y que ahora no podía rechazarlo. Haruka entonces volteo la tortilla, diciéndole que si el la probaba, ya Sousuke no podría tomarla, pero este le dijo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo sus gérmenes. Cansado de argumentar, el chico cuyo flequillo caía pesadamente sobre su cara, acepto sorber aquel menjurje ajeno. Sousuke había ganado. Subiendo los extremos de su boca hacia arriba, victorioso, se echó un trago de jugo y se dispuso a ejecutar su plan

"Rin me conto que te habían ofrecido unas becas ¿verdad?" Aquel interrogatorio no tenía un aire cotidiano como los anteriores. Haruka lo sabía bien. Sin poder evitarlo, su piel se puso de gallina y le dio un lento sorbo a la malteada para después responder.

"Si, así es." Respondió desinteresadamente.

"¿Piensas aceptar alguna?" Haruka sentía como la voz de Sousuke sonaba serpentina en su oreja.

"Aún no lo sé…" No había necesidad de mentir pensaba Haruka.

"Aunque no tomes ninguna, tienes las condiciones para ingresar a cualquier universidad." Ese tono o esa afirmación no le había gustado a Haruka. Era el típico tonito que Sousuke solía usar para decir "a Nanase Haruka le llega todo fácil". Él no le iba permitir a Sousuke irrespetarlo.

"Las tengo." espeto en un tono de leve arrogancia.

"Pero aún no has tomado una decisión." Sousuke estaba tan enfocado en el punto de su conversación, que no estaba prestándole mucha atención a los vuelcos que le causaba a Haruka en ese momento.

"No." Otra vez se sentía en desventaja.

"¿Es por la ubicación?" Los posos azules del sobrio muchacho se entrecerraron en confusión. ¿Por qué Sousuke le preguntaría por una razón tan burda? Él juraba que el mal intencionado mejor amigo de Rin, quería volverlo a intimidar para empujarlo a hacer algo que le convendría más a él que a sí mismo. Pero ahora preguntaba casi sinceramente por una razón que Haruka si había llegado a considerar como factible en su decisión, ¿era curiosidad genuina, lo que tenía su tosco entrevistador?

"Considero muchos factores, no solo la ubicación." contesto Haruka, bajando la guardia un poco…pero no completamente.

"Ya veo…" Algo que Haruka no podía descifrar, se estaba maquinando en la cabeza de nuestro determinado galán. Haruka quiso tomar más control de la situación, así que se atrevió a complementar su respuesta.

"Ya tengo más o menos una idea, y después del seminario habré tomado una decisión." Confeso casi cohibido, pero su tono y expresión eran tan planos como siempre.

"Maravilloso." Exclamo con franqueza. Si Haruka estaba casi decidido a seguir adelante con lo de ser profesional, eso supondría un mayor porcentaje de éxito en el plan de Sousuke. Mientras tanto el moreno había vuelto a subir su guardia, y ya le parecía hora de retirarse.

"¿Eso era todo, yamazaki?"

"No, oye Nanase…dime, ¿Qué opinas del hecho de que una persona tenga vocación?" otra pregunta que desconcertó al nadador más bajo.

"¿Te refieres a vocación para la natación profesional?" Si esta era otra charla para disfrazar halagos y obligarlo a nadar profesionalmente; entonces, para él ya no venía al caso aquellos discursos. Haruka no quería oírlos ya, se los sabía de memoria."

"No, me refiero en general." ¿Era que Sousuke buscaba temas al azar para conversar? ¿Será que como han estado más silenciosos que de costumbre ese día, él atosigante muchacho quería permanecer más tiempo con él? Haruka intento seguir el barrilete.

"Si tienes la vocación para algo, es más fácil."

"Entonces, ¿es casi como decir talento?"

"Posiblemente es el interés…"

"¿Y que hay con ello?"

"…Si tienes vocación, una inclinación, interés…eres afortunado" Haruka estaba hablando con su mente. Era en lo que él creía, pero no tenía idea que estaría pensando Sousuke de él mientras le decía aquellas coas; así que sentía que tal vez debía parar…

"Sabía que lo entenderías." Le decía complacido el chico que ahora cruzaba sus fornidos brazos. Haruka no podía seguirlo. Entonces, ¿no era un tema de conversación al azar?

"¿A qué quieres llegar?"

"Tú sabes lo que yo pienso de ti; que tienes mucho potencial, pero a pesar de eso, te hace falta interés…" nuevamente Sousuke sostenía el mazo y Haruka se sentía acusado de un crimen que él no cometió. No quería oír aquello. 'No es mi culpa.' Pensaba.

"…No es mi culpa." termino diciendo.

"Nadie te está echando la culpa de nada. Tú eres como eres. No te negare que estoy complacido con tu decisión, después de todo, tú sabes que eres importante para Rin. Eres como su motor…" Volviendo a hacer que el nombre de su amigo se convierta en tabú, Haruka se enoja.

"Pensé que no hablaríamos de Rin." Replico en un tono severo, que hizo a Sousuke apretarse los tornillos. No podía arruinar su oportunidad.

"Y ya no lo haremos más." Trato de bajarlo con un instantáneo sosiego "Como te dije, estoy feliz de que hallas elegido seguir nadando y de manera profesional, pero no es suficiente si solo tú eres el único infeliz." Haruka veía incrédulo a Sousuke. ¿Desde cuándo importaba su felicidad? Que el recordara, su felicidad nunca tuvo un papel importante en los planes de vida de su amigo y de su anti fan.

"…No tiene sentido lo que dices." Sousuke esperaba el rechazo. Él sinceramente pensaba que Haruka tenía derecho a verlo como un hipócrita. Pero no iba a desistir.

"Supongamos que te sometes a nadar profesionalmente, y llegas a un punto de frustración sin retorno, te estresas y decides abandonar ¿Qué te queda?" La pregunta era absurda para Haruka ¿cómo que 'qué le quedaba'? la respuesta era obvia para nuestro rebelde nadador de estilo libre.

"Una vida." Aquello lo había dicho con el tono más fuerte que había usado Haruka ese día.

Los ojos del mayor brillaban con gozo. Aquello era perfecto "¡Me gusta esa respuesta, Nanase!" los ojos de Haruka se habían abierto como platos nuevamente ¿qué rayos le ocurría a Yamazaki? Lo estaba asustando… "...es lo que yo pienso, hay una vida por delante, y tú eres joven y puedes hacer muchas cosas. Aparte de nadar ¿Qué te gusta hacer, Nanase? ¿Tienes algún estimulo?"

"…gustar…estimulo…" Haruka había repetido las palabras de Sousuke involuntariamente, no sabía que decir.

"Si, algo como que sea practico para ti; por ejemplo a ti te gusta cocinar ¿no?"

"…" Haruka levantaba una ceja en desconcierto; sin embargo, Sousuke continuaba con su intervención.

"Hay muchas maneras de aprovechar eso. Por ejemplo Si te gusta la cocina puedes hacer cursos; puedes estudiar el arte culinario. Siendo nadador profesional, tendrás la oportunidad de viajar. Puedes probar diferentes platillos o ingredientes o muchas cosas nuevas…"

"…" el tono jovial de Sousuke volvía a aplacar al joven de ojos azules, que solo se limitaba a permanecer en silencio, oyendo atentamente a su interlocutor mientras daba pequeños sorbos de su bebida de cuando en cuando.

"¿Aparte de eso que más te gustaría? ¡Vamos Nananse no te quedes en silencio!"

Haruka simplemente estaba demasiado confuso con la actitud de Yamazaki.

"Mira intentare ser más sensitivo. Si eres bueno en deportes, puedes aprovecharlo, puedes tener dinero; fama ¡o el simple hecho de hacer un deporte que te gusta, ya es maravilloso! Yo sé que a ti te gusta nadar y eso no te lo quita nadie. Y hay veces en que puedes implementar tu tiempo en otras cosas.

Si fueras bueno en… ¿qué se yo, matemáticas? matemáticas por ejemplo, y te gustara, podrías ser educador; ser contador, así como prestar un servicio, abrir una empresa, hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer con conocimiento matemáticos. Es un ejemplo.

Personas como yo ven las cosas de esa forma. Mírame a mí. Yo tengo a mi familia bien establecida; mi padre tiene su negocio y a pesar de que trabajare con él, también estudiare para sacar algo por mi cuenta. Un negocio o una carrera, pero algo que me llene. Y a eso me refiero; a ti te gusta nadar, y a pesar de que no te llenan las competencias, hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer aparte. Por eso te hablaba de la cocina. Y Rin me dice también que tú dibujas ¿no? Entonces, ¿no te gustaría estudiar cocina o estudiar arte? Son carreras muy bonitas, y requieren pasión. ¿No te parecería entretenido estudiar algo así?

Algo donde no tengas que brindarle cuentas a nadie. Que si lo haces, lo haces porque te gusta; te entretienes, le sacas provecho y si no es suficiente, sigues buscando más cosas que te gustan, porque nunca está de más enriquecerse. Tienes que tener eso claro.

Por eso te digo, no todo tiene que ser para ti las competencias. Claro, no estoy diciendo que no busques maneras de ganar, pero si no ganas, hay más cosas en las que martirizarse en la vida. Lo más importante son tus intereses. Sácate una carrera, un negocio o algo que te estimule, ¡si la natación profesional no lo hace, entonces búscate algo que te lo complemente!, ¡pero no desperdicies tu talento! Hay tantas cosas que puedes hacer y que puedes disfrutar. Como dijiste, tienes una vida, y eres un chico talentosísimo y con muchos recursos. Disfruta la vida; eso es lo que yo voy a hacer." Y con eso termino de llevarse a la boca el último bocado de su emparedado.

Haruka desconocía a la persona que tenía en frente. Se preguntaba como en tan solo unos meses, había madurado tanto. Aquel chico se había transformado en alguien valioso, o lo que se podía decir más comúnmente: 'una persona que valía la pena'. Haruka iba despegando sus labios del pitillo de su bebida lentamente como saliendo de un trance; se le quedo viendo unos segundos mientras Sousuke aseaba sus manos con las servilletas que tenía cerca, hasta que este volvió la mirada a los brillosos manantiales del moreno y le pregunto "¿y bien? ¿Tienes algo que decir?"

Y sorpresivamente, Haruka si tenía algo que decir. "Quién diría que fueras tan altruista, Yamazaki" y volvió a sorber de su pitillo, que seguidamente emitió un ruido de muy poca clase. Haru se había terminado su bebida y solo quedaban trocitos de hielo suelto.

"Y quién diría que te tomarías toda mi malteada…"

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Después de otra malteada, que Haruka tuvo que compensarle a Yamazaki; los chicos abandonaron la cafetería y fueron en busca de un taxi. Haruka ofreció pagar la ruta pero el chico más dominante asumió el gasto, y el otro joven se lo permitió, sin segundas insistencias.

Al llegar a la casa de Haruka, Sousuke también se bajó del taxi, y lo acompaño hasta su puerta. Sin mucha parsimonia, el mayor se despidió y se encamino nuevamente al taxi, pero el ahora más interesado Haruka lo llamo para que se acercara. Sousuke sin sospecha alguna, volvió hasta Haruka para recostarse en el marco de su puerta.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Aquella repentina cercanía que había tenido con ese chico en los últimos días, le había dado a Haruka la impresión de que podía ser más cercano a él. Una inocente curiosidad embargo su cabeza. Ahora sentía que podía hacer aquella pregunta con toda normalidad. Era cierto, realmente podía, y lo pudo haber hecho mucho antes.

"¿Qué estabas depositando en el Banco?"

"¿No te lo dije?" preguntó extrañado. Haruka no respondió y Sousuke prosiguió a responder la pregunta "la preinscripción de la Universidad a la que voy a ingresar."

Ahora todo parecía caer en su lugar. Sousuke, como él lo presentía, si se iría.

"¿Cuándo te mudas?"

"Como en unas dos o tres semanas." 'Igual que Makoto…e igual que yo' pensaba Haruka.

"…"

"A lo mejor termine pasando por tu casa antes de irme. Tal vez Rin quiere que le lleves algo." Como siempre, la mama de Rin estaba pendiente si al niño se le había quedado algo… "…hablando de tu casa, no ha cambiado en nada" comentaba Sousuke extraído viendo por encima de Haruka los recovecos visibles del interior de la casa.

"Si quieres puedes pasar." El propio Haruka aunque no lo demostraba, le habían extrañado sus propias palabras, él sabía que Sousuke tenía diligencias que hacer, pero la propuesta se le había salido sin querer."

"ojala pudiera, realmente. Todavía tengo que hacer unos recados y debo apresurarme antes de que me cierren todo. Pero un día de estos, antes de irme, vendré a tomarme algo."

"Puedes venir cuando quieras." Otra frase el cual Haruka hubiera preferido repasársela por su cabeza unas dos veces antes de decirla.

"Te tomare la palabra, Nanase. Bueno adiós."

"adiós…yo…" mientras Sousuke se distanciaba, Haruka subió el tono de voz para que Sousuke lo llegara a escuchar "…tratare de hablar con Rin hoy"

Y Mientras Sousuke se volteaba para cerrar la reja de la casa de Haru, le respondió con aquel aire pretencioso "Te lo encargo, Nanase" y finalmente se fue.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Así pasaron tres semanas, y Haruka no supo nada de Sousuke hasta que se llegó el día en el que volvía a dejar terreno japonés para asistir al sempiterno seminario de natación que habría en Australia.

Mientras Haruka arrastraba su maletín por las escaleras, pensaba en la decisión que había tomado. Ya no habría vuelta atrás cuando despegara aquel avión. Ya casi llegando al recibidor con el maletín en mano, alguien empezó a tocar la puerta. Haruka abrió y se consiguió con una esbelta figura muy familiar. Yamazaki Souke volvía estar parado en la puerta de su casa, y esta vez cargaba un bolso de viaje, asemejándose a su misma situación. Haruka se preguntaba o si Yamazaki lo iba a acompañar también en el viaje, o se iba quedar cuidándole la casa. Haruka no hizo ninguna pregunta, solo levanto su ceja en ademan de exigir una explicación.

Sousuke saludo como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero Haruka aun resentía la visita pendiente que Sousuke no llego a hacerle, incluso ya se había olvidado del asunto hasta que vio la cara bien limpia del soberbio muchacho.

"Nanase, veo que estás listo" recalco enérgico el castaño.

"…"

"Ten, ¿no te dije que esto pasaría?" Sousuke le acerco a Haruka una carpeta sellada con ligas y este solo atino a sostenerla incómodamente como si fuera su primera vez cargando un bebe.

"¿qué es esto?

"¿qué crees tú?" Sousuke soltó un suspiro agotado "son de Rin. Son unos papeles importantes, permisos, certificados, etc… Tenían que ser importantes para que los dejara ¿no te parece increíble?" Haruka no sabía que decir, más que prestarle atención a los papeles de Rin, él quería saber que hacia allí Sousuke con una maleta.

"¿Qué haces con esa maleta aquí?"

"bueno, lo que pasa es que vine directo acá para traerte los papeles pero ya me tengo que ir."

Aunque era la cosa más obvia del mundo, Haruka no pudo evitar preguntar lo que ya sabía "¿Ya te mudas?"

"Si, ya me llegó la hora" respondía sobrio, sin la melancolía que Haruka esperaba oír. ¿No le daba tristeza dejar nuevamente su pueblo natal?

"ya veo…" ¿Qué más podía decir?

"Bueno, suerte en el viaje, espero que te la pases muy bien. Y cuida los papeles ¿sí?"

"mm." fue todo lo que pudo decir Haruka a modo de afirmación.

"Adiós Nanase." Sousuke le dio la espalda y pretendía irse, y sería la última vez, y como era la última, a Haruka no le importó retenerlo, porque tenía otra duda.

"Yamazaki." Sousuke se voltio tranquilamente.

"Dime." Sousuke no volvería, y sabría Dios que pasara con él. De ahora en adelante no tendrían nada que ver el uno con el otro; de rivales a enemigos, de enemigos a conocidos que se encuentran en situaciones incomodos, y de eso a nada. Al menos Haruka quería saber a dónde iría. Pero decirlo tan claramente, tal vez podría llegar a malinterpretarse…

"¿Estarás bien?"

Sousuke no entendía muy bien la pregunta. Se la pensó por un momento y decidió interpretarla como quiso "Lo estaré, porque le hare frente a todo lo que venga y espero que tú también, adiós."

"…Adiós…"

Ahora sí, Sousuke se había ido. Bajo de la casa de Haruka calle abajo. Se imaginaba que Sousuke había venido en autobús y volvía a irse en uno para llegar a una cooperativa de viajes o a un terminal. Se había tomado todas aquellas molestias de desviarse para entregarle los papeles de Rin. "Idiota…" dijo en el aire Haruka, no muy seguro si se refería a Rin o a Sousuke…o a él mismo.

**Fin del capítulo 2**

**Notas finales**

El Domingo tenía listo el capítulo para publicarlo, pero se me daño la pila del celular :b (estoy en casa de una tía en otra ciudad y no tengo internet así que debo pasarle los capítulos a mi hermana para que ella los publique, y al no tener celular no pude publicar la semana pasada lol)

Cambie la sinopsis ya que decidí seguir escribiendo esta historia :I como no sabía si estaría bien, yo le puse la sinopsis del capítulo 1 en base a ese capítulo, pero ya completado el segundo entonces tenía que cambiarla.

Otra cosa es que el capítulo quedo más largo que el capítulo anterior, espero que no les moleste, odio leer cosas cortas pero eso es cuestión de gustos, a pesar de eso no lo hice largo a propósito, era fundamental que Sousuke se fuera en este capítulo y Haruka también y me tomo mucho sacarlos a patadas de Iwatobi.

Espero que les esté gustando, seguiré publicando semanalmente (si Dios quiere…) un comentario sería muy apreciado gracias u.u

Y en cuanto a lo de los errores gramaticales en el capítulo 1, no puedo acomodarlos hasta tener internet, así que mejor voy actualizando capis nuevos mientras tanto y será cuando regresa a mi casa que los acomode sorry…

Bueno disfruten el SouHaru que con mucho cariño se los escribo :'D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de Autor**

¡Hola amantes del SouHaru! Como sabrán, Los personajes de Free! No me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tokyo Animation y Animation DO. Si me pertenecieran, le habría hecho otro diseño a los traje de baños del Samezuka, ya que estaban espantosos. Habria hecho a Sousuke mas participe de la temporada, y por supuesto ¡habría animado más SouHaru!

**Advertencia del capítulo: **Rin sale. Si, esa es la única advertencia ¡sálvese quien pueda! (te amo Rin-chan perdón por todo este bullyn XD). **Verdadera advertencia: **Leve difamación (en broma) de dos personas reales (Un nadador y una estrella de un Reality de televisión). Esto es una obra de ficción así que no se lo tomen a pecho.

…¿Alguien extraña a Nagisa y a Rei?... ¿no?...phew~ que bueno, porque no salen en este fic, o al menos hasta donde lo tengo previsto lol lo siento Iwatobi, pero SouHaru debe crecer y expandirse a otros horizontes. ¡Les dejo el capítulo tres, disfrútenlo!

**Para un buen gusto, un buen susto.**

**Capítulo 3.****La Ciudad sin Estrellas.**

De Narita a Sydney, podría decirse que no fueron las mejores nueve horas con cincuenta minutos de su vida. El viaje no se le hizo eterno como la primera vez. Más bien, sintió que llego más rápido de lo previsto. Lo único que podía criticar era a sí mismo. En vez de intentar dormir; leer, o si quiera entretenerse batuqueando la carpeta de papeles importantes de Rin, ¿por qué rayos tuvo que pasarse todo el viaje pensando a donde se habría ido Yamazaki a vivir ahora?, ¿Qué iba a estudiar?, ¿Rin lo sabría?, ¿si le preguntaba a Rin, este le diría a Yamazaki que Haruka pregunto por él?...solo uno cosa estaba clara para Nanase Haruka: "El seminario iba ser un fastidio".

Haruka dejaba caer su cabello como una cortina que cubría su mal semblante, el cual no podía disimular mientras caminaba por el familiar aeropuerto de Japan Airlines de Sydney. Se preguntaba si Rin lo vendría a buscar o mandaría a alguien a buscarlo. Por una razón el pacifico chico no quería ver la cara de su amigo en esos momentos; no sabía si era si su imaginación, pero la carpeta de 'Jaws 3D' se hacía cada vez más pesada; que Haruka recordara, su diploma de Instituto no pesaba tanto.

Aunque Haruka se sentía amargado por todo el asunto del seminario; los planes de vida y Rin siendo Rin; al ver la cara de su amigo en la lejanía, no pudo evitar sentir aquella calidez rodeando su alma. Rin podía ser lo que fuera, pero sí que extrañaba a ese idiota. Aquella sonrisa colmilluda hacía sentir a Haruka como en casa. Rin corrió hasta él y Haruka sentía aquel solemne sosiego recorrer su espíritu. El seminario sería divertido, le daría aquella paz que necesita para luego lanzarse a su nueva vida. ¡Y Rin estaba allí! ¡Que dicha poder estar con él de nuevo!

"¡Haru!" saludo eufóricamente el pelirrojo.

"Rin." Haruka también le devolvió el saludo pero con un volumen de voz humano.

Gradualmente la cara de Rin fue cambiando "¡Cielos Haru, no te mataría contestar mis llamadas de vez en cuando! ¿acaso tienes ese celular de adorno?"

Y el momento se había acabado.

"Toma." El chico de estoicas facciones, amablemente le acerco a Rin su carpeta incrustándosela en una de sus costillas.

Haruka se preguntaba si podía reservar el pasaje de vuelta a Japón de una vez. Pero Rin parecía urgido de irse al hotel, así que no lo dejo ir a preguntar en taquilla. "El seminario va a ser un fastidio".

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Había llegado con buena hora. El paraíso de asfalto le daba la bienvenida nuevamente. Nada como sentir aquella adrenalina desbordante de lucha contra el tiempo, que solo las calles de Tokyo te podían brindar. Se podía oler el estrés traspirando por los folículos pilosos de los desquiciados citadinos. Era una ciudad que te hacía sentir estar vivo. Tanto, que si no eras lo suficientemente avispado, ella misma te envestía para espabilarte. Así era Tokyo, aquella fría metrópolis llena de sueños, era el cálido y entrañable segundo hogar del chico de los hombros de oro.

Sousuke conocía las calles de corazón, unas cuantas paradas en metro por allí y unos cuantos atajos por allá, lo dejaron justo en frente del departamento de su familia que tenían en la ciudad. El bien amueblado, cuyo propósito principal había sido ser el techo del Sr. Yamazaki, que tenía para venir en donde resguardarse, cuando le tocaba atender asuntos de un negocio del cual era socio; había sido también el sitio donde Sousuke descansaba, después de pasársela como el propio afiebrado entrenando todo el día.

El departamento era prácticamente más de él que de su padre. Tenía lo básico de una vivienda: cuartos con camas, baños, un lavandero y una cocina. Pero si obviabas lo básico, el sito parecía un gimnasio. Maquinas por allí, mancuernas por allá, centenares de envases para preparar bebidas proteínicas en la cocina, una pesadora, colchonetas deportivas y unas flamantes bocinas que conectaba a su computadora para poner música mientras entrenaba. Eso sí, todo estaba ordenado; él lo había dejado así, precisamente para dejarle en disposición el departamento a su padre cuando Sousuke regreso a Iwatobi para tener aquel 'baño espiritual'.

Al llegar, Sousuke percibió con desagrado aquel olor a encierro. Corrió a abrir las ventanas de todo el departamento y se dispuso a lavar los baños. Después, preparo su cama y empezó a llenar la lavadora de agua para lavar las sabanas llenas de polvo que cargaba su cama previamente. Le dio una barridita rápida a todo el departamento y se dispuso a salir nuevamente para echarle un ojo al campus de su futura institución educativa.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

En el taxi de camino al hotel, Rin había vuelto a su estado de macho que se respeta. Nada de dramas y sonsos regaños. Le platicaba a Haruka sobre el organigrama del evento y de las personalidades invitadas. Haruka lo veía con una mirada intensa para intentar complacerlo; él no tenía ni idea de quienes eran las personas de las que hablaba Rin que iban a asistir. Pero si su amigo veía que le estaba prestando la debida atención, eso supondría menos problemas para él; y por consiguiente, menos dosis de drama durante su estancia en Australia.

Hicieron una rápida parada en el hotel para que el honrado invitado dejara su equipaje. Luego se fueron a hacer acto presencial en el discurso de apertura del evento. Llego un momento en donde Haruka no recordaba que había venido a hacer a aquel auditorio en primer lugar. Pensaba que era un protocolo de normas o alguna intervención rápida del cronograma, pero no, en realidad era la parte social y pomposa que él nunca había esperado que la natación tuviera. Era un descubrimiento. A Rin no parecía afectarle tal hecho así que Haruka solo se limitaba a suspirar de vez en cuando mientras buscaba acomodo en esas elegantes cillas forradas.

Pasaron horas hasta que por fin había terminado el acto. Al salir del auditorio, Haruka podía notar como se había ido el día. Estaba oscuro y ni siquiera pudo sumergirse ni una vez en alguna de las piscinas del hotel mucho menos en una de las del establecimiento donde se estaba haciendo el evento. Y le costó bastante a nuestro pelirrojo mantener a raya al excéntrico nadador de estilo libre, que estaba loco de echarse a la que fuera. Rin tuvo que prometerle que después de que comieran algo y reposaran, él podría meterse en una de las del hotel en el cual se hospedaban, ya que estaban disponibles a toda hora.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Rin aprovechando el descuido de su amigo, que estaba demasiado ocupado viendo de manera lasciva a las piscinas del hotel, le trajo para ambos la 'especialidad del día' que ofrecía el restaurante que les quedaba cerca; y no, no era caballa. Al terminar de comer, el animalito estaba inquieto. Necesitaba con urgencias sentirse uno con su amada. Pero Cocodrilo Dundee no iba a dejar que se metiera a la piscina sin antes esperar por lo menos una hora de reposo.

Mientras su amigo lo retenía en la habitación, Haruka sentía como la realidad lo abrazaba. Mientras oía aquel discurso podía pretender que el mundo no le concernía, pero nuevamente a solas en su mente, sin ninguna distracción, volvía a pensar en la decisión que había tomado. ¿Era la correcta? Hasta hace unos meses, estudiar alguna carrera no era algo que le llamara mucho la atención. Pero desde que tuvo esa platica con Yamazaki, ahora pensaba distinto.

Él bien dotado chico había utilizado la palabra "entretenido" y si Haruka lo pensaba, la palabra encajaba a la perfección; ciertamente se veía entretenido estudiar algo que le pudiera dar más chispa a sus días. Él amaba nadar, pero no tenía que amar las competencias si no quería. En lugar de eso, podía disfrutar de sus hobbies y seria su pequeño secreto. O si lo pensaba bien, sería un secreto entre él y Yamazaki. No como si estuviera cerca para divulgarlo de todas formas.

Rin que estaba navegando en el foro oficial del seminario, fue interrumpido por una llamada entrante desde el skype. El subconsciente de Haruka no funcionaba en ese momento. El chico de zafiros como ojos estaba sumergido en su mente, el sonido característico del intercomunicador solo hacía que recordara que tenía que mandarle un mensaje a sus padres y a Makoto de que había llegado sano y salvo a la tierra de los canguros. Lo último que esperaba, era tropezarse con sus propias cholas al oír aquel tronco de voz que ocasionaba avalanchas naturales sin esfuerzo.

"Cuéntemelo todo amigo." Sonaba juguetón. Mientras se escuchaba una percusión, hecha al parecer con las manos.

"¡Sousuke! ¡No pensaba que llamarías hoy!" Rin sonaba feliz. El moreno quería que su amigo lo admitiera, que ese día escuchando aquel soso discurso había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo, a lo mejor se lo contaba ahí mismo a Yamazaki. Aunque Haruka no sabía por qué sentía curiosidad de escuchar su reacción.

"Aprovecho que estoy solo." sin entender su expresión, ahora Haruka sentía un poco de incomodidad escuchando aquella 'conversación ajena'

"Me imagino que te pasaste el día limpiando." Decía consternado Rin, más preocupado por la higiene que por el hecho de que Sousuke debía ser esclavo de ella.

"No tanto. Yo había venido a hacer una limpieza previa el mes pasado, así que solo le eche una barrida" y Sousuke era el Míster Musculo de la limpieza.

"Ah, vedad que fuiste el mes pasado…"

No pudiendo aguantar más aquella confidencia que no tenía nada que ver con él; Haruka agarro su toalla y se desnudó allí mismo. Aprovecharía aquella oportunidad de escabullírsele a rin para ir a la piscina.

"¿Vas a ir a echarte un chapuzón, Nanase?"

Haruka voltio su cara en dirección a la laptop de su amigo. ¿Podía verlo? Como hasta hace un rato estaba recostado en una de las camas, ni siquiera se había percatado que Rin tenía era una 'video llamada' con Sousuke.

Ahora era incapaz de moverse, se encontraba petrificado viendo el rostro de un Yamazaki que lo veía divertido, como si hubiera previsto que Haruka no se había dado cuenta que era una video llamada. Se veían claramente descubiertos aquellos cincelados hombros, al igual que su pecho; al parecer Sousuke había acabado de echarse un baño, ya que cargaba el cabello mojado y le guindaba por la nuca una toalla corta, cuyos extremos bajaban de sus hombros a sus pectorales.

Rin alertado por Sousuke, se voltio rápidamente a Haruka para pegarle el condecorado grito de la noche.

"¡HARU! ¡Ni te atrevas, te dije que esperaras al menos una hora, acabas de comer!"

Saliendo de su estupor, ahora Haruka veía enojado a Sousuke, su plan había sido perfecto. Si no le hubiera soplado a Rin, el ya estaría sumergiéndose en placer. Sousuke solo le devolvía una mirada entre divertida y arrogante.

El chico en traje de baño dejo salir un amargado suspiro, busco cama nuevamente y se sentó en el pie de esta. Sin ganas de volver a ponerse la ropa, solo se quedaba sentado allí, esperando que los dos amigos retomaran la conversación para él poder subir la mirada con naturalidad. No quería descubrir si Sousuke seguía viéndolo y terminaran cruzando miradas, eso sería incómodo.

"¿Entonces, me van a contar o no?, ¿Cómo estuvo el primer día?"

"Bueno, primero me fui bien temprano al aeropuerto…" Rin iba a seguir de largo hasta que Sousuke lo paro en seco.

"¡Espera Rin! Quisiera escuchar la sinopsis primero…Nanase, dime tú, cómo estuvo el primer día." El pelirrojo un poco enojado por la cortada de nota de su amigo, reviro los ojos con amargura y se voltio nuevamente hacia Haruka.

Los ojos de Haruka asimilaban el Océano Pacifico, ocultando aquella sorpresa que se llevó cunado Sousuke le pidió la palabra. Sin inmutarse, contesto: "Estuvimos sentados por horas escuchando un discurso."

"¿Eso fue todo?" pregunto con la madre de las incredulidades.

"Eemhh…pues sí, teóricamente fue eso." Confeso Rin. 'Prácticamente fue eso.' Pensó Haruka.

"Pero que fiasco, con razón Nanase esta tan inquieto." Haruka sostuvo la mirada en el suelo; y mientras, apretaba las sabanas con los puños conteniendo la urgencia de subir la vista nuevamente hacia Sousuke. "¿Al menos vieron a alguien importante?

"Pues no, a menos que consideres importante al camarero que trajo los canapé, porque yo sí, ¡que hambre tenia! No pensé que iba a durar tanto esa apertura. La gente que se vio allí fueron los encargados del evento, algunos patrocinadores. En fin, nadie ostentoso."

"¿Qué hay del tiburón de Baltimore?" '¿había un tiburón famoso?' se preguntaba Haruka.

"Supongo que lo podremos ver unos de estos días, el evento está muy correlacionado con su fundación. Me entra unos nervios." A cualquiera le entra nervios al estar cerca de un tiburón, pensaba Haruka.

Sousuke soltó un bufido divertido "Cálmate Rin, ni que fuera Shakira."

"¿te pondrías nervioso con Shakira?" pregunto Rin levantando una ceja y usando un tono provocativo.

"Solo si me invita a bailar." Le respondió con aires de Don Juan.

"¿Cómo rayos conseguirías bailar con Shakira?"

"no lo sé ¿en un concierto?"

"uy si, ya te veré yo bailando la danza del vientre."

"yo sí, papa, yo sí. Rin, deja la envidia."

"jajaja ¡envidia de qué! ¡Ni siquiera has bailado con Shakira!"

¿Quién es Shakira?

En ese momento alguien también estaba intentado comunicarse con Haru por el chat del skype en su laptop. Era Makoto, que quería saber cómo había llegado. Le decía que no podía llamarlo porque aún no encontraba en que caja había metido los audífonos. El chico de la esplendorosa espalda tenía días que se había ido a Tokyo y aún seguía en plena mudanza. Haruka le contó que había llegado bien y que tuvo un día aburrido, que Rin estaba bien y ahorita estaba hablando con Yamazaki Sousuke. Aprovechando que estaba hablando con Makoto, Haruka no pudo resistirse a preguntar…

"¿Quién es Shakira?"

"LOL es una cantante Haru.

Sabes, la que canto en el mundial."

Haruka arrugo la cara recordando la canción del mundial, realmente no recordaba mucho como iba pero lo que si recordaba, era que la cantaba un tipo y dos mujeres, ¿Cuál de ellas era?

"No sé cuál de las dos es."

"No, no, ninguna de esas.

No hablo de la canción del mundial pasado, sino la del anterior.

Ya sabes, la del Waka Waka."

La cara se le ilumino de inmediato en complacencia "Oh…ella…"

Mientras Makoto le iba enumerando otras canciones que le gustaban de la artista, Haruka se percató que Sousuke se estaba ya despidiendo. Involuntariamente se acercó al rango de visión de la cámara de la laptop de Rin.

"Bueno mañana te digo si veo al tiburón de Baltimore."

"Está bien y trata de calmarte, piensa en Shakira, a ver si se te quitan los nervios"

"espero que funcione. bye"

"si bye," Sousuke subió la mirada he hizo contacto visual con Haruka "adiós Nanase."

"Adiós." Y se cortó la llamada.

Haruka se quedó parado allí por un rato. Rin que aun sentía a Haru es su espalda, se voltio para mirarlo y decirle despectivamente "Bien, ya te puede ir a meter en la piscina. Pero no tardes mucho, hay que madrugar." Y siguió navegado en la red.

Corrió a su laptop y se despidió de Makoto con un "Me voy a la piscina." Tomo su toalla y se fue tirando la puerta estrepitosamente.

"¡HARU NO TIRES LA PUERTA!"

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Las piscinas estaban desiertas y necesitadas. Su Romeo había llegado finalmente para zacearlas. Se sumergió deliciosamente despacio para tantear la temperatura y darle algo de ambiente a esa atmosfera que quería crear para él y el agua. Evaporando toda aquella ansiedad acumulada en el día. Mientras se deslizaba por el medio, podía sentir como su cara se coloraba de euforia. Con cada brazada sentía como su cuerpo y mente iban llegando al perfecto equilibrio. No le parecía mala idea olvidarse del seminario y pasarse el resto de la semana allí. Pero Rin nunca lo permitiría. Lo bueno era que el evento lo condicionaría para estar la mayor parte del tiempo en un pedazo de cielo, en una piscina.

Sintiéndose lo suficientemente relajado, Haruka se sinceró consigo mismo. No pasó desapercibido aquel respingo que tuvo cuando Sousuke llamo a Rin. Y él que pensaba que nunca tendría otro contacto con ese chico. Yamazaki no le dijo a Rin nada en particular sobre la conversación que ellos habían tenido acerca de su futuro, y estaba claro entonces, que no estaba en sus planes platicárselo en ningún futuro cercano, ¿Era porque respetaba la confidencia que había tenido con Haruka, o simplemente quería mantener a Rin en una burbuja de cristal? ¿Qué podía pensar nuestro introvertido nadador de todo esto?

Lo que si le había dejado frio a Haruka, era la reciente llamada que había tenido Rin con su amigo. Él les pregunto cómo había sido su día, y Rin ni siquiera se había dignado a preguntarle de vuelta si había llegado bien, que qué había hecho en el día, nada. Lo único que Rin pregunto fue si Sousuke había limpiado, pero limpiado ¿Dónde? En ningún momento los hermanos de corazón habían dicho pista alguna del paradero del mayor. Era absurdo.

Haruka intento borrar aquella repentina amargura que lo había invadido, pataleando y sumergiéndose nuevamente en su elixir mágico, dándole unas cuantas vueltas a la piscina hasta que se hicieron las doce de la noche.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Los días se le habían pasado rapidísimos a Rin. A Haruka todo lo contrario; no era como si no lo hubiera disfrutado pero había ciertas cosas en las que pudieron haber sido mejores. No sabía muy bien si era por la parte social que le brindaba menos tiempo en el agua o porque la comida no fuera lo suficientemente buena, o al menos la que le escogía su amigo.

La única competencia que de verdad había disfrutado, era la que había tenido con Rin. Competir con centenares de rostros sin nombres no era muy emocionante; no era algo para él que fuera aportar de mucho. Por lo menos en las competencias escolares trataba de ganar por el bien de sus compañeros de equipo; para mantener el renombre de su club, y que por consiguiente le permitía nadar en una piscina todo el año.

Lo único que podía hacer era dar lo mejor de sí. Rin siempre se contentaba cuando Haruka lograba buenos lugares. Eso dio como resultado más estímulo para no bajar el desempeño de ambos. Haru porque hacia feliz a Rin, y Rin porque se sentía envigorizado con la deliciosa e invaluable rivalidad que le ofrecía Nanase Haruka.

Rin que estaba tan emocionado de ver al tiburón de Baltimore, no hubo la ocasión de ir a ninguna especie de acuario, ni fue presentado en el evento. Haruka sentía lastima por él. Pero a pesar de que no pudo ver a ese famoso tiburón, Rin casi se desmalla cuando estrecho la mano de un tal Michael Phelps…

Sousuke era el primero en llamar a los chicos para ver cómo les había ido. Rin era el que le echaba el cuento y Haru solo se quedaba sentado cerca como un bonito adorno. Había veces en que Sousuke los felicitaba en plural; pero era demasiado incómodo para Haruka ser felicitado en singular y se esforzaba mucho en expresarle algo de gratitud, ya que no quería ser grosero con él. El problema era que Haruka, al tener tan poco interés en aquellos méritos, no se sentía merecedor de dichas felicitaciones.

Después de unos minutos, llamaba Makoto y Haruka lo atendía. De alguna forma se sentía salvado por la campana, ya que cada vez que él y Sousuke llegaban a cruzar palabra, se sentía incómodo, a pesar de que estaban lejos de ser conversaciones hostiles. En la penúltima noche Makoto tenía problemas de conexión así que no pudo llamar a Haru, así que se quedó sentado al lado de Rin "conversando" con Sousuke.

"Así que por fin viste al Tiburón." '¿En qué momento?' Pensó Haruka, que no se había despegado ni un minuto de Rin.

"¡si, si! Jajaja ¡y no solo lo vi, hable con él y estrechamos manos!"

"Dime que cuando te bañaste te lavaste la mano…" dijo Sousuke con un tono de asco fingido

"¡Por supuesto que sí, idiota!"

"Bien, bien, por un momento pensé que te perdería."

"si tu estrechas manos con Shakira ¿te la lavas?"

"Uno no estrecha manos con Shakira, Rin. Soy un caballero, a Shakira se le da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, 'o sea qué te pasa'…"

"Jajaja abrazo y beso ¡que sacrificio!"

"Y tu Nanase, ¿También le diste la mano al tiburón de Baltimore?" Haruka no esperaba que la pregunta rebotara hacia él, en primer lugar el que quería ver al tiburón era Rin, no él. Aparte que ya había entendido que aquello solo era un apodo de algún famoso nadador, ellos estrecharon manos con tanta gente que ni siquiera sabía a quién se refería.

Así que respondió sinceramente "No lo recuerdo…" Sousuke lo miraba incrédulo y Rin enojado.

"¡Deja de bromear Haru!" Aunque no le gustaba ser comiquita de nadie, Haruka volvió a aclararse, total, no le importaba mucho el tema…

"Realmente, no se a quien se refieren…"

"¡HARU!"

"Ya, ya, Rin, él no sabe quién es, déjalo" Sousuke veía a Haruka incomodo, y si tenía que ser mediador de aquella riña tonta, entonces que así fuera. "Hablamos de Michael Phelps, Nanase. Es un nadador muy famoso, y es el deportista olímpico más condecorado de todos los tiempos, ha ganado veintidós medallas en total y diecinueve de ellas han sido de oro, otorgándole el record de más medallas olímpicas de oro ganadas por un deportista. La persona que tenía el record antes, era la gimnasta Soviética Larisa Latynina, con dieciocho medallas. El sujeto es impresionante, por eso Rin se pone así…" Tal vez si lo hubiera oído de alguien mas no le hubiera parecido tanto, pero la entonación de Sousuke le había dado tanto renombre que Haruka se sentía sinceramente impresionado con aquel nadador.

"¡Ojala le hubiera pedido que se tomara una foto con nosotros!"

"Menos mal no lo hiciste, te habrías avergonzado." Dijo Sousuke sintiendo nuevamente pena ajena por Rin.

"No hubiera importado mucho, pase suficiente vergüenza cuando lo salude…" Rin se encogía de hombros y Sousuke llego a preocuparse seriamente.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Estaba tan nervioso… ¡que de seguro hable raro! ¡Se me salió el acento!" Haruka no tenía ni idea de que hablaba Rin, a su parecer, llevaba toda la semana hablando normal y no parecía haber error en su acento…

Lo que se oyó después fueron las risotadas de Sousuke "¡un momento, un momento! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que crees que hablaste con un inglés mediocre con aquel tipo?! ¡Vete a pelar maíz, Rin! ¡Ese tipo nació en Estados Unidos y tiene peor dicción que tú! ¡Por Dios! ¡Habla igualito que la madre de la niña esa del reality de Honey Boo Boo!"

"¡Sousuke, no es cierto! … ¿ves ese programa?" pregunto con algo de miedo.

"Claro que no, solo he visto los comerciales, ¡hablan igualito! ¡Y tú sabes que es cierto!...vas a venir a decirme a mí que te dio vergüenza tu pronunciación… ¡Pare de sufrir my friend!" y el 'my friend' lo había dicho como una pobre imitación de las personalidades recién desacreditadas.

"¡Sousuke eres una mierda!" Rin se hundía en la silla mientras reía sin control, hasta que callo de esta.

Si antes Haruka estaba incómodo con las espontaneas bromas y carcajadas que llegaba a escuchar a medias de las conversaciones entre Rin y Sousuke, esta había alcanzado un nivel de incomodidad superior. Haruka se excusó con ellos y se fue a la piscina, dejaría que ellos se tomaran su tiempo…

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Ya era la última noche de estancia de Haruka en Australia. Rin estaba decaído pero Haruka pretendió no darse cuenta. Durante todo día se aseguró de complacer a su amigo, pero tal vez eso solo había hecho que Rin se deprimiera aún más con la idea de su partida. Después de terminar de empacar, se sentó al lado del pelirrojo en su cama y se quedó viéndolo hasta que este se desarmo.

"¡Qué fastidio! ¡La semana se fue volando!" Haruka sentía como se le contagiaba la melancolía. Rodio a Rin con su brazo y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro.

En un intento de consolar a su amigo, usó aquella frase ¡que él creía infalible! "¿Quieres bajar a la piscina?" los ojos de Haruka brillaban con determinación, no había forma de que Rin no se sosegara con tremenda proposición.

"¡Claro que no maldito freak! ¡Oh, vamos Haru, son como las doce de la noche! ¡¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre para subirme los ánimos?!" los hombros de Haruka decayeron en signo de total derrota. No sabía cómo hacer sentir mejor a Rin.

"Lo siento…"

"¡No te disculpes! Es solo que…no pensé que pasaría tan rápido el tiempo…"

De repente una bombilla se prendió por encima de la cabeza del moreno. Volviendo con determinación, pero con el mismo monótono timbre de voz de siempre, le dijo "Cuando vuelva a Japón, tratare de contestar tod- algunas de tus llamadas…"

La cara del pelirrojo permanecería inexpresiva mientras hacía contacto visual con su amigo; paso un rato así hasta que la mano de Rin alcanzo una almohada y se la tiro en la cara a Haruka; después de la sorpresa, Rin se le tiro encima y empezó a presionar la misma almohada contra la estoica cara del pobre muchacho.

"¡Muere, mal amigo! ¿'algunas'? ¡No me hagas favores! ¡Muere, Haruka!" Haru subía las manos en rendición y luego las dejaba caer lentamente asemejando una muerte de caricatura. Rin trataba de contener la risa y luego lo dejo libre "¡Payaso!"

"Casi muero." Declaro con un tono de seriedad fingido.

"Y yo casi me salgo con la mía, sino hubiera sido por esos chicos y su estúpido perro…" los dos se miraron y soltaron una pequeña risa.

"Prometo que lo hare, Rin." El tono serio verdadero de Haruka volvió a tomar lugar.

"Mi intención no es fastidiarte. Solo déjame saber que no te has muerto por allí en una zanja o algo." Y le atino un puñetazo en el hombro. Haru se sobaba el brazo mientras veía a Rin con un inofensivo enojo.

"Pensaba que estabas bien informado." Rin subió la mirada y se le quedo viendo extrañado. "Para eso le pago a Makoto."

"¡Eres una mierda, Haruka!" Ahora Rin lo atacaba con su pie pero Haruka disminuyo los daños alejándose del rango de ataque de su amigo. "Hablando de Makoto, ahora que no estará cerca de ti, realmente no podré informarme…"

"…" Haruka veía la conversación que se avecinaba, debían hablar de aquello sí o sí.

"Oye Haru, por cierto, dijiste que ya habías tomado una decisión. Me imagino que te vas a América ¿no? ¿Vivirás con tus padres o por tu cuenta? Aunque si transfieren a tu padre otra vez…"

"No. Me quedo en Japón."

"Oh…que raro, pensé que te había gustado el plantel de allá"

"Cambie de parecer."

"¿Osaka, entonces? Aunque la beca de allí no te había convencido mucho la última vez que hablamos; la verdad es que a mí tampoco…"

"No voy a Osaka."

El tiempo se había congelado, Haruka se resguardaba para sentir el impacto. Levantando una ceja Rin pregunto "¿Tokyo?"

"Hay muchas opciones allí, no puedo quejarme." Se defendió, aunque no sabía por qué, Rin no le había dicho ninguna queja todavía.

"No, claro, no te voy a negar que Tokyo es Tokyo pero…"

"¿'Pero' qué?" ¿Con que le saldría esta vez?

"Pues…tu habías dicho que Tokyo seria tu última alternativa."

"Ahora es la primera, la única, y la decisión ya está tomada, Rin." Lo que dijo y la forma en como lo dijo, sacaron de base al colmilludo, ¿Acaso dijo algo malo?

Poniéndose más serio Rin le alzo la voz "¿Dije algo malo, Haruka?"

"Aun no, pero si vas a decir algo, dilo." Ni un paso atrás. Haruka estaba dispuesto a darse su lugar. '…pero no es suficiente si solo tú eres el único infeliz ', 'Lo más importante son tus intereses.' Aquellas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, dándole valor.

"¿Crees que tengo algo que decir?"

"te conozco. Y espero que tú me conozcas lo suficiente como para saber que me gustan las cosas de frente. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan insatisfecho con mi decisión?" alzo finalmente la voz nuestro rebelde nadador de estilo libre.

"¡Si lo quieres saber, bien, lo diré! ¡¿No te cansas de estar detrás de Makoto?! ¡¿Por qué crees que se fue lejos?! ¡Él quiere su propio espacio, Haru! Cuando me habías dicho que no pensabas ir a Tokyo, pensé que lo hacías por su bien." Haruka pensaba que a Rin se le había zafado un tornillo, o diez de ellos. En ningún momento había pensado establecerse en Tokyo porque Makoto estuviese viviendo allá.

"Esto lo hago por mi propio bien." Los ojos de Rin se abrieron en sorpresa, para luego dedicarle una mirada encolerizada. Era obvio que Rin no entendía nada. No era lo que decía entre líneas. A lo mejor creía que le estaba diciendo 'Makoto me vale un reverendo pepino, quiero que me den de comer en la boca toda la vida'… 'Rin hace todo más difícil' pensaba Haruka.

"No te confundas. Esto no tiene nada que ver con Makoto." Rin volvió a mirarlo en confusión, se masajeo los temples y suspiro hondo para poder bajarle tres rayitas a su tono.

"Entonces no me confundas. Explícame bien ¿Por qué repentinamente decides irte para allá?"

"Porque quiero." Rin volvía a mirarlo desafiante, precisamente esas respuestas lo alborotaban. "Quiero estudiar allá."

"¿Es todo?" pregunto sorprendido, ¿A qué había venido todo este drama, entonces?

"Es todo." Dijo finalmente Haru, que también volvía a su estado de serenidad natural.

Rin soltó un largo suspiro y accedió a chuparse el limón. "¿Entonces, Tokyo, hah? … Bueno, hay excelentes universidades allá… ¿Vas a la central o te vas más a la que estaba a las afueras?"

"Ninguna de las dos."

"¿Tienes una beca en otra?"

"No." Rin le dedico otra engaviada mirada a su amigo ¿es que acaso a Haruka le gustaba burlarse de él?

"¿Entonces?"

"Solicitare una en la que queda al Noroeste"

"Pero no entiendo, el equipo y las extensiones son casi tan buenas como la de la central."

"La central solo tiene carreras de ingeniería…" Rin no parecía captar el punto, ¿acaso eso importaba?

"Ve al grano Haru, después me critican a mí de que no tengo poder de síntesis."

Ahora era Haruka el que soltaba un agotado suspiro; de por sí, ya ellos deberían estar buscando maneras de dormir, era muy tarde…

"No es por Makoto, no es por el equipo, las extensiones o los entrenadores. Solo quiero estudiar una carrera que me gusta."

A Rin casi le da un patatús en ese momento, intento calmarse y pregunto lo que más temía: "¿V-vas a…dejar de nadar?"

¡Rin nunca entendía nada! Haruka quería ahora ser el autor del crimen perfecto ¿Dónde estaba esa almohada cuando la necesitaba?

"Puedo nadar y Estudiar al mismo tiempo." Le dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, y el mensaje había llegado fuerte y claro. A Rin le sonaba una vocecilla en la cabeza que se burlaba de él, y le decía "¿O es que de la piscina te vas a tu cama y de la cama a la piscina?, ¿No vas a asistir a clases nunca? Tu no presentas exámenes, no haces trabajos, no. Tu llegas a tu piscina, nadas un ratico y en cinco años toma, toma tu título. Ahí va un Ingeniero Industrial recién graduado ¿Qué que hizo? Nadar, lo que hace todo Ingeniero Industrial. Es decir, si tú no sabes eso, tienes problemas." Rin se sentía enrojecer.

Después de recuperarse del balde de agua fría, Rin pregunto finalmente "¿Qué vas a estudiar?"

"Artes Plásticas." Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Rin saco su labio inferior apretando el mentón en signo de complacencia "Se parece a ti." Se acercó a Haruka y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda "felicitaciones y suerte."

"Gracias, Rin."

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Los preparativos estaban hechos desde antes de que se fuera al seminario. Los medianamente fornidos empleados del servicio de carga, dejaron los paquetes de Haruka en el pie de la pensión que sería ahora su nuevo hogar.

Haruka observaba las no tan oscuras calles que daban hacia la ventana de su nueva cocina; luces de neón y los ruidos de almas sin descanso haciendo competencias con los claxon de los automóviles. No había fiesta alguna pero la ciudad estaba viva. Sin tener más que ver, Haruka subió la mirada para contemplar un cielo oscuro y nublado, no era por el mal tiempo; simplemente las luces de la ciudad demandaban más atención que el cielo. El cielo estaba vacío y sin estrellas. Hacía tiempo que las estrellas se habían marchado de esa ciudad.

Haruka observaba complacido su panorama. Era el que había escogido. Mientras defendía sus intereses, no había mejor frase para describir lo que sentía en ese momento más que…

"Estoy en casa."

**Fin del capítulo 3**

**Notas finales**

Lo hice más corto para que no les pesara tanto la lectura. Pero no se acostumbren, el tamaño del capítulo siempre variara, yo escribo hasta que haya dejado claro mi sketch de lo que quería redactar para cada capítulo.

Gracias a todos por los comentarios :'D son muy estimulantes. Solo ustedes y las injusticias con el Souharu me hacen escribir lol

¿Le gusto el capi? Me disculpe al principio con lo de la difamación a Miachel y la otra señora, y me vuelvo a disculpar, la base de todo era burlarme de Rin y su bien fundado fanatismo por el increíble Michael Phelps *aplausos para ese increíble deportista*

Alguien me comento que quería publicidad descarada de otros fics SouHaru. La verdad no sé qué decir. Yo no leo en fanfiction fics de Free (principalmente yo había abandonado Fanfiction porque siempre se ponían problemáticos los filtros y nunca conseguía de mis parejas), yo leo en AO3 y los leo todos en inglés (lamentablemente leer en inglés es mi adicción, agradezco todos los días saber leer en ingles porque hay muchos fics hermosos lol) por eso, en AO3 hay SouHarus pero en inglés, unos buenos, uno más o menos, unos ongoing y otros one-shot y drables(odio los drables, por lo cortos lol), hay uno (ojo con esto) que por 8 capítulos es SouHaru (en la ficha del fic tenía a SouHaru como pareja principal, y de secundaria RinHaru, y en esos 8 capítulos Rin dijo 3 palabras y se había denotado que Rin sentía amor platónico por Haru y este no sentía nada por el), y luego la autora dijo en las notas del capítulo 8 "por cierto, me acabo de percatar que muchos de ustedes esperaban que esto terminara SouHaru pero esto termina RinHaru" y yo "¡EXELENTE CAMPEONA! ¡GRACIAS POR HACERME PERDER EL TIEMPO!" (lol POR CIERTO esa autora es una de las principales razones del por qué estoy publicando este SouHaru y del por qué a cada rato digo que esto terminara SouHaru XD)

una recomendación…aparte del fic de mi hermana que ya le di propaganda *alerta mensaje subliminal* {"Incomodo" by TheGreenRice} *fin del mensaje subliminal* hay un fic en AO3 que está en español, es un delicioso Lemon SouHaru, a lo mejor ya lo han leído se llama "Gentle and Loud" escrito por Keicchi (y está en español) el único que me he leído en español a parte del de mi hermana y el mío duh :B pos nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Haru vuelve a Venezuela en el próximo capítulo :I solo bromeo…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de Autor**

:'D gracias por sus adorados comentarios. Eso es lo único que me hace escribir (y el amor al SouHaru) ¿Creen que Haruka está perdiendo la cabeza? Quién sabe~ yo mientras tanto sigo actualizando fielmente para llenar la cuota SouHaru. ¿Sabían que desde que comencé el fic, solo ha actualizado 1 de los fics SouHaru que sigo? XD me dan ganas de llorar~

Esto debe ser nuevo para ustedes pero los personajes de Free! NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tokyo Animation y Animation DO. Si me pertenecieran, ay papito, ¡tiemblen! Porque si Free iba a ser un anime tan decepcionantemente poco deportivo, lo habría hecho enteramente yaoi entonces, menos drama y más SouHaru y ejem *inserte la otra pareja favorita de BitingRain* ejem disfruten el capítulo 4

**Advertencia del capítulo: **Van a querer tirarle una chancla a Haru en este capítulo. Abuso de copyright de marcas. Mención de momentos de High Speed. Y un Momento de High Speed falso, Ficticio, inventado, (no SouHaru, es más una connotación de la mama de Haruka) fabricado para este fic, si lo leen en otro fic de free, ¡entonces se creyeron que era cierto, jue jue, no lo es, lo invente! Bueno pasen y lean.

**Para un buen gusto, un buen susto.**

**Capítulo 4. Mi Jardín de Mariposas**

El primer mes de Haruka en Tokyo había sido como un tsunami de emociones. Decir que al principio nuestra promesa olímpica estaba algo escéptico con respecto a los pintorescos días que le traería su nueva vida, era poco para lo que había vivido ese joven en aquel primer mes.

Su nueva residencia, en cuestión de una tarde desocupada, ya parecía una tacita de porcelana, bien pulida y acomodada. El tamaño, aunque más practico en comparación con el de la casa de su abuela, era el adecuado. No era un espacio asfixiante, hecho de importancia debido a su carácter libre, y era lo suficientemente menudo para no eternizarlo en el deber que hacer de la limpieza. Era su refugio personalizado. Su castillo. El hecho regocijaba a Haruka. Si aun la ciudad no le brindaba la suficiente seguridad, su nuevo techo lo haría.

Y aunque extrañaría su bañera; como primera medida de higiene, era mejor optar por un departamento con regadera. El vecindario no era tan ruidoso como espero que seria, y tenía cerca muchas tiendas de primera necesidad. No se podía decirse que Makoto viviera muy cerca de él, pero eso estaba bien. Haruka no quería admitirlo, pero aquella conversación con Rin lo había dejado un poco preocupado con respecto a Makoto. Lo último que quería era perturbar a su mejor amigo. Pero él sentía conocerlo mejor. Rin a lo mejor estaba exagerando las cosas, como siempre. Además, no era como si fueran a poder verse mucho; estudiaban en diferentes instituciones, no vivían cerca; e independientemente de lo que fuera a hacer Makoto por las tardes, Haruka debía fajarse de ahora en adelante en el entrenamiento para convertirse en profesional.

Como tenía previsto, cerca de su vivienda había una parada de autobús, y pasaba dicho vehículo que lo dejaba en todo el frente de su institución educativa. La universidad era bastante llamativa, aunque en ciertas partes de su edificación se veían muy sobrias, por lo general te terminabas tropezando con uno que otro proyecto decorativo realizado por los estudiantes de Arte, que dejaban para aportarle una gracia a su plantel. Y aunque Haruka había pensado que su carrera estaría muy apartada del rublo de su menester deportivo; al dirigirse a la piscina de la universidad, abrió su boca de par en par al ver los hermosos murales pintados que decoraban el área. Era hermoso ver como reflejaban color a ciertas partes de la piscina. No había ninguna evidencia de aquellos murales en las fotos de la piscina que había en la página oficial de la institución. Sería una buenísima idea actualizar aquella página, pensaba Haruka.

Las primeras clases habían resultado bastante refrescantes. Los profesores desbordaban una personalidad única. Y aunque no eran lo suficientemente vivarachos para contagiar a Haruka, eran simpáticos, lo que los hacia parcialmente tolerables. El pensum era interesante de por si, por lo que se entretuvo bastante con las primeras lecciones y con el planteamiento de actividades para el semestre en cada materia. La piscina lo había seducido de primera instancia por lo que se sintió a gusto en aquel ambiente. Poco tuvo que hacer para llamar la atención de los entrenadores; con cada brazada que efectuaba Haruka, mas eran las expectativas que crecían a costas de él.

En cuanto a sus compañeros, jamás espero desenvolverse más espontáneamente con sus compañeros de arte que con los de natación. A la semana podía encontrarse cayendo en diferentes círculos de su clase; conocía los nombres de la mayoría de los chicos que estudiaban con el así como todos ellos conocían el de él. Sus compañeros lo veían como una persona peculiar, justo como ellos, y era razón suficiente para darle un trato afable.

En el club también conocían su nombre, mas Haruka difícilmente sabía el nombre de alguno de los que compartían la piscina con él. Aquella aura de cautela que podía sentir de los otros nadadores, no pasó desapercibida. Y aunque no era algo que le importara mucho, los entrenadores lo tenía lo suficientemente ocupado como para no terminar de prestarle la mayor atención. Algo le decía a Haruka que era mejor así. Él estaba allí para entrenar, no para darse mala vibra. Si podía divertirse en clases y tornear su cuerpo mientras pulía su habilidad en el club, entonces la batalla estaba ganada.

Por ahora las cosas se veían demasiado perfectas para él. La primera semana de clases lo habían dejado tan de buen humor, que incluso le contesto la primera llamada que le hizo Rin desde que llego a Tokyo. Este casi no se lo podía creer. No le dijo mucho de su pequeño y sucio secreto que representaba su gozo con respecto a sus estudios, pero si le platico lo riguroso que había sido su entrenamiento no más llegar. Por supuesto que aquello había dejado al pelirrojo en la propia nube nueve. Estaba demasiado feliz y Haruka podía notarlo fácilmente por el tono con el que le hablaba; si, no el de la villana completamente desquiciada de una novela mexicana.

Hubo un momento en donde Haruka, había estado tentado de preguntarle que era de la vida de Yamazaki Sousuke. Bien podría decirle que sentía algo de curiosidad por su estado de salud actual. Si este de casualidad ya habría empezado su rehabilitación; y esto lo preguntaría por mero sentido de la cortesía y nada más. Pero aquello le apretujaba el pecho de una manera equivocada. Era demasiado ruin ocultar su vergüenza con sentimientos baratos. Él no quería saber de Sousuke por mera lastima a su condición. Él quería saber de Sousuke porque realmente le importaba. Para Haruka, aquel chico se había vuelto una persona de estima.

Era gracias a él que estaba en aquel escenario. Su almohada era suave; la poca flora de la ciudad era de un verde casi bonito, ¡Y estaba haciendo lo que el quería! Bien había dicho el imponente muchacho que él ya no tenía que brindarle cuentas a nadie, era cierto. Podía nadar y entretenerse con otras cosas. Era un nuevo ambiente con un tolerable Rin y un Makoto medianamente asequible. Aquella ciudad era el paraíso de rascacielos. ¿Qué se podía hacer en momentos así, entonces? ¿Mandarle una cesta de frutas a Yamazaki? ¿Darle flores, hornearle un pastel? ¿Ser padrino de uno de sus hijos? Como si Yamazaki le fuera a dejar ser padrino de uno de sus hijos…

Si tan solo hubiera tenido las suficientes agallas para haberle preguntado a Rin como se encontraba su más reciente héroe. Pero no las tuvo. Ignoro casi la mitad del testamento que le había dicho Rin, pensando una manera de traer el tema a discutir, pero no lo logro. Rin se despidió y Haruka seguía sin saber cómo le gustaban las tortas a Sousuke. ¿Le gustaran de vainilla, chocolate o Marmoleada? ¿En vez de cesta de frutas una tartaleta de frutas? ¿Crema chantillí, merengue o chocolate?

Esta actitud suya no la iba a tolerar más. La próxima vez que llamara Rin, si o si le preguntaría por Sousuke. Y procuraría obtener su dirección actual a como dé lugar, para así poder saber a dónde tenía que mandarle el cachorro Golden retriever en cesta decorada con globos…

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Después de unas dos semanas, Haruka ya se sentía con la confianza de circular por las calles de Tokyo. Agarro la costumbre de usar su tiempo libre de fin se semana para viajar en metro; dirigiéndose a destinos aleatorios, aprendiendo los nombres de las estaciones y los sitios de referencia. Y luego buscaba maneras de llegar a casa. Al cabo de unos días ya se sentía como todo un citadino. El joven se había vuelto todo un temerario manejándose en aquella ciudad. Claro que no se le podían aplaudir todas sus proezas, ya que una que otra vez terminaba pisando zona roja; y aunque Haruka no era un ignorante sobre el Akasen, procuro guardarse el hallazgo para sí mismo, Makoto se moriría si se enterara que paso por el distrito rojo de Shinjuku.

Pero todos tenemos que aprender de alguna u otra forma. Haruka había aprendido su lección. Ya sabía que por aquel distrito no tenía nada que ver. A lo mejor si se lo terminaba contando a Rin, para que viera que no es el único que disfruta de las emociones fuertes. Aunque no se podría decir que le dio mucha adrenalina haber sido confundido con un cliente de semejante calaña. No fue muy difícil rechazar la oferta de la desinhibida señorita; pero al darse cuenta de donde estaba, el hecho lo desconcertó de tal modo que le costó bastante ubicarse para devolverse por donde vino. Lección aprendida.

Como siempre, Makoto fue el primero en solicitarlo. Él tenía que saber cómo le estaba yendo a su mejor amigo. No quería parecer asfixiante, pero lo que más le consternaba era si Haruka podía ser capaz de relacionarse bien con la gente a su alrededor. Makoto sabía que lo había malcriado con los años. Haruka ha sido un introvertido toda su vida pero ciertamente su amigo lo condiciono más de la cuenta. No estaba de más decir que se sentía responsable.

Una vez que se quedó hablando con Rin por teléfono, este se había burlando de una supuesta telepatía que existía entre él y Haru; y aunque no lo quería admitir, se fue dando cuenta como permitía que Haruka se quedara callado y el interpretaba por su cuenta los sentimiento de su amigo. No era normal, y el tono áspero de Rin había herido a Makoto. ¿Realmente le estaría haciendo un mal a Haruka?

Ahora la condición era diferente. Su plan había sido aprovechar su nuevo sueño para alejarse por su cuenta, pero la eterna preocupación lo dejaba intranquilo. Makoto sentía que había esperado que Haru tomara su siesta de las dos de la tarde, para ir a quitarle en secreto las rueditas de su triciclo. Aquello lo hacía sentir como un padre ruin que quería enseñarle a su pequeño a manejar bicicleta a la fuerza. Haruka al principio estaba desconcertado, pero únicamente porque todavía se sentía perdido en sus dudas. Después de que mágicamente hiciera su mente, Haruka era el que buscaba maneras de alzar el vuelo ahora. Y Makoto finalmente sentía como todo iba cayendo en su lugar. Por supuesto, jamás espero que Haruka terminara yéndose a Tokyo también, aunque no era como si el hecho no lo hubiera alegrado de sobre manera.

No estaban ni muy lejos ni muy cerca. Si Haruka lo llegase a necesitar, el estaría allí para apoyarlo y ayudarlo en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Finalmente se pusieron de acuerdo para reunirse en una cafetería. A pesar de que Makoto busco la manera de pasarle la dirección del café lo más precisa que se pudiera, se encontró con las sorpresa de que Haruka, con solo una referencia, ya sabía exactamente donde se iban a reunir. Makoto empezaba a ver a su amigo con otra luz. Si no se había dado cuenta ya, ahora lo estaba haciendo, que Haruka estaba madurando.

Haruka se alisto bien temprano para verse con su inmaculado amigo. Conociendo la zona, Haruka aprovecharía para comprar unos materiales que necesitaba para un proyecto que debía entregar la semana siguiente. Pero los compraría después de verse con Makoto, o tal vez él querría acompañarlo. De una u otra forma debía hacer aquella diligencia. Como era normal apreciar el populacho que se veía en las calles un fin de semana; y como aún tenía tiempo, antes de dirigirse a la cafetería, Haruka fue a echarle un ojo a la avenida donde se encontraban la librería y la ferretería donde compraría sus materiales.

Y como en aquellas escenas de cámara lenta de las películas. Justo en ese momento donde se cruzaban con el asesino o cuando el único personaje que valía la pena de la película hacia algo realmente genial. Ahí estaba el actor joven y bello del momento. Sin importar mucho su habilidad actoral, solo sabias que era bello y tenía una voz ardiente. Por supuesto, solo veías la película porque como en todas sus otras filmaciones, sabias que iba a haber una escena donde se quitaba la camisa. Pues exactamente ese era el estigma de la escena.

Saliendo justamente de la ferretería, estaba el galán de los ojos turquesa. Vestía una Chemise blanca dos tallas más pequeña que la que debería usar, con un isotipo verde a su izquierda, claramente cargaba una Lacoste el muy maldito. Pantalones ceñidos color arena y unos zapatos deportivos azul marino con blanco, con un diseño más de paseo que de deporte. Salía despacio por la puerta del negocio; con la vista fijada en su compra, revisando la bolsa minuciosamente antes de poder exiliarse de la tienda en su totalidad.

Los dos jóvenes estaban parados frente a frente a una distancia de al menos diez pasos. Aquella figurilla impregnada de grandeza había fulminado a Haruka por entero. Había quedado petrificado una vez más. No podía sentir que el oxígeno le llegaba al cerebro. Aunque estaba consiente, su cabeza no era capaz de mandarle órdenes a su cuerpo; simplemente era incapaz de moverse. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, glaseados, vidriosos, al haber olvidado la acción de pestañar.

Como si de un trance se tratara, observaba cada movimiento que llegaba a hacer el mayor. Sus manos moviéndose, inspeccionando aquel paquete; como este subía ahora la cara para estar frente a frente, pero Sousuke no parecía percatarse de su presencia; sus ojos veían hacia el frente, o esa era la alusión que daba. Tal vez estaba viendo por encima del rango de visión de Haruka; posando su mirada por encima de las cabezas de la muchedumbre que pasaba. Estaba claro que su mente estaba en otro lugar; a lo mejor dándose una nota mental, pensando en algún sitio al que debía ir. Sin idea alguna de que estaba siendo monitoreado por el excéntrico Nanase Haruka.

La pared imaginaria que se encontraba delante del Joven de mares como ojos se empañaba con su pesada respiración. De algún modo esperando a ser abordado en cualquier momento. Dando un poco más de espectáculo, el joven fornido subió su cara aún más, visualizando la nada que le brindaba el panorama del cielo azul, el sujeto no tenía ni idea de lo apuesto que se veía siendo bañado por los rayos del sol, y para rematar se daba el lujo de esbozar una cálida sonrisa. Cualquiera diría que estaba haciendo un comercial de una refrescante colonia masculina nueva; más el apuesto modelo lo único que estaba pensando era que por fin estaba soleado, ya que tenía días lloviendo en Tokyo y Sousuke necesitaba con urgencia secar aquella ropa delicada que no podía meter en la secadora. Una camisa cara sin pelusas era una camisa contenta.

Finalmente la escena termino. Sousuke se giró a un lado y se marchó con paso enérgico. Sin decir nada o percatarse de lo que acababa de ocurrir, Haruka movió su rostro como si fuera un girasol, siguiendo el sol que representaba Yamazaki Sousuke. Su cara se mantenía inexpresiva, sin saber lo que había ocurrido, el aún se encontraba somnoliento, aun creyendo que todo aquello había sido un espejismo. No fue sino hasta que Sousuke desapareció entre la gente que Haruka finalmente despertó de aquel hipnotismo al cual fue sometido. Haruka entrecerró sus ojos nuevamente mientras fruncía el ceño ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Si ese realmente no fue un espejismo, y era cierto que acababa de ver a Yamazaki ¿Entonces, por qué rayos no fue a hablarle? ¿Acaso estaba esperando que Sousuke se le acercara? Esa no podía ser la cuestión, ya que difícilmente Haruka pudo procesar si quiera la moción de respirar; la verdad no había pensado en nada, ni siquiera plantearse por la cabeza esperar a que su ex enemigo lo notara primero para acercársele. Acaba de dejar pasar una perfecta oportunidad para acceder a un dialogo con la persona con la que el más necesitaba entrevistarse.

Sin perder más tiempo en aquellas cavilaciones inútiles, el joven nadador se lanzó en la dirección en donde había perdido de vista a su objetivo. Haruka se encontraba corriendo, y después de un considerable trecho, estaba claro. Era inútil, había perdido a Yamazaki.

Haruka se maldijo mentalmente. Si hubiera una manera de reprenderse a sí mismo entonces lo habría hecho. Y privarse de entrar a una piscina estaba fuera de discusión debido a su promesa con el hombre en cuestión. ¿Pero en que rayos estaba pensando? Dejando ir a Sousuke. En ese momento podía haber hecho lo que quería hacer con él. Sin tener que buscar algún intermediario que le hiciera la segunda. Sin tener que inventar excusas tontas para sacarle a Rin información. Y lo había desaprovechado.

Mientras Haruka se martirizaba pensando que nunca tendría otra oportunidad como aquella; otro pensamiento nado salvajemente hasta el, dejando el asunto anterior en segundo plano. ¿Qué hacia Yamazaki en Tokyo? ¿Estaban viviendo en la misma ciudad o solo estaba de paso? Él sabía que Sousuke había estudiado casi toda la secundaria en Tokyo; mas nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que el chico volviera. No era como si diera por hecho que Yamazaki consideraba aquella ciudad como su medio más cómodo o el más conveniente para él, si Sousuke había considerado a Tokyo como su actual pedestal, Haruka se venía enterando era ahora. Si es que realmente eran así las cosas. Todo era hipotético.

Su cabeza hacia corto circuito pensando en las diferentes posibilidades. Salía humo de sus orejas mientras cargaba una mirada consternada y su boca se torcía en un lastimero puchero. No fue sino hasta que empezó a sonar su adorno de árbol navideño, su celular, que aborto la aplicación de autodestrucción que había accionado dentro de su cabeza. Era el representante del muchacho. Haruka no se había percatado que había dejado a Makoto esperando en la cafetería desde hacía casi cuarenta minutos. El joven menor ni siquiera se acordaba que tenía que verse con su amigo. Y con tal retardo, Makoto pensaba que algo le había ocurrido a Haruka. Sin más que hacer en cuanto al predicamento que representaba Yamazaki, Haruka se fue finalmente a encontrarse con su santo amigo.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Desde la vidriera del cafetín, Makoto divisaba la llegada de Haruka. El sobrio joven abrió la puerta haciendo sonar una campanilla; ojos inexpresivos buscaban el patrón de su amigo en el establecimiento y este subía su mano para felicitarle la tarea. Haruka se acercó hasta la mesa y se percató de dos vasitos desechables en donde solía haber café, su amigo se había quedado esperándolo un rato largo.

"¿Por qué tomas tanto café?" le reprocho el menor

Makoto tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sentía que no veía a Haruka desde hace años. Le hizo una seña para que se sentara y mientras pestañaba inocentemente le dijo "Me alegra de que te preocupes por mi Haru, pero esos no son míos; veras, mi mejor amigo me dejo esperándolo más de media hora, y como pensé que tal vez le había pasado algo, salí del local para llamarlo y preguntarle qué le había sucedido. Y justo después de que se reportó conmigo, volví a entrar al establecimiento; dándome cuenta que ya no tenía mesa donde sentarme, espere pacientemente a que se desocupara otra, y cuando llegue a sentarme al fin, mi amigo llego y me llamo un adicto al café." Pelo sus hermosos dientes y le paso un menú a Haruka.

"La historia es tan hermosa que voy a esperar a que le saquen el DVD" Haruka tomo el menú y pretendió a revisarlo seriamente.

Conteniendo la risa, Makoto también ojeo el menú que ya se había leído unas veinte veces "Después te paso el torrent. Pero el que hace de Makoto es pésimo actor."

Haruka dejando de fingir tener hambre, subió su cara para ver directamente a su amigo y con ojos lastimeros le dijo "Perdón por llegar tarde."

"¡Pero qué dices, Haru! Tampoco es para tanto, ni que me hubieras dejado plantado. Yo quiero un croissant de jamón y queso y un jugo de naranja ¿y tú?"

"Aun así lo lamento. No tengo mucha hambre que digamos." Aparto el menú y se quedó viendo un punto en el infinito.

"Haru, al menos tomate un jugo o algo. Tienes la cara colorada. ¿Corriste hasta acá?" zafiros se contrajeron, llevo ambos manos a su cara. La sensación era cálida.

"No…bueno no ahorita… ¿Enserio?, ¿se nota mucho?" Debió haber sido la carrera que se hecho buscando a Yamazaki porque después de que lo perdió de vista y Makoto lo llamo, él se había ido era caminando hasta el cafetín, que no estaba muy lejos.

"Bastante, estas rojo, sino te falta el aliento debe ser por el entrenamiento. Además hoy el sol esta verraco. Pide un agua mineral aunque sea." Haruka se frotaba las mejillas con la parte de atrás de las manos y con ojos algo empañados.

"Si…eso Hare."

Las antenas de Makoto tintineaban. Algo no estaba bien. Le hizo una seña a la camarera y pidió su orden junto con el agua mineral para Haruka. Coloco sus brazos en la mesa y entrelazo sus manos. Iba a entrar en su modo preocupado y atosigante. Rin lo llamaba el modo 'Makoto tiene ganas de joder' y Haruka pensaba que le quedaba perfecto el nombre, aunque nunca lo admitiría delante de Makoto. Su amigo era un ángel, un sol, un amor de persona, pero vaya que era fastidioso. Lástima que el pequeño nadador de estilo libre estaba demasiado distraído con sus acalorados cachetes. No tenía ni idea de que pronto estaría amarrado a una conversación comprometida. Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta del ambiente que habían creado sus respuestas vagas, tal vez podría haber evitado todo esto, pero ya era muy tarde.

"Haru, si aquella maratón que hiciste no fue para llegar a tiempo a nuestro encuentro ¿entonces por qué fue? ¿Por qué estabas corriendo?" Haruka había caído en las redes de su amigo y era ahora que su cuerpo accionaba las alarmas de peligro. Que poco confiables.

"No fue nada en particular. No pienses en eso." No estaba en sus planes contarle a Makoto lo que le había pasado hace unos momentos. El todavía ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que había pasado.

Makoto entrecerraba los ojos en son de sospecha al ver como Haruka evitaba contacto visual alguno "No, si, no debe haber sido nada importante. Solo tenía curiosidad. Es todo." los ojos de Haruka se mantenían deslucidos, no quería transmitir nada y lo lograba fácilmente.

"Es como dices. No tiene importancia." Haruka ya había abandonado el teatrito. Esperaba estar mercándole la raya bien clara a su amigo.

"Y como no tiene importancia-…" queriendo escarbar más en la paciencia de su amigo, este lo interrumpió severamente: "Makoto."

"Solo digo que-…"

"Makoto." Advirtió nuevamente el menor.

"Haru." Lo imito en broma.

Haruka se inclinó en la mesa para quedar más cerca de su amigo "Déjalo ¿quieres?" le imploro mientras trataba de hacer la cara más lamentable que podía.

El mayor también se inclinó para quedar a meros centímetros de Haruka. Venciendo el técnico superior de cara triste, Makoto hizo valer su título de licenciado en ojos de cachorro "¿Qué te cuesta decírmelo?"

Haruka termino de caer por entero en la mesa, en 'posición de descanso'. ¡Al diablo todo! ¡Estúpido Makoto y sus estúpidos ojos de cachorro!

"Debiste haberte interpretado a ti mismo en la película…"

Makoto volvió a mostrarle esa sonrisa sin malicia de marca registrada "No necesito un Oscar, solo quiero que mi amigo me tenga confianza."

Haruka subió la cabeza para fulminarlo con la vista. Ya Makoto había usado la palabra "confianza". ¡Que paquete! Makoto sabía cómo taladrar su psiquis. Estaba hecho un manipulador de primera. Y no solo Makoto. Haruka se sentía rodeado de manipuladores. "Makoto, Rin, Yamazaki…" pero haber puesto en la lista a Sousuke lo hizo sentir culpable. Sentía como su pecho se engarruñaba y a su vez algo revoloteaba en su estómago.

'…a ti te gusta nadar, y a pesar de que no te llenan las competencias, hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer aparte.'

¿Y qué si le habían gustado esas palabras? Si él se había dejado mover por ellas, era su problema. Yamazaki no era como Rin, no era egoísta, ni se rebajaba ante él. Y no era como Makoto tampoco, no buscaba ser delicado, era más bien rustico y directo. Él era diferente. A lo mejor si había sido manipulado por él, pero eso no quitaba que le habían gustado los resultados. Después de todo, Haruka aún se sentía con ganas de agradecérselo.

"Vi a Yamazaki en la calle. Antes de que me diera cuenta, lo había perdido de vista."

Ya Haruka esperaba la segunda faceta de los interrogatorios de Makoto. Cuando intentaba meterse en su mente, buscándole explicaciones psicológicas de su comportamiento. Vendrían una por una las preguntas incomodas. '¿Cómo lo perdiste de vista?, ¿Querías hablar con él?, ¿Por eso corriste?, ¿Te sorprendió mucho verlo?, ¿Todavía no se llevan bien?, ¿Fue por eso que corriste, porque no querías verlo?'

Lo último que se esperaba Haruka, era que Makoto le dijera…

"Así que viste a Yamazaki. Qué raro que lo hallas visto en sábado, debe estar de permiso en el trabajo."

Haruka se había quedado anonadado. Algo dentro de su estómago lo quería hacer jadear. Inútilmente, trataba de ocultar la sorpresa de su cara. Si en ese instante no hubiera llegado la camarera con el desayuno de Makoto, este habría disfrutado de sobre manera el poema que representaba la cara de su amigo en ese momento.

Makoto no solo sabía que Sousuke vivía en Tokyo sino que además ¿conocía el horario laboral del muchacho de aquél imponente estirpe? ¡Cómo era posible!

Aun algo estremecido, Haruka trato de sonar lo menos afectado posible "¿Yamazaki está viviendo aquí?"

"sí." Respondió su amigo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, para después pegarle un mordisco a su croissant.

"¿Cómo lo sabias?" Ahora era Haruka quien dirigía el interrogatorio.

"Rin me lo dijo." Makoto al parecer iba a continuar con su respuesta pero Haruka se le adelanto.

"¿Por qué?."

Todo se le venía encima al joven nadador. Una cosa era que Rin se reservara esa información, ya que era el mejor amigo de Sousuke, y a fin de cuentas Haruka no tenía nada que ver con él. ¡¿Pero Makoto?! ¡Si Hauka no tenía que ver con Yamazaki, mucho menos Makoto! ¿Por qué sabia más de Sousuke que él?...

Sin querer atragantarse dijo despacio "A eso iba. En los últimos meses de clases, yo le había dicho a Rin que me iba a estudiar a Tokyo y él me dijo 'Sousuke también se devuelve para allá' y así fue como me entere. Yamazaki quería estudiar aquí porque ya está acostumbrado al ambiente de Tokyo y de paso que aquí tenía su médico particular. Así fue como me dijo Rin."

Toda esa información eran como 'paños fríos' para la curiosidad que sentía Haruka por Sousuke. Y como simplemente era un 'paño frio', eran refrescantes por un momento, pero de nuevo sentía aquel calor, aquel agravio, que necesitaba algo que le diera una solución con resultados prolongados; en sí, necesitaba oír más del muchacho.

"¿Cómo es que sabes de su trabajo?" preguntaba ya mecánicamente, controlando sus facciones, tratando de no verse sospechoso delante de Makoto. Sin embargo algo dentro de su cuerpo revoloteaba sin cesar.

"Él me lo dijo." El tono jovial de Makoto movía cosas en el estómago de Haruka. ¿Cómo era que decía aquello tan tranquilo?

¿Qu-…qué él te lo dijo?" el tartamudeo había pasado desapercibido, Haruka disimuladamente mordía su labio, debía mantener la compostura.

"La verdad es que fue Yamazaki el que me ayudo como guía estos días. Yo pase las primeras semanas un poco perdido, ya sabes las paradas de metro y los distritos…y esa semana del seminario, Rin le pidió a Sousuke que me enseñara los alrededores…y pues así supe lo de su trabajo. Cuando tenía días libres se reunía conmigo."

Haruka no sabía que sentir. Por un lado, estaba confundido y sorprendido de que Yamazaki se prestara para tal servicio; y por otro lado se sentía dolido ¿Cómo todo aquello había pasado bajo sus narices? ¿Por qué Makoto no le había dicho nada, o Rin? ¿Por qué era el único excluido? Por qué, cuando era él el que llevaba semanas chamuscándose la cabeza pensando qué había sido de la vida de aquel sujeto.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" no queriendo sonar patético, opto por el tono frio y despectivo.

Y Makoto que no esperaba aquel regaño, se quedo sujetando su pan francés a mitad de camino de su boca mientras la tenía abierta. Makoto lo veía como si estuviera loco. ¿por qué razón había sido reñido?

"¿lo siento? Pero Haru, yo pensé que Rin te lo había dicho…" eso enfureció mas al nadador de estilo libre. Rin nunca le comentaba las cosas importantes, según Haruka. "…o que como ustedes vivían hablando por el skype yo pensé que Rin se lo había pedido a Yamazaki mientras tú estabas presente. Hasta llegue a pensar que había sido tu idea." El pobre Makoto no tenía la culpa.

"No sabía nada." Haruka recostó su rostro sobre su mano y volvió a fijar su vista al infinito, ahora jugaría el indiferente hasta que Makoto le hablara de otra cosa.

Pero Makoto no se iba a quedar con eso y nada más. ¿Habría pasado algo entre ellos dos?

"¿Tuviste un problema con Yamazaki?" modo 'Makoto tiene ganas de joder' activado.

Su estómago hacía de las suyas. Otra vez esa sensación. Haruka reviro los ojos y le dijo un cortante "No."

"¿Quieres hablar al respecto?"

Oh no, no otra vez, esto solo iba a terminar con Makoto volviendo a decir la palabra "confianza". Aunque fuera un insulto, el agua mineral que le habían traído no le daba la suficiente estamina como para batallar verbalmente con Makoto. Lo mejor era darle lo que quería, pero eso sí, si le iba a decir la verdad, le daría la versión menos comprometedora para Haruka.

"Yamazaki me hizo un favor. Las circunstancias me han impedido agradecérselo apropiadamente. Es todo."

Y a juzgar por la sonrisa cálida que le brindo su amigo, estaba claro que Haruka había logrado calmar a Makoto. Este se encontraba satisfecho con su honestidad. Aparte que había pensado que se trataba de algo más grabe. Era bueno ver que su mejor amigo estaba en paz con el mejor amigo de Rin.

"Si quieres, podemos ir a ver si todavía está por aquí."

"No hace falta, a lo mejor ya se fue." Por una razón lo había perdido en la muchedumbre. A lo mejor Sousuke estaba lo más alejado posible de ese lugar. Aunque no sabía si estar enojado o aliviado por el asunto.

"Lo llamare y le preguntare." Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron como platos con tal anuncio ¡¿Makoto tenía su número?! Aunque claro que lo debía tener, sí estuvieron en contacto las pasadas semanas, era obvio que tuviera su número telefónico. ¡Más importante ahora, Makoto estaba a punto de repicarle al inigualable e irrepetible Yamazaki Sousuke! Haruka se levantó de sopetón de su asiento y le arrebato el celular de las manos a su amigo. La notoria sorpresa en la cara de Makoto alarmaba al menor. ¿Ahora que le iba a decir?

Haruka cobro algo de determinación y le dijo en su habitual tono plano "Debió haberse ido a su trabajo. No lo molestemos. Yo lo llamare después." Makoto solo atinó a decirle un incómodo 'ok'. Volviendo a tener el control, Haruka volvió a sentarse dejando salir aquel aliento que había contenido hacia unos momentos.

"¿Haru?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿me devuelves mi cel?"

"…Claro."

"Gracias. ¿Nos vamos?"

"Si, vamos."

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

La semana siguiente corrió sin que Haruka tuviera intenciones de llamar a un tal Yamazaki Sousuke. En primer lugar debía haberle pedido el número de teléfono a Rin ya que le había hecho entender a Makoto que ya lo tenía. Ni una cosa ni la otra. Después de aquella platica que había tenido el joven prodigio con su amigo, había tomado una decisión; el cesaría en su búsqueda de información acerca de la vida de su ex enemigo. Ya no tenía caso. Básicamente a él no le correspondía seguirle la pista. El mundo se lo hizo saber.

No era coincidencia que en ningún momento durante el tiempo que él estuvo en Australia, Rin no le halla mencionado algo referente a Sousuke. Makoto tampoco le menciono nada. Y aunque no hubo ni un solo día en donde Sousuke no se reportara con Rin; nunca fue revelado ningún dato de interés del joven en cuestión. Y aquella vez que lo vio en la calle, su cuerpo no le respondía, Sousuke tampoco hizo ademan de notar que estaba allí ¿coincidencia? Haruka lo dudaba mucho. Todo dialogo, acción y circunstancia parecían haberse colocados de manera minuciosa. Estaba demasiado claro. Era una señal. El debió haberse percatado antes. Aun si forzaba las cosas, el resultado era el mismo. Él no debía interponerse en el destino de Yamazaki Sousuke; el simplemente debía seguir el suyo propio.

En primer lugar, Haruka era el que se sentía agradecido con Sousuke, pero este en ningún momento le dio a entender que esperara alguna gratitud. Una que otra vez Sousuke le dirigía la palabra durante esas video llamadas con Rin, pero nada había sido fuera de lo común. Su tono al hablarle siempre fue ordinario. Era como si aquella conversación que habían tenido, sobre su futuro, nunca hubiera existido o por lo menos eso era lo que él entendía.

A lo mejor eso era lo que tenía que entender. Realmente Sousuke lo había ayudado a escoger su camino. Pero eso era todo. En ningún momento se pensó que Sousuke formaría algo más que un simple fragmento en los cientos de ellos que conformaban la línea espacial de la vida de Haruka. Él también había sido algo así para Sousuke, él lo había superado y continuaría con su vida, una vida sin Nanase Haruka a su alrededor. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer nuestro nadador genio, era dedicarse a pulir ese camino que escogió gracias a la ayuda de Sousuke, para así poder dirigirse a un futuro brillante.

Pero a pesar de que había aceptado el hecho, aun se sentía desconcertado por él. ¿Por qué no podía ser capaz de tratar al varonil joven de ojos turquesa? ¿Quién había decidido que no estaba en los planes, que ellos no se juntaran de alguna forma? ¿Quién había cerrado el capítulo? Era tan extraño para Haruka pensar que de buenas a primeras ya aquel muchacho no tenía nada que ver con él. Después de haber compartido aquellas miradas de rivalidad; de haber intercambiado datos y consejos que escuchaban de sus respetivos entrenadores para mejorar su técnica; que en agradecimiento por encontrar sus llaves, lo invito a comer croquetas de su madre y ese idiota rechazo la comida que el mismo preparo. Sousuke aclaro sus dudas y lo ayudo a hacer aquel paso importante de su vida. Tantas cosas habían pasado entre ellos y ¿Así terminaba todo?

"Nanase, el entrenador Fujisaki quiere hablarte." Le dijo uno de los rostros sin nombre que nadaba en 'su' piscina también.

"Voy. Gracias." Haruka salió de la piscina, sacudiendo su cabello característicamente, de aquel modo pretencioso en el que solía hacerlo.

Sentado en las bancas que estaban a un lado de la piscina, se encontraba un hombre de mirada férrea y poco amistosa. Con lo poco que llevaba Haruka en el club, ya sabía que era el entrenador más estricto del lugar. No había un solo día en el que no riñera a alguien, y el rebelde nadador de estilo libre solo esperaba pacientemente a ser el siguiente. Sorpresivamente aquel momento nunca llegaba ¿sería esta vez la excepción?

"Entrenador. Estoy aquí."

El tosco hombre fulmino con la mirada a Haruka. Si de intimidación se trataba, Haruka no era ni seria nunca una de sus víctimas predilectas. Y extrañamente eso le gustaba del joven.

"Nanase, tengo información de interés para ti"

Los ojos de Haruka entrevieron una pequeña chispa. ¿Será lo que él creía que era?

El señor le sonrió socarronamente. Ambos lo sabían. "Un mes. Prepárate muchacho. Dentro de un mes se abrirá una puerta. Necesitas causar una buena impresión."

"Una competencia." Afirmo Haruka "¿Tengo que ganar?" Aquel tono arrogante que uso, no pasó desapercibido.

"Quiero ver de que estas hecho muchacho. Si destacas…" Y esto era lo único que le interesaba a nuestro prodigio.

"¿Solo debo ganar para que me den la beca?" soltó con aquel timbre de voz tan plano como el de una pared.

El hombre mayor no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. ¡Ese joven no se estaba cayendo a cobas!

"Nanase, ¿por qué si teniendo la oportunidad de estudiar en otras instituciones, elegiste venir aquí? No pareces un fanfarrón." A Haruka no le importaba parecer uno. Él no estaba haciendo aquello para demostrar o echarle algo en cara a alguien. Estudiaba ahí simplemente porque había una carrera que le gustaba, pero nadie tenía porque saberlo.

Haruka no le respondió nada, pero la pregunta se volvió retorica al instante así que no importaba mucho.

"Ya te puedes ir." Lo despacho.

Haruka se despidió del hombre con una reverencia y volvió a la práctica, con ahora verdadero entusiasmo inyectado. Su estómago no dejaba de hacer estragos.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Tocaba día sábado y era el último que le quedaba a aquel exitoso primer mes en Tokyo. Haruka no podía estas más complacido. Había sido lo indicado venir a esa ciudad. Podía prever que le esperaban días armoniosos. La verdad era que no esperaba aquella respuesta tan positiva de su persona. Pensar que su día a día tenía cierta emoción. Haruka ya se consideraba malcriado por Tokyo. Y otro hecho curioso es que desde el primer día que piso la ciudad, su estómago no ha dejado el ajetreo.

Aquello hizo recordar a Haruka, que hace mucho tiempo atrás, su madre tuvo un capricho.

Su progenitora era una mujer curiosa. La búsqueda del entretenimiento la movía. No podía estar tranquila si no hacía algo. Los pasatiempos que tenía la mantenían ocupada, tenía muchos, para no aburrirse de alguno demasiado. Ella solía leer en particular una revista suntuosa para mujeres que una que otra vez traían adorables curiosidades; historias, recetas, ejercicios…siempre había algo que despertaba el interés de su madre. Haruka podía recordar claramente un artículo en particular. Aquel artículo había hecho pelear a su madre y a su abuela toda la semana. Algo bastante problemático considerando lo tonta que fue la razón.

El artículo hablaba de lo refrescante que podía ser para el alma tener un hermoso jardín. Y no cualquier jardín. No. 'Cualquier ser humano sentiría el buen vivir ¡si tenía un jardín de mariposas!' ¡Exacto! ¡Había una terminación para ello, ese tipo de jardín, creado por hombres, en realidad existían! Aquel alusivo artículo estaba escrito de una manera tan estrafalaria. Era el colmo del ridículo. Explicaba detalladamente como fabricar aquella ociosidad. Y así lo llamó su abuela, a aquel jardín, "una ociosidad'. Fue tremendo el arrebato que tuvo la madre de Haruka en fabricar uno. Ella simplemente tenía que tener un 'jardín de mariposas'.

Cuando su madre llegaba del trabajo de medio tiempo en el supermercado se ponía a investigar las clases de mariposas más comunes que se daban en su área. Dibujó un plano estructural de como quería que quedara el jardín en sí.

Investigo y planto las "plantas huésped" que ingerían las orugas (larvas) de las mariposas locales. Cuanta pelea dio su abuela para que no plantara aquellas condenadas matas.

Luego procedió con las plantas néctar elegidas con respecto a las susodichas mariposas de su localidad; después de plantarlas se fue a hacer un plano secundario, agregándole mas plantas que plantar, con mero objetivo decorativo claro; piedras decorativas, hasta una fuente artificial, que por supuesto solo entraba como plan a largo plazo. Y el último paso a proceder, según aquel rosado artículo, y esto sí que le daba risa a su abuela, era "Ahora disfrute de su jardín observando la actividad de las mariposas. Sienta la frescura de la vida."

Acabada la obra, ya no había más ilusión. Su madre había perdido el interés de aquel jardín en cuanto puso la última piedrita decorativa en él. No se tomó la molestia si quiera de ver si funcionaba aunque Haruka si fue testigo de muchas mariposas que vinieron a visitar aquel jardín de ese día en adelante. Y como la dueña del jardín no se ocupó más de este, pereció. Después de unos meses fue cuando su madre recordó su adorado jardín. "¿Dónde están las mariposas?, ¿A dónde se fue mi jardín de mariposas?"

Su abuela le respondió "Yo sé a dónde se fue…" pero en ese momento a Haruka se le pidió salir mientras 'los adultos discutían'.

Aquello lo sentía en carne propia. Ese mes había traído muchas mariposas a vivir en el estómago de Haruka. Era una sensación peculiar, pero tenía su encanto.

Haruka se dirigía a la panadería que quedaba cerca de su casa. No iba saltando de la felicidad pero ciertamente no había nada que hiciera aquel mes menos perfecto. Quería ir a comprar un postre frio o algo para celebrar; Makoto le había dicho que era mejor comprar una torta entera, pero él no podía acabarse una torta entera ni siquiera con la ayuda de Makoto, por lo menos ya no; si iba a ser profesional tenía que ser cuidadoso con la dieta, lo mejor sería buscar pronto un nutricionista.

Casi llegando a la panadería, Haruka no quería pasar a través de los carros estacionados así que cruzo por los puestos donde paqueaban las motos, ya que no había ninguna estacionada, pero como andaba tan distraído como siempre, no se percató que le llegaba desde atrás un motorizado.

El conductor ni corto ni perezoso evito a Haruka y se estaciono de medio ganchete a un lado del joven de ojos azules. La cercanía del vehículo asusto un poco a Haruka, pero el susto le duro poco, estaba algo enojado con aquel motorizado; él sabía que estaba atravesado, pero lo que hizo fue peligroso, pudo haberse impactado con él. Haruka iba a dejar pasar el agravio y entrar a la panadería, pero lo que no sabía, era que el que le estaba jugando quiquirigüiqui era el galante y varonil dueño de aquella moto.

"A ver si despiertas de una vez, Nanase"

Cientos de engendros voladores empezaron a revolotear en su estómago. Aquella imponente voz que buscaba escarmentar había alborotado a aquellos animales nuevamente. Queriendo evitar que aquella nueva aparición no fuera otro espejismo, Haruka se giró rápidamente para encontrarse a aquel individuo que supuestamente ya no tenía nada que ver con él. Aún seguía en la moto, pero se acababa de quitar el casco; aquellos ojos turquesa severos, la boca torcida, estaba de malas como cosa rara. Haruka no esperaba volver a ver aquella amargura tan característica del rustico muchacho. No se parecía en nada a la cara serena que tenía el otro día, pero tal vez solo se debía a él. Él siempre hacia que Sousuke pusiera esa cara…

"Yamazaki." Decía su nombre como para romper aquel hechizo que los mantenía en diferentes dimensiones.

Sousuke soltó un bufido, aun molesto. "Préstale más atención a tu alrededor, Nanase. Hubiera sido otro y te arrolla."

Cuando actuaba de mala sangre, Haruka solo quería repelerlo "Tú eres el único que intento arrollarme hace un rato. Nadie se hubiera metido en el parqueadero viendo que había una persona atravesada." Sousuke sonrió de medio lado y reviro los ojos, Haruka acababa de admitir que estaba atravesado.

"Error. Escúchame cuidadosamente Niño provinciano. Estamos en Tokyo, aquí nadie se percata si alguien está o no atravesado, no hay consideraciones, simplemente pasan." Había comenzado su discurso de manera humorística pero término oscureciéndolo justo al final. Con una voz apagada le reprocho "¿Qué tal si te llegara a pasar algo? Tienes que tener cuidado y cuidar tu cuerpo."

Aunque su preocupación por él había movido algo en Haruka, él sabía que eran solo sentimientos de cortesía dicho de dientes para afuera. Incluso recalco que debía cuidarse para no lesionarse. No valía la pena tener en tan gran estima aquellas palabras.

"Seré más cuidadoso. Adiós" Haruka evito verlo a la cara y busco maneras de entrar a la panadería.

Sousuke se le quedaba viendo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras Haruka llegaba a la puerta. El chico bajo de la moto y se adentró también al local justo detrás de Haruka. Este, sintiendo al más alto a su lado, hecho su vista al lado contrario, Sousuke en respuesta hecho un bufido con enojo fingido, pero sonreía por lo bajo.

A Haruka se le habían quitado las ganas de comprar el postre delante de Sousuke. Por nada del mundo quería oír sus críticas. Si ya le había atacado con las normas citadinas, no tardaría la platicarle del 'manual alimenticio reglamentario de todo nadador profesional'…

Sin darse cuenta, Sousuke se había separado de él y estaba del otro lado de la panadería hablando muy entusiasmado con un señor mayor que parecía ser el gerente, a lo mejor lo conocía de tiempo. Extrañamente agraviado por no ser más el centro de atención, Haruka se dispuso a ver de nuevo la bandeja de postres. No había nada que le llamara la atención así que pidió un paquete de pan de sándwich integral y se dispuso a irse.

Ya llegando a la puerta escucho el llamado, aquella potente voz le bajaba las defensas ¿ahora que será lo que quería?

"Nanase, espérate un segundo." Le decía mientras trataba de dominarlo con una seña gestual.

Desde el otro lado se acercaba aquel señor con el que Sousuke estaba hablando hace un rato "Aquí esta. Una hermosa tartaleta de frutas"

"Gracias señor Sawada" decía todo dócil el alto muchacho. Y le dijo en un tono más bajo "Yo se la pago mañana."

"¿Sousuke, Cómo te voy a estar cobrando a ti?"

Ojos severos, pero muchos menos severos que los que le dedicaba al pequeño nadador "No me venga con eso ahora. Si le pregunte si tenía una tartaleta era porque expresamente yo se la iba a pagar"

"Vamos a hacer una cosa. Tú le dices a tu padre que me venga a visitar entre estos días y le dices que traiga el Okonomiyaki que hace tu madre. Así estaremos parejos."

"Ya veremos. Si no, le traigo su dinero mañana" le dijo con picardía.

"Aquí no vayas a traer dinero, Sousuke"

"No prometo nada."

Sousuke se dio media vuelta y en pasos largos llego hasta Haruka. Le dio la caja con la tarta de frutas y le abrió la puerta.

"¿Por qué-…" Sousuke le reviro los ojos

"¿Con que manos vas a abrir la puerta?" Sousuke sabía que no era eso, pero le gustaba fastidiar.

Haruka oscureció su semblante, no entendía la situación "¿Por qué me das esto?"

"Termina de pasar, Nanase, parezco el novio abriéndole la puerta a su novia." Le dijo en un tono frio pero por dentro estaba gozando un puyero.

Haruka se dispuso a pasar y Sousuke salió detrás de él. Haruka iba a agarrar a su casa y pensaba que Sousuke le iba a terminar de responder pero solo vio como este se volvía a montar en su moto. Haruka molesto, se acercó a él para exigirle una respuesta.

"¿No me vas a decir por fin?" cara estoica e inexpresiva como siempre.

"¿Decirte qué, Nanase?" aun quería joder.

Haruka no le dijo nada, solo seguía viéndolo con ojos deslucidos. Sousuke lo veía lastimeramente impaciente y eso le gustaba. Finalmente ya era hora de irse. El Había venido simplemente a hacer un encargo en la panadería por parte de su jefe y ya tenía que volver al trabajo.

Le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado mientras fruncía el entrecejo "Es mi regalo de bienvenida. Pero no te lo comas tu solo; no tiene tanta manteca y es pequeña pero aun así debes procurar lo que comes." Él lo dice y él se la da. Poniendo una expresión más cálida esta vez, le termina diciendo "Bienvenido a Tokyo, Nanase, espero que te estés gozando mucho las clases. Nos vemos luego."

Antes de que Haruka pudiera articular palabra, Sousuke se había puesto el casco y había arrancado en su moto.

Maldición. Si antes no había que agradecerle nada, ahora si lo debía hacer.

Haruka entreabrió un poco la caja para ver la tarta. Se veía encantadora. Ya quería comerla, pero lo haría cuando le dejaran de revolotear en el estómago aquellos malditos insectos...

**Fin del capítulo 4**

**Notas finales**

:D Súbete a mi moto~ acabo de terminar esto a las 4 de la mañana y si, si quiero tartaleta de frutas, es más, cuando amanezca voy a la panadería del frente a comprarme una…

:I que capítulo más gay lol y no hablo de Sousuke, todo fue gay (Excepto Sousuke, él es lo máximo :B)

Coméntenme cositas lindas plz u.u

Bye :B ¡el SouHaru MANDA!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de Autor**

¿Sabían que esto es un fic SouHaru? Lo es :3 gracias por los comentarios, son tan dulces. Les traigo un capitulo tan largo como el capítulo 2 así que provecho.

No se sorprendan mucho pero los personajes de Free! NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto Animation y Animation DO. Si me pertenecieran, le habría dejado la animación de Free a A-1 Pictures y la animación de High Speed (si le sacaran anime) a Mad House; habrían hecho tremendos trabajos tanto en arte como en plot.

**Advertencia del capítulo: **:I pobre Haru…*le lanzaron una chancla a la autora* En este capítulo me pase de etcétera total. Se vuelve a hablar de High Speed. Momento morboso SouHaru. Hice un sacrilegio pero era necesario….lean y ya :V

**Para un buen gusto, un buen susto.**

**Capítulo 5. Descompuesto.**

Cuando piensas vivir en la gran ciudad, lo primero que se debe tener en cuenta es la ubicación. Siempre y cuando sea asequible la vivienda en cuestión, y seas un estudiante que viva por su cuenta, es bueno conseguir un lugar estratégico con medios de transporte público cercano y si es posible, tiendas de primera necesidad. Seria de lo más conveniente tener cerca una farmacia, una carnicería, un supermercado, un cyber o un centro de impresión y por último, pero no mucho menos importante, una panadería…

No estaba de más decir que Nanase Haruka era un chico con suerte. La fama que precedía aquella panadería, pastelería y charcutería además, no era de cuento. Era por demás un local de mucho prestigio. Bien le había dicho la casera de la pensión; que cualquier producto que adquiriera de allí, le aseguraba que sería de la más alta calidad. Lo último que esperaba el chico prodigio, fue que terminara llevándose, de entre todas las cualidades gastronómicas que le podían ofrecer, ni más ni menos que una muestra de las habilidades de repostería que más llenaba de orgullo aquel establecimiento.

Aunque el dulce regalo había llenado de prosperidad su departamento no más llegar, la felicidad estaba sobrestimada. Lo único que lamentaba era la desdicha que embargo su vida en aquellos dos días de vida del insulso postre. El plan era que Makoto viniera a su casa, comiera un pedazo y se llevara aparte un poco más para disponer de el como él quisiera; ya sea comiéndoselo en otro momento o brindándolo. Pero el joven de la armoniosa espalda no llego. Makoto tenía las manos atadas con un trabajo de grupo.

Sin más tiempo que perder, Haruka se sirvió un pequeño pedazo de la tarta; al sentir como su cuerpo se contraía en dolor muscular por el entrenamiento de la semana, lo que menos quería era sentirse culpable comiendo más de lo que debía. Estaba delicioso, era muy ligera y fresca. Su pedazo había sido pequeño. Muy pequeño. Para compensar el tamaño de la porción que debió haber agarrado en primer lugar, pico un pedazo mas, un poco más grande que el anterior, para asemejar entre los dos una verdadera porción. Realmente estaba deliciosa. Haruka cerró la caja de cartón bien sellada y la metió en la nevera. Tomo un vaso de agua y se sentó un momento; luego se desnudó allí mismo, se metió en un pantalón deportivo con chaqueta a juego, agarro su mp4 y se fue a trotar hasta que le doliera respirar.

Mientras normalizaba su respiración caminando por su vecindario, Haruka pudo divisar la susodicha panadería. Ya que estaba cerca, no le pareció mala idea comprar un galón de jugo de naranja; ya que estaba cerca, ya que estaba prácticamente pasándole por al lado, ya que no había jugo en su casa, ya que tenía dinero… ¿o no lo tenía? Haruka entrecerró sus ojos en amargura, había dejado su billetera en casa. Qué más podía hacer, simplemente se iría a casa a buscarla y regresaría a comprar su jugo, porque tenía que comprarlo.

Al entrar a su vivienda, y sin el fresco de la helada calle, Haruka podía sentir aquel pegoste, aquella desagradable sensación húmeda y vaporosa, aquella sal. Necesitaba un baño. Pero entonces, ¿iría a comprar el jugo y después se bañaría, o compraría el jugo en otro momento? Él necesitaba el jugo supuestamente, él tenía que pasar por aquel local, solo por si acaso…por si acaso se le ofrecía otra cosa; ya que iba por jugo, procuraría comprar otras cosas que le hagan falta. Como el jugo era casi una emergencia, no abandonaría la misión de irse hasta la panadería. Pero en ese momento, otra ocurrencia pobló su cabeza ¿No sería desagradable para los demás que el entrara sudado? Sin decir nadie en específico, seria incómodo para cualquiera mercar comida con alguien así de desconsiderado dentro del comercio. Estaba decidido, se daría un baño, un baño rápido, y compraría su jugo.

Saliendo del baño pulcro y perfumado, se vistió, tomo su billetera y se dispuso a ir a la panadería. Cielo oscuro, calles muy iluminadas, brisa helada nocturna. Haruka ignoraba que hora seria en ese momento, pero sabía que era temprano. Llego al negocio en dos minutos. La panadería no estaba por decir repleta, pero había cierta cantidad de clientes esa noche, los empleados que se podían visualizar atendían a un cliente correspondientemente y en la caja registradora había una cola de tres personas. Haruka miraba a los lados, a las personas, luego miraba al personal, después el frigorífico donde estaban los galones de jugo y los refrescos. El joven entrecerró sus zafiros de ojos en son de insatisfacción, dio media vuelta y se fue a su casa.

Al cerrar la puerta tras él, se vuelve a desnudar dejando la ropa caer en el suelo del lobby. Se llega hasta su baño y abre la cortina de la regadera para contemplarla con desdén. El había olvidado que 'esa cosa' existía. Cierra la cortina con molestia a fin de niño caprichoso y se va a su cuarto y se tira en su cama tal y como esta. Sintiendo la frialdad de sus sabanas acariciando su piel y dándole deliciosos escalofríos, agarra su almohada enrollando sus brazos en ella y acurrucando su rostro. El sueño fácilmente lo embeleso allí. Pero como si de un sexto sentido se tratase, se paró de inmediato de la cama y fue a ponerse la ropa interior que había dejado tirada en la sala. Estuvo a punto de volver a tirarse en su cama, pero una fuerza mayor lo arrastro a su closet para sacar un pantalón y una camisa de pijama para dormir. Ningún tonto resfrió interrumpiría su entrenamiento, por lo que ningún tonto descuido evitaría que ganara esa beca de excelencia deportiva.

Ya vestido, trepo perezosamente a su nido. Se tapó bien tapado con sus sabanas y acurruco pasionalmente su cabeza contra la almohada, mientras su lacio cabello se desparramaba hacia los lados. Cello sus ojos con cansancio y trato de olvidarse del mundo. Trato, pero no pudo; algo le decía que no debía cerrar sus ojos todavía, así que los abrió. Pensó un momento hasta que recordó, había dejado las luces prendidas de la sala.

Se paró ágilmente y en pasos largos fue a la sala a apagar la luz, y antes de poder irse a su cuarto nuevamente, diviso el bombillo de la cocina prendido también; fue a apagarlo, pero antes de hacerlo, se antojó de un vaso con agua. Abrió la nevera y se sirvió una buena cantidad. Se hecho el líquido hasta el fondo mientras aun sostenía la puerta abierta de la nevera. Bajo la mirada desinteresadamente para ver aquella caja de cartón blanca donde estaba aquella tarta. Al cerrar la nevera Haruka volvía a sentirse en brazos de Morfeo, se fue rápidamente a su cuarto y se hecho en su cama para no volverse a parar en toda la noche.

Mañana iría a casa de Makoto y le daría el resto de la tarta. No hacía nada allí en su nevera.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Haruka había salido bien temprano de su casa. Era domingo; sin embargo, la ciudad rugía de vigor. La misma gente atareada de los lunes, y la misma gente desocupada y ociosa de los sábados estaban allí. Por lo que los transportes públicos eran tan populares como siempre. Haruka tomo el metro y luego una buseta, y después de una caminata de quince minutos, estaba frente al departamento de su mejor amigo.

Makoto lo estaba esperando, así que al verlo desde la ventana, salió a recibirlo. Haruka podía notar las modernas y súper a la moda ojeras que cargaba su amigo. Él se había asegurado que Makoto podía recibir visitas ya que supuestamente ya había terminado aquel bendito trabajo en grupo. Ambos sabían el predicamento que había pasado el día anterior. El chico de negruzca cabellera solo podía mirarlo escéptico con una ceja levantada; Makoto le devolvía su severo semblante con una risita nerviosa.

El chico de sonrisa fácil le gesticulo la bienvenida a su morada, pero Haruka no estaba muy seguro si pasar.

"¿Dormiste o ibas a hacerlo?" se aseguró antes de poner un pie en la residencia.

"Si dormí." Le respondió algo inseguro, temeroso de que si decía lo contrario, su amigo se iría, pero este no se lo estaba tragando "Bueno, según el reloj, unas tres horas…" Haruka dio media vuelta y se disponía a largarse pero Makoto lo jalo del brazo para que no se fuera. "No te vayas Haru. Quédate un rato al menos. Después prometo que dormiré."

"¿Por qué te desvelas un sábado sabiendo que tienes el domingo para terminar el trabajo?" Makoto era una cosa seria a veces.

"Me sentí mal por cancelar nuestros planes ayer, así que quería terminar todo el trabajo para que el domingo pudiéramos divertirnos" ¿Qué tenía de divertido hablar con un muerto parado? Pensaba Haruka.

"Makoto, tienes problemas serios." le dijo con incomodidad fingida. Makoto solo atino a juntar sus labios a un lado, formando una mueca en son de reproche. Haruka podía ser tan inflexible a veces.

"Oh vamos, Haru. Quiero probar la tarta" Ahora era Haruka el que lo veía con reproche. Le extendió la bolsa que venía cargando desde su casa. El paquete estaba envuelto en dos bolsas, Makoto lo llevo hasta la cocina y abrió el paquete. "¡Que bella esta! ¿Dónde la compraste? Y oye, ¿por qué la compraste? Me habías dicho que no ibas a comprar nada muy grande y esto es como mucho para nosotros."

Haruka oscureció su mirada por un momento. El hecho de que Makoto dijera que era así de grande, lo dejaba un poco incómodo. El pecho se le contraía. En primer lugar, él nunca le pidió a Yamazaki que le comprara una torta entera. "No es tan grande…" susurro, tratando de disipar al menos para si mismo el comentario de su amigo.

Makoto por su parte estaba de lo más feliz admirando el elegante postre "Entonces, ¿Dónde la compraste?"

Haruka se sentía algo culpable de traer aquel postre de procedencia clandestina. El solo hecho de haber pasado más de cinco minutos sin decirle a Makoto que el no compro esa tarta en primer lugar, le llenaba el alma de culpa. Finalmente termino contándoselo; Haruka intentaba desahogarse con su amigo de alguna forma, a pesar de que no le estaba diciendo la razón de su intranquilidad original. Es más, aun no sabía cuál era esa necesidad que tenia de desahogarse, el por qué tenía la necesidad de hablar con Makoto sobre algún asunto que todavía no tenía muy claro; pensaba que si podía entrar en confianza con su amigo, descubriría que era lo que lo tenía tan poco sosegado. Él sabía que algo raro estaba pasando con él.

"Es de la panadería que queda cerca de mi casa. No la compre yo. Me la regalaron. Me la regalo Yamazaki, como regalo de bienvenida a Tokyo"

Los ojos de Makoto se abrieron como platos en sorpresa y luego se volvieron tiernos y cálidos, y esbozando una gran sonrisa, dijo "¿Enserio? ¡Que atento! Qué bueno que pudiste comunicarte con él entonces." Al parecer Makoto había entendido que Haruka estaba en contacto con Sousuke, aunque el chico prodigio no entendía por qué su amigo tendría aquella idea. Hasta que se le ilumino el foco. ¡Claro que Makoto creía que ellos estaban en contacto! Él mismo se lo había dicho a su amigo el día que se reunieron por primera vez. Que supuestamente Haruka iba a llamar a Sousuke para agradecerle un favor. Que metida de pata. Haruka quería aclarar el asunto, pero no quería preguntas incomodas, así que solo llego a decir:

"No, simplemente me lo encontré en la panadería." Dijo como que aquello fuera algo de todos los días.

"¿Sera que viven cerca uno del otro?" pregunto Makoto siguiendo el hilo de conversación mientras se servía un buen pedazo de tarta. Aquello golpeo a Haruka, era mentira si decía que no se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero no quería darle tanta importancia.

Haruka vio como Makoto comía su pedazo mientras le hacía señas con los pulgares, aprobando el sabor del sempiterno postre "Yamazaki conoce todos los sitios buenos de comida." Le iba relatando mientras engullía. Haruka solo se le quedaba viendo de manera inexpresiva y algo distante "Las veces que Salí con él siempre comíamos en lugares deliciosos" y Haruka ya creía que era hora de irse. Se levantó sin decir nada mientras se acomodaba su bolso para irse. Makoto sin tener que recibir explicación alguna se levantó sonriente; dejo su plato en el lavaplatos y se dispuso a abrirle la puerta de salida a Haruka. Y de repente Makoto lo detuvo.

"Espera Haru, ¿me vas a dejar toda esa tarta?"

"Se acerca una competencia." Dijo en son de respuesta a todas las preguntas siguientes de su amigo.

Los ojos de Makoto brillaron en gozo "¿Cuándo?"

"Dentro de tres semanas" respondió mientras se ponía los zapatos.

"Entonces, ¿qué hago? ¿Puedo brindarle algo a la casera, o a algún compañero?"

"Claro." Respondió mecánicamente, ya esperando aquello.

"¿Seguro? ¿No te quieres llevar la mitad al menos?" Haruka lo fulmino con la mirada, el ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir. Tenía que cuidar lo que ingería. '…debes procurar lo que comes.' Le había dicho aquel sujeto, pero no hacía falta que se lo dijera.

De todas Maneras Makoto le pidió que esperara. Sacando un pequeño embace sellado, metió en él una porción de tamaño normal, intento darle una más menuda, pero era un poco frustrante que el dueño de la tarta comiera tan poco de esta, así que no pudo evitar darle un tamaño más proporcional. Se la entregó en sus manos, y Haruka sin ánimos de discutir, acepto el bendito perol. Ahora sí, Haruka se dispuso a irse, y se despidió diciendo "Ve a dormir." Y Makoto le respondió en broma "Buenas noches."

Ya en la parada de su cuadra, Haruka se bajó y camino cerro abajo hasta su casa. Por supuesto que le paso por al lado a la famosa panadería, era inevitable no pasarle por el lado dado que por aquella calle daba a su casa. Se detuvo para contemplarla un momento ¿sería buena idea pasar y ver que le hacía falta? ¿Y por qué rayos no? Haruka entro al local y se dispuso a ver las bandejas de las vidrieras, a lo mejor terminaría comprando algún aceite o salsa de soja que no recordaba muy bien cuanto le quedaba. Merodeo un poco más hasta que sintió que ya no hacía nada allí.

Se acercó a uno de los empleados para que le tramitaran sus compras en una tabla electrónica para así poder pagar en caja. Y mientras hacia el procedimiento, un señor de cara familiar se le acercó al empleado y luego se quedó viendo a Haruka detenidamente.

"¿No eres tú el joven al que Sousuke le regalo la tarta de frutas?" Haruka haciendo puños clavo sus cortas uñas en las palmas de sus manos. Eso había sido inesperado. Haruka solo pudo asentir con un cortes gesto.

"Sabía que eras tú. ¿Y te gusto la tarta? Es una de las especialidades de aquí."

Haruka se esforzó en poner algo de emoción en su monótona voz "Estuvo deliciosa."

Parece que el esfuerzo de Haruka llego a los estándares, pues el señor puso una cara de moderada complacencia. "Me alegro. Pero ese mocoso es un tramposo. Le dije que no viniera a pagarla y aprovecho de venir justo en la mañana, cuando no trabajo, para dejar el dinero y escabullírseme" Los ojos de Haruka mostraron emoción genuina de repente.

"¿Yamazaki estuvo aquí hoy?" pregunto sin ninguna vergüenza.

"Si, en la mañana. Pero no sé cómo llego hasta aquí tan temprano, pero supongo que es porque es domingo. Mira que mandarse hasta acá. Al menos ayer estaba aquí porque debía hacer un pedido de parte de su trabajo." En eso el empleado que estaba atendiendo a Haruka se metió en la conversación.

"Jefe, Sousuke tiene una moto ahora. No le costó nada venirse temprano hasta acá por esa razón." 'Entonces Yamazaki no vive cerca.' Pensó con fastidio el joven nadador.

"¿De dónde consiguió una moto?" preguntó el señor mayor con algo de envidia hacia la juventud. Al parecer Haruka había desaparecido de la vista de ambos. Pero no importaba, él quería seguir escuchando.

"Se la proporciono la Cooperativa del socio del papá, eso fue lo que me dijo."

"¿para qué, para trabajar de chofer?"

"No, solo como transporte personal. Ayer vino a hacerle el favor a ese señor que es su jefe, pero la moto se la habían dado para que pudiera movilizarse en la ciudad por su cuenta. Él trabaja dentro de la cooperativa, pero en administración."

"¿y eso es todos los días?" Ya el señor había tomado la tableta electrónica de Haruka para anotar sus pedidos.

"Estudia en la mañana y Trabaja en la tarde." Le dijo el empleado ya alejándose para seguir con sus obligaciones.

"Me alegro por él." Termino diciéndole al empleado, luego se dirigió a Haruka y le entrego la tabla electrónica para poder pagar. "Aquí tienes joven. Qué bueno que te haya gustado la tarta."

Haruka asintió cortésmente y se fue a pagar en la caja, para salir de una vez de aquella panadería, la cual ya había perdido su interés.

Llego a su casa, abrió su bolso, saco el embace que le dio Makoto con su pedazo de tarta y lo coloco en la nevera. Se recostó en su cama viendo para el techo. Aquella nueva tranca lo confundía.

Sousuke no vivía cerca, por lo que aquel encuentro que tuvo con él había sido una de esas coincidencias de una en un millón. El hecho hacia que la comisura de su boca se torciera hacia arriba. Él no era esa clase de personas que creían en cosas como el destino, pero sin duda había sido rarísimo para él, que se encontraran nuevamente. La otra cara de la moneda; sin embargo, lo dejaba extrañamente afligido, si Sousuke no vivía cerca y aquel encuentro fue paranormal, eso quería decir que se le habían acabado las cuotas para entrevistarse con él. Qué su próxima vez era algo indefinido, o algo inexistente. Por qué el mundo obraba de esa forma, cuando él ni siquiera ha tenido un chance para agradecerle sus atenciones. El mundo era injusto.

Haruka se desvistió y se bañó en la odiosa regadera, pero esta vez su trato con ella había sido diferente, sentía las puntadas de las gotas cayendo e impactando contra su cabello, sus hombros, espalda, y más abajo, de alguna forma lo sosegaban. El agua fría y fluyente cayendo como cascada sobre él, a pesar de que la regadera tenía una boquilla estándar, Haruka alagaba su título mentalmente; ciertamente aquel panel que soltaba infinitas gotas alrededor de todo su cuerpo, le brindaba sosiego. Si antes estaba alterado, pues ya no más. Salió de esa ducha fresco como una lechuga. Se fue a la cocina y preparo el sartén para freír su nutritiva caballa. Comió, jugo un rato en su laptop, hizo tarea teórica y después se puso a dibujar hasta que callo la noche.

El día se le había pasado relativamente rápido, pero menos mal que así fue, puesto que tenía demasiada ansiedad acumulada. Estaba inquieto. Necesitaba con urgencias nadarse unos cuantos cientos de metros. Para acelerar la noche, frió más pescado y se dispuso a hacer lo que sea para reposar el estómago para luego irse a la cama. Al cabo de hora y media ya estaba enterrado en su lecho. Cerró sus ojos con la mejor disposición del mundo, se relajó e intento irse de plano al mundo de los sueños. Pero no hubo suerte. No podía conciliar el sueño.

Se levantó y le dio unas cuentas vueltas al departamento, luego se fue al balcón y recostó sus brazos contra la baranda. ¿Por qué no podía dormirse y ya? Suspiro y se volvió a meter dentro, ni loco iba a pillar un mal viento. Se fue a la cocina a beber agua, y se sentó en la mesa para ver a la nada. Se levantó por otro baso y al ver el embace de la tarta en la nevera, lo agarro, lo abrió y lo sostenía en el aire para soltarlo en la bolsa de basura. Tenía que deshacerse de eso, solo estaba acumulando espacio, él sabía que de todas maneras no se la iba a comer. Y justo antes de tirarla, soltó un quejido amargado y puso el envase con la tarta sobre la mesa, y se volvió a sentar para ver irritado aquella inocente porción. ¿Cuál fue la necesidad de que le regalara eso? Bien podría haber dicho 'Bienvenido' y luego dejarlo en paz. Ahora tenía que irse al infierno con el regalaso aquel. Estúpido Yamazaki, botar comida era lo peor.

Tomo aire y exhalo en signo de derrota. Agarro una cuchara y se zampo esa última porción de 'su' tarta. Después de ingerir aquella azúcar sus ojos y todo su cuerpo le pedían cama. De alguna forma amaneció en su cama bien arropado, el piloto automático había tomado control anoche. Era lunes al fin. Y como si de una resaca se tratase, Haruka se arrepentía seriamente de haberse comido aquellas calorías innecesarias en la noche. Pero como decía su abuela "A lo hecho, pecho" repitió Haruka en voz alta.

Llego a la Universidad bien temprano; nado unos cuantos metros antes de empezar sus clases, y cuando se llegó la verdadera hora de practicar, se escarmentó frenéticamente en el gimnasio para luego someterse a un decatlón de resistencia; nado hasta que su voluntad se rompiera, al salir de la piscina su pecho subía y bajaba, sus pulmones casi no podían con el ajetreo, las piernas le temblaban inconsistentemente. Sentía las miradas incomodas a su alrededor, era la primera vez que ellos veían a Nanase Haruka tan fajado en una práctica. Sin importarle mucho aquellas miradas, su cuerpo se sereno por reflejo, se paró bien erguido y se fue a los vestidores.

Cuando este desapareció de la vista de los demás, empezaron a murmurar

"¿Qué le pasa a Nanase? Esta que echa humo."

"¿Creen que es por la competencia?"

Los entrenadores presentes, que habían dejado ser a Haruka aquella tarde, se encontraban inquietos, era una sorpresa para ellos también. Uno de ellos, interrumpió el dialogo de los estudiantes que estaban hablando a las espaldas de Haruka.

"A ver si ustedes se ponen las pilas también. Solo quedan tres semanas." Dio unas palmadas y despacho la práctica.

En los vestidores, Haruka ya estaba listo para irse. Busco su bolso y se lo ajusto en el cuerpo. En eso llegaron algunos miembros del club a cambiarse también. Uno de ellos no pudo resistirse y lo abordo.

"Oye Nanase estabas muy azorado en la práctica hoy. Me pones nervioso, creo que voy a doblar mi rutina." Le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

Como su interlocutor no había sido ofensivo, Haruka le respondió espontáneamente, haciendo contacto visual pero con su timbre de voz apagado de siempre. "Solo estoy haciendo una compensación."

El joven pensó un rato lo que le dijo Haruka, así que le pregunto "¿Por qué, te faltaste una práctica?" Pero ya Haruka se había ido.

Haruka no sabía si haberse castigado tanto en la práctica de ese día le sería contraproducente, pero al menos estaba seguro que había expiado aquel pecado. Se fue a su casa, ceno, se tomó un analgésico y cayó como una piedra en su cama por el sueño.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Al fin podía irse a su casa. Salió sigiloso por el estacionamiento de la Cooperativa para evitar tener que saludar a cualquier colega asociado. Se colocó el casco antes de salir para evitar ser reconocido, encendió su vehículo de dos ruedas y arranco lo más rápido posible para su hogar dulce hogar.

Llego lanzando su bolso en el sofá y seguidamente se tiró sobre él. Era increíble como un trabajo donde debía permanecer sentado, le drenara tanto la energía. Menos mal la tanda completa era solos los sábados, agradecía eternamente aquellos días de semana donde podía alejarse del trabajo en clases. Claro, llegar haciendo asignaciones en la noche para la universidad lo terminaba de agotar por completo, pero la satisfacción que le dejaba no se la quitaba nadie.

Con toda la pereza del mundo arrastro los pies al caminar hasta llegar a su baño, y prendió la llave para ir llenando de agua la bañera, hoy le provocaba un cursi baño de burbujas. Si no mal recordaba su madre había dejado unas sales en su closet, pero pensándolo bien, no quería cruzar 'esa' raya, así que solo se limitó a usar jabón normal.

Antes de si quiera meter un pie en el agua, timbraba desde su habitación el skype. Seguro era Rin. Sousuke gruño en molestia, bueno, al menos la llamada no sonó después de meterse en la bañera. Corrió del baño en cueros a contestar la llamada.

Al hacer comunicación, Rin tuvo que apartar la mirada haciendo un bufido en cuanto diviso a Sousuke "Oyeeee, ehmm ¿Esta es la línea caliente? Pedí una voluptuosa rubia sexy y peligrosa y me enviaron al chico de la cesta de frutas. Más preciso la cesta de bananas." Se carcajeaba en posición de descanso.

"Tan preciso como siempre. Estaba a punto de bañarme." Sousuke le dedico una mirada despectiva antes de sentarse en la silla de su escritorio. Y Rin volvió a reír por el acto "Nunca volveré a sentarme en esa cilla." Le comento.

"Es mi cilla." Le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Además, te equivocaste de línea caliente, ¿No es Tachibana quien te endulza el oído todas las noches?"

Rin lanzo un bufido molesto y después le dijo "Esta noche no. Está haciendo un trabajo en grupo o algo así, se pasara toda la noche en eso."

"¿Lo llamas a él primero que a mí? Y yo que te estaba tejiendo un suéter…"

"No. A ti te llamo siempre primero porque las llamadas son más 'cortas'." Le dijo burlón. "Hoy lo llame primero porque sé que llegas demasiado cansado los sábados."

"Y como está haciendo tarea, me llamaste a mí. Voy a destejer ese suéter."

¿Iba a seguir con la broma del suéter? Que payaso. "No, no, no lo destejas, todo ese trabajon, mejor regálaselo a alguien más."

"Tal vez lo haga. Podría regalárselo a Nanase." Dijo entre serio y burlón y luego lo miro con una ceja levantada. Quería darle una pista al pelirrojo de lo que le había pasado ese día.

Rin también levanto una ceja y torció su boca en una mueca. "¿Qué pasa con Haru?"

"Cuando me dijiste que estaba viviendo en Tokyo me sorprendí un poco, y pensé que jamás me lo encontraría…" termino de decir dejando aquello en el aire.

"¿Cuándo lo viste?

"Esta mañana. Creo que vive cerca de una panadería que es de un amigo de mi padre." Rin solo gesticulaba, le parecía curioso aquello, y quería saber que más paso allí. "Casi lo atropello con la moto." Dijo para alertar a su amigo, que pego el grito al cielo, pero después de explicarle la situación se tranquilizó. "Creo que se sorprendió al verme. Me dio risa. Creo que no sabía que yo estaba viviendo en Tokyo."

Rin, subconscientemente pensaba que Haruka no le interesaría mucho aquel dato; se lo pensó por un momento y termino diciendo "Supongo que no. Si Makoto no le dijo nada, entonces no."

Sousuke ya había pensado en aquella posibilidad así que prosiguió con su relato. "Lo vi viendo la bandeja de postres."

A Rin le extraño eso "Qué raro, Haru nunca ha sido preciosista con los dulces." Rin podía imaginarse a Haruka comiendo con gusto un pastel de caballa pero no de fresas.

"¿Tú crees?" le pregunto algo descolocado ¿habrá hecho mal en haberle comprado aquella tarta?

"A lo mejor era para dárselo a algún vecino o al casero de la residencia." Razono la sierra eléctrica de dientes.

"En fin, le di la bienvenida a Tokyo, y…le brinde algo." Dijo como para pasarlo por debajo de la mesa.

"¿Qué le regalaste?" Mejor no debió haber dicho nada.

"Un apretón de manos. Me voy a bañar. Adiós." Sousuke cortó la llamada y se fue al baño cerrando la puerta para que no le molestara el timbre del skype que volvía a repicar. Se sumergió en burbujas para destensar toda aquella tensión que cargaba en los hombros, ¿Nanase regalaría la tarta? Si hubiera sabido que no le gustaban los dulces no se la hubiera dado. Debió haberlo pensado mejor cuando se la dio. Era un dulce costoso, y tenía que recordar pasar mañana en la mañana por la panadería para pagarlo…

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde el incidente del aperitivo de media noche. Desde entonces Haruka se había portado muy juicioso con su entrenamiento, después de aquella noche que llego exhausto de su castigo, no tuvo más problemas para dormir. Había estado tan ocupado esas semanas con el club y con asignaciones de la carrera, que pudo darse el lujo de dejar en la parte de más atrás de su cabeza el asunto de la tarta y de Yamazaki Sousuke. Había estado funcionando muy bien, casi podía dar por sentado que ya no le importaba. Es más, estaba feliz de no haberle comentado nada a Makoto con respecto a ello, ya que estuvo muy tentado a hacerlo después del espectáculo que le dio a sus compañeros del club el día que se excedió en el entrenamiento para compensar su gula; desde aquel día lo llaman "Max Steel", quién quiera que sea ese…y extrañamente ahora se llevaba mejor con ellos.

Pero la semana que se avecinaba estaba despejada, y temía recaer en pensamientos innecesarios. Era fin de semana, y era uno de los más libre que había tenido ese mes; su plan había sido intensificar su rutina esa semana, ya que el sábado siguiente era la competencia; pero después de que uno de los entrenadores le hiciera una advertencia promedio acerca de que no debía sobre esforzarse para evitar lesiones, fue el primero de los muchos detonadores de pensamientos innecesarios que empezaron a surgir. Claro, ahora sin poder entrenar por el resto del fin de semana y sin tareas pendientes, era más propenso a que se diera cuenta que habían transcurrido dos semanas desde la última vez que supo, y que vio, a Yamazaki.

El había estado en constante contacto con Rin, para su mala suerte, pero nada interesante tenía que decir que le importara. Trataba de mantener una distancia prudente con Makoto; él no quería que su amigo le abriera un espacio en su agenda solo porque sí. La vez pasada que se desveló solo para estar al día siguiente con él, a Haruka le pareció una burrada. Si Makoto estaba sinceramente disponible y quería pasar un rato con él un fin de semana, entonces se lo aceptaba. Y si estaba disponible y quería pasar su tiempo descansando o saliendo con otros amigos, eso también estaba bien para él.

Y cuando Haruka razonaba aquello, ya que andaba sin nada mas en que pensar, y por consiguiente su cabeza divagaba, entonces una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza hizo una pregunta indiscreta: "Si está disponible y se compromete para salir con otros de sus amigos entonces… ¿eso significaba que Makoto también podría tener planes con Yamazaki en un día libre?" Makoto tenía su número. Makoto conocía su horario laboral. Makoto salió varias veces con él a pasear y a comer. Yamazaki prácticamente era el primer amigo de Tokyo que tenía Makoto, según lo que le respectaba a Haruka. Rin prácticamente le había dado la bendición a Makoto para juntarse con Yamazaki. ¿No era obvio que ellos seguían frecuentándose en sus días libres? ¡Para Haruka eso era pan con mantequilla, no había fallo allí!

Ahora empezaba a remontar las cosas. Cualquier cosa que Rin le dijera, caía en la monotonía; si no era para preguntarle por el entrenamiento, le preguntaba por Makoto. Lo poco que hablaba con Makoto daba mucho que desear, y ahora con la reciente interrogativa era peor. Y con respecto a aquel sujeto, que Haruka no tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo ahorita. Más invisible y distante que nunca; porque eso era otra cosa que le molestaba a Haruka, Rin y Makoto podrían ser muy amigos de Sousuke, pero por el carrizo le hablaban a Haruka de él.

Era como si el chico no existiera; Yamazaki era un espejismo, el hombre no tenía historia ni antecedentes. ¿Acaso Yamazaki pertenecía a algún programa de protección de testigos o qué? Claro que Haruka podría tranquilamente preguntar por él, pero no lo hacía, y ahí a echarle la culpa a los otros dos, era tonto, y lo sabía, pero ¿no era más tonto que Nanase Haruka preguntara por Yamazaki Sousuke? ¿De cuándo acá eso era normal?

Preguntarle a Rin era complicado, porque él lo hacía todo complicado. Preguntarle a Makoto era buscarse problemas, se haría el psicólogo delante de él. ¿Y qué tal si su preguntadera llegara a oídos de Yamazaki? ¿Qué tal si piensa que es una molestia? Tranquilamente Yamazaki sería capaz de considerarlo una. Y eso Haruka no lo iba a permitir. Simplemente se quedaría con las ganas, total, pronto tendría nuevas asignaciones y cuando acabe la competencia, y la gane y a su vez obtenga la beca, tendrá mucho más entrenamiento, y tarde o temprano esos pensamiento innecesarios desaparecerán. Ese era el plan…

Haruka se aventuró a ir al supermercado en sábado. Y por lo intensa que era la gente de Tokyo que parecía no gustarle quedarse en su casa; siempre trataba de ir entre semana porque era menos congestionado, pero necesitaba una distracción. Hacer un mercadito no le haría mal. Podía ir solamente a ver o si tenía suerte, comprar algo útil.

El universo parecía una comedia negra. Al entrar Haruka al supermercado; en la primera caja que se podía divisar, estaba Yamazaki Sousuke, ya terminando de pagar sus compras. Haruka podía reír ahora, el mundo se estaba riendo ¿por qué no reír con él? Sin embargo no tenía muchas ganas e reír, sus ojos inexpresivos como siempre y su boca era una raya imperturbable. Nuestro prodigio se fue en línea recta hasta el joven que según Haruka, podría aparecer en un cartón de leche en cualquier momento.

Sin decir nada, y sin esperar el reconocimiento visual del mayor, Haruka se pegó a su lado y le cogió las bolsas que estaba cargando con su brazo derecho. Sousuke, que aun sostenía dichas bolsas con un agarre fuerte, pego un brinco al sentir el contacto extraño; al ver aquel pulcro rostro familiar, relajo el agarre pero no terminaba de dejarle las bolsas.

"Nanase, me asustaste" le dijo con aire de confusión, se apartó un poco de la cercanía de Haruka pero el menor aun seguía sin soltar las bolsas. Haruka nunca antes había tocado las manos de Yamazaki, y ese medio roce le incomodaba y estaba tentado a soltar las bolsas, pero él quería ayudarlo sinceramente así que echo esa sensación rara que sentía a un lado.

"¿Vas a dejarme ayudarte?" le decía con ojos despectivos e impacientes mientras jalaba por su lado para que entendiera que le dejara las bolsas.

Por un momento Sousuke torció su boca y oscureció su semblante, y Haruka sentía aquel familiar rechazo, aquella presión. La intimidación era un punto fuerte que tenía Sousuke, pero Haruka no estaba asustado, aquel era el mecanismo de defensa que tenía Yamazaki para enfrentar sus cosas. Haruka entendía que si había sido repelido por aquella aura, el había hecho mal, había incomodado a Sousuke. Haruka sentía mucha vergüenza, sentía que debía irse de allí; fue un error acercarse a Sousuke como que tuviera el derecho de hacerlo. Cuando estuvo a punto de retirar su mano en derrota, fue Sousuke el primero en ceder.

Aquel intimidante estigma se había esfumado pero los ojos turquesa aun reflejaban incomodidad y agravio. "Si lo deseas." le dijo restándole importancia a aquel silencio en el que se habían quedado hace un rato.

Mientras caminaban, Sousuke mantenía la vista hacia al frente sin decir nada y Haruka lo seguía, tratando de hacer todavía más silencio que él. El menor se preguntaba si Sousuke estaba enojado por lo que había pasado hace un rato. Pero él sabía que Yamazaki era mejor que eso. Él no quería ofenderlo de ninguna manera, pero en el fondo sabía que no estaba enojado con el seriamente. Su trato para con el si había cambiado de un momento para acá, si no hubiera aceptado la ayuda, eso hubiera significado que Sousuke seguía siendo el imbécil de antes, porque incluso si le hubiera dicho en broma que no quería la ayuda, significaba o que simplemente no lo toleraba o que tenía demasiado orgullo como para poner en primer lugar su lesión.

Al final termino aceptando, pero Haruka aún se llenaba de interrogativas ¿acepto porque 'es mejor aceptar ayuda y Nanase tenía buenas intenciones' o porque 'ahora es maduro pero aun así le cae de la patada el freak del estilo libre'? Ahora la perfecta línea recta que hacia la boca de Haruka, le era difícil mantener su rectitud, llevo su labio inferior hasta atrás para morderlo. No sabía que pensar.

Finalmente Sousuke rompió el silencio que se estaba guardando. Él quería realmente lanzarle aquella bola a Nanase pero no se sentía con el valor, cada vez que se imaginaba preguntándoselo, sonaba más estúpido…

Parando su caminar, hecho un gruñido exasperado y lo nombro "Nanase." Haruka enseguida se detuvo, Sousuke finalmente le había dirigido la palabra, aquellas aguas de los ojos de Haruka desaparecían mientras sus pupilas se dilataban.

"Dime." Le dijo firme.

Sousuke se volteó, y al ver los ojos de Haruka perdió toda la determinación, simplemente era demasiado estúpido, mejor era no decir nada. Puso una cara amargada a lo Yamazaki Sousuke y dijo "Nah, olvídalo." Retomaron la caminata hasta el estacionamiento.

Haruka empezaba a echarle cabeza a aquella actitud de Sousuke. A su parecer, Sousuke quería sacudírselo, decirle que se apartara de él, pero no hallaba las palabras para hacerlo, ¿quería que no se lo tomara tan a pecho o buscaba ser cortes, estaba siendo considerado con él a pesar de que no lo soportaba? El pecho de Haruka se engarruñaba con cada paso que daba, ya quería irse, hacer la voluntad del imponente joven, dejarlo en paz; había estado mal empeñarse en seguirle, ciertamente el mundo era una comedia negra, pero no para él, sino para Yamazaki.

Como Haruka esperaba, Sousuke vino en su moto. Ya había visto antes como motorizados ponían sus compras entre los manubrios y a veces pegados con tirro en el asiento trasero, así que no le extrañaba mucho. Puso con cuidado las bolsas en el suelo y espero a que Sousuke se volteara para que divisara sus compras. Al voltearse el más alto, Haruka le dio la espalda y le dijo "Adiós." En un tono tan bajo que parecía casi un susurro.

En auto reflejo Sousuke en dos medios saltos tomo a Haruka por el brazo "Espera, espera, Nanase." Sousuke lo jalo hacia sí y Haruka que se descuidó con su contacto, termino chocando su espalda contra el firme pecho de Sousuke. "Perdóname Nanase. Me moví sin pensar" Haruka podía sentir su respiración subiendo y bajando contra su espalda, y aquel aliento cálido rozando su oreja; lanzándole unos escalofríos que hicieron que su piel se pusiera de gallina, Sousuke podía sentirlo, mientras aun sostenía el brazo de Haruka. Por poco tumbaba a Nanase, le había asustado. Inconscientemente, Sousuke puso su otra mano en el hombro izquierdo del menor para sostenerlo mientras que la mano que aun permanecía en el brazo de Haruka, comenzaba a frotarlo de arriba a abajo para que le subiera la temperatura o para que se le bajara el susto. "Enserio, fue un impulso, perdóname." Le decía mientras soltaba una risita y seguía frotándole el brazo.

Haruka sentía que le faltaba el aire, sin pensar, estaba conteniendo la respiración, su estómago estaba extraño; no sabía lo que estaba pasando con él, ¿era incomodidad lo que sentía, una absoluta? mordía su labio para pisar la realidad, él sabía que debía voltearse. Parar aquel lapso extraño de tiempo. Apartarse, para detener aquella fricción entre ambos. Pero no podía. Como el cuerpo no le respondía, su voz lo rescato: "Está bien, no fue nada." Y con esas palabras Sousuke concluyo su terapia térmica. Y Haruka volvió a ser normal.

"¿Todo bien?" se cercioró Sousuke. Haruka se giró a él y sin verlo a los ojos, asintió con la cabeza. "Enserio, lo siento. Es que te vas tan rápido, ni siquiera me dejas agradecerte propiamente por ayudarme a cargar mis compras." El tono jovial de Sousuke serenaba los interiores de Haruka.

"No hay nada que agradecer." Trato de decir inafectado, pero Sousuke viéndolo así cabizbajo no dejaba de pensar que algo le pasaba a Nanase.

Sousuke con una sonrisa de lado, manos en la cintura y con una ceja levantada le dijo "Aun así. Gracias. Eres libre de irte ahora."

Como si de un perrito entrenado se tratase, Haruka asintió y se disponía a dar media vuelta para irse. Pero Sousuke volvió a retenerlo nuevamente, pero esta vez sin forcejeo. "Espera."

Haruka se voltio, algo agraviado por ser retenido nuevamente, no sabía si era porque no quería estar allí o porque esta vez Sousuke no se acercó hasta él. Sousuke suspiro miro hacia otro lado, y finalmente encontró sus palabras.

"No se cómo decirte esto…"

Haruka clavaba nuevamente sus uñas contra sus palmas mientras hacía puños. Él no quería oír aquello. Qué Sousuke buscara sacarle el cuerpo de frente, era lo peor. El ya había captado el mensaje, no era necesario que se lo dijera. Él iba a dejarlo en paz de una vez y por todas…

"…Nanase si tú me hubieras dicho que no te gustaban las cosas dulces, yo te hubiera dado otra cosa…" le decía con aquel tono áspero que aparentemente era avergonzado "…como otra paca de pan integral o no sé." Recordando lo que se llevó Haruka ese día de la panadería. "No sabía que ibas era a comprar una torta para alguien más…" Y Haruka que se encontraba anonadado, no hacia ademan de hablar, pero Sousuke pensó que iba a ser interrumpido así que se le adelanto "¡Y no te estoy diciendo que me devuelvas el dinero ni nada!, yo te la regale con buena intención, aun si no la comiste, está bien porque yo-…" y allí Haruka lo interrumpió de ipso facto.

"Si la comí." Le respondió en un tono claro y firme, con el ceño fruncido y ojos profundos. Pero por dentro aun seguía en en shock por el rumbo de la conversación.

Y Sousuke vivía ahora el su propio Shock "¿S-si la comiste…?"

"Tres buenas porciones." Alardeo con esa cara estoica y limpia, a pesar de que se comió técnicamente dos pedazos normales, ya que el primero no contaría como una 'buena porción'

La cara de Sousuke era un poema, el ceño fruncido a más no poder mientras estiraba su boca en una raya recta. "¡¿Enserio?!" Haruka volvió a asentir. Sousuke le creía. Nanase sería incapaz de mentirle y más si era una cosa tonta como aquella. La cara de Sousuke cambio completamente, aparto la vista al otro lado con ojos picaros y dientes pelados blancos asomándose en una sonrisa socarrona, seguido de eso empezó a carcajearse sonoramente mientras ponía su mano sobre sus ojos y se encorvaba con risa y risa. "Maldito sea el demonio, Rin. Maldito imbécil. Y yo aquí pasando pena por nada." Haruka no entendía muy bien el monologo de Sousuke, pero se encontraba extrañamente aliviado con las carcajadas del más alto.

Sousuke subió la mirada para verlo severamente. Haruka sentía que su estómago se contraía. No debió haber dicho que se comió tres pedazos de la tarta ¿Qué tal si ahora se lo reprochaba? Si tan solo Sousuke supiera que Haruka voto esas calorías hace tiempo…

Sousuke se acercó con aquel andar tan característico, se le quedo viendo hasta que Haruka aparto la mirada con aquel aire inexpresivo y plano, no le intimidaba en lo más mínimo.

"¿Te gustó?" Haruka voltio su cara lentamente, no sabía si había oído bien. Había dicho "Te gusto." O "¿Te gustó?" Aunque Haruka no tendría por qué pensarlo mucho, lo más obvio era que dijo la segunda, con respecto al postre.

"Mucho. Estuvo muy buena." Con aquello Sousuke puso una cara de prepotencia, menos mal que era modesto el muchacho…

"Si, lo sé. Allí las hacen muy buenas." Habiéndose quitado un peso de encima, Sousuke dispuso sus compras en la moto para buscar maneras de agarrar camino y dejar en paz a Nanase, que se veía inquieto con él cerca. "Me alegra que te haya gustado. Bueno ahora sí, ya te puedes ir tranquilo, gracias otra vez por ayudarme."

"Yamazaki." Se encontró llamándolo en un timbre de voz moderado, pero fuerte para ser de Haruka.

"Dígame." Le respondió, volteándose para fulminarlo con esos ojos tan bellos e intensos que tenía. Por un momento Haruka iba a dejarlo pasar, pero su piloto automático estaba activado. Él se lo iba a decir.

"El sábado que viene tengo una competencia." Los labios de Sousuke se partieron un poco dejando salir un ruido sordo, sus ojos brillaban ahora, dejándolos más bonitos que antes.

"¿Has entrenado como se debe?" le dijo con aquella voz grabe y serpentina, propia de un trotamundos, pretenciosa a mas no poder.

Haruka hizo un bufido con su nariz, sonrisa de medio lado, ojos entrecerrados y arrogantes "¿Por qué no vienes a verlo por ti mismo?" Sousuke le devolvió la mirada con ese típico estirpe de no querer perder nunca, con sus ojos oscuros y entrecejo marcado, con la diferencia de que en vez de una mueca, cargaba una sonrisa de costado a costado. "Ver para creer, Nanase. Y no te vayas a poner nervioso solo porque voy." Haruka le dedico una última mirada, despectiva e incrédula, bastante altanera, y se marchó.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Ya estaba en la etapa cumbre. Recta final. La última semana de preparación. Pero aunque se pensaba que Haruka se fajaría más de la cuenta aquella semana, fue todo lo contrario, estaba muy consciente de sus rutinas y se aseguraba de no forzarse demasiado. Él estaba tan lleno de gozo esa semana. Sus compañeros podían sentir como transpiraba aquella energía, y todo se debía a la competencia del sábado. Con aquello sentían que también debían ponerse más serios. Haruka parecía una persona menos distante que antes y ellos también habían dejado de portarse ariscos con él.

Sin ninguna malicia vigilaban a Haruka y su desempeño.

"Nanase le está dando con furia." Comentaba entre risas un compañero suyo

"No podemos quedarnos detrás de Max Steel." Decía otro. Y así retomaban ellos mismo su propio entrenamiento.

Haruka, que había estado queriendo reunirse con aquel entrenador, ese estricto que le tenía puesto el ojo, al fin pudo conseguir su entrevista. Él le había comentaba semanas atrás que solo iba a participar en la carrera de 100 y 200 metros de estilo libre, y este se lo había reprochado, alegando que debía participar en otros estilos aparte, para poder tener más oportunidad de llamar la atención y en el caso de no ganar, poder tener más opciones; claro que en ese momento Haruka tenía la suficiente confianza como para ganar aquellas dos carreras; pero no era desconfianza lo que tenía ahora, en esos momentos estaba lleno de algo que todavía no podía explicar, era algo que lo estremecía, y hacia que su corazón bombeara rítmicamente ¿esto era felicidad?

Haruka se le acercó al entrenador para hacerle saber, y para que lo confirmara en las planillas, que no solo iba a participar en los 100 y 200 metros de estilo libre, sino también en los 200 metros de mariposa. Sabía que no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para ganar de una, los 100 metros, pero con los 200 podría acostumbrarse al ritmo y lucirse en la brecha final. El entrenador como siempre lo fastidio, diciéndole que si estaba haciendo aquello era porque ya no se sentía tan confiado de ganar en estilo libre y le estaba haciendo caso, claro que Haruka hizo caso omiso a su declaración.

El entrenador le pregunto la verdadera razón, pero este solo se la revelo a medias: "Tengo curiosidad de la cara que pondrá." El entrenador no tenía muy claro lo que estaba pasando, pero ciertamente le parecía muy curioso aquello que había dicho Haruka. El hombre fornido mayor se levantó y saco de una gaveta una llave, y se la extendió a Haruka. "¿Por qué no lo haces una sorpresa entonces?" El entrenador no tenía ni idea a quien se refería Haruka, pero la mirada determinada del joven nadador lo había envigorizado. Haruka lo veía con cierta precaución ¿Realmente le iba a dar la llave de la piscina para disponer como él quisiera? El entrenador agarro su mano y le puso la llave en la palma, le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y se fue a supervisar a los otros. Y con aquello, Haruka se fue a seguir entrenando

Haruka tomo la oferta del entrenador. En el día entrenaba estilo libre, mientras en la noche, siendo el único dueño del templo acuático, practicaba el estilo mariposa. Mientras abanicaba sus pies juntos, podía claramente recordar esa vez que Sousuke le había ayudado a entender esa patada de delfín cuando eran niños. Su cuerpo recordaba de corazón el estilo, fácilmente se acostumbró; inconscientemente, recorrió sus primeros 500 metros en mariposa después de años que no practicaba aquel estilo.

El crawl era su favorito ahora y siempre, pero estaba todo feliz nadando en aquel otro estilo, sabía que el propósito no tenía nada que ver con su gusto por el estilo pero aun así lo disfrutaba; y su autoestima subía más y más con respecto a aquella competencia del sábado. Y aparte de todo aquello ¡estaba en la noche en la piscina! ¡Aquella ansiedad, extrañando su bañera, todo eso se había ido! ¿Qué haría después de la competencia? ¿Y si le sacaba una copia a la llave? Eso sonaba ilegal pero…tenía que buscar una forma de que aquello fuera permanente, si podía vivir viniendo cuando él quisiera en las noches a la piscina durante toda la carrera, sería un gran estímulo para él.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Al fin se había llegado el esperado día. Era sábado y el día estaba precioso, no que importara mucho ya que la competencia era bajo techo y se iba a llevar acabo en la piscina olímpica de la Universidad Central, ya que ambas universidades habían convenido aquel evento. Haruka no quería admitirlo pero estaba casi que vomitaba arcoíris, estaba demasiado excitado con todo. Rin había tratado de ser lo más discreto posible con él esas semanas pero sabía que esa noche lo iba a llamar como una cuaima a averiguarle todo. Pero menos mal Makoto venia también, así el podría encargarse de contarle toda aquella paja a Rin…

Haruka no le había dicho nada a Makoto que había invitado a Sousuke a que lo viera, mucho menos a Rin. Era un secreto, supuestamente eso era lo que pensaba Haruka. A primera hora de la mañana todos los del club estaban de camino a la competencia en uno de los autobuses de la universidad. Cada cual era un mundo distinto, unos estaban nerviosos, otros emocionados, y uno en específico andaba con un silencio sepulcral. Haruka navegaba en los rincones de su mente como siempre, estaba ansioso por llegar, por una parte estaba contento, pero la otra no dejaba que se distrajera mucho, él quería tener un perfecto control de sí mismo. El había venido con todas las intenciones de ganar.

Al llegar el bus, antes de entrar al gimnasio, Haruka reviso su teléfono, y tenía un mensaje de Makoto, de que ya estaba adentro, sentado y todo para animarlo. Después de reunirse con los entrenadores y recibir el cronograma, se dispersaron; cada quien agarro por su lado, sabiendo cuando debían de estar preparados. Haruka fue a buscar a Makoto para ubicarlo. Rápidamente lo consiguió, aunque deseo haber tardado más en hacerlo, ya que mientras lo buscaba, también se cercioraba de ver si ya había llegado Sousuke. Y nada que lo veía.

"OMG Esa chaqueta te da mucho cache." Bromeo su mejor amigo con respecto a la chaqueta del club de natación de su Universidad. Era negra con gris en su totalidad, pero con pintas y franjas de colores roja, turquesa, magenta y morada. Haruka en respuesta solo hecho un bufido levantando los hombros.

Haruka miro a los alrededores hasta que Makoto le pregunto a quién buscaba, pero este le dijo que nadie en particular. Se quedaron un rato hablando hasta que faltaban tres carreras para que le llegara el turno a Haruka y este se despidió de Makoto porque debía ir a calentar. Por supuesto en el camino de regreso, no hubo señales de que Sousuke estaba allí. Pero a Haruka no le preocupo aquello, seguro estaba por allí o si no había llegado, no tardaría mucho en hacerlo, de todas maneras las veces que tenía que competir no eran consecutivas. Ahora la que le tocaba eran los 100 metros libres, dentro de hora y media la de los 200, y en dos horas más tarde, la de mariposa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya le tocaba el turno a nuestro prodigio. Le toco el carril cuatro esa vez; la piscina estaba hermosa, nada como las olímpicas con 50 metros para sentirse en una verdadera competencia. Algunos de sus rivales eran de su club y otros eran los residentes, pero no importaba quienes fuera, Haruka no estaba compitiendo para reconocerlos sino para quedar primero e irse con aquella beca. Se puso en posición, en su banco de salida y salió disparado en cuanto oyó la alarma. Brazos en el aire, palma hacia abajo entrando en el agua. Avanzaba con rapidez. Potente patada oscilante. Caderas se movían, no en un movimiento frenético, sino con un ágil ritmo de arriba hacia abajo. Pies hacia dentro, dedos en punta. Sin ningún sobre esfuerzo Haruka se deslizaba por aquella superficie acuática, sentía a sus rivales atrás, pero no le proveían la suficiente presión; había dejado de ser mortal para entonces. Haruka volvió a la realidad en cuanto toco la pared en la última vuelta. Giro su cara para ver la pantalla electrónica con los resultados.

3 – 6 Kobayashi Yamato.

4 – 1 Nanase Haruka.

5 – 4 Hayashimizu Aoi.

Haruka dejo entrever una leve perturbación en la comisura de su boca, salió de la piscina siendo felicitado por unos de sus compañeros. "¡Buena Max Steel!" le decían. El entrenador cargaba la sonrisa más pretenciosa del lugar. Haruka subía la mirada para ver a Makoto que estaba de lo más feliz haciéndole señas con los pulgares y gritaba cosas casi inaudibles con todo ese bullicio que había. También miro a los alrededores nuevamente a ver si veía a aquel sujeto… y nada que lo veía.

Al cabo de revisar los tiempos de toda la selección de los 100 metros libres Haruka fue abiertamente nombrado como el ganador del primer lugar. Y lo mismo ocurrió con los 200 metros, que había ganado aplastantemente, debido a que en el último trecho, había una gran brecha entre él y los demás, él chico era una Hidra, si había llegado con aires de genio a su club, ahora nadie se lo podía negar. Sus compañeros estaba anonadados, sorprendidos, algunos con envidia, algunos con orgullo escolar, y con ganas de entrenar con más fuerzas, pero ellos habían sido testigos de que 'Nanase se había esforzado'.

Haruka se fue a reunir nuevamente con Makoto ya que faltaban todavía dos horas para que le tocara nadar los 200 metros de mariposa. Mientras Makoto lo halagaba de manera moderada, Haruka se ponía a pensar en cosas innecesarias. Su amigo le pregunto si tenía que esperar a que la competencia terminara e irse con sus compañeros y sus entrenadores pero la verdad es que no tenía que hacerlo. Había llegado el momento de confesarle a Makoto que él iba a competir en otra carrera, y no era de estilo libre…

Y como Haruka no había visto ni una sola vez a Sousuke en el día, él pensaba que no debía decirle a Makoto la verdadera razón del por qué iba a competir en estilo mariposa. Así que se lo callo. Solo le dijo a Makoto que debía esperar unas horas allí, tal vez sorprendería a Makoto y tendría que explicarle muchas más cosas al final, pero no importaba, lo único que tenía en la cabeza Haruka en ese momento era '¿Habrá venido?' Haruka quiso despejar esa pregunta de su mente; el recordaba la vez que hablo con Sousuke, por su forma de hablar era imposible que lo dejara plantado, o al menos eso era lo que suponía.

Haruka y Makoto se quedaron viendo las otras carreras y hablando hasta que se hiciera la hora, bueno, más Makoto que Haruka pero era lo mismo, su telepatía siempre estaba activada de todas maneras. Haruka bajaba para cumplir con su papel, y por primera vez en el día, sentía mariposas en el estómago; no estaba nervioso, pero inquieto sí. Usaría aquello para entrar en calor, para llamar aquella adrenalina que lo envolvía en cuanto pisaba el banco de salida.

Con aquella perfecta y elegante postura se puso en posición. Haruka lo ignoraba pero estaba compitiendo con el joven ganador de los 100 metros de mariposa que asistía a la Universidad Central. Haruka le reconoció que era rápido, pero en su opinión aquellas brazadas no tenían clase, y su patada era muy estrafalaria, Haruka no sabía si era un hábito que tenía el sujeto al patalear, pero el movimiento era más grande que el resultado que producía, perdía potencia, no era cien porciento efectiva.

Pero Haruka estaba demasiado embriagado con el tema, porque tenía a su lado a uno de sus más queridos amigos, Rin, que era mordaz en mariposa, no podías verle errores y aparte que era explosivo. Haruka si podía decir con seguridad que el muchacho se había exprimido el jugo perfeccionándolo. En la actualidad jamás había competido contra él en mariposa pero sabía que era un rival de primera categoría. Era una maldad decirlo pero Rei estaba lejos de llegar a igualar la sangre, el sudor y las lágrimas, y lágrimas, y lágrimas…y lágrimas que Rin había sacrificado para ser así de bueno.

Y Haruka no quería pensar en él, no quería, no quería hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Aquel torso que mantenía elevado sobre el agua más de lo normal; creando aquel tiempo de recuperación más veloz. Esa velocidad inhumana, hambrienta, era un monstruo. Y esos malditos hombros flexibles. Aquellos hombros con los que debías nacer para ser así de insuperable. Hombros perfectos, o más bien, casi perfectos. Haruka aparto aquella imagen de su cabeza. Él se sentía prácticamente en el podio ahora. Él debía hacerlo bien. Haruka sabía que no era perfecto en aquel estilo, tenía las bases, tenía la experiencia de los años, tenía modelos de referencia de excelencia con los que podía fijarse. Él lo haría bien.

Sonó la alama de salida y Haruka salió como un cohete encendido. Sus brazos se movían juntos de manera potente por encima del agua y luego hacia atrás al mismo tiempo, tratando de mantener su torso el debido tiempo por encima del agua, creando su chance, creando aquella velocidad necesaria, moderada, mientras cursaba la primera vuelta, Sus caderas se movían serpentinas, ondulantes en el agua. Recordando aquella patada tosca, poderosa, explosiva de aquel sujeto, Haruka descendía sus pies juntos en un brusco y apropiado movimiento.

"¡Miren eso! Max Steel está compitiendo con aquel sujeto que gano los 100 metros en mariposa" se iban asomando sus compañeros del club.

"Esta atrás de él aun pero Nanase es muy constante, miren esa 'patada delfín'. Qué potencia agarra ese tipo." Comentaba uno de ellos.

"Es como dices, esa patada hace la diferencia. No pareciera, pero si sigue así en la próxima vuelta, Nanase lo alcanzara." Le corroboro uno de los entrenadores.

"¡Vamos Max Steel tu puedes!"

Desde los espectadores, Makoto estaba que le iba a dar algo, tenía la boca abierta y ojos contraídos en total shock. "¡Ha-Ha-Haru. Vamos, Vamos tu puedes!" Makoto saco su teléfono y le tiro una foto a la panorámica, enfocando lo que se podía ver de Haruka. "Mira quién nada mariposa ahora." Le envió a Rin en su correo.

Ahora con toda la totalidad de sus fuerzas, Haruka se sostenía en buena posición, cortando aquella distancia, su velocidad se intensificaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Tomando aquellos datos de la infancia, aquella base. Solo podías llamar genio a alguien que mejoraba su estilo con solo haber visto a través de los años la manera correcta, eficaz de hacerlo, de otros nadadores, y ejecutarlos a su manera, y con ejemplos tan buenos como los que tuvo, era inevitable caer en 'aquella maldición'. La maldición del talento. Nanase Haruka era un irrefutable prodigio, un genio, por mucho que quiso huir de aquel título, este volvía para morderle su jugoso trasero. Bien había dicho su abuela que si huía lo suficiente, se convertiría en un hombre ordinario. Pero simplemente el talento era más fuerte de su lado.

Haruka no podía, ¡ni le importaba! Ver a los que tenía cerca, si iban adelantados, si iban más atrás, simplemente no sabía. Llego el techo final, su cuerpo se movía solo, en puro instinto, poco a poco perdía su humanidad; luchaba era para no perder la concentración; la salpicadura de su patada parecía una perfecta y constante fuente de agua. Su cuerpo flexible hacía de las suyas, cómo este se iba adaptando al desgraciado estilo mariposa; aquel físico suyo sinceramente era una maldición. Haruka empezaba a entender que era aquello a lo que llamaban 'talento', si eso era lo que tenía él, entonces estaba bien abrazarlo y utilizarlo. 'No te desperdicies' le decía aquel sujeto, ¿era así de frustrante hacerle entender aquello?

Su palma toco la pared y sentía como volvía al mundo real. Se quedó un rato viendo la nada, pero los gritos que se produjeron tan cerca suyo, lo sacaron del trance. Unos cuantos de sus compañeros se acercaron hasta él con sonrisas picaras, otros estaban aún sorprendidos, viéndolo como si fuera un fenómeno. Dos de ellos se ofrecieron a ayudarlo a salir de la piscina, Haruka tomo ambos brazos y salió de la piscina de un solo tirón. Aquellos muchachos empezaron a hamaquear a Haruka como una piñata. 'Demasiado contacto físico', pensaba fastidiado Haruka.

"¡Max Steel eres un dios!"

"¡Nanase le ganaste a Araki de la Central! ¡Maldito freak!"

"¡Bien hecho Max Steel, en la cara de la Central!"

"Desgraciado, te tenías bien guardado aquello ¿no? Nunca te había visto nadando mariposa ¿esa era tu arma secreta desde el principio?"

"Pues claro que se lo estaba guardando…Max Steel vas a tener que darnos unas clasecitas."

No fue sino hasta que llego el entrenador a gritarles para que se le quitaran de encima, que Haruka pudo respirar al fin; corriéndolos como los propios perros con un rociador de agua. Haruka agradeció el gesto, pero luego termino siendo abordado por los entrenadores, cuyos comentarios eran parecidos a los de sus compañeros, solo que sin los nicknames…

Naturalmente, al final de la rueda, después de pasar todos los que iban a nadar en mariposa, a Haruka se le concedió el primer puesto en los 200 metros.

Fue en el momento en el que por fin lo habían dejado solo, que su pecho se llenaba de euforia, ni el mismo se creía lo que había pasado. Había ganado. Ese era el plan, ganar, no participar ¡sino ganar! Haruka daba cada paso, y con cada uno se iba quedando sin aire, estaba lleno de emoción, ¿Qué cara habría puesto Yamazaki Sousuke al verlo de esa forma? ¿Qué pensaría de él? Mientras seguía su monologo en solitario, fue interrumpido por una mano fuerte que se posó en su hombro, y que detuvo todo su movimiento. Haruka mordía su labio inferior, ojos casi somnolientos, pupilas dilatadas, respiración pesada. Reunió el coraje necesario para voltearse, pero lo hizo muy despacio hasta encontrarse con aquel alto joven.

"¡Haru, por qué no me dijiste que ibas a competir en mariposa! ¡Casi me da un infarto cuando te vi allá abajo!" Haruka entrecerró los ojos y sin decir nada, Makoto continuo "Bueno eso no importa mucho. ¡Ganaste, ganaste! ¡Lo siento! ¡No pude aguantarme las ganas! ¡Le mande una foto a Rin de ti compitiendo! ¡Se va a morir cuando le cuente esta noche!, que tu ¡tuuu! ¡Ganaste, ganaste, ganaste!". Una vez más Haruka era hamaqueado por alguien, pero al menos era Makoto.

¿Le mando una foto? Makoto parecía su madre recontando con fotos los momentos de Haruka "Si, te lo suplico, hazme el favor y se lo cuentas tú." Le dijo con una sonrisa tenue.

"Si pero después tendrás que llamarlo." Le aconsejo, pero fue más como una advertencia. Era mejor tener a Rin contento…

"Mañana." Le decía amargado. Empezaron a caminar para sentarse en alguna parte. Haruka todavía debía esperar la premiación para irse, así que Makoto sugirió que fueran por algo de comer en la cafetería de aquella universidad. Los ojos de Haruka miraban el infinito con ojos deslucidos y ausentes; muchas veces era normal pero Makoto sabía que algo en particular le estaba pasando a su amigo. Sin tener que preguntarle nada, el propio Haru le comento:

"Algo debe estar mal conmigo."

**Fin del capítulo 5**

**Notas finales**

No me maten :O recuerden que me necesitan para seguir escribiendo lol. Todo saldrá bien, calma, calma…

¿Han notado que no le estoy dando ni nombres a los OC? Si acaso un nombrecito por aquí o por allá. Trato de evitarlo lo más que pueda, no me gusta que los OC roben cámara o se lleven mucho papel en los fics XD y ponerle nombres a aquellas universidades falsas me da cosa tambien, por eso sale "Universidad de la Central" o "La Universidad del Noroeste" jajaja

¿Soy yo o cuando ponía que Haruka estaba nadando parecía un lemon raro? ¡Haruka se está garchando a todas las piscinas! XD… :c solo bromeo…

¿Pero les gusto o no les gusto el capítulo? :V háblenme porque si no, se me va la inspiración lol

*BitingRain perdió 4 seguidores* No, esperen, vuelvaaan D':

Gracias a todos por comentar *w* los amo, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas de Autor**

Sale en todos los periódicos que los personajes de Free! NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto Animation y Animation DO. Si me pertenecieran, le daría a SouHaru el lugar que se merece como ship canon, ¡porque es canon!

Gracias por los comentarios :'D son unos amores.

No soy fanática de los songfics ni nada por el estilo, pero lo vi muy necesario en esta ocasión (uy si, súper necesario… lol). No, no los hare buscar una canción para que se la pasen oyéndola todo el fic, es solo una escena donde me gustaría que conocieran la canción, y el modo en cómo se explota allí…Mientras veía una novela brasileña, vi una escena que dije "¡eso mismito es lo que pasa en el fic!" jajaja así que quise usarlo, XD perdón si están en sus camas leyendo por el teléfono y les da la flojera del universo googlear you tube

La canción es esta:

Se llama "Eu Quero Tchu, Eu Quero Tcha" de Joao Lucas & Marcelo

La escena de la novela es esta (píllensela para que se den la idea de cómo la implemente en el capítulo): busquen en youtube "Carmina festejando y bailando yo quiero chu – yo quiero cha"

**Advertencia del capítulo: **los puse a googlear una canción (lo siento XD). Sousuke acosado sexualmente (lol).

**Para un buen gusto, un buen susto.**

**Capítulo 6. Oro Puro.**

Por fin, otro maldito sábado había terminado, por fortuna de un laborioso joven de ojos color turquesa. La semana había estado por demás apretada con asignaciones. Las tardes, que nunca estaban libres debido al trabajo en la cooperativa, le quitaban la mayoría del tiempo para realizar dichas asignaciones. Dejándolo sin más opción que disponer de las noches en más trabajo. Pero no solo se estudia y se trabaja, también se come; y como nuestro saludable muchacho no ignora este hecho, se había quedado sin víveres para el fin de semana, por consiguiente tuvo que escaparse unas horas del trabajo para poder ir a hacer una cola en un supermercado.

Quién diría que justo saliendo de aquella pesada diligencia, se encontraría con su compadre provinciano, Nanase Haruka. Sousuke ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando este entro al establecimiento, y se llevó una sorpresa cuando se puso a su lado y trato de arrebatarle las bolsas de compras. Ahora el mayor pensaba, echado muy cómodamente en su sillón, que aquello realmente había sido muy curioso. Normalmente, y esto era lo que le respectaba a él, Haruka evitaría tener contacto directo. Ver como se le acerco el joven de estoica expresión no más llegar, fue sin duda una sorpresa.

Tal vez ese hecho fue el que hizo que ignorara rápidamente el disgusto que se llevó cuando Haruka intento ayudarlo. Sousuke no se había ofendido tanto por el trato sino por la manera en que como Haruka se había expresado con él. Pero supuso que el joven nadador uso aquel tono para que Sousuke no sintiera que lo estaba viendo en menos. Era cierto que para él, su lesión era un hecho penoso, y le dolía ser tratado de manera 'especial'. Sousuke reconoció el esfuerzo que hizo Haruka al arriesgarse a ayudarlo sabiendo cómo era él. En cuestiones así, pensaba que Haruka y él realmente sabían leer sus conductas. Pero aquella aura que cargaba Nanase en aquel entonces era "Si te vas a ofender por esto, entonces te informo que te estas ofendiendo tu solo".

Aquello lo había sacudido. Más razón no podía tener. Además, él mismo se había abierto con él la última vez, diciéndole que la condición de su hombro le daba ciertos impedimentos. Sería absurdo no aceptar la ayuda de una persona a la cual le has expresado tus dolencias. Aparte, hablábamos de Nanase Haruka. Si Sousuke pudiera mencionar un buen aspecto de la insípida personalidad de aquel joven, era que Nanase era discreto, era un muchacho sobrio, no agrandaba en tamaño las cosas, como llegaba a hacer Rin.

Desde que se lesiono, Haruka había sido la primera persona que mejor se ha comportado delante de él, de una manera que le gustara. No había lastima en su voz. Tal vez algo de reproche, y lo merecía; tal vez no de él precisamente, pero sabía que estaba jugando con fuego al poner su hombro al límite y hacerle aquella pantomima a Rin. Pero el quiso hacerlo, y Haruka lo había respetado, al guardarle el secreto y al competir con él sin importarle su lesión. Ambos estaban pasando por malos momentos. Él superando su frustrado futuro, y Haruka con la incertidumbre del suyo propio.

Sousuke recordaba haberle dicho a Haruka que aún no lo reconocía, pero ¿seguía siendo así? El castaño sonreía de medio lado pensando en aquello. Algo claro para él era que, de alguna forma, sentían respeto el uno por el otro. Por lo menos actualmente Sousuke podía decir que respetaba a Haruka, pero ¿era porque le gustaba su trato o porque accedió a convertirse en nadador profesional? ¿Sería demasiado ruin escoger la segunda? Él había hecho de las suyas para convencer a Haruka de seguir con lo estipulado; pero fue después de haberle propuesto que hiciera aquella balanza entre sus intereses y los intereses de los demás, de nadar y hacer algo que lo llene aparte, que empezó a pensar que había hecho algo bueno por Haruka. Fue después de haberlo visto tan sereno aquel día, en su Tokyo, tan situado en su nueva vida, que Sousuke sintió sincero gozo con respecto a la felicidad ajena, a la felicidad de Nanase. Ver que había hecho bien aconsejando a Haruka, le invadió una reconfortante calidez en su pecho.

¡Y ese mismo sábado! ¡Oh, pero que ojos tan pretenciosos cargaba Nanase Haruka ese día! Sousuke no había visto de esa forma a Haruka desde que eran niños. En aquellos tiempos donde se soltaban aquellas frases de rivalidad cada vez que se encontraban, y aquellos ojos llenos de vida, tan llenos de determinación, justo antes de saltar del banco de salida. Así mismo estaba Haruka, diciéndole que fuera a ver su competencia del sábado siguiente. Sousuke sentía aquellas olas de competitividad entre ellos, como si fuera él mismo el que fuera a competir contra Haruka.

Se relamía pensando cómo se desempeñaría Haruka en la natación de nivel universitario. ¿Podrá dar la talla? El sentía que tenía todas sus apuestas en él. ¿Quién mejor para evaluar la exigencia deportiva actual? ¿Qué tan separado del nivel de instituto estará? ¿Tokyo sería una plataforma demasiado competitiva? Muchas cuestiones estaban en juego. Haruka estaba apostando su orgullo, supuestamente con Sousuke, pero él no se sentía de esa forma; él no estaba apostando en contra de Haruka, Sousuke estaba apostando era por él. Ellos no eran enemigos. La persona más interesada en el éxito de Haruka era Sousuke. Después de todo, esa era la idea, que Haruka se volviera la excelencia, aquel rival perfecto que parecía imbatible. Ya lo demás dependería de Rin, si tiene lo suficiente para vencer, o no, a ese increíble rival que tanto añoraba.

Sousuke solía pensar que tan solo con que Rin llegara a ser profesional y se convirtiera en un medallista olímpico bastaba, que ya no le interesaba más nada; porque esperaba que su amigo cumpliera el sueño de ambos. Pero antes de eso, antes de su lesión, él quería todas las medallas para él. Su sólida amistad con Rin solo intensificaba sus ganas de quedárselas todas para él. Porque ganar es lo más sabroso del mundo. El reconocimiento; los logros, los premios, los méritos, todo aquello era lo que hacía que el bombeador sanguíneo del imponente joven se volviera loco. ¿Acaso estaba mal ser así? Siempre dicen que más que ganar, lo importante es participar, pero ¿acaso era una forma de endulzar la derrota? Sousuke aceptaba las derrotas de frente, pero siempre apuntaría al primer lugar, el no entro a participar, sino a ganar.

Entonces, ¿qué pensaba él con respecto a Haruka?, ¿sus buenos deseos para el calmado joven de ojos azules eran sinceros? Si lo fueran, ¿Estaría bien que si se llegara a dar el escenario donde Haruka obtiene el primer lugar y Rin el segundo, podría aceptar aquello? Aunque era algo difícil de creer, ciertamente Sousuke lo aceptaría, solo significaría que en aquel lapso de tiempo en donde se llevó acabo la hipotética competencia, Nanase Haruka era superior a su amigo, ya sea por el entrenamiento o las condiciones; Rin tendría que entrenar más porque no dio la talla en dicha ocasión.

Pero ahora la pregunta era: ¿Se alegraría si Haruka gana, aunque el perdedor fuera su mejor amigo? Por supuesto que Sousuke no disfrutaría viendo a su amigo sufrir, pero una competencia era una competencia, el sufrimiento solo sería impotencia; el hecho de sentir felicidad por la victoria de Haruka, sin embargo; era más difícil de plantear, porque ¿qué representaba Haruka para él?, ¿solo era el rival de su amigo? Y ¿qué preferiría Sousuke, que Rin le ganara a Haruka, o si tuviera la disponibilidad, que él mismo le ganara a Haruka? ¿Qué sería más delicioso para él?

"Yo y Nanase en la piscina."

Aunque antes podría decir que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ¿Qué era este recelo que tenía con el muchacho de mirada fría?, ¿no había sido su rival también? No solo era de Rin, si no mal recuerda, Nanase también había sido suyo, de su propiedad. Él también había querido monopolizarlo, tenerlo para él, para tenerlo en el carril de al lado, nadando nariz con nariz, y en fin, compitiendo por el primer puesto.

Él no sabía que sentía Haruka por él; pero aunque a aquel joven no le gustaran las competencias, ni le importaban las victorias ni las derrotas, Sousuke podía recordar con claridad aquellos ojos del infante Nanase; ojos brillosos y chispeantes, sonrisa pícara y aquel timbre de voz donde ya no parecía que rayara el mismo disco, a Nanase le gustaba competir con él ¡competir, no nadar por nadar! Entre ellos siempre había un perdedor y un ganador. Eso a Sousuke le gustaba, y estaba casi seguro que al frágil, ingenuo y curioso mocoso Nanase de antes también le gustaba.

Ahora Sousuke, tristemente, podía ver otra de las peripecias que le había traído su lesión. Él no sabía, o más bien no recordaba, que sentía aquellos sentimientos tan especiales por Haruka. Su amargura lo había nublado meses atrás; aquella depresión, aquella mala sangre, descargándose de una manera tan trivial con alguien que no tenía nada que ver. Juzgando a alguien a quien no tenía derecho de juzgar. Pensando que era el único con problemas. Creyendo saber lo mejor para su amigo cuando este había vivido ya su propio calvario. Pero ahora que estaba despejado, todo era diferente, podía ver con claridad, y con algo de vergüenza, las cosas como realmente eran. Aparte que también podía ver a Haruka con otros ojos, o más bien los que tenía antes de ser absorbido por su propia oscuridad.

Con respecto a si Sousuke sentiría felicidad con respecto a ver en el podio a su entrañable rival, Nanase Haruka, puesto ni de segundo, ni de tercero, sino en primer lugar, todavía era un misterio para él. "Al principio creí saberlo; pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro."

Pero ahora podía salir de dudas. La primera competencia en la nueva vida de Nanase, y era una competencia que no tenía nada que ver con él. Si Haruka tendría las capacidades para desenvolverse bien o no, en aquel nuevo reto, estaba por verse. Sousuke sonreía inconscientemente pensando en aquello mientras le pasaba una escoba a la sala a las once de la noche.

El lunes en la mañana Sousuke llamo al consultorio de su doctor. Le tocaba mandarse para allá el viernes en la tarde. Pero si iba a tomarse el viernes libre eso le impedía poder saltarse el trabajo otra vez el sábado; así que llamo para cambiar su cita, para que tocara el sábado en la tarde. Aunque tuvo que esperar hasta el jueves para que le confirmaran el cambio exitoso de la cita, pudo lograr su cometido. Ahora ya tenía para pedir permiso en el trabajo para ausentarse aquel sábado, el sábado de la competencia, con la excusa de ir al médico, aunque fuera cierto.

Aquella mañana del sábado, Sousuke se había levantado a las cinco de la mañana y sin alarma. El hecho le daba algo de risa. Hacía tiempo que no se levantaba tan temprano por culpa de su puntual reloj corporal, que solo se activaba cuando tenía una competencia. Así le daba tiempo de serenar su espíritu, que llegaba a ser demasiado incandescente, excitado por la pura adrenalina que le proporcionaba la lucha por el primer lugar.

Calzado deportivo, jeans color café y camisa azul oscura abotonada, para desabotonar a la hora de la fisioterapia. Telefoneo a la cooperativa para reportarse y solicito de la misma un taxi para desplazarse. No quería llenarse de smog movilizándose en la moto y tampoco quería tensar mucho el cuerpo, yéndose desde su casa hasta la Central, para luego dirigirse al consultorio, eran grandes distancias, así que le salía mejor adquirir un chofer.

Llego a la central bastante temprano, demasiado temprano para su gusto. Apenas podía ver cómo iban llegando los buses de los residentes y se imaginaba que los del Noroeste llegarían más tarde. Esperó media hora afuera de la edificación, viendo si entraba después de que habitaran el sitio. Lo cierto era que Sousuke estaba evitando ser reconocido. En su época de secundaria vivía siendo acosado por los reclutadores de la Central. Conocía a unos cuantos funcionarios y ni se diga de los estudiantes, Sousuke podía calcular que entre unos cuatro o cinco jóvenes que nadaban para la Central habían estudiado en el mismo instituto que él.

Ellos debían creer incomodo encontrárselo y tener que decir unas cuantas palabras de aliento debido a su lamentable condición. Pero desde el punto de vista de Sousuke, él la tenía peor. A veces le entraban ganas de decir: "¿podemos fingir que no me lesione y no me Jodí la carrera de nadador profesional?, solo por hoy, y por todas las próximas veces que te vayas a dignar a saludarme ¿sí?". Cada vez que se encontraba a un compañero del rublo, era para hablarle de manera lastimera, y si no tocaban el tema de su lesión, se ponían súper nerviosos de no terminar contando algo acerca de ellos que tuviera que ver con la natación. Algunas veces eran tan patéticos que le daba risa, otras veces realmente lo hacían sentir incómodo.

Había momentos en donde Sousuke no sabía cómo lidiar con ellos. Para empezar, su reacción debía cambiar dependiendo de la persona con la que hablaba y también por la forma en la que haya traído el tema. Era como cuando le cantan a uno el cumpleaños, no tienes ni idea de que cara poner ni a donde ver. Sousuke solía restarle importancia al asunto, pero desde que eso hacía que la gente se pusiera más pegajosa con él, empezó a fingir un rostro más consiente, solo para que no profundizaran el asunto. Qué abuso tener que ser obligado a verse afligido solo para que dejaran el fastidio.

Finalmente había quedado solo en el estacionamiento; suponía que no tardarían en llegar los del Noroeste, así que entro para buscar en donde sentarse. Cuando encontró una ubicación que le gustara, se acomodó en el sitio y se puso a escuchar música en su celular. Al cabo de otra media hora más, pudo divisar la llegada de los miembros de la otra institución.

Sousuke se apoyó de una baranda mientras fijaba la mirada en los nadadores que iban entrando a los vestidores. La comisura de sus labios se torcía hacia arriba al reconocer aquella atezada y brillosa cabellera del chico prodigio. Los ojos de Haruka se veían ocupados, determinados, no era aquella mirada ausente de siempre. La actitud del joven había cambiado. Haruka acomodaba su bolso sobre su hombro mientras veía la panorámica del lugar, haciendo que diera un respingo el corazón del mayor. Sousuke se estaba emocionando antes de tiempo.

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que Sousuke pudo de nuevo ubicar a Haruka al salir de los vestidores, pero lo volvió a perder cuando este subió las escaleras que daban a las alas de espectadores. Era hora de moverse. Sousuke camino por el pasillo tratando de adivinar para donde había agarrado el menor, y estaba seguro que se lo encontraría al cruzar, pero la persona que se encontró no había sido Haruka, sino un hombre mayor de rostro arrugado y pretencioso, muy familiar, "Mierda".

"¿No eres tu…" El hombre chasqueaba los dedos fingiendo una moción para reunir sus recuerdos. El anciano sabía perfectamente quién era el. Maldito viejo. Sousuke se mordía el cachete para evitar que su rostro denotara sus verdaderas emociones. Para él se le hacía muy difícil disipar su odiosidad al hablar con personas como aquel hombre. "…Yamazaki, Sousuke? ¿Estoy en lo cierto?" decía con aquella sonrisa torcida y mirada mal intencionada y lastimera.

Sousuke finalmente pudo hacer que su rostro cooperara con él. Con ojos deslucidos, tratando de no ejecutar al viejo con la mirada, y una sonrisa política, saludo al hombre. "Sí, soy yo, ¿Cómo está usted entrenador? ¿Le ha ido bien?"

"¡Sabia que eras tú, muchacho! Oye pero no me llames entrenador. Después de todo, nunca llegaste a entrar a esta institución y jamás te he entrenado ¿o no?" gesticulaba como si hubiera dicho el chiste del día. Sousuke tenía ganas de seguir caminando de largo y pisotear al anciano en el proceso.

Gimoteo una risita apagada con boca y ojos sonrientes "Usted tiene razón. Señor" y el 'Señor' por poco se le salía de manera grosera.

"Bueno, todo me ha ido perfectamente. ¿Y tú muchacho, qué haces aquí en mi piscina?" el semblante de Sousuke se endureció con aquello. "Maldito viejo de mierda, metete 'tu' piscina por donde te quepa" pensaba el encolerizado joven.

Si llegaba a decir que había venido a ver la competencia, dejando por fuera el hecho que había venido para ver a Haruka, Sousuke estaba seguro de que aquel hombre usaría aquella colilla para molestarlo. Para hablarle despectivamente de su 'patética condición'. Era capaz de soltarle alguna directa indirecta acerca de lo triste que era su vida si su único entretenimiento era venir a ver competencias en las que ya no podía participar. Pero si hablaba de Haruka, aquel viejo no le quitaría los ojos de encima al grácil nadador de estilo libre. Se la pasaría detallando cada movimiento que hiciera este. Y Si llegaba a decir algo con respecto a Haruka, algo con lo que buscara ridiculizarlo de alguna forma, Sousuke estaba seguro de que perdería los estribos.

Al final prefirió decir la verdad. Él había venido a ver a Nanase porque quería ver su desempeño. Cualquier cosa que llegara a decir aquel viejo, no tenía nada que ver, ni con él, ni con Haruka.

"Vine a ver un amigo que está participando. Estudia en la Universidad del Noroeste." Y lo último lo recalco con algo de impertinencia.

El mal intencionado anciano entrecerró sus ojos en molestia, pero luego le adorno la cara una sonrisa torcida. "¿Es así? Oye muchacho, ya que te tomaste las molestias de venir hasta aquí, 'para ver a tu amigo', ¿por qué no te acomodas? Vamos, vuelve a tu asiento, para que no te pierdas el espectáculo. Además, un chico lesionado como tú, no debería estar danzando por doquier, después de todo, lo más importante, para chicos como tú, es el reposo."

Sousuke no podía creer lo patético que podía ser aquel fantoche de hombre. Desde la primera vez que conoció a aquel entrenador jubilado, había notado aquellas vibras insanas. Sousuke no tenía ni idea por qué aquel hombre la tenía agarrada con él, ¿era por envidia?, ¿o acaso el tan famoso 'odio a primera vista'? Al principio creía que solo era injustificada envidia a la juventud. Bastaba con saber que el hombre había sido un nadador estándar que nunca tuvo un logro que solidificara su carrera, para que Sousuke pensara que solo le disgustaba su pretenciosa racha de victorias. Aunque siempre mantuvo la compostura con el hombre mayor, este siempre tenía una lengua demasiado afilada. Era de lo más extraño ser inducido a una universidad en donde el reclutador te tratara como mierda. ¿Quería reclutarlo o no?

Esta sería la segunda vez que se encontraba con el sujeto después de haberse lesionado. La primera había sido hace año y medio; cuando empezó a ausentarse en los torneos. De alguna forma su ausencia se volvió un escándalo local. En tan solo unos días aquello estaba en boca de toda la comunidad de nado juvenil. Por supuesto, los reclutadores desaparecieron como si les hubieran rociado insecticida. Y ese hombre que tenía al frente, se había asegurado de hacerle saber que no era más que una estrella caída, un hombre ordinario, alguien que no llego a ser. Tal vez si era odio a primera vista y ya. Qué hombre tan triste.

"Le agradezco mucho sus atenciones para conmigo. Después de arreglar un asunto pendiente, me asegurare de buscar acomodo en cuanto me desocupe." Le dijo con aquellos ojos grandes y sonrientes, mientras desenfundaba aquella anormalmente blanca dentadura. Cualquiera diría que al menos Sousuke era joven y bello, y no tenía por qué amargarse la vida.

El hombre algo descolocado, no queriendo ceder ante el bello joven, se propuso prologar el tormento de este. "Tonterías. ¿Qué tienes que hacer? Ya va a dar inicio el discurso de apertura. Vamos a sentarnos, te acompaño."

Sousuke clavo su perfecta manicura en la palma de sus manos en irritación. Al diablo la envidia y el odio a primera vista, este viejo debía estar enamorado de él, definitivamente…

Se sentó en donde había estado previamente y el molesto acompañante se sentó justo a su lado. Para no tener que estar en contacto directo, el discreto joven se echó hacia el frente, apoyando los codos sobre la baranda. Y el que no había sido invitado no desaprovecho la oportunidad para recomendarle, que por 'su condición', no debiera estar forzando el brazo en aquella posición. Sousuke no quería aquella cruz, pero no tenía como sacudirse al sujeto. Atino a agradecer su atención por él y dejo caer en el aire su brazo consentido, dejando el sano donde estaba. Tratando de no darle mucha cuerda al insufrible viejo, Sousuke poso sus ojos en la piscina, y como la vista periférica era un milagro, así como los pulgares, el bien dotado muchacho pudo ubicar al fin a su ex rival. Haruka estaba en el ala inferior a la suya, sentado en uno de los bancos hablando con su mejor amigo, "Tachibana está aquí también…"

Sousuke estuvo muy tentado a mandarle un mensaje a Makoto. Informándole que estaba allí y que no podía saludarlos porque estaba atorado con un indeseable. Pero algo en sus entrañas le decía que se quedara tranquilo, que ni se le ocurriera sacar el teléfono delante de aquel señor. No sabría con qué barbaridad le saldría, ya sea criticándolo de grosero por levantar su celular cuando estaba en su presencia, o capaz y le decía que tenía un celular demasiado costoso. Y no soportaría oír insinuaciones raras sobre el por qué tenía aquel teléfono, de que si es un hijo mimado de una familia adinerada, o peor, un delincuente…Sousuke se imaginaba todos los escenarios posibles.

Se limitó a observar a ambos jóvenes desde su posición. Makoto Tachibana se veía jovial como siempre, pero extrañamente, Nanase no parecía el mismo. Podría ser imaginaciones suyas, pero Sousuke juraba que Haruka no parecía el mismo que había visto subiendo las escaleras, tan lleno de vida. Este Haruka parecía distraído, y algo apagado.

El estómago de Sousuke empezó a retortijarse, ¿Qué había pasado para que el joven nadador cambiara por completo su disposición? Los nervios dejaban intranquilo al castaño. El imponente joven se levantó de su asiento y se excusó con el señor, alegando que tenía sed e iba a la máquina expendedora de bebidas. El hombre, sospechándose repelido, le pidió a Sousuke que le trajera una lata también, pero de café. Realmente, Sousuke no había tenido intención de huir, por lo que accedió como si nada a la petición de aquel hombre.

Se fue sin prisas hasta la máquina y saco primero su cola. Se recostó del aparato y se colocó la lata helada sobre la cara. Estar al lado de ese odioso anciano le drenaba la buena vibra, y al haber visto a Haruka fuera de forma tan de repente, le hizo sentir inseguro. ¿Acaso estaba pasando por alguna dificultad, alguna crisis emocional?, ¿se repetiría lo que ocurrió en aquella competencia en donde se quedó paralizado en media carrera?, ¿debería ir a verlo y preguntarle que estaba mal?

Destapo su bebida sonoramente y se hecho un trago que le enfrió el cerebro. Aquella subida de azúcar estabilizo su cabeza. Dejo salir una bocanada de aire con placer por lo gaseosa que estaba la bebida y se dispuso a volver a su asiento, sin olvidarse del café de aquella molestia. Sousuke tenía que calmarse, él no era el que estaba compitiendo, y él no controlaba el universo. ¿Qué bien le haría a Haruka que fuera a hablar con él?

Para empezar Nanase no le gustaba tratarlo. No tenía que ser muy perspicaz para darse cuenta de que el joven de destellantes ojos azules se sentía incómodo con su presencia. Y como no se frecuentaban mucho, Sousuke asumía que Haruka no se iba a tomar las molestias de mandarlo a la mierda, si fuera por el contrario ¿sería capaz de hacerlo? Nanase no era de armas tomar en ese sentido.

Por lo general, Nanase se mantenía al margen cada vez que conversaban. A veces era inevitable no darse cuenta del esfuerzo que hacía para tolerarle. A lo mejor debía tomar aquella colilla para dejar en paz al pobre chico, ya bastante hacia teniendo que asumir el papel de rival definitivo para Rin. Sousuke debía darle su espacio. Él tenía sincera fe en Haruka, así que no debía preocuparse por él. Ajeno a ese mundo, él solo sería un discreto espectador, y disfrutaría del espectáculo que le fuera a ofrecer Haruka.

Le extendió políticamente su bebida al envejecido entrenador y se sentó pesadamente para seguir espiando a su ex rival. Sousuke ignoro el balbuceo del viejo acerca de su tardanza y de su elección en la marca del café. La bonita línea de sus ojos caídos se entrecerraron de manera tenue al divisar como le había cambiado el semblante al joven nadador. Al parecer Nanase había vuelto a la normalidad, 'hablaba' con Tachibana tranquilamente sin indicios de que tuviera alguna perturbación. Se había preocupado por nada.

Al fin, después de cuarenta minutos soportando a su tortuosa compañía, le había llegado el turno a Haruka. Aunque estaba bastante tranquilo durante los primeros dos grupos que nadaron los 100 metros libres, al ver a Nanase en posición, en el banco de salida, el estómago se le empezó a contraer de los nervios. ¿Dónde estaba un vendedor ambulante de palomitas cuando lo necesitaba? El incinerador que tenía Sousuke por estomago le reclamaba por algo que pulverizar para distraer aquella ansiedad que sentía.

A los ojos de Sousuke, Haruka se veía súper relajado. Una cosa segura que tenía el joven de negruzca cabellera era imagen. Nanase Haruka toda su vida ha denotado cierto aire de superioridad. Aquellas estoicas facciones podían parecer irritantes para algunos y Sousuke admitía que solía desagradarle aquellos gestos pretenciosos que se le salían a Haruka por defecto. Pero ahora, teniéndolo así, jugando 'para su equipo', disfrutaba enormemente admirar aquella clase, aquél estirpe de grandeza que emanaba el sobrio muchacho. "así me gusta, Nanase."

Sonó la alarma de salida y Sousuke pudo darse un banqueta visual. Casi se le escapaba una carcajada al ver como después de los primero cincuenta metros, ya Haruka había denotado una remarcable distancia entre él y los demás nadadores.

"Nanase Haruka." escuchó decir al compañero espectador, el cual había olvidado que estaba allí. "¿Es el amigo que viniste a ver? Ambos vienen de Iwatobi." Dos más dos eran cuatro pero a Sousuke no le interesaba el hallazgo de aquel señor, gran cosa si sabía que era Haruka al que había venido a ver. Sin intenciones de prestarle mucha atención, Sousuke seguía sonriendo de costando a costado, mientras terminaba de ver como Haruka destrozaba a aquellos novatos. "Dos chicos del mismo pueblo. ¿Qué es esto, el éxodo campesino?" aquel rastrero comentario no pudo haberle importado menos, Sousuke esbozaba su perlada sonrisa al ver como el marcador anunciaba a Nanase Haruka como ganador de aquel grupo, pero a juzgar por su tiempo, Sousuke estaba seguro de que lo iban a nombrar el ganador de la selección de los 100 metros libres. Y en su defecto, así fue.

Aquella alegre sonrisa fue reemplaza por una bastante pretenciosa. Sintiéndose el amo del universo, Sousuke se recostó de su asiento con los brazos cruzados, ya afectándole poco la presencia del indeseable vecino. Haruka Salía del agua como todo un señor feudal, con una suntuosa postura, se había sacado el gorro cuando aún estaba dentro de la piscina y había mojado su cabello en una sumergida que se echó, así que antes de agarrar camino, agito su cabello de esa arrogante manera en la que solo Nanase Haruka sabía hacerlo. Compañeros salieron a felicitarlo, y a Sousuke le gusto eso, él sabía que el joven nadador tenía cierta carisma, pero temía que la competitiva atmosfera universitaria le fuera a nublar el ambiente social. No que Haruka fuera muy social que digamos.

Haruka subía la mirada para cerciorarse nuevamente de si no había llegado su importante invitado. Sousuke desde su posición podía ver a Makoto del otro lado de la edificación, felicitando eufórico a su mejor amigo, y Haruka dándole la espalda a Sousuke, a lo mejor reconociendo las porras de su amigo con tan solo una consiente mirada. Haruka no era de los que se ponía a saltar y gritar que era un campeón. Sousuke sonreía al imaginarse que cara estaba poniendo Haruka en ese momento, aquella blanca tés, ojos ausentes, expresión plana, muy a lo "Gane. Bueno, ¿ya me puedo ir?" el joven castaño quería reírse por aquella ocurrencia pero no podía darse el lujo en frente de aquel sujeto.

Y como si mencionarlo mucho hubiera invocado su mala disposición, el anciano le pidió a Sousuke que fuera a tirar su lata vacía en el contenedor de basura más cercano. Inafectado por la patética excusa de desquite de aquel señor, Sousuke tomo la lata y se mandó nuevamente a donde estaba la máquina expendedora, cerca había un bote de basura y también un pequeño local en donde solían vender chucherías. La primera vez que paso, la tienda estaba cerrada, pero con la hora avanzada, presumía que ya habrían abierto.

Como se había parado muy temprano, no tenía mucho apetito y lo máximo que pudo comer fue una barra proteínica, que ya le salía natural tener en su alacena; pero como quemo ese sustento no más llegar, el pobrecito y "desnutrido" galán volvía a tener hambre. Como solo había chatarra en el negocio, el práctico muchacho se las apaño con una bolsa de Doritos. Saco otra cola y se fue nuevamente a su asiento. Sousuke no lo sabía, pero justo cuando se fue para comprar su combustible, Haruka se había girado en dirección a su previa ubicación, y por supuesto, el ya no estaba allí.

Camino parsimoniosamente hasta su asiento para hacer tiempo a que llegara la otra competencia de Haruka. Dudó un poco en volver a sentarse con aquel viejo mequetrefe, pero si no lo hacía, sentía que le estaba dejando ganar. Con su excelente porte se sentó de nuevo con aquel hombre, esta vez, dejando un puesto de por medio, lo hizo de manera tan espontanea, que el viejo no pudo reprochárselo. Sousuke se inclinó de nuevo en la baranda mientras devoraba su snack. Y para evitar cualquier insulso comentario acerca de sus hábitos alimentarios, le ofreció al hombre y este declino su oferta, y Sousuke agradecía a todos los dioses por ello.

Finalmente llego la competencia de los 200 metros libres. Y la bolsa de Doritos de Sousuke, que era del tamaño XL, había quedado vacía para cuando Haruka toco la pared de su carril, dando por terminada la carrera, y anunciándolo como el ganador. A Sousuke por poco se le salía una blasfemia en voz alta como si de un touchdown se tratase. Si hubiera habido la posibilidad de apostar, lo habría hecho con los ojos cerrados. Ese chico era demasiado especial, no te podía dejar mal. Realmente, Nanase había hecho de su parte y Sousuke se lo reconocía, porque no era que el nivel no fuera alto, porque con solo ver los tiempos, estaba claro que el nivel universitario era un cuento distinto al de instituto; Haruka había subido de nivel, y eso se debía a riguroso entrenamiento.

El hombre que tenía a su lado tenia rato callado, y Sousuke podía disfrutar con gula aquel delicioso sonido del silencio. Sousuke reviso su teléfono para ver la hora y sentía que todavía era temprano, pero al menos ya había visto las carreras del rival definitivo de Rin. Se alegraría de informarle que Haruka estaba en perfectas condiciones. Se levantó para ir agarrando camino y llamar nuevamente un taxi, y si bajando por los niveles de la edificación, se encontraba con Tachibana, le mandaría saludos a Nanase con él.

Pero como si de un reality se tratase, dos personas se acercaron hasta él, cerrándole el camino para salir de las bancas de espectadores. Era un señor mayor de férrea y picara mirada, junto con un joven de rostro muy familiar. Bastaron unos segundos para que Sousuke reconociera al muchacho. Era un compañero que había estudiado con él en secundaria. Extrañamente, a Sousuke no le desagrado el encuentro, este era uno de los chicos más inofensivos de aquel grupo de jóvenes que estaban en su club. Era un muchacho agradable y nunca tuvo un problema con él. Si no mal recordaba, su especialidad era la braza y muy de vez en cuando hacia pecho, pero nunca quedaba en una posición espectacular. El chico cargaba la chaqueta de la central, y estaba acompañando a aquel señor que a su vez cargaba una chaqueta de la universidad del Noroeste.

Al parecer un profesor estaba buscando al otro y el joven solo hacía de guía. Este reconoció enseguida a Sousuke y lo saludo jovialmente. Gracias a Dios, ni una mención de su lesión. Así le gustaba. Le pregunto si había venido a ver las competencias y Sousuke especifico su ocasión. Y sin necesidad de remarcarlo, ambos se sentaron y se pusieron al corriente, dándoles espacio a los dos señores para que platicaran también.

Y así ambos jóvenes se pasaron como hora y media platicando de todo un poco. Sousuke confidentemente le daba su pésame por tener que aguantarse a tan pesado profesor, y este le corroboro la opinión, pero que ya se había acostumbrado a evitarlo. Este también le conto de manera confidente, que el entrenador que había guiado hasta allí, era un entrenador reconocido de la Universidad del Noroeste y que se llevaba pésimo con este otro. Qué eran rivales de toda la vida.

Sousuke miraba de reojo al imponente vejestorio, a lo mejor conocía a Nanase, si era entrenador de allá, seguro ya le habría puesto el ojo. Ambos señores se echaban punta con cada cosa, por la edad, por los estudiantes, hasta por detalles personales desconocidos al oído ajeno. Sousuke se aliviaba de no tener que aguantarse más al que lo tenía ladillado.

Su amigo le pregunto si se podía quedar para verlo nadar en los 200 metros de pecho, y Sousuke tenía muchas ganas de rehusarse, no sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría hasta esperar la rotación en donde estaba ubicado su amigo. ¿Qué tal si esperando aquella carrera, el entrenador de la U. del Noroeste se iba y lo volvía a dejar a solas con el insoportable viejo? Sousuke se disculpó formalmente con el joven y le deseo suerte, y este le agradeció de todas maneras su consideración.

Y ya que estaba el tema en boca, le pregunto si había visto la selección de los 100 metros de mariposa. La verdad era que Sousuke no le había prestado mucha atención a las otras selecciones de 100 metros aparte de la de estilo libre. Y si no mal recordaba, entre diligencia de comestibles y aseo personal, no se dio cuenta de la selección ganadora de cada cual, solo vio competencias salteadas de todas las especialidades. Lo único que podía decir a ciencia cierta era que el campeón de los 100 y 200 metros de estilo libre era el inigualable Nanase Haruka.

El joven se tomó la libertad de ser el periódico amarillista ambulante para él. Como era de costumbre en su anterior instituto, los chicos eran mordaces cuando se trataba de hablar de los estilos y los tiempos de los otros nadadores de institutos rivales. Le informo que el ganador de los 100 metros de mariposa lo había ganado "Araki", como cosa rara, pensaba sarcástico su amigo. Sousuke había competido muchas veces con aquel sujeto. Él podía enorgullecerse de decir que en todas las competencias en las que pudo participar, nadando en estilo mariposa, le gano a aquel individuo y a muchos otros que también eran tremendos nadadores de estilo mariposa en la ciudad de Tokyo. Sousuke tenía las medallas, los trofeos, y el hombro molido para probarlo.

Y claro, su amigo no desaprovecho la oportunidad para asegurar de que si el estuviera compitiendo, de seguro dejaría a aquel sujeto comiendo burbujas. Sousuke rio por la halagadora connotación del muchacho, pero siguiendo con la broma, le informo que las únicas burbujas que podía hacer tragar a Araki era la de un barril de gaseosa, y si acaso, él mismo Sousuke se la serviría, y apoyándose de su confiable 'brazo izquierdo'. Ambos rieron y se estrecharon las manos virilmente. Era agradable tener una conversación con alguien que tenía tacto de su condición, y con la cual podía abortar el tema de manera fresca.

Pero por supuesto, nunca faltaba una persona metiche. Aquel odioso viejo metió su cucharon en la conversación. Denotando las grandes características que tenía Araki, siendo el campeón de estilo mariposa de La Central; él amigo de Sousuke luchaba la urgencia de revirar los ojos, él sabía perfectamente que ese viejo era odioso y mal lenguado hasta con el alabado Araki. Solo quería fastidiar al desvalido que tenía al lado, eso era todo.

El otro señor mayor se quedaba atento oyendo la cháchara que le echaba el otro viejo a los dos chiquillos. Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujo en las arrugadas facciones del hombre, y los otros tres eran ajenos a esta moción. Él hombre reconocía perfectamente al muchachote que tenía cerca, era nada más y nada menos que Yamazaki Sousuke, el chico de los hombros de oro. "Una verdadera lástima" pensaba el hombre; y sabiendo cómo era el otro "monumento prehistórico" de mal intencionado, aprovechaba cualquier abertura para fastidiar a ese pobre infeliz que solo tendría unos dieciocho años. "Viejo maldito y chocho" pensaba su rival.

También le había prestado atención a la previa conversación que habían mantenido ambos jóvenes. Sousuke había venido a ver a un joven de su mismo pueblo natal. Solo era una corazonada, pero estaba casi seguro de que Yamazaki había venido a ver a Nanase Haruka. Claro todo era hipotético, pero ya que tenía el tablero a su disposición, no estaba de más hacer las cosas más interesantes. Con todo el disimulo que le permitía aquella sonrisa de zorro que cargaba, se dirigió a Sousuke, robando también la atención del otro viejo y del joven nadador de La Central.

"Uno nunca sabe. No es lo mismo competir en los 100 metros y después esperar a ganar tan fácilmente los 200. ¿No lo crees, muchacho?" Sousuke pensaba que el comentario había sido para disipar el fastidio en el que lo tenía encadenado el otro señor, así con una sonrisa afable y agradecida, le corroboro positivamente: "Usted tiene razón, Señor". El hombre le remarco que se dirigiera a él como "Entrenador Fujisaki" y Sousuke agradeció su cortesía. Ojos turquesa se curvaban en gozo notando como aquello le había dejado un sabroso picor al otro hombre.

El entrenador Fujisaki le pidió que se sentara a su lado y le dijo que tenía que quedarse hasta los 200 metros de mariposa para que lo ayudara a apoyar su teoría. Sousuke realmente no quería prolongar aquella salida, tenía que irse al consultorio, pero sintiéndose tan a gusto con joder al molesto anciano, el lado oscuro y malvado de Sousuke salía a relucir. Realmente quería quedarse y que ojala otro tuviera la capacidad de arrebatarle el primer lugar a Araki. Podía ser cualquiera, hasta de la misma U. Central, ya que la idea era tumbarle aquel altar que había montado aquel hombre, solo por el puro capricho de joderlo.

Sousuke acepto la propuesta del entrenador de la U. del Noroeste, pero pidió un permiso para ir llamando un taxi. Su amigo se ofreció a llamárselo, ya que estaban a punto de empezar a partir el tercer lote de nadadores de mariposa. Se excusó más bien éste y salió del perímetro, para usar la línea de taxis que quedaba a disposición de la universidad Central. Sousuke se movió de asiento, quedando el otro entrenador como una baranda para separarlo del molesto anciano.

Al parecer Sousuke solo tendría que ver un lote, ya que entre el tiempo que se la pasó hablando y cuando le habían hecho la propuesta, sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado hasta cuatro lotes. Y para hacerlo más preciso, a Araki le tocaba el ultimo lote, ambos entrenadores lo sabía ya que tenían el organigrama y las planillas de admisión a mano. Había sido buena idea llamar el taxi de una vez, después de aquella competencia se podía ir tranquilamente al médico.

Debido a los trajes de baño, que cargaban un diseño único, denotando la institución de cada cual, el entrenador Fujisaki presentía que Yamazaki tal vez no se había dado cuenta aun de quienes eran los que formaban parte de la selección del ultimo lote. El asunto le daba risa, y pensar que Nanase iba a competir en aquellos 200 metros de mariposa únicamente por una persona que estaba a punto de irse, sin saber sin quiera que estaba participando. El asunto era demasiado jugoso. Tenía que intervenir.

"Vaya que le toca un lote difícil al pobre Araki." Ambos interlocutores oían atentamente. Mas el viejo que el propio Sousuke, que solo pensaba que el otro entrenador lo decía para perturbar los nervios de su enemigo. "Estamos bastante pares. Compiten cuatro de tu institución, y tres del mío. Inuoka tiene muchas probabilidades, muy peleado estuvo ese primer lugar en los 100 metros." El otro viejo ignoro el comentario, sospechando que solo quería joderlo.

El entrenador continuo su piquilla "También Sasahara, primer lugar en espalda, 100 metros, segundo puesto en braza de los 200 metros, bastante resistencia tiene..." Sousuke podía relamerse aún más con la posible humillación del otro hombre, si había tan buenos candidatos, entonces la pelea no estaba fácil para él. Con tal de que Araki no ganara significaría una carcajada en privado por su parte al salir de allí. La esperaba con ansias. El señor Fujisaki miraba de reojo a ambos antes de poder soltar su última instancia:

"…y Nanase, ganador del primer puesto en 100 y 200 metros libres. Un joven bastante peculiar."

El otro entrenador quedo extrañado con aquello, ojeo las planillas y pudo cerciorarse que el dato era cierto. Nanase Haruka estaba apuntado para el quinto y último lote. Mientras tanto, Sousuke estaba en proceso de convertirse en un vegetal. Sus pupilas se contrajeron en total sorpresa. Se inclinó lentamente al borde de la baranda y con ojos biónicos, detallo los músculos y las posturas de cada nadador, hasta detenerse en aquel torneado, grácil y esbelto cuerpo, de aquel color tan blanquecino. "Si ese no era Nanase Haruka, se parecía igualito" pensaba. La vida era una comedia, los libretos escritos por bebes, y el universo solo era un vaso de leche con galletas, puesto que Haruka estaba en el carril vecino al del poco popular Araki.

¡Dios, pero a quién le importaba eso!, ¡qué demonios hacia Nanase Haruka en una carrera donde no se nadaba estilo libre! Sousuke clavaba los garrones que tenia de manos en su asiento, apretando su agarre para de alguna manera drenar aquella euforia que no lo dejaba respirar. Sousuke sentía la necesidad de bajar hasta allá y decirle algo pero ¿decirle qué? Su corazón estaba a mil y su estómago se contraía como en una montaña rusa. Por un momento sentía que quería irse de allí, no ver aquello, todo parecía irreal, aquello solo era un sueño, una alucinación. Aquel trance de negación fue interrumpido por el pitido de salida. Sus pupilas volvían contraerse al ver aquella enfurecida y a la vez tan limpia salida de su ex rival.

Sousuke dejo de agarrase del asiento y clavo sus manos en la baranda nuevamente, inclinándose por completo y sin ningún disimulo. La velocidad de Haruka era increíblemente proporcional, cuando creía que se vería frenético por la tremenda salida, se había equivocado. Sousuke no estaba pendiente de si Haruka estaba por detrás o por delante de alguien, sus ojos solo se enfocaban en aquel cuerpo. Analizando todo movimiento.

Aquella patada delfín parecía tan llena de ira, era tan explosiva que Sousuke juraba que estaba viendo a Rin pataleando. Pero no era Rin, aquel rostro tan castamente imperturbable, el movimiento de su cuerpo no parecía emanar de él mismo, quién diría que Nanase tuviera aquella energía para efectuar aquella encolerizada patada. Aquella serpentina curva de su cuerpo, parecía una ilusión óptica aquella flexibilidad que agarraba su cuerpo.

Luego concentro su vista en la brazada, en el pecho, y a Sousuke casi se le escapaba un jadeo; lo callo como pudo mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior. Su cara empalidecía en auto reflejo con aquel descubrimiento. Aquel movimiento, sus hombros no se movían de igual forma, pero aquella flexibilidad, aquel desligamiento, ¡aquella recuperación! ¡Eso no podía ser posible! ¡¿Nanase estaba imitando sus hábitos al nadar?! No se podría decir que los tomaba todos por entero, alguno que otra moción personalizada, ya que su cuerpo trabajaba como una maquina ejecutando cada movimiento de manera uniforme, haciéndolo un todo, haciéndolo tan personal, tan distinto, o más bien, tan único…

Sousuke no se había dado cuenta que se había levantado de la silla y se seguía sostenido con fuerza de la baranda. El entrenador Fujisaki lo veía de reojo, se veía como Sousuke buscaban articular palabra sin éxito, y luego seguía viendo a su alumno como rebasaba progresivamente a todo el que tuviera en frente. Él recordaba lo que le había dicho Haruka, de que quería saber que rostro pondría Sousuke al verlo; y este pensaba burlonamente "Ojala pudieras verlo Nanase, la cara de tu amigo es todo un poema." El otro entrenador; sin embargo, estaba ajeno a los pensamientos de sus dos acompañantes, aún estaba muy seguro del resultado que tendría aquella competencia.

Faltaba la última vuelta, y aunque Sousuke tenía ya que presentir quien iba ganando con tan solo fijarse, estaba demasiado embelesado con la figura de Haruka. Los otros carriles le valían un reverendo pepino. Sentía que si le quitaba los ojos de encima a Haruka, así sea por tan solo un segundo, estaría perdiéndose de lo que realmente estaba bueno, no quedarse viendo a Haruka era como perderse un buen concierto. Sus labios se partían, tratando de decir algo, tratando de pronunciar el nombre del joven que lo tenía tan afectado. Cuando por fin sintió que le llegaba el alma al cuerpo, pronuncio: "Na-…", hasta ahí pudo llegar; se enmudeció en cuanto su rango de visión, que estaba monopolizada por la figura de Haruka, pudo divisar quien era la persona que iba a la cabeza.

En medio de aquel ajetreo emocional de Sousuke, se apareció nuevamente el joven que había estudiado con él en el instituto.

"Sousuke, tu taxi está afuera." Le comunicó algo incómodo, sintiendo aquella pesada atmosfera que se había formado entre aquellos tres individuos. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Sousuke estaba en completo shock y su entrenador cargaba una enfurecida expresión. El único que parecía estar gozando un puyero era el entrenador de la U. del Noroeste.

Sousuke respondió atropellado "Si, ya voy." Sin quitar la vista de la carrera.

El joven de ojos turquesa estaba todo azorado, su pecho no tenía descanso, su corazón palpitaba desbocado, pero al menos con la interrupción de su amigo, pudo salir del estupor en el que estaba, podía pensar racionalmente: "Nanase…eres un…un, un verdadero genio." Aquellas aguas marinas de ojos se le aguaban en emoción. Se controló un poco y mantuvo aquella humedad en su sitio. Trazo su lengua por sus labios que estaban secos y dejo salir un jadeo que solamente él notó.

Imaginariamente, Sousuke escucho la palma de Haruka golpear la pared de su carril. Se voltio a ver el marcador y pensaba que se iba a tirar al suelo, colapsando en sus propias rodillas, al ver el nombre de Haruka puesto de primer lugar. Solo había una palabra en su mente "Genio, genio, genio, genio…¡GENIO!" ¿Cómo podía ser tan increíble?, ¿de qué estaba hecho aquel chico? ¡¿Cómo pudo emocionarlo de tal forma que hasta casi le sacaba lagrimas?! ¡¿Cuándo en su vida, algo así le había pasado?!

Ya, sin ningún problema para hablar, dijo para él y para todo el que escuchara:

"Estas hecho de ORO, Nanase."

Sousuke se voltio para darle la cara al entrenador de Haruka. Con una tenue sonrisa y ojos chispeantes por la emoción, alzo su mano y la estrecho con la del señor, "Un placer, realmente, Entrenador. Lo felicito."

El entrenador correspondió su apretón con más fuerza, todo vigoroso. "Muchas gracias muchacho, muchas gracias."

Al romper el apretón de manos, Sousuke le hizo una formal reverencia, "Por favor, instrúyalo bien." Y el entrenador le devolvió la cortesía.

Sousuke se excusó con ellos debido a su cita médica, y se despidió finalmente. Mientras caminaba por el estacionamiento, Sousuke podía sentir aquella familiar y cálida sensación envolviendo su pecho.

"Esto es felicidad."

Sousuke se subió al taxi y deleitándose con el anodino paisaje de la ventana, disfrutaba de aquella embriagante calidez. El taxista le pregunto si podía cambiar la estación, pero como Sousuke ni siquiera había estado al pendiente de la música que sonaba en el vehículo, le dio la libertad de hacerlo.

Empezó a sonar una música con una melodía que a leguas era sertaneja. Era bastante animada, y aunque estaba en portugués, se podía entender la expresión principal, si es que realmente significaba algo…

**Eu quero tchu. Eu quero tcha. Eu quero tchu tcha-tcha tchu-tchu tcha**

**tchu tcha-tcha tchu-tchu tcha**

**Eu quero tchu** **~. Eu quero tcha** **~. **

**Eu quero tchu tcha-tcha tchu-tchu tcha**.

**tchu tcha-tcha tchu-tchu tcha**

El rítmico sonido se iba calando en Sousuke. Estaba sintiendo toda aquella energía de la canción, que era muy similar a la que el cargaba en ese momento. Era inevitable para él repetir aquella incoherencia que decía la canción…

Al llegar al consultorio, Sousuke recordó mandarle un mensaje a Makoto, mandándole felicitaciones a Haruka. Y aun allí en la fisioterapia, siguió igual, tarareando la canción y una que otra vez se le escapaba la letrita mientras hacia los ejercicios. No le importaba que el medico se le quedara viendo sonreído, ni tampoco la asistente, ni la recepcionista, ¿a lo mejor también conocían la canción?

Después de unas horas ya estaba en su casa. Se asomó a su laptop para averiguar el nombre de la canción y descargarla y se percató que tenía como nueve correos de Rin diciéndole que lo llamara. Y ya sabía porque era. Pero si iba a hablar con Rin, primero se iba a dar un baño. Sousuke se desvistió, puso lo que se iba a poner sobre la cama, y se dirigió a su baño. Y cuando estaba pasando por al lado del espejo de su lavamanos, tomó el tubo de pasta de dientes a modo de micrófono, y le canto a su reflejo:

"¡YO QUIERO CHU!

¡YO QUIERO CHA!

¡YO QUIERO CHU CHA-CHA CHU-CHU CHA!

¡CHU CHA-CHA CHU-CHU CHA!

¡YO QUIERO CHU!

¡YO QUIERO CHA!

¡YO QUIERO CHU CHA-CHA CHU-CHU CHA!

CHU CHA-CHA CHU-CHU CHA"

Se reía estrepitosamente mientras entraba a la tina, cerró la cortina y prendió la regadera. Y el concierto continúo…

"¡Yo quiero chu. Yo quiero cha.

Yo quiero chu cha-cha chu-chu cha

chu cha-cha chu-chu cha

Yo quiero chu. Yo quiero cha.

Yo quiero chu cha-cha chu-chu cha.

chu cha-cha chu-chu cha!~"

**Fin del capítulo 6**

**Notas finales**

XD se me pego, se me pego la cancioncita…

*-* yo también Sousuke, yo también quiero chu y quiero cha XDD aww ¿ya querían matar a Sousuke pensando que no había ido a ver a Haruka? :V pos noooo jue jue

Demasiado acoso con Sousuke ._.

La verdad este POV de Sousuke iba a ser corto y también era parte del capítulo que viene ahora, pero escribiendo me emocione mucho con el bendito pov de Sousuke y termino haciéndose un capitulo solo. Otra cuestión es que ya estoy preparando mi cosas para volver a mi ciudad natal :B ya saben, por Navidad~ y por eso estaba acomodando muchas cosas esta semana. Así que hasta aquí queda ;_; lamento si querían que actualizara el "presente" y no un pov de Sousuke u.u el próximo capítulo les prometo que habrá encuentros SouHaru :V deliciosos encuentros SouHaru…

:o por favor déjenme un review, sean lindos conmigo *-* chau nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas de Autor**

Es de esperarse que los personajes de Free! NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto Animation y Animation DO.

**Advertencia del capítulo: **vergüenza, ¿problemas existenciales?, personajes OC robando cámara (no realmente…), 100% interacción SouHaru. Fic No apto para personas que creen que mágicamente Haruka quedara con Makoto o Rin o Chris Evans al final. Están leyendo un fic SOUHARU.

**Para un buen gusto, un buen susto.**

**Capítulo 7. El Eterno Inconforme.**

Pasos silenciosos y sin culpa atravesaban el campus en la oscuridad de la noche. Como si hubiera seleccionado las llaves correctas que le permitían ganarse un carro cero kilómetros en alguno de esos programas de concursos, éstas abrieron con éxito aquella puerta metálica que llevaba a Haruka al país de las maravillas.

Dejo caer su bolso en uno de los bancos del gimnasio. Sin necesidad de dirigirse a los vestidores, se deshizo de su ropa en cuestión de microsegundos. Su ceñido traje de baño, que era como su segunda piel, podía asomarse a la superficie nuevamente, después de haber esperado hora y media para que los otros miembros del club se fueran a sus casas. Sumergiéndose en el agua como si de una necesidad se tratase, Haruka disfruto del silencio y de la soledad que le había proporcionado su entrenador.

Era miércoles; y a primera hora de la mañana del lunes pasado, Haruka había sido citado por el coach que le había prestado las llaves del club, para su entrenamiento secreto. Este le expreso lo orgulloso que estaba de su desempeño en la competencia. Por alguna razón aparente, para Haruka, el susodicho torneo ya no podría importarle menos. El hombre, en aquel entonces, no podía descifrar el significado de la expresión que tenía el joven nadador al momento de felicitarlo. Haruka no daba señal de estar feliz por haber ganado, y aunque tal vez no fuera el tipo de persona que celebra una victoria, al menos tendría que estar aliviado de haber sido capaz de sobresalir y tener el chance de aspirar por una beca.

Pero ni eso. Expresión plana, mirada ausente, actitud indiferente. El entrenador no quería creer que Haruka era una especie de esnob. Antes de salir, Haruka devolvió la llave; pero el entrenador, buscando una manera de recompensarle su seriedad con el pasado evento, le da permiso de cuidar de esa copia, siempre y cuando fuera juicioso con ella. Al parecer, el joven la tenía agarrada con aquella competencia, puesto que al cambiarse el tópico, en cuanto al asunto de la llave, su expresión cambio completamente. Haruka estaba extasiado en cuanto la idea de quedarse con la llave.

Ambos salieron de la oficina de maestros y se dirigieron a las prácticas. Tan pronto como entro al gimnasio, sus compañeros lo rodearon y felicitaron nuevamente. Estaban eclipsados con su talento. Haruka; sin embargo, no se percataba de cuál era la razón del por qué estaban tan sociables. Y como cosa rara, simplemente se dejó llevar por la ola de interlocutores, mas no les dio el gusto de ofrecerles alguna reacción con respecto a sus guiones. Haruka uso su fórmula infalible de contacto visual por cortesía y monosílabos universales cuando fueran estrictamente necesarios. Pero solo hubo una cosa, solo una, la que hizo que Haruka articulara una oración completa. La pregunta que le hizo uno de sus compañeros, simplemente no podía ignorarla.

"Oye Nanase, enserio te luciste en esos 200m de mariposa, tienes que mostrarnos otra vez esa patada delfín. ¿Puedes?" la pregunta estaba secundada mentalmente por todo el club. Realmente querían ver nuevamente a Haruka ejecutando tan armoniosa técnica. Pobres. No tenían ni idea con quién estaban tratando.

"Yo solo nado estilo libre." Respondió secamente.

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en todo el gimnasio. La voz de Haruka era serena y cotidiana. La escena era demasiado surrealista. Aquella respuesta no era una odiosidad, era un hecho. Nanase Haruka solo nada estilo libre. Fin de la historia.

Haruka siguió su camino normalmente dirigiéndose a los vestidores, mientras era seguido por las miradas confundidas de aquellos ingenuos jóvenes. Cada quien había hecho su propia interpretación de la respuesta, pero una cosa era segura, Nanase Haruka era una persona extraña.

El entrenador Fujisaki realmente no sabía que sentir. Él sabía que Haruka era una persona insólita y que sus preferencias siempre habían estado claras. Pero le parecía extraño que estuviera tan frio en cuanto al asunto de haber nadado en la especialidad de su amigo. Él callado muchacho se había fajado en esa competencia y todo por aquel muchacho del hombro lesionado. Yamazaki Sousuke estaba complacido con el acto de su amigo. Pero esta actitud que cargaba Haruka en cuanto a aquella competencia, no le cuadraba para nada al envejecido entrenador.

Al final del día, sus compañeros llegaron a la conclusión de que Haruka había nadado estilo mariposa con el único propósito de amplificar sus chances de negociar una beca de excelencia deportiva con la institución. Aquel callado joven siempre nadaba estilo libre. Pensar que se guardaba sus trucos en otros estilos era un poco absurdo.

Importándole poco o nada la opinión actual del populacho sobre su persona, Haruka disfrutaba de su dulce recompensa. Aquel oasis, aquel paraíso, no tenía nada que ver con "entrenar en secreto". Disfrutaba del beneficio nocturno, dedicándose a su propio placer. El agua abrazaba su ser y hacia que su mente despegara a otro mundo. Su cabeza se sentía tan ligera. Ningún pensamiento innecesario podía llegar hasta el en ese estado. Se había hecho costumbre para él, quedarse después de las prácticas y sumergirse unas cuantas horas más en la piscina del campus, dejándose consumir por la inconciencia.

Extrañaba su bañera. Sumergirse en el agua era lo único que podía disipar su estrés. Realmente extrañaba aquella libertad por las noches. La oportunidad de poder quedarse en la institución después de horas de práctica, le había llegado en el mejor momento. No sabía si habría podido resistir tanto tiempo sin su deliciosa terapia. La necesitaba más que nunca, especialmente ahora, que su psiquis era un desastre.

Pero no era como si Haruka ignorara el asunto. Él no era tan cobarde. La verdad era, que a pesar de admitir de que algo realmente estaba ocurriendo con él, no sabía cómo enfocarlo y tratarlo.

Aquel día de la competencia, Sousuke no se presentó, y claramente aquello fue el detonador de todo. Al llegar a su casa, después de haberse despedido de Makoto en la estación, Haruka se sentía agraviado; pero para no sentirse así, su mente se despegó de su cuerpo, que se movía automático. Se bañó, durmió una siesta, cocino, comió; y con la intención de reposar en su cama, callo rendido hasta el otro día.

Al siguiente día, despertó como si no hubiera pasado nada. Tomó su celular, lo prendió, y recordó lo que era la amistad.

Veintisiete mensajes de texto de Rin. Siete llamadas pérdidas, de Rin. Un mensaje de whatsapp, de Rin, que decía "¿Tú tienes whatsapp? Actualiza esa mierda que gaste mucho saldo" ¿Qué Rin gastara tanto saldo era SU culpa? Se suponía que Makoto le diría a Rin todos los detalles y él después se comunicaría con él. ¿Cuál era el afán?

También se percató de que tenía un mensaje de Makoto. Tampoco tenía que ser adivino para saber lo que aquel mensaje diría. El típico reproche con respecto a Rin. Haruka abrió el mensaje de todas maneras, solo por la lealtad del mejor amigo.

"Haru sé que tienes el teléfono apagado así que seguramente leerás esto al día siguiente pero Rin realmente quiere comunicarse contigo." Haruka entrecerró sus ojos, era obvio que Makoto intercedería entre los dos "Llámalo por favor. No tienes idea de lo feliz que esta. Llámalo. Y dice Rin que actualices el whatsapp pero yo le dije que no tenías, ¿tienes?" reviró los ojos con aquello. Seriamente, Haruka no se sentía responsable por el despilfarro de saldo de Rin. Al bajar el texto del mensaje, se percató que todavía su amigo tenía más que decirle, ¿y que más podía decirle?

"Por cierto, entrando a mi casa me llego un mensaje de Yamazaki. Te manda felicitaciones. Por favor Haru te lo suplico, llama a Rin."

Los ojos de Haruka se sorprendieron por un momento y luego se entrecerraron rencorosos. ¡Oh, pero que considerado! Él le pedía que viniera a su competencia, y este se entera que gana por boca de Rin que a su vez se enteró por boca de Makoto. Inconscientemente, Haruka apretaba en un agarre fuerte su teléfono. No sabía que lo estaba poseyendo en aquel momento, pero estaba muy tentado a soltar aquella frustración que lo carcomía; es más, estuvo muy a punto de lanzar su celular al aire pero se detuvo a último minuto cuando el llamado de la razón le advirtió que si lo lanzaba, este se estrellaría con aquella pared que estaba tan próxima, y terminaría rompiendo el aparato. Haruka se giró en el otro extremo y planeaba nuevamente aventar su celular pero esta vez contra su cama, pero al calcular el rango que conllevaría la fuerza de rebote de su colchón, decidió lanzarlo con suavidad, y como aquello no le proporciono ninguna satisfacción, termino lanzándose a sí mismo en la cama, hundiendo su frente caliente contra la aireada y fresca almohada más cercana.

¿Por qué estaba tan molesto?

Pero a medida que pasaba los días, Haruka podía darse cuenta que no simplemente estaba enojado. Era más que eso. "Molestia" no podía conllevar a todas las demás emociones que sentía. Además de enojado, estaba decepcionado, decepcionado de Sousuke, por no haberse presentado; y estaba avergonzado, muy avergonzado de sí mismo. ¿Por qué entro en aquella carrera?, ¿por Yamazaki Sousuke? ¿Para qué o por qué lo hizo?

"No puedo entenderme. Por qué me siento de esta forma."

Estaba realmente afectado, y de todas las personas, por Yamazaki. Empezó a hacerse innumerables preguntas sin descanso. Quería sincerarse.

"¿Estaba mal, esperar mucho de él? ¿Soy yo el que está mal? ¿Siquiera, tengo derecho a enojarme? ¿Qué debo pensar?"

No sacaba nada. Su punto de vista no era imparcial.

"Debo pensar en algo. Debo parar esto. No logro quitarme estos pensamientos de la cabeza."

Y ya no quería atormentarse más.

"¿Cómo hago para dejar de pensar de esta forma?

"¿Qué hago?"

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Aquella noche que llego Sousuke del médico, se había puesto en cadena nacional con Rin. El joven pelirrojo estaba que no cabía de la felicidad. Y aunque Sousuke al principio pensó que se sentiría igual, no fue así. Era como cuando tu amigo ve por primera vez una película que tú ya sabias que era buena, pero la vio solo, sin ti, así que el asume que no la valoraste lo suficiente como él lo hizo. Y ahí estaba Rin, contándole como en 'El Sexto sentido', a final de película, Bruce Willis descubre que es un panda ninja.

Mientras más se emocionaba Rin, mas perdía Sousuke el interés de seguir escuchándolo. Rin sabía que Sousuke había ido el mismo a la competencia y había presenciado la victoria de Haruka en vivo y directo, pero no podía evitar recalcarle cada detalle que le había contado Makoto, junto con el video que grabo y subió a you tuve. Porque sí, había un video. Video que luego de que Rin terminara de hiperventilarse con el asunto de la victoria de Nanase, pediría el link para luego descargarlo.

Después vinieron las quejas. Innumerables regaños por parte del chico dientes de sable. 'Que por qué Nanase no les había dicho nada, que por qué no le agarraba el teléfono, que por qué no tenía whatsapp…'

El fornido, y paciente joven, quedo exhausto al finalizar aquella llamada. Puso a descargar el video y espero mientras estiraba cuidadosamente su cuerpo. El video estaba en el canal personal de Makoto. Era privado así que los únicos que tenían acceso a él, eran los chicos de iwatobi, dos tutores de ellos que Vivian en iwatobi también, y él mismo.

El video comenzaba de golpe ya empezada la carrera, como a los primeros 50 metros de ella. Makoto había estado a una distancia mucho más apreciable que la de Sousuke ese día, ya que la panorámica era medianamente aceptable, se podía distinguir a Haruka con claridad. Sousuke recordaba el carril del otro joven así que solo se dedicó a ver la figura de Haruka una vez más. No podía evitar sonreír durante todo el video.

Al terminar la carrera, el video cortó la trasmisión pero continúo con otra escena. La premiación del evento. Makoto estaba bastante inspirado como para grabar eso. Con razón Rin estaba tan eufórico. Tachibana podía llegar a ser tan preciosista con las cosas, claramente el video era para Rin, y Sousuke le agradecía profundamente el gesto. Nada mejor para Rin, que el estímulo de que Nanase tenía puestas las pilas.

La cara de ladilla de Nanase era realmente divertida. Al tomar aquella cartulina con el respectivo reconocimiento sobre él, se bajó rápidamente del podio, restándole toda importancia a aquel papel. Sousuke torció su boca también, el esperaba medallas, no un simple pedazo de papel que dijera felicitaciones. Que fiasco.

Y Sousuke solo estaba indiferente con los certificados de primer premio en los 100 y 200 metros de estilo libre, porque cuando Haruka tuvo que subir a buscar su bendita honorificación por ganar los 200 metros en mariposa, Sousuke no pudo evitar soltar un bufido. Aquello le molestaba. En su opinión, Nanase merecía una medalla.

Al parecer, el video no solo era un recuento de los eventos efectuados en la competencia. Como todo el objetivo de la grabación era llevar un poco del éxito de Nanase hasta Australia, le siguió una pequeña y cutre entrevista en una cafetería de Shibuya. Makoto sostenía la cámara de su teléfono, fulminando al malhumorado rostro que cargaba Haruka. Entre risitas y suplicas débiles, Tachibana logra sacarle algunas palabras. Tenía que ser Tachibana Makoto.

"Haru, ¿algunas palabras tras haber logrado tu…" pensó por un instante como completar aquella oración, La idea era sonar cursi: "…tras haber superado el primer obstáculo en el camino del nadador profesional?" Se notaba que Makoto disfrutaba de sobremanera aquel juego de la entrevista. Aun no superaba la victoria de Haruka, y la verdad era, que Sousuke tampoco.

En ese momento Haruka disfrutaba de una deliciosa malteada de chocolate. Sorbía concentradamente de su pitillo, al parecer lo tenía obstruido de granizo, así que quería pretender no haber oído a Makoto. Pero como si la culpa lo invadiese, Nanase hizo contacto visual con su amigo, y por consiguiente con la cámara.

"Apaga eso." le ordeno sin un mínimo ápice de autoridad.

"Vamos Haru, al menos manda saludos." Haruka estaba irritado. Sousuke podía darse cuenta. Con una tontería de esas, el menor simplemente ignoraría aquello con esa cara de poker que tiene. Pero no fue así. Haruka miraba con molestia hacia la cámara.

"Saludos. Listo" olvido la filmación y siguió tomándose su malteada.

"¡Haru!" Makoto le suplicaba por algo de simpatía. Y Nanase aunque fingía que no le importaban sus reclamos, volvió a dirigir la vista al frente, y antes de complacer a su amigo, soltó un suspiro melancólico.

Había algo oculto en los ojos del menor, aquello perturbaba a Sousuke. Algo le estaba pasando a ese muchacho, no había sido su imaginación cuando pillo a Haruka con esa mirada durante el torneo, incluso cargaba esos mismo ojos la vez que se lo consiguió en el supermercado y este le había ayudado a cargar sus compras hasta su moto. ¿Qué le ocurría a Nanase?

"De ahora en adelante…" se expresó pausadamente "…daré lo mejor de mí." Hizo una pequeña reverencia para la cámara, se levantó de la mesa y coloco dinero sobre esta. "Vámonos, Makoto."

Makoto siguió grabando a Haruka de espaldas mientras se exiliaba del local y luego la imagen se ponía oscura e iban apareciendo unos créditos. El efecto le saco un bufido divertido a Sousuke. Aquello parecía un documental, con razón Rin estaba tan rosa. Sousuke apostaba que aquello había conmovido a su sensible amigo. A veces podía ser tan cursi…

Aunque la actitud de Haruka no terminaba por convencerlo, estaba feliz de que aquel video había repotenciado los motores de su mejor amigo. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era tratar de volver a su pacifica vida nuevamente y olvidarse un poco de la natación, execrando a Haruka de su cabeza, que por alguna extraña razón, se le hacía muy difícil…

Sousuke tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, estaba demasiado afectado por los eventos del torneo. Era mentira decir que a Sousuke no le hubiera gustado felicitar a Haruka en persona y de paso montarle un monumento. Pero por otro lado, Haruka se veía inestable. No parecía él mismo. Algo le molestaba. ¿Estaba arrepentido de haber accedido a ser el rival definitivo de Rin? ¿Era eso? ¿Nadar profesionalmente lo estaba amargando? Muy aparte de eso, a Haruka se le hacía difícil tratar con Sousuke, y eso le imposibilitaba al mayor buscar maneras de ayudar al prodigio. Tal vez no era cuestión de odio, sino que simplemente no tenían química. Sousuke se sentía inútil.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Aquella semana Haruka se la pasó nadando en la piscina por las noches después de cada práctica sin falta. Era una especia de desintoxicación, y vaya que le había servido. Para el sábado ya era el Nanase Haruka de siempre. Aquellos sentimientos confusos y sofocantes habían sido transpirados y desechados de manera exitosa. Estaba completamente refrescado, lo único que tenía en la cabeza eran las compras que tenía pendiente.

Y no, no iba a comprar víveres. No iba a ir a una panadería, mucho menos a un supermercado. No necesitaba a ir a esos lugares. No hasta dentro de muchos días. Haruka se había asegurado de eso.

Haruka tenía que ir al centro por materiales para un proyecto de la universidad. Una travesía bastante simpática contando con el hecho de que no había salido a la ciudad a pasear desde que empezó a entrenar para el pasado torneo. Pero ahora que si tenía la agenda menos apretada, estaba más que dispuesto a estirar las piernas por el pavimento de aquella movida ciudad.

Una piadosa sonrisa se asomaba en los labios del campeón Nanase Haruka mientras caminaba a paso enérgico por una acera concurrida. A pesar del bullicio y el sofocante calor que se producía por la temperatura, y se sentía a través de la cercanía de sus vecinos transeúntes, Haruka disfrutaba de sobremanera aquel olor a sol, y esas refrescantes oleadas de viento que de tanto en tanto atropellaban su cabello hacia atrás.

Mientras esquivaba la muchedumbre de gente que pasaba a su lado, al terminar la acera pudo divisar un fenómeno natural justo en frente de sus ojos. Yamazaki Sousuke, fresco y campante, contemplaba con detenimiento la vitrina de una ferretería. ¿Qué le pasa con las ferreterías? Era la segunda vez que encontraba a Yamazaki entrando a una. ¿Tenía que ver con su vida académica, también vino a hacer compras de esa índole? ¿Cuál habría sido la carrera que escogió estudiar? ¿Sera más bien que tiene un problema en su casa? ¿Por eso no pudo venir aquella vez? ¿En vez de buscar un albañil, prefiere hacerlo el mismo? ¿Le gustan ese tipo de cosas? … aquellas preguntas ametrallaban la psiquis del prodigio Nanase Haruka. Ahí estaba nuevamente, descontrolado, y por aquel individuo.

A duras penas, Haruka rodeo el sitio en donde se encontraba Sousuke. Por nada del mundo quería saludarlo. En primera porque no sabía cómo abordarlo y en segunda…se suponía que él estaba enojado con Sousuke. Saludarlo era totalmente lo opuesto a estar enojado con Yamazaki. Además, ya lo había decidido, alejarse de Sousuke era lo más sano que podía hacer. Le había resultado de maravilla aquella semana nadando por las noches en la piscina del campus. Tratar con él solo lo confundía más.

Haruka logró exitosamente alejarse del perímetro en donde se encontraba el varonil joven de ojos turquesa. Aunque se sentía muy tonto evitando de esta forma a Yamazaki, la verdad era que él ya no sabía más que hacer. Y si se ponía pensarlo bien, esto era lo mejor para todos. Se suponía que él estaba allí entrenando para convertirse en profesional. Distracciones solo entorpecerían aquel sendero. Y eso era Yamazaki en aquel momento, una mera distracción. El por qué lo era, seguía siendo un misterio.

Haruka no quería seguir metiéndose embustes a sí mismo. Él sabía que Sousuke le producía inconmensurable curiosidad. Pero era la primera vez que él se sentía tan nauseabundamente insistente. Aquellos cambios de humor eran aterradores. Eran incontrolables. Cuando no era dueño de si, las cosas salían mal, y personas terminaban heridas, él lo sabía muy bien.

Haruka pensaba que todo sería más fácil si él y Sousuke fueran amigos. Haruka soltaba un suspiro amargado, para después terminar con una sínica sonrisa torcida que le decoraba su pulcro rostro. Que mala suerte que él era Nanase Haruka, que no solo era alguien carente de simpatía alguna, sino también la persona más sosa sobre la faz de la tierra para Yamazaki Sousuke.

Mientras se lamentaba por no saber las jergas actuales, Haruka sentía una onda de movimiento. Aquel sexto sentido que tienes cuando se te acerca alguien corriendo. Aquella sensación solo dura unos instantes. El radar corporal percibe movimiento y cercanía. Tal vez peligro. Unos estrepitosos pasos terminan por confirmar aquella alerta, sin embargo; como esto era Tokyo y el corre-corre era el pan de cada día de los citadinos, el sensor de Haruka estaba por debajo del nivel en el que suele estar regularmente. No es hasta que un sólido agarre lo toma por sorpresa, que el joven prodigio entiende que la cosa era con él.

Aquella mano caliente y poderosa que sin mucho esfuerzo lograba efectivamente someter el espíritu del receptor. Todo movimiento había sido parado en seco. El joven de atesada cabellera sintio un escalofrió por el repentino contacto, mas no dejo entrever su sorpresa. Se giró indiferente para atender a su reciente interlocutor. Haruka agradecería a los cielos si solo se trataba de algo trivial; no quería experimentar su "primer atraco", de por si, no cargaba su celular para dar por sentada su seguridad; después de lanzarlo una tercera vez para sentirse satisfecho, lo había perdido de vista en su habitación. Al menos cargaba el dinero de los materiales, tal vez eso complacería al asaltante.

Pero el rostro que se encontró Haruka no era el de ningún maleante. Por lo menos no que el supiera. Azorado y confundido, Yamazaki Sousuke en escena. Sus ojos turquesa denotaban total sorpresa. Haruka se preguntaba qué cara cargaría el mismo, ya que pensó que se había alejado lo suficiente de Yamazaki; habérselo encontrado o haber sido encontrado por él, era en definitiva algo muy extraño.

El sol le daba en toda la cara al imponente joven, encandeciendo aquellos orbes que fulminaban al menor. Su boca estaba entre abierta, inhalando y exhalando con dificultad. Yamazaki había corrido para estocar con su brazo a Haruka por su indefenso costado. Haruka no se hallaba en la necesidad de decir nada, solo se quedaba detallando la condición en la que había llegado su "distracción".

Parecía que por fin le estaba entrando oxígeno en el cerebro a Sousuke, porque suavizo su agarre para después soltarlo en definitiva. El hombro de Haruka era libre nuevamente. Sousuke se enderezo y miro inseguro a Haruka. El silencio opcional que había escogido Haruka no era incómodo para él, pero si para Sousuke, que poco a poco buscaba decirle a gritos con la mirada que descongelara el tiempo de una vez entre ellos; pero para aquel entonces, Sousuke estaba empezando a pensar como Haruka: 'nuestros canales telepáticos están obstruidos de por vida'

Cansado de esperar alguna conexión, Sousuke se enlodó primero.

"¡Di algo, Nanase!" exclamo severo. Haruka entrecerró sus ojos en molestia, ¿Qué le pasaba a ese sujeto? Él había sido el que llamo su atención en la calle…

"Tienes cara de ser el más apto para esa tarea" Sousuke arrugo su ceño en auto reflejo, pero entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería Haruka, y suavizo como pudo sus rasgos; aparto su mirada inseguro y medito sus palabras por un momento.

"Disculpa. Tienes Razón. Yo creí verte en la calle y me acerque. No estaba seguro de que fueras tú, pero resulta que sí eras tú…" Sousuke trataba de evitar aquellos mares profundos de ojos. Había intercedido a Haruka en mero reflejo, justo como se lo había confesado. ¿Y que ganaba Haruka con eso?

Por parte de Haruka, su cabeza no estaba haciendo ninguna connotación del asunto en el momento. Su racionalidad se había ido de vacaciones. Él no quería saber el trasfondo de la urgencia de Sousuke. Él no le reconocía tal urgencia. No quiso darse el lujo de extender su entrevista con Yamazaki así que intento ir al grano.

"Agradezco tus maneras. Si eso era todo me retiro." Sousuke era el que se sorprendía por las maneras de Haruka. Aquello había sonado tan natural, tan sobrio. Si lo hubiera dicho cualquier papanatas habría sonado a sarcasmo, pero Sousuke sabía que Haruka no haría burla de su encuentro.

Antes de que Haruka pudiera dar media vuelta y retirarse, Sousuke poso su mano sobre el hombro de Haruka, esta vez con mucha delicadeza. "La verdad es que no, Nanase. Yo necesito que tú y yo…" Por un momento el rostro de Sousuke se tornó confuso. Y como espectáculo principal, su entrecejo tenía protagonismo. Echó un suspiro y miro hacia otro lado, evitando los ojos de Haruka nuevamente. Luego su rostro pareció aclararse en resolución.

"¿Ya almorzaste?" le pregunto en ese tono de voz grabe y despreocupado, como si fuera muy normal que ellos tuvieran esa clase de conversaciones. La familiaridad con la que Sousuke llegaba rápidamente a embriagar a Haruka, lo dejaba mal. Él no era amigo de aquel sujeto. Haruka pensaba que Sousuke no debería atreverse a asumir que él iba a aceptar una invitación a almorzar. No estaba en condiciones de comer viendo aquel rostro de sinvergüenza que tenía Yamazaki. Y aparte de eso, ¿qué tal si terminaban hablando de Rin? Haruka no era la madre Teresa. Encadenarse a una conversación de esa índole con tan sofocante anfitrión era una tortura.

De todas maneras, pensar en que una invitación a almorzar conllevaría a un dialogo con Sousuke lo tenía arisco. Aquel joven debía carecer de tacto como para invitarlo a comer justo después de haberlo dejado grabando; abandonado, plantado, ignorado, sin antes haberse disculpado propiamente, o al menos traerle una muy buena razón del por qué no vino a verlo en su torneo. A lo mejor lo estaba invitando precisamente por eso. Tal vez Sousuke quería disculparse con él por no haber ido. No sería mala idea complacerlo entonces.

Haruka estudiaba el rostro de Sousuke, y mientras más lo veía más estaba palpando la idea de dejarse invitar por Sousuke. Pero justo antes de seguir con el patrón, Haruka se retractó. ¿Por qué volvía a las andadas?, ¿era tan necesario hablar con ese sujeto?, ¿aquello le traía algún beneficio? Hasta ahora, tratar con Yamazaki Sousuke solo le ha producido ansiedad. El joven prodigio se sentía incómodo con aquella inesperada codependencia que había desarrollado hacia Sousuke. No es como si quisiera que fueran mejores amigos para toda la vida, ni que se le pegue obsesivamente a lo Rin, pero tener cerca a Sousuke no abandonaba su cabeza. Mirara por donde lo mirara, aquello era inaceptable.

"No he almorzado. Tengo diligencias que hacer. Almorzaré en mi casa." Sousuke se perdió el chance de mirar aquellos fríos ojos que lo rechazaban con indiferencia, ya que estaba muy confundido por su parte y trataba de mirar a otro lado para aclarar sus ideas. Pero el disco rayado y monótono de la voz de Haruka no era material para sacudirse a aquel tosco hombre.

"Ya que estamos aquí, ¿por qué no almorzamos juntos? Yo invito." Haruka apretaba los puños. Detestaba eso que hacia Yamazaki. Obligándolo a rechazarlo más de una vez. Era difícil para Haruka buscar las palabras para retirarse sin que el sensible de Yamazaki se ofendiera. Él lo intentaría nuevamente, y si Sousuke volvía insistir…si volvía insistir, entonces…

"Agradezco la invitación, pero estoy ocupado en este momento. Que tengas buen provecho. Adiós" Haruka retiro delicadamente la mano de Sousuke de su persona y dio media vuelta para irse.

Inconscientemente Haruka había hecho todo aquello con la mayor parsimonia del mundo. Sus pasos eran pesados y lentos. Era incapaz de evitarlo. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?, ¿esperando que Sousuke le insistiera más? Si Sousuke se lo volvía a pedir…si le llegaba a insistir una vez más…

"Vamos, Nanase…" Una mano firme tomo su mano esta vez. "No es bueno que comas fuera de horas." Finalmente Haruka atrapo para sí aquella mirada aguamarina intensa. Se podían ver los colores de Yamazaki claramente. Si no se veía afligido entonces no sabía que era, aquella consternada expresión que cargaba el más alto, tenía enganchado al prodigio. ¿Por qué habrá insistido? Sea cual fuese sus motivos, el invitado estaba demasiado complacido como para recordar que se suponía que ya había dado su última palabra en cuanto a la invitación de Sousuke. Sin siquiera pestañar, evitando romper aquel trance en el que se encontraban ambos, Haruka respondió sin consultar su cabeza:

"Está bien."

Después de aquella respuesta, Sousuke abandonó la "pena del pobre" que hasta hace poco decoraba su rostro. Mirada confiada y sonrisa prepotente volvían a ser sus armas. Haruka notó su cambio y se sintió en desventaja. Sin dejarle mucho tiempo para retractarse, Sousuke, que no había soltado aun la mano del menor, siguió caminando al extremo en donde Haruka había querido agarrar, jalándolo con una brusquedad jovial. Aunque no le gustaba la sensación de ser arrastrado, el hecho de que Sousuke aún no lo soltara de la mano lo tenía perplejo. ¿Yamazaki se habría dado cuenta? ¿No le importaba tomarlo de la mano? Trató de pillar nuevamente su rostro en el ajetreo, pero las facciones de Sousuke no presentaban agravio alguno, mucho menos vergüenza.

Sousuke, por su parte, 'euforia' podría describir lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. Era la madre de las coincidencias encontrarse con Nanase en plena calle. ¡Como agradecía tan tremenda oportunidad! Sousuke presentía que Haruka debía estar haciéndole las siete cruces pero no le importaba. Era extraño decirlo, pero a pesar de que sabía que solo estaba incomodando a joven nadador, simplemente no podía evitarlo. Y esto trastornaba al fornido muchacho. ¿Acaso quería molestar a Nanase deliberadamente? Sentía que no era el caso a pesar de verse como el propio brabucón cuyo único placer era descomponer el humor de su víctima. Pero mientras más lo pensaba, mientras más pensaba en Haruka, Sousuke se preguntaba que 'cómo podía desearle tanto estrés a una persona tan especial como Nanase Haruka'.

Si tan solo fueran más cercanos. Si tan solo Nanase se abriera más con él. ¿Era tan difícil para ellos tener tratos afables el uno con el otro? Si él tenía la culpa principal de su distancia, entonces la aceptaría con la frente en alto, pero que nadie dijera que no tenía intenciones de acortar aquella distancia. Si antes se enlodó a tratar con Nanase para disuadirlo de que no abandonara a Rin, ahora se arrepentía de haber sido tan frio. ¿Ahora era él el que quería guindársele al pobre infeliz? Sousuke sentía vergüenza por ser tan hipócrita. Ahí estaba él, deslumbrado por un chico que hasta hace una semana no daba ni cinco por él. Rin estaba enviciado con aquel resplandor que despedía Nanase Haruka, y Sousuke, en esos momentos, no se sentía diferente a su amigo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo él? ¿Arrastrando a Nanase para obligarlo a almorzar con él, pero para qué? ¿Quería admirarlo más de cerca?, ¿o simplemente era una excusa para ver de mejor lado a la persona que eclipso el destino de su amigo? ¿Era mejor tenerlo vigilado y más si era tan diestro en su campo?, ¿Cuál era su trasfondo, que más quería de ese pobre individuo cuyo futuro debía cumplir con las expectativas de un tercero? Sousuke apretaba con recelo su mano contra la de Haruka. Pensaba muy severamente de sí mismo, pero aun no quería soltar al otro.

"Suéltalo."

"Hipócrita."

"Déjalo en paz."

"Qué más quieres de él."

"¿Es por tí o por Rin?"

"Por Nanase Haruka no es, de seguro, porque nunca es por él."

"Egoísta."

"Escoria."

Sousuke rehusándose a soltar aquella mano, se voltea bruscamente y se dirige en voz alta a Haruka

"¿Te molesta esto?" pregunto exaltado. Y tanto el tono de voz como las gesticulaciones confundieron al menor.

"De qué hablamos Yamazaki. ¿La congestión vehicular, el bullicio junto con la sobrepoblación de la ciudad, o la temperatura?" Sousuke lo veía incomodo pero Haruka aunque no comprendía su actitud, tampoco se sentía con ganas de resolver acertijos. Si Yamazaki quería decir algo, que lo dijera. "Todas son una molestia. Si no era eso a lo que te referías entonces…" dejo aquello en el aire, sostuvo contacto visual por un momento y luego lo disolvió.

Sousuke se sentía algo sucio teniendo que atosigar de esa manera a Haruka. Él pensaba que estaba siendo una molestia. Pero era incapaz de seguir las palabras de Haruka en ese momento, ¿Estaba enojado con él o simplemente trataba de actuar digno como siempre? El sarcasmo no era su fuerte. Parecía serio. A lo mejor Haruka no quería sacar a flote aquella incomodidad que presentía los estaba carcomiendo. O a lo mejor Haruka realmente no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

También cabía la posibilidad de que Haruka no se sintiera agraviado por el asunto. Claro que nadie podía dar fe de ello. También la respuesta de Nanase fue demasiado trivial, como si no quisiera recalcar el hecho en sí. Como si no le importara realmente. En ese momento Sousuke tomo su decisión: "Bien Nanase, si lo quieres de esta forma, por mí no hay problema, interpretare tu sumisión como más me convenga"

Sin freírse mucho los sesos sacándole cabeza a aquello, le contesto a Haruka como si no hubiera pasado nada. Inclusive con una galante sonrisita. "Mucha gente y Mucho calor. Ven, entremos a aquel restaurante familiar de allá" Sousuke soltó finalmente la mano de Haruka, colocando las suyas propias dentro de sus bolsillos, mientras caminaba en línea recta, con aquel andar característico, hasta su destino.

Haruka al principio se quedó con la mano en el aire mientras veía aquella trabajada espalda alejarse. Sousuke disimulaba un caminar lento, con el miedo de que Haruka pudiera agarrar media vuelta e irse, pero al escuchar sus pasos tras los suyos, pudo tranquilizarse, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Y vaya que ese suspiro era patético. Era como una forma de defenderse de su subconsciente venenoso, diciéndole: "Nanase me está siguiendo, eso significa que no lo estoy forzando a nada. ¡JA!"

Entraron al local y se sentaron en la única mesa disponible. Sousuke se contentaba al pensar que justamente les tocaba una mesa decente. Para estar el sito tan atestado de gente, tenían suerte de encontrar una mesa acabada de limpiar y que de paso no estaba ubicada en aquellas ubicaciones mediocres, como al lado de la puerta del mostrador de la caja registradora o un baño.

Haruka se encontraba extrañamente sereno al estar en presencia de Sousuke, que para variar, se veía inquieto. El menor pensaba para sí que todo se debía a que él era el ofendido y Sousuke el que tenía que buscar su perdón, a lo mejor esa era la razón por la cual actuaban de esa forma. Pero aunque no debía ayudar a su interlocutor, por primera vez, se sentía con responsabilidad por el ambiente entre los dos así que fue el primero en ser político:

"Ya he venido antes a este lugar con Makoto" el sonido de la voz de Haruka tomó por sorpresa a Sousuke, que no se esperaba que este fuera el primero en romper el hielo.

Como si fuera piloto automático, Sousuke recalco espontáneamente "Lo imagine. Invite a Tachibana a comer aquí varias veces, ya que me queda cerca del trabajo." Haruka lucho para no chasquear sus parpados en molestia. El hombre más amistoso con todo el mundo excepto con Nanase Haruka, lo tenía sentado delante suyo.

Haruka trato de enfocarse nuevamente en el objetivo de aquella invitación: Esperar las disculpas de Yamazaki Sousuke, y luego ver como las digería.

"Me gustaron las malteadas de aquí." Dijo el invitado a su anfitrión, que no quería que pensara que acababa de pasar por tierra el comentario que había dicho previamente.

Los ojos de Sousuke se iluminaron esperanzados. Si una malteada podía volverlos más cercanos, entonces, se consideraba capaz de pagar las malteadas de Nanase Haruka de por vida.

Sousuke se levantó de sopetón de la mesa y dijo con aquella cálida expresión afable que solía brindarle únicamente a sus amigos del Samezuka: "Te traeré una ya mismo, Nanase"

Sousuke se esfumo de la escena dejando a Haruka con una terrible sensación. Después de haber oído las palabras de Sousuke, Haruka sintió aquel familiar hormigueo en el puente de su nariz acompañado con un instantáneo auto lubricante para sus pupilas. La sensación solo duro unos pocos microsegundos, pero después de haber cesado, hicieron sentir al menor bastante degradado.

Era patético ponerse feliz solamente porque aquel sujeto le había sonreído tanto con la boca como con los ojos, casi que por primera vez, de manera sincera. Y todo por un insignificante servicio.

Haruka coloco su mano sobre su boca y luego la deslizo hasta apartarse la cabellera sobre la frente. Se colocó de brazos cruzados apoyándose de la mesa, y se dedicaba a observar los movimientos de Sousuke, que estaba en caja pagando la malteada milagrosa.

Cuando el caballeroso joven regreso, agradeció a todos los santos de que Haruka siguiera todavía sentado en aquella mesa esperándolo. Coloco el vaso de cristal con cuidado delante de Haruka, con tanta delicadeza que parecía que tenía miedo de hacer ruido con el impacto delante de su invitado.

Sousuke volvió a su asiento en frente de Haruka y con una expresión un poco decepcionada se disculpó con él.

"Lo lamento Nanase…" Haruka, que ya había puesto ambas manos sobre su bebida, apretaron con disimulo el envase al oír aquellas palabras salir de la boca del mayor.

"Lamento haberte comprado la malteada sin antes preguntarte. Olvide que vinimos a almorzar y esto te va a quitar el apetito, está bastante espesa…" Haruka miraba intensamente el menjurje, incapaz de ver el rostro de Sousuke. Lo de la estúpida malteada le había sacado un respingo a su corazón. Qué idiota.

Después de una larga pausa, Haruka se dio cuenta que Sousuke todavía seguía en el mundo, y él parecía una estatua mientras se quedaba viendo fijo aquel vaso.

"Tranquilo, no te la tienes que tomar…" le dijo su complaciente anfitrión.

Haruka respondió atropelladamente "No es nada" y hundió sus labios en aquel grueso pitillo de franjas de colores y succiono con fuerza de él. Aquel delicioso granizo subió rápidamente a su cabeza, congelándola por completo. Haruka entrecerró sus ojos y luego los cerró fuertemente. Que desagradable sensación. Su mano quería correr libre y posarse sobre sus temples, pero le daba demasiada vergüenza delante de Sousuke. Al final su cara le dio una idea a Sousuke sobre lo que había pasado.

Con una ceja levantada y una maliciosa sonrisa, Sousuke no desaprovecho aquella oportunidad para fastidiar a Haruka "Vaya Nanase, debe estar muy buena como para que te la tomes así. Vas a hacer que me provoque también."

Haruka le devolvió una mirada fiera, mientras Sousuke sentía ganas de golpearse contra una pared. ¿No se suponía que tenía que ser amable? Con Razón Haruka lo odiaba. Sousuke antes no se creía una persona tan pesada. Que equivocado estaba.

Tal vez Haruka se estaba tomando las cosas demasiado a pecho, tal vez eso era. No podía ser cierto que el fuera una persona tan terrible. Sousuke busco las palabras para disculparse pero Haruka llego a hablar primero:

"Esta buena." Haruka le acercó el vaso a Sousuke para que estuviera a su alcance. "No deberías quedarte con las ganas." Aquel rencor, aquel veneno que despedían las palabras de Haruka.

Una sonrisa torcida volvía a formarse en la cara del mayor. ¿Lo estaba retando? Esto le recordaba aquella primera vez que tomo una malteada con Haruka en esa fuente de sodas de Iwatobi. Cómo él mismo le había ofrecido a Haruka tomar de su malteada y este se había negado a probarla con la excusa de que él hubiera pegado la boca primero. En aquella vez, Sousuke no había hecho tal cosa, y se la obsequio a Haruka, libre de sus "gérmenes"; pero esta vez, Haruka había pegado su boca. Debía estar pensando que Sousuke tenía los mismos principios y no se atrevería a tomar del mismo pitillo. "Pobre e Inocente Nanase" pensaba un infantil Sousuke.

"Entonces, con tu permiso." Acerco más el vaso y le dio un potente sorbo. Aquella escarcha enfrió su cerebro también pero no tanto como para avergonzarlo. Dejo salir una exhalación, seguido de una sonrisa de dientes pelados, todo contento con su deliciosa victoria.

Sin palabras ni telepatía, Haruka sabía exactamente el por qué hizo lo que hizo, pero no podía evitar preguntar lo obvio: "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

Sousuke con aquella cara de Joker respondió como lo más natural del mundo "Tú me diste permiso y yo acepte."

"Yamazaki…" Haruka intentaba buscar una luz. Solo podía ver amargamente aquel bendito embace, y se quedó detenido viendo la punta del pitillo. Sousuke sin importarle nada bebió del mismo sitio que él. Ver aquel artefacto lo llenaba de ansiedad. Su pecho se apretaba en agonía. Debía estar muy ofendido con Sousuke o algo así, para estar tan afectado por pasarle algunos gérmenes a Yamazaki. Debía ser eso.

"Calma Nanase, no es nada. Tampoco es que me vaya a dar Cólera simplemente por haber tomado de tu malteada." Sousuke estaba tan despectivo con el asunto que Haruka se rehusó a darle el gusto.

"No. Realmente no tiene importancia alguna." Haruka volvió a cruzarse de brazos mientras se apoyaba de la mesa y dirigió su vista a la ventana. En ese momento, algo se apoderaba de Sousuke. Algo que no podía controlar. Y eso eran…sus ganas de Joder.

"Exacto. No es como que fuéramos extraños; y además, somos personas aseadas, provenientes de familias decentes. ¿Cierto?" aquella voz profunda y condescendiente. Maldita sea. Yamazaki lo tenía en sus manos. Sousuke rodo delicadamente la malteada hasta el lado de Haruka y se le quedo viendo expectante.

Cretino.

Sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, Haruka acerco aún más la malteada. Incrusto aquel abusado pitillo dentro de su boca y succiono despacio un largo trago. Despego victorioso su rostro del desafío, inafectado. Sousuke cargaba una expresión prepotente, pero sabía que había perdido. Restándole importancia a aquello, le arrebato la malteada nuevamente.

"Bueno, menos mal está todo bien." Levanto el vaso y chupo desinhibido un extenso trago. Haruka lo veía amargado.

"¿Qué no era mía?" pregunto con molestia fingida. Sousuke sonreía de oreja a oreja. Volvió a poner el vaso al alcance de su legítimo dueño y le informo: "Claro que sí, la compre para ti."

Haruka contuvo una sonrisa con fuerza y se inclinó para darle otro sorbo a su malteada; y Sousuke, que aún no había soltado el vaso, lo alejo de este.

"Pero primero, se bueno y dame otro sorbo" Sousuke estaba disfrutando aquello, y sin saberlo, su invitado también. Haruka tomo con una mano el vaso y con la otra sostenía la muñeca de Sousuke.

"¿Piensas acabártela toda tu?" arrimo más a su lado y Sousuke se lo permitía.

"¿has oído la palabra compartir, Nanase?" volvía a sus dominios.

"Las cosas se hacen por turno, Yamazaki." Aquello se había vuelto un "tira y jala", parecían unos chiquillos. Y aunque su edad era lo más cuestionable, cualquiera diría que eran amigos muy cercanos.

Haruka estaba a gusto, y Sousuke, que por efecto retardado no se daba cuenta, estaba ganándose unos puntos con aquel joven de ojos azules.

Pero el tiempo de calidad se les estaba agotando, o más bien ya se les había terminado, puesto que ignoraban el hecho de que cierto intruso había venido a tomar la palabra.

Sin darse cuenta del mundo que los rodeaba, cierto joven se tomó la libertad de acercarse hasta ellos. Como los presentes invadidos, él también tenía rato en dicho restaurante y estaba en muy buena compañía de otros individuos; sin embargo, fue la sola presencia en el lugar del mayor, Yamazaki Sousuke, lo que llamo la atención de este, y de allí la razón de su intromisión.

Se hizo notar al establecer contacto físico con el objetivo. Aquel vivaracho muchacho se sentó junto a Sousuke, prácticamente envistiéndolo para hacer espacio, exclamando el nombre de este "¡Sousuke!". El susodicho se exalto con tremendo saludo y escudó su hombro consentido en auto reflejo. Al reconocer al joven a su lado, lo saludo de vuelta; bueno, a su modo. Sousuke le estampo la palma de su mano sobre su cara y con mala sangre le soltó "¡Quítate de encima, mamahuevo!" Sousuke lo execró de su espacio personal, y este para evitar caerse del asiento, se exilió a si mismo de la mesa.

Las sonrisas que hasta hace unos segundos adornaban los rostros de los chicos de Iwatobi, se habían esfumado por completo. Haruka volvía a su coraza con la presencia de aquel desconocido, y Sousuke perdía los estribos al verse interrumpido por aquel idiota, que muy a pesar de Haruka, era uno de los tantos amigos que Sousuke coleccionaba en la ciudad de Tokyo.

Sousuke no estaba genuinamente enojado, pero estaba en su naturaleza remarcar las cosas que le disgustaban. En el fondo del local se reconocía un bullicio muy notorio. A dos mesas de ellos se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes que estaban carcajeándose a más no poder. Sousuke reconocía las caras de cada uno de ellos. Amistades que poseía, la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de Sousuke lo confirmaba, hasta Haruka era capaz de comprender eso.

La incomodidad y el agravio de sentirse desplazado invadían los adentros del nadador prodigio. Se sentía irritado, y más al saber que tenía que concentrarse para no demostrar su verdadero semblante. Él debía moverse de acuerdo a las indicaciones de su anfitrión. No podía irse así no más, a lo mejor tenía que esperar a ver si Sousuke los despachaba o si decidía seguir la velada con ellos, dándole el chance de así poder hacer su salida sin tener que verse forzado. Y a todas estas, ¿Sera que entonces, Yamazaki no se podrá disculpar con él? Es su culpa por demorar tanto aquel asunto. ¿Y si el caso era que Yamazaki nunca tuvo intenciones de disculparse con él, o si la malteada era una disculpa sin palabras?, ¿Por qué cabía en cuenta de él interpretar todo?, debía ser Yamazaki el que le explicara las cosas como eran.

Mientras Haruka calculaba sus movimientos estudiando los de Sousuke, fueron los amigos del mayor quienes tomaron la iniciativa.

Rodeando al corpulento muchacho, lo abordaron animosamente mientras Sousuke, por igual, los saludaba de manera jovial. Haruka ya se veía casi en la salida del local.

"¿Cómo estás?", "¿Qué haces por aquí?", "¿Estas libre hoy?", sonaron los típicos diálogos de reencuentro, y mientras más ganaban terreno, mas era notorio como eclipsaban la atención de Yamazaki de su persona. Haruka, ahora con toda seguridad, estaba enojado.

Pero sin darle mucho tiempo a Haruka para largarse del negocio azotando la puerta, Sousuke afirmo la presencia, junto con la importancia, de su invitado.

"Vine a almorzar con un amigo." dijo llamativamente mientras señalaba a Haruka, que al haber sido tomado por sorpresa, no sabía si asentir o saludar.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Haruka, unas eran curiosas y otras inafectadas. Uno de ellos examino despectivamente de arriba a abajo a Haruka, gesto que no le gusto a Sousuke para nada; aquella inofensiva hostilidad con la que estaba tratando su amigo a Nanase, cuyos modales eran más escrupulosos que los de un despreocupado y extrovertido citadino, no podía ser condescendida. Y Sousuke había dado en el clavo, a Haruka si le habían ofendido aquellas maneras.

"No lo conozco." Terminó por decir el desvergonzado. Aquel comentario se sobo tanto contra Sousuke, que no pudo evitar poner en su sitio a su amigo.

"Y supongo que conoces a mucha gente, ¿no, Sato?" Aquella voz grabe y retumbante se hizo oír en aquel local. Su grupo de amistades conocían bien esa actitud; como una pequeña carga eléctrica los neutralizo de un toque, era una advertencia, todos entendieron su mensaje, y se dispusieron a cambiar el ambiente rápidamente a uno más armónico.

"Bueno, bueno, ¿por qué no nos sentamos todos juntos y compartimos un buen rato?" todos estaban soltando sonrisas fáciles nuevamente. Haruka tuvo la destreza de darse cuenta como el joven que lo había irrespetado hace un rato, se disculpaba con Sousuke sin palabras y con tan solo un apretón de manos disimulado. "Sin resentimientos" decía aquel comportamiento corporal. Debían ser realmente amigos cercanos de Yamazaki, pensaba Haruka.

Sousuke se acercó a Haruka, y aunque su tono de voz era cotidiano, y extrañamente cordial, aquellos ojos de Sousuke denotaban melancolía. Haruka no sabía cómo interpretar aquella mirada, pero no podía darse el lujo de estudiarla prolongadamente. Sousuke lo que estaba era avergonzado, lo que menos quería era incomodar a Haruka. Él en ese momento se sentía como un lacayo que estaba ofreciéndole un servicio a su señor, y a su parecer, no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Era lamentable decirlo, pero sus amigos prácticamente le habían aguado el plan. ¿Cuándo volvería a tener una oportunidad como la que tuvo hace unos instantes?, ¿qué tan difícil sería volver a ablandar a Nanase como para que bajara la guardia con él y se hicieran más cercanos?

Su mano se posó delicadamente sobre el hombro de Haruka, y como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso, preguntó con decoro: "¿Vamos?", y Haruka, nuevamente se sentía importante. Estaba tan complacido con ese hecho que sin pensar le siguió la corriente. No fue sino hasta mitad de camino a la mesa que le pertenecía a los amigos de Sousuke que Haruka se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Él estaba allí por una razón. Su única meta había sido darle la oportunidad a Sousuke de que se enmendara con él para poder perdonarlo; y ahora estaba atrapado en una situación que poco tenía que ver con ello. Ahora debía socializar con una cuerda de extraños, y todo gracias a Yamazaki.

Mientras buscaba maneras de sentarse, Sousuke tomo posesión de él, sosteniéndolo del brazo mientras esperaba que todos se sentaran para que ellos dos fueran los últimos en sentarse. Ambos estaban sentados uno frente al otro, que resulto mejor para Haruka al final, ya que prefería ver la cara de Sousuke que quedarse viendo al vacío solo para no hacer contacto visual con los demás. Sousuke se sentía con la capacidad de leerle los pensamientos a Haruka, él sabía que el joven prodigio no quería estar allí por más tiempo, y en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, buscaría maneras de facilitarle una excusa para irse. Sousuke no quería que se fuera, pero sabía que así tampoco podía tener mucho campo para fraternizar con el introvertido joven.

Una camarera se acercó hasta su mesa y les entrego sus platillos a los jóvenes, que al parecer ya habían hecho sus pedidos antes que los otros dos si quiera pensaran en almorzar.

"La verdad es que nosotros ya habíamos ordenado, pero si quieren los esperamos." Haruka se tensó con aquello, a lo mejor podía agarrar esa oportunidad para excusarse e irse.

Sousuke también lo veía venir así que respondió por los dos: "No, adelante, coman ustedes. Nanase y yo nos acabamos de echar una malteada y no andamos urgidos." Aquel contexto no levanto miradas sospechosas, pero Haruka cargaba el corazón en la garganta con aquello que había dicho Yamazaki. No estaba explicito pero Haruka se sentía avergonzado, ¿"…nos acabamos de echar una malteada"? ¡Si, y era la misma malteada, un sola malteada que ambos compartieron! La cara de poker que tenía Haruka no dejaba entrever el gran malestar que le habían producido las palabras de Sousuke. El hecho en sí no era un sacrilegio pero tampoco quería que fuera divulgado a otras personas. Aquello solo debía ser una cuestión entre él y Yamazaki.

Por supuesto el comentario pasó muy por debajo de la mesa, los jóvenes se concentraron en pegarle el diente a aquella comida y más nada. Haruka decidió que lo mejor era dejar pasar un rato para así poderse despedir cordialmente de Yamazaki.

Aparte de preguntarle a Sousuke que de dónde conocía a Haruka, no se habló más de éste el resto de la velada. Le preguntaban cómo estaba el trabajo, qué si había comprado aquella tarjeta de video que dijo que compraría el mes pasado, qué si había ido al médico; en sí, información general del día a día del joven de ojos turquesa, y a pesar de no ser partidario de prestarle mucha atención a la vida de los demás, se sentía a gusto oyendo de la vida del hombre que todavía no había perdonado.

A lo mejor, subconscientemente, Haruka trataba de excusar a Sousuke. Él joven tenía su propia vida; tenia amistades, estudios por completar, un trabajo, y sin olvidar por supuesto, una lesión que tratar. Qué sabía él si Sousuke estaba ocupado aquel día que no fue a su competencia. Había que recordarlo, Yamazaki tenía una vida.

Sin embargo, Sousuke, por su parte, podría haberle dicho algo al respecto. Si no pudo comunicarse con él, entonces al haberlo visto en la calle, o incluso al instante en que se sentaron en aquella mesa y compartieron una malteada, Sousuke debió haber dicho algo. ¿O acaso era que como ya Rin estaba complacido, entonces, él ya no tenía que poner interés en ello?, ¿era eso?, ¿a Sousuke ya no le importaba?

Haruka, sintiéndose el más masoquista de los hombres, bajo de las nubes para fijar su mirada en Yamazaki, buscando maneras de descifrar su proceder mediante sus facciones. Pero la expresión que cargaba Sousuke en ese momento estaba lejos de ser interpretada por Haruka. Aquellos confidentes y fieros mares turquesa se habían vuelto inseguros y temerosos; los cargaba tan abiertos y tan redondos como dos bolas de boliche. Pero lo que se llevaba el carro cero kilómetros era su quijada que llegaba hasta el suelo. ¿A qué se debía aquel shock en el que estaba ahogado el pobre de Yamazaki?

Haruka inconscientemente pestaño de manera continua, haciendo que Sousuke al fin reaccionara. El macizo joven de tosca personalidad se paró de la mesa encolerizado. Con su mano izquierda tomo fuertemente del cuello de la camisa del joven que estaba sentado a su lado, mientras que con su otra mano señalaba exaltado a Haruka.

"¡Boquiabierta, mira lo que hiciste!" exclamo, con efecto acuático incluido. El pobre muchacho miraba aterrado a su agresor; incapaz de buscar maneras de disipar el enojo del joven de hombros de hierro, lanzaba miradas de auxilio a los presentes en la mesa, entre ellos Haruka, que seguía sin entender la situación. Los otros, por su parte habían perdido la racionalidad momentáneamente, puesto que estaban embriagados de euforia, el local se había llenado de risotadas de aquellos vulgares jóvenes.

Sousuke había señalado a su dirección, la razón debía estar allí. Haruka examinó la zona señalada, hasta sí mismo, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta. La camisa que cargaba Haruka estaba embarrada de kétchup. La victima subió la mirada hasta la mesa y había más restos de la salsa desparramada, pero la botella estaba en su sitio. Solo había que sumar dos más dos para entender lo que había pasado. Aquel sujeto al que Sousuke quería sacarle los ojos, estaba tratando de hacer bajar la kétchup por la botella y las leyes de la física hicieron que la sobria camisa abotonada de color azul clara de Haruka tuviera estilo ahora. Haruka soltó un suspiro de alivio, no era nada grabe.

Los lloriqueos del agresor original y las carcajadas de la pandillita cesaron en cuanto sintieron al joven moreno abandonar la mesa. Haruka se puso a un extremo de esta, y con la mirada de todos, excepto Sousuke, que aún le daba la espalda, Haruka desabotono los primeros botones del cuello y luego término de sacarse toda la camisa por encima de la cabeza, para así evitar ensuciarse con la salsa. Aquella imagen parecía de serie rosa adolescente.

Haruka cargaba abajo una guarda camisa blanca apretada, que con un poco de rocío natural, se le veía marcado cada musculo trabajado del abdomen; estaban tan marcados que parecían tallados. Y como Haruka estaba en pleno movimiento sexy de sacarse la camisa por encima de la cabeza, por supuesto que se le marcaban hermosamente aquellos envidiables tríceps, para luego dejar entrever los bíceps que deslizaban la camisa fuera de su persona.

Haruka puso la camisa sucia encima de la mesa con la intención de llamar aquello un caso cerrado. Y aunque Sousuke tuvo el chance de ver por lo menos la mitad del striptease, todavía no soltaba de su agarre a aquel pobre infeliz. Aquel ceño fruncido característico y ojos intensos lo fulminaban sin compasión alguna, Haruka trago con fuerza y con una serena expresión le dijo "Es solo salsa." Aquella expresión plana hacía sentir a Soosuke el más grande de los idiotas. Sentía tanta vergüenza, casi como si el mismo le hubiera encharcado la camisa a Haruka con salsa. Terminó soltando al sujeto y volvió a incorporarse en la mesa para cruzarse de brazos, inconforme con el juicio.

"Yamada, al menos discúlpate con Nanase, animal del monte" dijo entre dientes, incapaz de dejar el asunto ir. El sumiso joven obedeció sin ceremonias, pero Haruka disipaba su intento de disculpa de la manera más seca y plana posible. Cualquiera que no conociera a Haruka pensaría que éste estaba sumamente enojado por lo de su camisa, mientras que en la realidad, el asunto no podía importarle menos.

Al instante en el que se abortó el asunto del drama por una simple mancha de kétchup, el chico que estaba sentado al lado de Haruka salto para correr sus manos por el abdomen de este.

"¡¿Cómo es que tienes tan buen cuerpo?! ¡Con esa cara tan frígida que tienes y esa camisa tan holgada jamás lo hubiera imaginado!"

Los ojos de Haruka se entrecerraron instantáneamente, abandonando aquel semblante tranquilo en cuanto sintió aquel contacto extraño. Aquel contacto físico no estipulado. Cómo alguien podía ser tan descarado como para permitirse tanta libertad con una persona que ni siquiera conocía. ¡Cómo le repugnaba que lo tocaran sin su permiso!

Sousuke estaba que se moría. Seguía hundido en su silla con los brazos cruzados, totalmente anonadado. ¿Era que acaso sus amigos estaban pretendiendo avergonzarlo todo el día? Era tan increíble su afán por avergonzarlo frente a Haruka que Sousuke juraba que lo habían planeado por años ¿Siempre habían sido así de imbéciles?

A Sousuke se le pusieron los ojos inyectados de sangre al ver como Haruka poco disimulaba su disgusto. Aquellas desagradables manos carentes de vergüenza alguna, se pasaban por los costados del cuerpo de la promesa olímpica japonesa Nanase Haruka. El estado irresoluto de Sousuke solo se podía excusar por el simple hecho de que no podía creer lo tanto que había mejorado Nanase en su entrenamiento; su cuerpo estaba tan tonificado, tan fibroso.

Aquel no parecía el cuerpo del enclenque con el que había competido en las regionales. Vitaminas, proteínas, interés y gimnasio; de eso no había duda alguna. Pensar que Nanase era capaz de seguir una rutina de dietas y entrenamientos de manera seria estaba por encima de sus expectativas. Sousuke era capaz de reírse de sí mismo "Mírenme, parezco el fan número uno de Nanase Haruka" pensaba este. Sousuke se levantó de la mesa finalmente, y con expresión cansada agarro por la parte de atrás del cuello de la camisa de su amigo y le dijo: "Vamos, ya déjalo en paz."

El joven miro con desdén a Sousuke mientras hacia lo que parecía un puchero "Solo le estoy diciendo que tiene buen cuerpo. No me estoy metiendo con él ni nada."

Haruka, habiendo finalizado su acto de ofendido, agarró fuertemente de las muñecas al sujeto y lo aparto de su cuerpo por entero, para luego soltarlas sin delicadeza alguna. Aquellos ojos indiferentes y fríos despreciaban por si solos. Y para rematar agregó con aquel tono de barítono:

"No me toques."

**Manos Sueltas** se quedó con el shock de su vida. ¿Por qué era tratado de esa forma por ese mequetrefe con complejo de superioridad? Antes de que pudiera atinar para lanzarle un puñetazo a Haruka, este ya se había dado media vuelta para encaminarse a la salida del local, que ya poco le importaba retirarse de manera decente con tremenda gentuza. Con la rapidez con la que Haruka se exilió del sitio Sousuke pudo notar el grado de molestia en el que se encontraba el nadador prodigio. ¿Acaso el mundo lo odiaba?, ¿era eso? Primero le entrega a Nanase por la puerta número uno, para después revelarle una botella de kétchup por la puerta número dos y finalmente un irrespetuoso manoseador detrás de la puerta número tres ¿Quién era el ocioso que sostenía una lupa allá arriba que encandecía su cráneo? ¿Era tan divertido tumbarle su castillo de naipes?

"¿Qué mierda le pasa a ese cretino?" preguntó Manitas. Sousuke, que ni siquiera se dignó a verlo, tomo la camisa que Haruka había abandonado sobre la mesa y la apretó con ira.

"Sakamoto, cállate antes de que te estampe los dientes en la pared." Sousuke saco dinero del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y lanzo unos billetes a la mesa. "Esto es lo que debo por la malteada." Y sin más que decir, salió corriendo para ver si alcanzaba a Haruka.

Los fulanos estos se quedaron viendo unos a otros, ¿qué había pasado, y por qué Sousuke estaba tan molesto?, ¿y quién coño era Nanase Haruka de todas maneras? Uno de los jóvenes tomo los billetes de la mesa y exclamó fastidiado: "Ese bastardo de Yamazaki solo dejo suficiente para pagar una sola malteada ¿Acaso pretende que le paguemos la de su amigo?"

"Entonces que la pague Yamada, él fue el que le mancho la camisa…"

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

A dos cuadras del restaurante Sousuke localizo exitosamente a Haruka en la parada del bus. Que diferencia hacia una camisa. La espalda de Haruka estaba tan recta por el hábito mismo, que hasta lo hacía ver altivo. No era raro ver por allí en la calle a chicos vistiendo simples guarda camisas, practicando algún ejercicio por hobby o por obligación, o muchachos ganándose la vida mediante trabajos que exprimían el sudor de la carne joven. En realidad no desentonaba en la foto, pero aquella imagen del joven prodigio era tan surrealista para Sousuke de ver, que no se creía que era la persona que buscaba.

Era raro decirlo, pero, ver a Nanase con unos simples jeans y aquella apretada guarda camisa donde se exponían desinhibidos aquellos músculos repotenciados era tan anti Nanase Haruka. Sousuke podía jurar que Haruka se veía más desnudo que cuando llevaba traje de baño. Bueno, aunque tampoco es que pudo detallarlo demasiado en la competencia, a esa distancia su cuerpo no se veía tan impresionante…

Tal vez Sousuke debía tomarle una foto, esas duraban para siempre, y de paso, después de revelarla, le pediría a Nanase que se la firmara, así todo profesional. Sousuke quería abofetearse por pensar tantas chorradas, como buscar las respuestas del universo en alguno de los recovecos de los músculos de Nanase. "Por Dios Yamazaki Sousuke, has algo por la paz y ruégale al cielo que Nanase te deje pagarle la cuenta de la tintorería" se reñía así mismo. Sousuke se acercó hasta el banco de la parada y se sentó al lado de Haruka que estaba de pie recargado en la casilla. El joven de estoicas facciones aún no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su compañero de malteada, cosa que hacia sonreír a Sousuke de manera demencial.

Poco le falto para golpearse contra el poste del que estaba recargado Haruka, ¡cómo se le ocurría ahora tratar de hacerle una jugarreta a Nanase después del papelón que le hicieron pasar sus amigos! La mitad de la culpa la tenía Nanase por verse así de atolondrado, pero este no era el momento, por su bien y por el de Nanase, no haría nada estúpido. Sousuke carraspeo un poco su garganta y le extendió a Haruka un bulto que formaba su camisa sucia, y dijo de manera cautelosa, buscando no sorprender demasiado al otro, lo siguiente: "Dejaste tu camisa."

Por supuesto la sorpresa del menor era inevitable, ni siquiera había sentido a Yamazaki llegar. Pero al menos no pego un brinco magistral del susto, por fortuna de Sousuke. Haruka se quedó viendo el rostro de Sousuke a modo de interrogación, luego bajo la vista a su camisa y extendió su mano para alcanzarla. A Sousuke le parecían milenios mientras esperaba que Haruka lo despojara de la susodicha camisa, e instintivamente la aparto del alcance de Haruka. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, así que trato de traer el asunto de la tintorería a modo de conversación, porque si, eso parecía, una manera de prolongar la entrevista con Nanase Haruka.

"¿Tienes lavadora? ¡Porque si no, te la puedo lavar en mi casa, o si quieres te doy dinero para la tintorería!" escupió atropelladamente, cómo buscando maneras de que Haruka no tuviera oportunidad de interrumpirlo a medio parlamento. Los ojos de Haruka asemejaron a dos pelotas de golf por un momento pero luego se tornaron fieros y resolutos. Soltó un frio "No es necesario" y con ambas manos trato de arrebatarle la camisa a Yamazaki, pero este esquivo ágilmente las recepciones del más bajo.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó con genuina duda el joven de negruzca cabellera, mientras seguía intentando recuperar su prenda. Sousuke quería librarse un poco de su culpa, y ver a Nanase tan poco cooperativo solo lo incentivaba a incrementar el acoso. Tal vez todo este tiempo fue un brabucón y nunca lo supo.

"Déjame compensarte lo de la camisa Nanase, no seas necio." Sousuke entonces, puso la camisa al alcance de Haruka ya que empezaban a atraer miradas indiscretas.

"¿No eres tú el necio?" Haruka tomó la camisa totalmente sereno, sabiendo que Sousuke no volvería a jugar con él, ya que también se había dado cuenta de la atención que estaban llamando así que era mejor dejar aquello por lo sano. "No fuiste tú el que la ensucio, así que deja el afán."

Aquella forma de hablar taladraba su psiquis. Ahí estaba de nuevo, amargándole la vida a Nanase. Debería haber un manual para Nanase Haruka. Pero como aquello no existía, Sousuke tampoco iba a ponerse a googlear "¿Cómo hacer amigos?", tampoco era tan triste. Sousuke termino cediendo, eso sí, sonando lo más dócil que se pudiera: "Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces está Bien." Haruka no podía creer sus oídos, ¿Yamazaki había desistido en algo de buena gana?

Sousuke volvió a sentarse en el banco y se puso a mirar el suelo, y Haruka, también volvió a su pose original. Al parecer Sousuke ya no iba a decir más nada y Haruka tampoco hallaba nada que decir. ¿Su encuentro había terminado?, ¿era hora de despedirse?, ¿acaso a Yamazaki no se le olvidaba nada?

Haruka vigilaba con el rabillo del ojo a Sousuke que seguía viendo al frente sin siquiera chistar.

"¿Te vas a ir en bus?" preguntó inseguro el menor, que no se sentía con fuerzas para retomar una conversación con Sousuke, ¿le tenía pena, miedo, qué era? Idiota. Aquella pregunta le quemaba el pecho, pero tenía que salir de dudas.

Sousuke ladeo un poco su rostro para ver detenidamente a Haruka, que sentía la mirada del menor clavarse en el desde hace rato. Aquella intensa oleada turquesa lo petrifico por un momento. El corazón de Haruka pego un brinco estrepitoso para luego bombear a paso rítmico. ¿Esto era miedo? No podía ser eso…

"Te estoy acompañando aquí hasta que llegue tu bus." Le dijo como lo más normal del mundo. Sousuke se sentía un poco tonto diciéndolo, Nanase debía pensar que era una molestia. Bueno, Haruka ni siquiera llegaba a imaginarse que Sousuke le fuera a decir algo como eso. Su estómago se retorció haciendo molestas cosquillas. Raro

"Mi trabajo está cerca, creo que ya lo dije. Después de que almuerce algo debo regresar a cumplir horario."

Haruka no estaba seguro si seguir reteniendo a Sousuke le iba a hacer algún bien, aunque no era como si lo estuviera reteniendo, él estaba allí porque quería pero aun así, se sentía raro.

"Deberías irte a almorzar." Ahora esto si era raro. Haruka quería despacharlo, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía mal haciéndolo.

Sousuke sonrió dolido. "¿Eso Crees?" Era de esperarse. Nanase era muy decente como para quitárselo de encima de manera convencional. Estaba bien así. No importaba. Aún seguía sin confiar en él. Pero aun sentía algo de esperanza. Él sabía que el día de hoy, Haruka no había sido indiferente con él. Aun podía lograrlo. Llegaría el día en el que pudiera ser más digerible para Nanase, solo tenía que ser dedicado. "Bueno, nos vemos entonces. Y lo que dije antes, era en serio, no saltes las comidas ¿está bien?" ¿Era necesario decírselo? ¡Mírale el cuerpo, Sousuke, tontito, el muchacho se había vuelto el freak del gim y las proteínas, por supuesto que no se saltaba los estrictos horarios de comida! Dios, a lo mejor Nanase se había vuelto él, un freak del deporte…Genial.

"Me voy a casa, y cuando llegue monto el almuerzo."

"Sí. Has eso. Nos vemos"

"Adiós."

Sin saberlo, la partida les quitaba el sosiego a ambos, pero fue el más valiente el que se atrevió a decir algo después de un adiós:

"Nanase." Haruka se voltio expectante, y su atenta reacción hacia Sousuke, le trajo una calidez extraña a su rostro. "Te debo un almuerzo, que no se te olvide." Aquella sonrisa insegura de medio lado por parte del emisor, Sousuke se sentía tonto, pero no quería que pasaran meses hasta poder volver a ver a Haruka, él creía que con esa invitación fantasma al menos podría asegurarle, por lo menos a él, que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que volviera a ver a Nanase. Se apresuró a irse y Haruka solo atino a ver silenciosamente la espalda del mayor que desaparecía entre la muchedumbre.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Cuando Haruka llego a su residencia, llego tirando todo al suelo; la camisa manchada, el bolso, las llaves…Qué le había pasado a su día, al fin y al cabo no compro lo que tenía que comprar. Debía volver a salir, no podía quedarse sin comprar aquellos materiales, y aunque pisar la baldosa de su casa solo le quitaba todas las ganas de tirarse para la calle otra vez, debía hacerlo. En primer lugar, no debió haberse mandado a su casa, pero no se percató de ese hecho después de haber sido despedido por Yamazaki en la parada. Haruka suspiro cansado, echarle la culpa al otro chico no iba cambiar el hecho de que volvería a vestirse para salir.

Encendió su laptop y se fue desvistiendo mientras caminaba por la sala. Llego a la cocina semi desnudo, se colocó su delantal y se puso a montar el almuerzo. Sartén en su sitio, y presa a la vista, faltaba buscar donde había puesto los fósforos, y mientras prendía la mecha, se llegó a oír desde su habitación una llamada entrante del skype. Haruka corrió hasta su llamado, asumiendo que era Makoto, a lo mejor le preguntaría si lo podía acompañar en la tarde a hacer aquella diligencia pendiente. Pero no era su día de suerte. El que lo llamaba no era otro más que su coestrella en el reality de Japan's next top swimmer, Matsuoka Rin. Haruka aceptó la llamada, dándole a ese click con furia. "Terminemos con esto de una vez" pensaba el cansado y famoso Nanase Haruka.

"¡Aleluya, milagro, gracias Dios santísimo!" Rin estaba echado en el escritorio, su ceño fruncido llegaba a cada extremo de la pantalla. Haruka hecho un prepotente bufido, cosa que puso de a toque al pelirrojo.

"¿Qué quieres? Sé breve, que estoy cocinando" aquellos ojos granate tenían su propia erupción volcánica, un fenómeno natural hermoso, lástima que Haruka no era un naturista.

"No, claro, ya me di cuenta que tienes puesto tu uniforme, Srta. Haruka." Ya iba a empezar. Esa era su técnica, envolverlo en introducciones vagas para que se le olvidara lo que estaba haciendo, si no buscaba la manera de cortar iba a quedarse toda la tarda oyendo aquella cháchara.

"Doña Haruka para ti, joven." Rin reviro los ojos y trato de volver a pedir la palabra pero Haruka no se lo iba a permitir. "Rin, se me quema el aceite."

"¡Entonces llévate la maldita laptop a la cocina! ¡Qué te cuesta! ¡No hemos hablado en días!" Haruka chasqueó su lengua fastidiado y murmuro en lo bajo: "Manipulador."

"Oí eso, Haru"

"Perfecto, ya no tengo que pretender que me importa. Manipulador." Haruka no podía evitar sonreír, aunque le dio un poco de lastima su amigo que si pareció dolerle ese último comentario.

"¡Lo admito!, ¡soy un manipulador y una ladilla de persona, pero tú no eres menos malo!, primero no me dices que participas en una competencia de un estilo de natación que no es libre, lo cual sabes que me volvió loco, y después pones a Makoto a que reparta el paquete." Otra vez Makoto formaba parte del reclamo.

"Te lo repito y te lo vuelvo a repetir: El que puso a Makoto de secretaria fuiste tú, no yo."

"¡Entonces agarra mis putas llamadas!" Haruka lo lamentaba con toda su alma, pero la cruel verdad es que le daba la mar de las flojeras llamar a Rin. ¿Cuál era el escandalo? Era una simple competencia de segunda mano que no iba a afectar en lo más mínimo su camino a las olimpiadas o alguna competencia de relevante magnitud, ¡si acaso, le equivaldría a una posibilidad, tal vez una remota, para optar por una beca! O sea, cuestión de dinero, pero no tenía nada que ver con la bendita película de "Rin Vs Haruka II. La venganza, Ahora es personal" y luego vendría "Rin Vs Haruka III. Se me activo la alarma contra incendios en la cocina por culpa de Rin."

Haruka agarro la laptop y se la llevo a la cocina, colocándola en la mesa en dirección a la estufa.

"Tu habla, yo cocino." Por un momento Rin se había quedado pasmado, pensó que Haruka le cortaría en cuanto movió la laptop, pero en vez de eso le hizo caso. Aquel silencio parecía la calma antes de la tormenta, Haruka lo ignoro y procedió a montar la primera rueda de caballa.

"Mira Haru, yo, lo único que quería era hacerte saber que me había hecho muy feliz que ganaras las competencias en las que aplicaste. Es todo." Oh no, eso no podía ser todo. Era demasiado auto conclusivo, demasiado directo. Ese estaba lejos de ser el objetivo de Rin. Haruka lo sabía bien, este le quería sacar algo, algo jugoso, y sabía perfectamente que era.

"Me alegro que estés satisfecho. Si te sirve de consuelo, estaba algo apretado con el entrenamiento ya que me estaba chocando con unas entregas; la semana que viene tengo algunos proyectos pendientes y todavía no compro los materiales. Así que te pido que me absuelvas de culpa." El ataque de sinceridad de Haruka había sido muy efectivo. Rin perdió ochenta de hp.

"¡L-lo hubieras dicho antes, idiota!, si me hubieras dicho que estabas ocupado entonces te hubiera dejado en paz." Haruka se sentía casi culpable por voltearle el juego a Rin. Casi. Se giró hacia él y aplicó agua fresca sobre el área de la quemadura:

"Algo como eso, no lo haré. No tienes que dejarme en paz." Volteo la rodaja de pescado y se giró nuevamente para agregar: "Somos amigos después de todo."

Aquello parecía que había conmovido mucho a Rin porque le bajo cinco rayitas a su tono de voz. Gracias a Dios.

Después de eso el ambiente se había vuelto más a meno entre los dos. Mientras Haruka terminaba por servirse su comida, Rin se la paso recalcando todo lo del video de Haruka y de su competencia. También le hacía preguntas técnicas acerca de la piscina de la Central o de las extensiones del gimnasio. Haruka de tanto en tanto le daba la info que quería; y mientras, aprovechó de mandarle un mensaje a Makoto diciéndole que lo esperara en la estación de Shibuya, para que lo acompañara a comprar lo que necesitaba. Menos mal hoy Makoto estaba libre.

Rin disfruto un buen rato hablando con Haruka sin que este tuviera mucha participación, era tan fácil ponerlo de buenas. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano Rin le preguntaría. Y ahora que Haruka estaba lavando su plato, solo debía contar los segundos hasta que Rin detonara aquella bomba.

"Haru, hay algo que quiero preguntarte. Makoto me había dicho que tú te metiste en aquella carrera de 200 metros de mariposa porque le dijiste que un entrenador te había recomendado inscribirte en más estilos, para llamar la atención del directorado de tu plantel. Pero, no me vayas a tomar esto a mal, pero no te veo participando en una competencia en la que sabes que tienes muchas probabilidades de ganar solo porque un entrenador te haya planteado aquella posibilidad. Sea la razón que sea, el estilo libre es importante para ti. Es decir…Cómo me hago entender. Te inscribiste en 200 metros y no 100. Tú claramente querías ganar y elegiste en la que tenías más chance. Y en primer lugar, tuviste bastante confianza para asumir el reto. ¿Y por qué mariposa? Perdona que te esté preguntando tantas loqueras, es solo que, no termino por convencerme. Voy a ser directo ¿Por qué entraste en esa carrera?"

Haruka lo conocía bien. No estaba enojado con Rin, aquello se veía venir. Rin tenía suerte de que él era quien era. Esto era confianza pura. Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de Haruka. "Tu teoría es acertada. Y tú pregunta final está bien formulada. Yo también seré directo contigo." Rin veía expectante la espalda de Haruka. Este se alejó del fregadero y le dio la cara a su amigo.

"El por qué entre a esa carrera, no es de tu incumbencia."

Haruka se acercó hasta el monitor y con la lámina táctil de movimiento puso el cursor encima del botón que finaliza de llamada. "Voy saliendo. Adiós." Haruka cortó la llamada, viendo por última vez la estática expresión de desconcierto que cargaba su amigo pelirrojo. Haruka se despedía sin ningún dolor del alma; después de todo, las cosas no le estaban saliendo como él quería. Y si no estaba satisfecho ¿Por qué debería pretender que le importaba satisfacer las necesidades de los demás? Mientras él seguía con aquel malestar en el cuerpo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, ser egoísta apenas podía cubrirle la cuota para calmar aquel abrumador descontento que cargaba.

**Fin del capítulo 7**

**Notas finales**

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? :C mi bebe Haruka no pega una, y Sousuke ese pobre menos…lol y Rin, también lo deje pelando, pobrecito, jajaja este capítulo nadie fue feliz, excepto Makoto que quedo fuera de esa tortura demencial. En el capítulo siguiente Makoto hará sus hocus pocus, abracadabra, y ábrete sésamo, para hacer avanzar esta historia.

Comenten por favor u.u sino terminare el fic en el próximo capítulo y terminara super friendzone D: ¡tengan miedo, mucho miedo!

"La verdad es que quiero ser tu mejor amigo Nanase." *Lo toma por las caderas*

"¡Que coincidencia, yo también Yamazaki! *se le guinda del cuello*

*Super amigos*

Haruka y Sousuke se casaron con buenas mujeres y muy fértiles, Haruka tuvo 2 hijos que se parecían a él y Sousuke 5 que se parecían a su esposa, con ellos formó su propio equipo de basket. Y los hijos de Haruka estudiaron contabilidad. Fin.

Así terminara u.u así que eviten esa desgracia. Todo queda en sus manos. Comenten ;) bye


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas de Autor**

Todos dicen que los personajes de Free! NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto Animation y Animation DO.

Mi fic se volvió Hiatus x Hiatus :V …

**Advertencia del capítulo: **esto va para largo…capitulo dividido en tres partes. En esta parte hay unos bloques que se relatan de adelante para atrás.

**Para un buen gusto, un buen susto.**

**Capítulo 8. Dos pasos atrás y uno adelante. Parte I.**

Cuando las personas crecen y se vuelven adultos dejan de creer en cosas como la magia y la fantasía, y Haruka estaba deseoso de convertirse en uno de ellos pronto. ¡Qué dolor de espalda le estaba dando Rin! ¿Rin?, sí. Se preguntaran, cómo aquel inocente joven pelirrojo, que estaba lejos de ser una persona de malos sentimientos, pudiera estar siendo acusado tan injustamente por una cosa tan absurda como una maldición. Si, el arisco prodigio estaba muy seguro de ello, qué Rin tenía que ser una especie de hechicero como para mandarle desde tan lejos una maldición. Desde que le colgó la llamada hace apenas una hora, no ha dejado de sentir una maquiavélica presencia encima de sus hombros. Qué molestia, ni siendo egoísta podía disfrutar de si quiera una pisca de satisfacción.

Makoto, como buen chico que era, le explicó a su mejor amigo el por qué de su dolencia. "Culpa" había dicho él. Pero Haruka soltó un bufido incrédulo junto con una sonrisita pretenciosa. ¡Cómo si Makoto supiera lo que era eso! ¿Por qué habría de creerle? Él dudaba seriamente de que su amigo lo hubiera experimentado al menos una vez en carne propia. Makoto era complaciente y bondadoso. Pensar que era capaz de sentir culpa por sus correctas acciones era absurdo. Haruka le dejaría catequizarlo todo lo que quisiera, total, no iba a funcionar.

La cuestión era que Haruka estaba lejos de sentir culpa por haber evadido la comprometedora pregunta de Rin. Él se sentía con todo el derecho de no contarle. Una cosa era mentir y otra no decir nada, mentir estaba mal en todos los aspectos; en cambio, no decir nada tenía su propia subdivisión; todo dependía de la moral, de la situación, del tópico en sí. Haruka pensaba que Rin era un necio. En vez de estar feliz por su inesperado desempeño, le buscaba lógica sin ningún motivo aparente. Había que ser bastante ocioso como para venirle con tremendas cavilaciones. Rin le había expuesto sus inquietudes como si fuera el título de su tesis de grado.

¿De cuándo acá Rin era tan listo? Cómo pudo darse cuenta de que escondía algo. Era de locos, se suponía que Makoto era el Sherlock del grupo en cuanto a su persona. En ese momento, Haruka estaba caminando por el distrito comercial junto con su mejor amigo. Él parecía normal, no había nada fuera de lo común. Aquellos típicos ojos de cachorro, y una voz suave cual estrujable profiterol. Amable y querendón. Y fue ahí cuando el sentido golpeó a Haruka. A pesar de que la última vez que intercambiaron palabras fue para repasar el típico dialogo del mantenimiento de la amistad de su amigo colmilludo, ahora Makoto no mencionaba nada referente a ello. Si Makoto no estaba siendo atosigante después de haberlo traído de compras con él de una manera tan sospechosa, a una hora de haberle hecho aquel desplante a Rin, era o que Makoto ya sabía todo y estaba esperando que bajara la guardia, o aun no tenía todo claro y estaba preparando el terreno para sacarle algo cuando menos se lo esperaba.

De cualquiera de las dos formas, Haruka no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Si Makoto buscaba maneras de reeducarlo, él simplemente le restaría importancia al asunto, y en dado caso de que aún no supiera nada, lo abandonaría en la ignorancia.

"Por cierto. Adivina a quien me conseguí al medio día." El joven de atesada cabellera volteo su rostro para mirar con cierto desconcierto a su amigo. A lo mejor Haruka estaba demasiado paranoico. Makoto empezó a hablarle de algo que no tenía nada que ver con él. Menos mal.

"¿A quién?" le preguntó mientras hacía memoria para ubicar una de las librerías que quedaba cerca de allí.

"Me conseguí a Yamazaki, que coincidencia ¿no?" Makoto decía aquello como si fuera la cosa más ocurrente y divertida del mundo. Aunque Haruka por su parte no le veía mucha gracia. Su sorpresa fue inevitable, terminó por morderse un cachete para que Makoto no se diera cuenta que aquello le había afectado. En qué momento se habrían encontrado, siendo por esas mismas horas donde él mismo había estado con el estrambótico hombre aquel del que se hacía mención. "Se sorprendió mucho al verme."

Haruka veía a Makoto Sonreír de oreja a oreja. Por qué aquello le hacía sonreír tanto. Yamazaki nunca se mostraba simpático, pero a Makoto parecía agradarle. Haruka no decía nada, pero su amigo sabía que lo estaba escuchando.

"Iba de camino a almorzar…" Así que se habían encontrado justo después de que se había despedido de él, pensaba Haruka. "Tenía que comer rápido porque tenía que irse al trabajo." Y Haruka supuso que Sousuke volvió con sus amigos al restaurante familiar. Apostaba que con ellos seguro pasaría un mejor almuerzo que con él; después de todo, de qué podría hablarle a Sousuke mientras comen, seguro se aburriría de él en cuestión de minutos. Aunque solamente aburrirlo podía considerarse un milagro. Juraba que si comía con él, seguro se indigestaba; porque qué podía ser más desagradable para Yamazaki, mientras come, que ver su ordinaria y exasperante cara.

Haruka, sin darse cuenta, había dejado de escuchar a Makoto, y fue cuando bajo a tierra firme, pillando el dialogo de su amigo a medias, que se enteró de algo aún más exasperante que su bello y porcelano rostro.

"…le dije que no tenía que pagar mi parte, pero el insistió." Makoto iba a seguir de largo pero Haruka lo interrumpió atropelladamente:

"¿Comiste con Yamazaki?" Makoto asumió que seguramente Haruka había perdido el hilo entre tantos detalles, pero él se sentía el único culpable, así que le dijo con una placida sonrisa:

"Si, el me pidió que lo acompañara."

"¿Comiste con él y sus amigos?" Haruka trató de esconder su rostro viendo a los alrededores. Pensar que invito a Makoto a que se sentara con esos barbáricos amigos suyos…

"¿Eh?, ¿qué amigos? Solo estábamos los dos. ¿Hablas del trabajo de Yamazaki? el regularmente almuerza solo porque sale directo a su casa cuando almuerza." La sangre de Haruka bombeaba con dificultad. Sousuke nunca comía con nadie y de paso decidió almorzar con Makoto en vez de sus amigos...

"¿Es así?" Respondió para disimular su agravio.

Y Makoto siguió con su anécdota: "Luego salimos del restaurante y antes de despedirnos en la estación, me compró una barquilla con un vendedor ambulante…" el risueño joven de ojos verdes se cubrió el rostro con una mano mientras los colores subían hasta sus orejas "…me dio mucha vergüenza porque habían unas chicas de instituto que se quedaron viéndonos y después se rieron." Makoto rió nervioso "Y entonces Yamazaki dijo: **"**_No les hagas caso. Acabas de hacerles el día_**"**, y me dio mucha risa, porque entonces, él se voltio y le lanzo un guiño a las chicas." Y en eso Makoto dejo salir una carcajada "Yamazaki es muy interesante, y muy desinhibido ¿no crees?"

"Eso parece." En esos momentos había una revolución en la cabeza del moreno. Él sabía que no tenía que extrañarse de aquellos previos eventos. Era natural que aquello pasara. Yamazaki le tenía confianza a Makoto, según, tenían trato desde hace unos meses, y estábamos hablando de Makoto, una persona de sangre ligera, que fácilmente podía acoplarse en cualquier grupo de amistades. Y el otro asunto era Yamazaki, que inesperadamente, era una persona extrovertida, con su cierto carácter, eso sí, pero se veía del tipo de personas que si le gustaba alguien, era honesto y directo. He ahí la diferencia, Sousuke lo odiaba a él por lo que era imposible esperar ciertos favoritismos.

Haruka sabía todo eso, pero aun sabiéndolo, no podía superarlo. La amargura, la infelicidad, la simple desolación que sentía, cuando no debería puesto que muchas personas se preocupaban por él, lo embargaban totalmente. ¿De qué momento para otro se había vuelto tan caprichoso?, Cuál era el empeño de tener a Yamazaki sobre la repisa de "amiguitos". Primera vez que buscaba forzar algo de esa índole. Él iba con la corriente, no la forzaba. Era tan anticlimático, tan diferente de su carácter. Y lo peor de todo era que aun queriendo forzar las cosas, la verdad era que estaba fuera de su alcance. No había nada que pudiera hacer para que se hiciera su voluntad. Su voluntad no era más fuerte que aquel imponente sujeto bajo el nombre de Yamazaki Sousuke. Simplemente no lo era.

"¿Haru, estas bien? Te ves un poco afligido, ¿estas mareado, quieres sentarte a tomar algo?" Al parecer Haruka había dejado el piloto automático encendido, y tenía que hacerle un poco de mantenimiento a su psiquis, era problemático bajar la guardia delante de Makoto. Esta noche le convendría bien una buena terapia en la piscina del campus; ¡oh, pero no iría esa misma noche!, era una lástima pero él mismo se había prometido no caer en la tentación de ir los fines de semana, no quería meterse en problemas por andar en terreno académico en días no laborales; no era buena idea dejar mal a su entrenador. Solo le quedaba contar las horas para que llegara el lunes.

"No. Estoy bien."

Finalmente entraron a una papelería. Era bastante rudimentaria, nada aficionada al arte, pero siempre se podía chequear por no dejar. Haruka tomó la batuta, se dirigió directamente a la estancia de los lápices de grafito y se enfrasco en su búsqueda. Makoto veía a los alrededores, con la esperanza de recordar si algo le hacía falta que pudiera comprar en esa tienda.

"Oye Haru. ¿Crees que encuentres todo?" Makoto, como siempre, atento a todas sus ondas. Ciertamente aquel no era sitio de su completa devoción. No era una tienda muy surtida. No conseguiría todo lo que necesitaba. Tampoco quería retener a Makoto toda la tarde en ese martirio.

"Lo dudo." Se enderezo junto su amigo y le dijo: "Vamos a 'Utensilios y más' del C. ." Mares de ojos brillaban con insistencia, aquello le arranco una sonrisa divertida al más alto. Era bueno saber que a "Haru" le estaba gustando su vida universitaria.

A unos pasos de su destino, Haruka recordó algo desagradable. La cuestionable manera en la que se había despedido de Rin. No era tanto el asunto en sí, sino que temía por su mejor amigo. Haruka no podía calcular las repercusiones que caerían sobre Makoto después de lo ocurrido con Rin. Así que trato de prevenir a su compadre.

"Makoto, somos amigos ¿no?" pregunto con cierto recelo fingido.

Makoto trataba de limpiarse una pelusa que le había caído en su camisa, y respondió siguiendo el hilo del ridículo: "Eso espero; si no, no sé a quién le he estado prestando mis mejores pokémon todos estos años."

Haruka sonrió de medio lado y prosiguió con su cometido "Entonces escucha, voy a darte un buen dato."

Makoto se voltio extrañado "¿Sobre Pokémon?"

"Eso es trampa." Por nada del mundo, del mundo real, Haruka arruinaría sus batallas pokemon con Makoto. Tenían dos semanas re-jugando Pokemon Diamante y Perla; a final de mes batallarían el todo por el todo. A pesar de las distancias y las responsabilidades personales, siempre tenían tiempo para hacer cosas juntos. "Pero no. No es sobre Pokémon. Hago esto por tu bien."

"Dime el dato ganador entonces." Haruka le dio una repasada nuevamente al asunto, pero concluyo que lo mejor era destapar aquello.

"Si sabes lo que te conviene, no hables con Rin hoy." A lo mejor tampoco era buena idea hablarle mañana. "Tal vez el miércoles este todo despejado." El semblante de Makoto se tensó al instante. De nuevo estaban aquellos dos como perros y gatos.

"¿Pasó algo con Rin?" Era otro de esos días en donde tendría que encharcarse las manos para reconciliar a aquellos dos. Pero si él no lo hacía, entonces quién lo haría.

"…" Y como siempre, Makoto no seguía órdenes directas. Aunque era demasiado pedir salirse con la suya sin antes sacrificar algo a cambio. Por parte de Haruka, la información le iba a salir bastante costosa.

"No quieres hablar de eso. Si quieres que ignore a Rin, al menos tengo que saber el por qué, ¿no lo crees?"

"Rin ha perdido la cabeza." Porque qué más explicación que esa, pensaba Haruka.

"Haru." Le llamó la atención, como de costumbre. Aquello no podía dejarlo pasar. Makoto le dio los cuatro segundos reglamentarios de la mirada con reproche.

"Es la verdad." Haruka se veía casi en el abismo. Tal vez fue un error haber traído el tema a flote. Normalmente no lo hubiera hecho, pero qué le garantizaba a él que Rin no correría en la noche a llorarle a Makoto para que lo atosigara por él.

"Si pudieras darme una idea, ¿si me entiendes?, una pista al menos. Sabes cómo me gusta ser imparcial" trató de negociar ahí todo dócil.

Pero aquella negociación estuvo destinada al fracaso desde un principio, puesto que Haruka detestaba la alcahuetería de Makoto hacia Rin. "Condescender a Rin no es imparcialidad, Makoto."

"Auch"

"Y si te dijera la razón, tu acoso no tendría descanso tampoco."

"Doble auch." Pero Makoto no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Aquellos conocimientos adquiridos de toda una vida conociendo al introvertido hombre a su lado, no lo iban a dejar mal parado. Si Haruka no quería decir nada, él simplemente tenía que hacerlo por él. "Lo lamento por ti Haru. Incluso si no me dices la verdad, tarde o temprano terminare descubriéndola. Dame tiempo." Haruka no sabía si Makoto solo estaba tratando de parodiar alguna escena de un antagonista que le haya gustado últimamente; pero el sabia la triste realidad, que Makoto era capaz de eso y más.

La declaración de antihéroe de Makoto tuvo el efecto esperado. Haruka tenía tanta pereza de batallar mentalmente con su amigo, que terminó sincerándose con él. Ya instalados en el nuevo establecimiento, Haruka volvió a su cometido original, buscar sus materiales, y mientras estaba en ello, se deshizo del peso muerto llamado Rin.

"Rin cree que tuve motivos ocultos con respecto a mi participación en los 200m de mariposa."

Por un momento hubo un silencio sepulcral. Makoto giro su rostro para estudiar el de su amigo. El desconcierto era tal, que no podía esperar a que Haruka le diera la confirmación. Pero era cierto, Haruka le devolvió una mirada seria para asegurárselo.

"¿¡De eso se trata todo!?" preguntó sorprendido con cierto aire de decepción. "Dios, Haru, pensaba que era algo serio. Dejen de tontear y hagan las pases."

"No te confundas. Nunca dije que fuera serio para mí." En resumidas cuentas, todo era cosa de Rin, según Haruka. Makoto lo veía despectivo. ¿Es que nunca iban a crecer?

Ya Makoto no tenía muchas ganas de aparentar simpatía. La 'peleíta' era demasiado tonta como para que necesitara intervención suya. "Entonces qué, ¿Rin te pregunto si tenías motivos ocultos?, ¿y que le dijiste tú?"

"Que no era de su incumbencia." Makoto tuvo que romper el contacto visual, cerró pesadamente sus parpados y soltó un largo suspiro.

"Si están haciendo esto a propósito, déjenme decirles que envidio mucho su vitalidad." Makoto dejó escapar una risita y se dispuso a ayudar a Haruka; fue a la esquina del pasillo y saco una cesta de compras.

Haruka se sintió ofendido por aquel comentario. Por supuesto que no lo hacía a propósito, quién en su sano juicio buscaba ser objeto de reprimenda de aquel insufrible joven pelirrojo. Haruka esperó hasta que Makoto se reincorporara a su lado para decirle claramente, y sin que pudiera quedarle duda alguna:

"No lo hago a propósito." Makoto estaba muy acostumbrado a los pucheros de Haruka. 'Cuánta indignación' pensaba éste en cuanto a la expresión de su amigo el prodigio.

"Deberías decirle la verdad y ya. Veras como deja el fastidio." Aquello tomo por sorpresa a Haruka. ¿Entonces, Makoto sospechaba lo mismo? Aunque si lo pensaba bien, él mismo lo había admitido al haber expuesto su negativa hacia Rin. Y ahí estaba Makoto, sacándole información cuando menos se lo esperaba. En cuanto a su dinámica, los consejos de Makoto siempre eran basados en la honestidad. Pero que el mismo hubiera llamado "un fastidio" a Rin, había sorprendido a Haruka de sobre manera. Pero otra vez, el asunto estaba fuera de discusión. No le iba a decir la verdad.

"No tengo por qué hacerlo." Le respondió devuelta a su amigo, concentrado en sus asuntos; examinaba la graduación de unos lápices de dibujo, y los seleccionados los depositaba en la cesta de compra que cargaba Makoto por él.

"Oh, vamos Haru, no es la gran cosa. Te aseguro que el peso de tus hombros se aligerara en cuanto le digas la verdad. ¿Te estaba crujiendo la espalda hace unos momentos, o no?" Qué persistente…

"Ustedes nunca se rinden…" escupió casi con rabia. Haruka avanzo hasta el siguiente pasillo para buscar unas hojillas, y se creía lo suficientemente optimista como para encontrar un paquete de borrona, la cual no había conseguido todavía.

Makoto dejo salir una jovial carcajada "¿_Ustedes_?, ¿yo también? ¿Por qué me asocias? Yo no te he preguntado nada." Termino riendo al final nuevamente pero Haruka no podía seguir su dialogo así que permaneció en silencio. Se agacho para revisar otra estantería, casi ignorando el hecho de que Makoto estaba ganando terreno para saltarle encima.

Makoto se puso al lado de Haruka, agachándose con todo y cesta, se quedó viendo el perfil del joven de cabellera azabache y disparo finalmente: "Te seré sincero, en estos momentos, no sé cómo ayudarte." Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego prosiguió. "Hasta hace unas horas juraba que todo estaba en su sitio, que nada había cambiado. Es más, pensaba que la riña que habías tenido con Rin, refería de algún modo tu promesa con él, y no fue así. ¿Existe algo que este revolucionando tu cabeza en estos momentos?"

Perspicaz. Y como siempre muy afilado.

Haruka se quedó por un momento meditando lo que le había dicho su amigo. Ciertamente si había algo nuevo, algo que no estaba allí antes. La cuestión era que hablar sobre ello no le proporcionaba ninguna base estable. Sin saber dónde pisar, sin saber cómo expresarse, simplemente no estaba listo para plantearle a su amigo aquella disfuncionalidad con la que estaba obrando su cuerpo últimamente. Él no se sentía en la capacidad de despejar la incógnita por sí mismo, pero tampoco quería pedir una segunda opinión; muy dentro de él, no quería que nadie supiera de esta anormalidad que lo estaba carcomiendo.

Era una lástima ver como nuestro héroe se dejaba envolver por las inseguridades del momento, si tan solo supiera que aquel hombre que estaba a su lado, su amigo del alma, estaba haciendo andar esas neuronas, y para bien. Makoto sentía que tenía la verdad en sus narices, pero si se trataba de algo tan llanamente simple como la indecisa naturaleza de Haruka al escoger un traje de baño para el día, entonces debía estar ignorando los aspectos más cruciales. Debía ser aún más perspicaz que de costumbre.

Ambos estaban inmersos en sus propios pensamientos, fue el tono del teléfono de Makoto el que los saco del trance a ambos. El repique había sobresaltado un poco al más alto, se paró de sopetón y al sacar apresurado el teléfono de su bolsillo termino por resbalársele de los dedos haciendo que este rodara por el suelo hasta una considerable distancia. El teléfono había quedado a milímetros de Haruka. Makoto soltó una risita apenada y le pidió el favor a Haruka de que se lo alcanzara.

Haruka le hizo el favor, levanto su teléfono que tenía justo al lado de sus pies, y en acto reflejo, no pudo evitar ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla como llamada entrante.

"Yamazaki Sousuke."

El rostro de Haruka dejo entrever una ligera perturbación. Su boca se secaba. Sus manos abandonaron la calidez corporal y empezaron a sudar. Su pecho empezaba a ser ruidoso. Golpeteos rítmicos que desquiciaban a su autor. Podía palpar su propio nerviosismo sin tener que meterse embustes. ¿De dónde venía este miedo? Porque era miedo, ¿o no?

Aunque fue solo por unos instantes, Haruka no fue el único que sintió el tiempo congelarse mientras sostenía el intercomunicador. Makoto se había dado cuenta del episodio por el que acababa de pasar Haruka. Pero aun en ese momento no tenía idea de lo estaba a punto de descubrir. Makoto finalmente llamó la atención de su amigo, puesto que el tono estaba a punto de cesar y por consiguiente finalizaría la llamada.

"Haru." Haruka se espabiló de ipso facto. Pasó sus dedos por la pantalla táctil para tomar la llamada para no perderla, y luego le paso el teléfono a Makoto para que este contestara.

Sin saber quién llamaba y por el repentino cambio de modalidad, Makoto respondió atropelladamente apenado "¿A-aló?"

"Tachibana. Hola otra vez." Makoto conocía aquella voz. Era Sousuke. Sonrió plácidamente mientras seguía oyendo a su interlocutor, y al subir la mirada, no pudo evitar ver como Haruka le daba la espalda. "Estaba hablando con Rin hace un rato y me mando a decirte que estuvieras pendiente esta noche, que te va a llamar al skype."

"Oh. Está bien. Estaré pendiente entonces." Makoto respondía automático, estaba consternado por Haruka, que ni siquiera se volteaba o volvía a lo suyo, solo se quedaba parado de espaldas sin mover ni un musculo.

"Por cierto Tachibana," se oía un tono grabe y áspero del otro lado de la línea "¿Está Nanase contigo?"

Aquella pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Sousuke jamás le había preguntado eso antes, puesto que sabía que las agendas de ambos amigos estaban bastante apretadas por si solas, y era raro acordar citas. "¿Haru? Si, está conmigo." Debía ser cosa de Rin, a lo mejor Haruka le había dicho que se vería con él.

Haruka solamente podía oír la voz de Makoto, y al oírse nombrado, su piel se tornó de gallina. ¿Por qué estaban hablando de él?

"¿Por qué?, ¿quieres hablar con él?" Haruka pelo los ojos hasta poner ambas pupilas cuales canicas. ¿¡Qué rayos!?

Se llegó a escuchar un estrepitoso sonido desde el lado de Sousuke y luego respondió agitadamente "¡Pásamelo!" Makoto sudó una gota de desconcierto, ¿cuál era la urgencia?

Haruka oía a Makoto acercársele por detrás. Era tiempo de volver a ser el Nanase Haruka de siempre y traer a relucir su mejor cara de poker. Justo cuando estaba a punto de darle la cara a su amigo, éste deslizo su teléfono por la oreja de Haruka, haciendo que se girara alarmado. El moreno dejo salir una apagada exclamación, pero decidió apagar su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que era el celular de su amigo lo que le calentaba la oreja, y el estar este allí significaba que la llamada seguía en curso. Haruka tuvo que recolectarse a sí mismo. No podía haber fallo en su conducta. Makoto lo veía con su jovial expresión de siempre. Todavía tenía las cosas bajo control.

"Yamazaki quiere hablar contigo." .Le informó finalmente el propietario del artefacto.

Sousuke, al oír la voz de Makoto alejarse, ametrallo al nuevo usuario con el que compartía comunicación. "¿Nanase, estás ahí?" le preguntó algo rudo. Pero su voz casi siempre sonaba a insulto así que Haruka no se quedó estático por su manera de hablar sino por el hecho de que estuviera hablando con ese individuo. Haruka volvió a ser dueño de su persona y afirmo su presencia secamente con un murmullo seguido de un "¿Cuál es tu asunto conmigo?"

Nariz apuntando a los cielos. Aquella vocecita aristócrata y pomposa ponía a Sousuke a mil. No estaba ofendido, realmente no lo estaba, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a ponerse a la defensiva cuando Haruka le hablaba así que terminó por demandar su petición de la manera que mejor le pareció. "Mi asunto es que el viernes que viene almuerzas conmigo sí o sí."

Sousuke estaba muy listo para oír una odiosidad en respuesta propia a la que él mismo le había lanzado a Haruka, pero no escucho nada. Un silencio incomodo inundo la llamada. Sousuke se sentía casi ignorado, por un momento pensó que la llamada se había cortado pero la respiración del menor hizo que esa posibilidad fuese descartada.

Haruka por su parte estaba en un inmensurable estado de shock. Su cara estaba inafectada por los hechos, se mantenía serena y pulcra delante de los ojos de Makoto, que lo fulminaban sin compasión. ¿Qué se supone debía responderle a Yamazaki? ¿Por qué uso el teléfono de Makoto para hablar con él, y de paso obligarlo a comer con él? ¿En qué estaba pensando ese hombre? ¿Por qué seguía con la guachafita de pegársele? ¿Por qué no terminaba de dejarlo en paz? Era casi como si de verdad quisiera salir con él…

Haruka trago con dificultad al pasarse esa posibilidad por la cabeza, pero en el momento de la verdad no pudo salir con algo mejor que: "Lo siento. No creo que pueda." Haruka despego su oreja de inmediato del aparato, cortó la llamada y le entrego su celular a Makoto.

Nanase Haruka era el maestro del hielo. Su cara estuvo imperturbable desde el primer hasta el último momento de la llamada, al igual que su voz, que se mantuvo estable y serena, muy acorde con la invitación. Makoto pregunto curioso "¿Sucedió algo?"

Y el prodigio le contesto: "No, nada. Vamos a pagar esto." Haruka tomo la cesta de compras de la mano de su amigo y empezó a andar hasta la caja. Cuando se formaron, Makoto se dio vida uniendo piezas de rompecabezas; pero Haruka no era el único en sus pensamientos, sino también Yamazaki, que si lo pensaba bien, éste también se había comportado extraño hoy con él al medio día.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Hay ciertas personas que son capaces de reírse de las cosas de la vida, pero Sousuke no era una de ellas. Aquella personalidad pesada, el placer de tener todo bajo control, simplemente era de esos que cuando abrían un paquete de papas debían cerrarla después sin dejarla medio abierta, debía estar cerrada al vacío, hermética, sin riesgos a que se enfríen. Errar era humano; sin embargo, resultaba insoportable dejar pasar todas aquellas equivocaciones, cómo destrozaba aquello su psiquis.

Ese día había sido todo menos calculado. Al fin había tenido oportunidad para acercársele a Nanase Haruka, y lo raro era que ni siquiera había tenido que buscarlo por su cuenta; simplemente estaba allí, en su rango de alcance, y después como cruel juego del destino, terminó ahuyentando al miserable aquel. Parecía una estafa todo, ¿Dónde estaba la cámara escondida?, ¿Nanase también estaba en esto?, todo se preciaba. Era ridículo. Primero lo acosó y lo obligó a que lo acompañara, luego permitió que aquellos cabezas de aire lo insultaran, lo utilizaran como diana de tiro al blanco y después lo "irrespetaran". Perfecto, lazos de amistad asegurados, seguro que sí.

Cuánta vergüenza sintió al encontrarse a Tachibana Makoto unos minutos después de dejar en paz a Nanase.

Aquella sonrisa afable. Ojos destellantes que despedían bondad pura. Simplemente no podía con ello. Sousuke tenía que apartar la mirada para que no se le callera la careta de vergüenza.

"Yamazaki que raro verte por estas horas. ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿ya de camino al trabajo?"

Aquel hombre era de naturaleza amistosa. El aire que se respiraba con él era totalmente diferente. Se podía ser uno mismo delante de él. No había presión, no había que disimular los hábitos. Tú pensabas que estaba bien la forma en la que te comportabas delante de él. Pero la desventaja de aquello era que te dejaba muy fuera de guardia.

Había un momento en que te descuidabas, quedabas expuesto; sin querer, revelabas algo que al principio había sonado natural el despacharlo por tu boca, pero al dejar pasar un rato te dabas cuenta que acababas de decir algo de más, algo innecesario, algo que ciertamente aquel sujeto no tenía por qué saber.

Y cualquiera pensaría: "Bueno, realmente no era nada importante, aquello no le proporcionaba ninguna utilidad a esa persona."

Pero con Makoto Tachibana no era así.

Después de unos cuantos encuentros, Sousuke había aprendido que tipo de persona era Makoto. Era un amigo leal, bonachón, discreto y sensible; gracias a Rin, la personalidad de su amigo el nadador de espalda estaba bastante clara. Pero fue mediante el trato que Sousuke pudo darse cuenta del único defecto de Tachibana Makoto.

"Tachibana es un entrometido de primera."

Era un poco rudo decirlo, pero Sousuke pensaba que Makoto se metía mucho en donde no lo llamaban. Al principio pensaba que eran cuestiones entre el trio amigo idiota, es decir Nanase, Tachibana y Rin. Qué como los dos menores eran tan volátiles, él más alto terminaba por mediar entre ellos y finalmente obligarlos a hacer las paces. Pero la cosa no quedaba allí. Sousuke ya había pillado varias veces como Makoto trataba de usar en él las mismas técnicas que usaba para dialogar con sus amigos.

A lo mejor lo hacía con las mejores intenciones, pero a Sousuke no le gustaba ni que se metieran en su vida privada, ni que le intentaran resolver los problemas.

Claro, como se había mencionado, Makoto era hábil para hacerte sentir a salvo, por lo que era difícil no terminar soltando algo que le pudiera dar soporte para una hipótesis trillada de tu estado de ánimo actual, el que te esforzabas por ocultar al mundo entero.

Al principio le había dado tanto gusto haber intercambiado algunos diálogos con Makoto que terminó invitándolo a almorzar con él, cosa de la cual se arrepintió mucho después.

El almuerzo había empezado muy bien, primero hablaron de ocurrencias de su vida diaria y después sobre los futuros proyectos que tenían predispuestos para los próximos días. Luego, como cosa rara, hablaron de Rin, y Sousuke termino sumándose mortificaciones en la espalda. Makoto le había dicho los problemas que tenía Rin tratando de comunicarse con Haruka, y eso que todavía estos dos desconocían la conversación que tenían en ese momento los previamente señalados. La mención de Nanase descomponía a Sousuke. Justo ahora que Rin estaba incomunicado con su amigo, venia él y ofendía a Haruka de diversas y ortodoxas formas. Él, que era como parte del "Team Rin", un ente individual, molestar a Nanase era como si Rin también lo hiciera; él lo sabía bien, que si cometía una tontería con Haruka, perjudicaría a Rin.

Sousuke seguía martirizándose por el tonto accidente de la camisa manchada, si tan solo supiera que Haruka no le había dado ni cinco lochas a ese asunto. Y a pesar de que en ese momento las cosas se veían bastante grises desde el punto de vista de Sousuke, él, en lo profundo de su ser, todavía guardaba la esperanza de que podía enmendarse con Haruka.

Sousuke termino por despejar su culpa y siguió hablando pistoladas con Makoto, sin percatarse, muy a su pesar, de que Makoto tenía rato inquietándole su actitud corporal. Después, el educado joven de ojos turquesa se dio vida agradeciéndole a Makoto por su idea del video de la competencia de Nanase. Confidentemente le confesó que aquello le había parecido lo más ingenioso que pudo habérsele ocurrido.

Era justo lo que necesitaba Rin para espabilarse después de haber pasado tanto tiempo desde que este y Nanase habían asistido a aquel seminario. E inesperadamente, Makoto estaba de acuerdo con él, pero desde un punto de vista distinto. Rin necesitaba una chispa, estando tan lejos y tan solo, sin ningún punto de apoyo, solo daría para llenar un enjambre de inseguridades; pero, con aquello, podía sentirlos a todos más cerca, a él, a Sousuke, y especialmente a Haruka, todos apoyándolo en su sueño.

Sousuke había salido de ese almuerzo muy satisfecho, tanto por el asunto de su estómago como la productiva solidificación de los lazos de hermandad. Que diferencia con Nanase. Apenas si podía tener una conversación decente con el introvertido genio. En ese aspecto estaba muy por debajo de los otros dos jóvenes; Rin podía ser egocentrista pero él sabía que a Nanase le simpatizaba eso, puesto que él era igual, pensando siempre primero en sí mismo, y Makoto no solo era encantador para el público en general, sino que era el que mejor comprendía a Nanase, ¡cielos, tal vez era el único capaz de comprenderlo! ¿Cómo competir con eso?

Pero incluso si no tenía altas expectativas, no era como si la plaza de amigos fuera exclusiva, Nanase no solo tenía a tremendos amigasos como Makoto y Rin; según Sousuke, pensando despectivamente, Nanase tenía otro par de amigos "regulares". Hazuki y Ryugazaki. Desde ese Angulo la vara no se veía muy alta. ¿Qué tendrían aquellos dos que no tiene él? Perfectamente Nanase podría darle un espacio a él también ¿Por qué no?, ¡¿Por qué rayos no?!

Él había sido un nadador de primera, él podía reconocer su habilidad, bueno, ahora sí. Él podría serle útil a Nanase. Y No era como si solo necesitara sus antecedentes de natación, él también sabia de unas buenas películas para recomendarle; y no era tan mal albañil, cualquier día que necesitara su ayuda él estaría a primera hora en su casa ayudándolo en lo que fuera. Si necesitaba un aventón, él sería el primero en ofrecérselo. ¿Gripe?, ¡en su casa habían cientos de medicamentos para toda clase de dolencias! ¿No compraste cebollín en el último mercado que hiciste? "¡Haberlo dicho antes, Nanase, llévate todas mis hortalizas!"

¡Él podía ser buen amigo!

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Toda la tarde había sido un mártir con el papeleo y las llamadas en la cooperativa; y si no hubiera sido por "aquella llamada" que le hizo a Makoto durante el trabajo, sinceramente todo hubiera sido más bonito.

Justo entrando en a la oficina le había llegado un correo de Rin. Qué necesitaba hablar urgentemente con Makoto. Muy sombrío aquel mensaje, en su opinión. Conectándose a su email, empezó a chatear con su mejor amigo. Qué habrá pasado ahora.

A través de los correos de Rin se podía sentir el humo que salía de sus orejas. Por algún motivo estaba muy enojado con Nanase. Por supuesto que Sousuke le dijo que no podía extenderse con él hablando ya que estaba en el trabajo, y por supuesto, como a Rin le faltaba poder de síntesis, no pudo resumirle en pocas palabras su agravio y terminó contándole nada referente a ello. La ambigua conversación dejo todavía más frustrado a Sousuke. Y como guinda del pastel, Rin termino dejándole el recado de pedirle a Makoto que se comunicara con él lo antes posible.

Sousuke recordaba que Makoto le había dicho que a lo mejor se iba a quedar por el distrito comercial porque tenía diligencias que hacer, así que iba a esperar que avanzara la tarde para después llamarlo, y así lo hizo. La llamada tardo en agarrar, y aquel suspenso desconcertaba a Sousuke, hasta que por fin se oía del otro lado la voz de Tachibana.

"¿A-alo?" aquel tono inseguro desconcertó a Sousuke, pero lo dejo pasar al instante.

"Tachibana. Hola otra vez." Dejo salir un quejido teatral y se acomodó en su silla "Estaba hablando con Rin hace un rato y me mando a decirte que estuvieras pendiente esta noche, que te va a llamar al skype." Y reviró los ojos como si Makoto pudiera verlo.

"Oh. Está bien. Estaré pendiente entonces." Tan amable ese chico.

En ese momento, la batuta que había caído sobre Makoto, en cuanto la responsabilidad de encargarse de los problemas mentales de Rin, molestaba a Sousuke cual filoso alfiler. Una vez más era relevado del cargo, y cómodamente Makoto podía complacer los caprichos de su mejor amigo. Tal vez era algo que se le daba natural a ese sujeto. Cuánta experiencia ha de tener para ser como Tachibana. "Cuándo crezca quiero ser como Tachibana" pensaba Sousuke burlonamente. Pero dejando las bromas de lado, al menos él si era capaz de tratar con Nanase sin problema alguno.

A lo mejor Makoto siempre estaba para él. Era como si su trabajo consistiera en asistirlo, mientras que tratar con Rin era una especie de trabajo extra para ganar unos cuantos peniques. Como se diría en cierto país, "matando tigres." Así era como lo veía Sousuke. Estaba claro que para Nanase, estar alrededor de alguien tan capaz como Tachibana Makoto, era simplemente algo natural. Y estar con él, en cambio, era totalmente antinatural.

"Por cierto Tachibana," preguntó distraído, casi fuera de sí "¿Está Nanase contigo?"

"¿Haru?" se escuchó una notoria sorpresa por parte de Makoto. Ahí Sousuke se había dado cuenta de la tremenda metida de pata. Mordió con afán su labio inferior para escarmentarse por su anti característico proceder. "Si, está conmigo."

¿Qué rayos ganaba con preguntar eso?

Ahora que sabía que si estaban juntos, ¿Para qué diantres iba a usar esa información?

"¿Por qué?, ¿quieres hablar con él?" Sousuke, que tenía rato echándose hacia atrás en su silla, al escuchar tan inesperada propuesta, se dejó ir hacia atrás más de la cuenta. Al sentir el desbalance, el imponente joven salto de la silla antes de que se echara tremenda matada. La silla hizo un gran escándalo por sí sola, era la actuación de su vida y lo hizo con esmero, los demás empleados que estaban por la zona voltearon en su dirección, algunos alarmados por el susto que les proporcionó el impacto, y otros preocupados al asumir que alguno de los presentes había sufrido un accidente.

A Sousuke no le pudo importar menos la actuación merecedora de un Oscar de la susodicha cilla; aliviado por no caerse como un idiota, le respondió atropelladamente sus verdaderos sentimientos al sujeto que estaba en el otro lado de la línea.

"¡Pásamelo!" El corazón de Sousuke estaba a mil, podía oír los pasos de Makoto con toda claridad. Realmente le iba a pasar el teléfono a Nanase, ¡si estaba ahí!

…

¿Y ahora qué rayos le iba a decir?

Sousuke se calmó en auto reflejo y trato de centrarse. ¿Qué necesitaba de Nanase? Necesitaba tener una plática con él. Enmendarse con él. Amistarse con él. Nada ostentoso, solo tenía que acercársele, hablarle, tratar de que Nanase se acostumbre a su presencia; y después, amigos por siempre. Fácil, muy fácil ¿o no?

"Yamazaki quiere hablar contigo." la voz de Makoto era distante. El momento realmente había llegado, Nanase iba hablar con él. Se escuchó un crujido, el teléfono había llegado a las manos de un nuevo usuario. Después llego a oír un quejido sordo desde el otro lado, había sido casi un gemido o una exhalación, no estaba muy seguro, pero había sido de Nanase. Sousuke sentía que tal vez era imaginación suya, la idea de que Nanase no quería hablar con él lo ponía mal. Para alejar aquellos fantasmas, rompió el hielo primero:

"¿Nanase, estás ahí?" preguntó con el tono más neutral que pudo, claro que sin su consentimiento este desbordaba cierta amargura.

"¿Cuál es tu asunto conmigo?" se oyó seco y despectivo desde el otro lado. Bueno, si Nanase no tenía problema de hablar con él, no tenía nada que ver con la poca gracia que parecía darle el tener que gastar saliva. Automáticamente el sistema de defensa personal de Sousuke se activó, exacto, su característica odiosidad, reservada exclusivamente para individuos que en su opinión eran insoportables, o en su defecto, para personas groseras. Sousuke lo veía como algo equitativo, le gustaba pagar con la misma moneda.

Alzo su voz y le dijo rudamente: "Mi asunto es que el viernes que viene almuerzas conmigo sí o sí." Después de tremenda frase, Sousuke no pudo más que cerrar el puño con el que no sostenía el teléfono y soltar inaudibles blasfemias al cielo. ¿Por qué demonios se había dejado llevar? ¿Qué ganaba con comportarse como un cretino? Ahí estaba él, como en ese cuento de la Bella y La Bestia, gritándole a la hermosa come libros a que bajara a comer con él, y "era una orden". "Brillante Sousuke, brillante" pensaba sarcástico.

"Lo siento. No creo que pueda."

Sousuke estaba tan distraído reprendiéndose que no tuvo la suficiente destreza como para reaccionar a aquella negativa, lo próximo que escuchó fue el silencio de la finalizada llamada.

El resto de la tarde se la paso con un humor de perros. La poca autoestima que le quedaba había sido aplastada. No aprovecho la oportunidad que había tenido en la mañana y era obvio que los futuros planes eran algo truncado de por vida. Tan optimista que estaba; aunque no era como si no lo hubiera previsto. Tal vez se había apresurado mucho; después de todo solo habían pasado unas horas desde que lo vio por última vez, a lo mejor Nanase estaba hasta la coronilla de él por hoy y por ello le cancelo de esa manera. Pero ni llegando a esa conclusión podía sosegar su espíritu. Sousuke estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

"¿Qué pasa Nanase, así de insoportable soy para ti?

¿La idea de comer conmigo te resulta un fastidio?

…al menos pudiste haber postergado la salida, maldito imbécil…

…o decirme cuál es tu puto problema conmigo, eso también sería útil…

¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan difícil tratar contigo?"

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Lo prometido es deuda. Makoto puntualmente regreso a casa después de ayudar a Haruka con sus compras, y se puso a hacer un surtido de cosas mientras esperaba la llamada de su otro amigo.

Las cosas no se veían bien desde el punto de vista de Makoto. Haruka le mandaba señales confusas, y Rin se encontraba inestable después de tanto tiempo. Ya sabía "con detalle" la discusión que habían tenido aquellos dos al medio día, pero a estas horas avanzadas de la tarde aún no estaba seguro como conciliarlos. Cómo empezaría Rin su reclamo. Muy pesadamente Makoto pensaba que de qué le serviría la versión del pelirrojo, aun así estaban peleados por algo muy absurdo.

La llamada llego sin sorpresas, el joven de ojos verdes agarro aire antes de poder tomarla. Iba a ser duro calmarlo. La pantalla mostro a un diligente Matsuoka Rin organizando su escritorio mientras caía la llamada. Sorpresivamente se veía sereno, Makoto lo saludo para llamar su atención y este al darse cuenta que ya había arrancado la video llamada, le devolvió el saludo.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio. Rin pensaba que Makoto le iba a preguntar su usual cuestionario de salud, mientras que Makoto estaba esperando que Rin explotara. Ninguna de las dos se dio acabo, prolongando el silencio incómodo. El pelirrojo se cansó de brindar honores y decidió romper con aquel enigma.

"Makoto… ¿Cómo está la vida?" esperaba que con ello se espabilara un poco. Makoto estaba tan apagado que lo hacía sentir incómodo.

"Todo bien." Respondió nervioso con su sonrisa fácil. "y tu cómo estas." Le preguntó con sincero cariño.

"Bien, ya sabes, 'viviendo el sueño'. Por un momento me tenías preocupado. ¿No te divertiste haciendo compras con Haru?"

La mención del moreno hizo gemir al más alto y Rin no lo dejo pasar

"¡Ajá!, ¡lo sabía!, ¡Haru te lo dijo! ¿O no?" el castaño se pasó la mano por la nuca en nerviosismo. "Por Dios Makoto relájate, no te llame por esa tontería."

Makoto miro fijamente a Rin en desconcierto. Por qué había llamado entonces…

"No me gusta que se peleen" tanteó el más alto.

"No fue una pelea. Ni siquiera estoy molesto, ¿me veo molesto?" Rin estaba que golpeaba su escritorio pero se contuvo para que no le fuera contraproducente.

"Te ves exaltado." Concluyo todo reído.

"Es tu culpa. Me exasperas." Dejando eso de lado, la cara del volátil tiburón se endureció. Si iba a decirlo, lo haría. Más bien, estaba aliviado de poder hablar de aquello con alguien. "Voy a hablarte de dos cosas. Y una no tiene nada que ver con la otra, ¿está bien?"

"Adelante" lo alentó con una expresión igual o más serie que la que tenía el pelirrojo.

"Tengo que sacarme esto del pecho, Makoto. Siento que serias el único capaz de entender." Se miraron fijamente por un momento hasta que Makoto le dio la señal. "Yo creo. No. Yo estoy seguro, de que Haru está metiéndose en una mierda profunda." Makoto levanto una ceja, pero llegaba a entender. "y perdóname la expresión, pero hablo enserio. Te has dado cuenta ¿o no?, no soy el único ¿cierto?"

"Rin-…" El colmilludo no le dio chance de tutearlo. Continúo con su teoría, a ver si conseguía iluminar al otro.

"Makoto, Makoto, escúchame. No sé lo que le pasa, realmente no entiendo su proceder, en eso me ganas tú. Pero estoy seguro, segurísimo. 'Esto', sea lo que sea que le está pasando, está dejando que sea más fuerte que él." Rin hablaba como un predicador pero la cosa era que Makoto no podía dar su fe por entero.

"Está bien, admito que Haru está extraño…-" le dijo confidente.

"Más de lo usual…" le interrumpió Mandíbulas.

Makoto ignoro aquello y prosiguió. "Mira Rin, Haru me dijo que estabas un poco paranoico en cuanto a su carrera."

Rin tapo su rostro entre sus manos mientras se masajeaba los temples "¡No estoy paranoico!" se alejó y empezó a dar unas vueltas en el cuarto y luego señalo la pantalla como para dar una declaración. "Nanase Haruka solo nada estilo libre. Punto final."

Makoto estaba empezando a tomar enserio las palabras de Haruka. Tal vez Rin estaba perdiendo la cordura. Por qué insistía tanto en darle vueltas a aquel asunto. En ese momento Makoto se compadeció un poco de Rin. Pensando que a lo mejor Rin tenía miedo de que Haruka quisiera abandonarlo.

Makoto también subió la voz y le dijo afectado "Rin. Se lo que debes estar pensando."

"Lo dudo. No me conoces tanto" soltó odiosamente. Era increíble cómo Makoto dudaba de sus palabras. Él estaba tan preocupado, y lo tachaban de loco, que increíble. Qué era por lo que estaba pasando Haruka en ese momento…

Makoto algo dolido por lo último, suavizo su voz. "Solo porque Haru intento un nuevo estilo no significa que vaya a dejar la natación."

"¿De qué rayos hablas, Makoto?" que incoherencia era esa…

Makoto intentaba trasmitir tranquilidad, pero era mejor hablar claramente con Rin. "Debes pensar que Haru solo intento otro estilo para terminar de darse cuenta de que no disfrutaba el rublo profesional de la natación." Aquello dejo de piedra al pelirrojo. Makoto podía ser tan suspicaz. Lástima que solo era un 50/50

Rin drenó su enojo. No valía la pena enojarse con Makoto, no mientras lo veía tan preocupado por él. Dejo entrever una filosa sonrisa y se sentó nuevamente frente a la laptop.

"Si pensé eso. Pero solo los primeros 10 minutos." Makoto lo veía sorprendido. "Te estoy diciendo que ya no es así. Enseguida lo supe."

"¿¡Cómo!?" Makoto no terminaba de salir de su sorpresa, si era así, entonces, ¿cuál era su afán?

"¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? Es insultante." Rin voltio su rostro apoyando su mentón sobre su mano. "Ustedes dos deben creer que soy un bastardo egoísta."

"¡Claro que no, Rin!" negó atropelladamente.

"Ya sé, ya se, cállate. Idiota, Haru jamás haría algo que no le gustara. ¿O crees que se quedaría tan tranquilo todos estos meses entrenando en contra de su voluntad sin haberme partido la madre?" Makoto quedó sin palabras. "Tengo genuina curiosidad en cuanto a la razón que lo impulso a nadar en otro estilo. Pero si él no quiere decirme, yo respetare eso. En estos momentos sé que algo le pasa, pero no puedo sacarle la verdad a golpes. Cuando él quiera hablar, que hable."

Makoto sonrió complacido. "Hoy ambos llegamos a la misma conclusión."

"Lo supe desde el principio. Es tu culpa por haberme subestimado." Makoto se echó a reír con eso y se disculpó con risa y risa. "Solo espero que lo haga antes de que se hunda más. No quiero que se ahogue" algo en la mirada de Rin reflejaba algo más que solo preocupación por un amigo. Era como si se sintiera identificado con Haruka; como cuando vino por primera vez a Australia y no podía decirle a nadie sus frustraciones. Una y otra vez Rin se preguntaba que sería lo que se estaba callando su amigo.

"Haru no va a ahogarse, Rin. Él es Haru después de todo."

"Supongo." Le pareció algo cursi el hecho pero lo acepto.

"Y en dado caso, él nos tiene a nosotros de su lado." Makoto dejo entrever esa dulce sonrisa junto con esos ojos que derretían témpanos de hielo.

"Suficiente, suficiente." Rin hundió su cara en sus brazos como en posición de descanso. Por alguna razón, cada vez que algo tenía que ver entre ellos tres, siempre terminaban hablando en términos cursis; Sousuke tenía razón, su nivel de Bromance estaba sobre 9000.

Makoto contuvo la risa y le dijo en un tono de enojo fingido "¿Qué, te estoy avergonzando?"

"Dejémoslo así. Por favor." Makoto le concedió su deseo y Rin aprovecho para hacer memoria. "Me falta hablarte del otro asunto."

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

El humor de Rin había subido considerablemente a mediados de la noche de aquel interminable sábado. Solo le quedaba hablar con una última persona aquel día. Se cercioro de la hora, y estimando que Sousuke ya se había bañado y estaba a punto de irse a comer, efectuó la llamada colocando su laptop sobre la cama.

Efectivamente cuando Sousuke respondió al repique estaba todo empapado, ni una pasada de la toalla se había hecho, ésta descansaba ajustada en sus caderas. Su siempre corto cabello goteaba por todo el lugar. Pequeñas gotitas cayendo sobre su clavícula, sobre sus hombros y omoplatos. Había caminado directamente de la ducha a su monitor.

"¿Es que no me puedo bañar en paz?" le ladró.

"Perdóneme su alteza." ¿Qué hacia ese idiota todavía en el baño? Debió haber llegado del trabajo hace dos horas. "¿Te quedaste haciendo algo o qué?, ¿Por qué seguías en la ducha?"

"No, nada, solo quería un largo baño" le respondió, aun con la mayor odiosidad del mundo.

"¡Uy disculpa, no sabía que teníamos otro Haru en la familia!" justo cuando su humor había subido, viene Sousuke mas amargado que nunca.

El comentario hizo cosquillas en el estómago del mayor. En su perplejidad encontró fuerzas para darle la espalda a Rin y buscar otra toalla con la cual pudiera secarse el pelo y el torso sin tener que quitarse la que cubría sus dotes.

"Bueno ya dejémoslo así. Cómo te va. ¿Ya te descargaste con Tachibana?" pregunto burlonamente.

Sin embargo Rin no hizo ademan de darle el gusto. "Puedes apostarlo. Soy un hombre nuevo. Es bueno tener alguien con quien hablar."

"¿Y todavía tienes tiempo para mí? Rin, mi vida, eres un sol. Gracias, bebé."

Rin se carcajeo hasta caer de espaldas en la cama "Vete a la mierda, Sousuke."

"Ya enserio, ¿todo bien?, ¿Ya Tachibana hizo su ocus pocus y todos son amigos otra vez?" Sousuke reviro sus ojos haciendo burla de las contantes peleas de Haruka y Rin, pero internamente sentía un cierto apretón en el pecho.

¿Ya estaba cansado de tocar fondo que hasta le tenía envidia a Rin?, ¿¡Por Nanase!? Era el colmo pero su envidia no era chiste. Él lo reconocía. Si lo pensaba bien, prefería pelearse mil veces con Nanase a la semana a que tener que cargar con esa inmensa cosa viscosa, pesada y maloliente llamada "indiferencia". Si tan solo Nanase no fuera tan obstinado…porque obviamente era culpa de Nanase que las cosas entre ellos estaban así.

"¿Por qué todos creen que me pelee con Haru? No nos peleamos. Me enoje con él por una tontería pero no fue una pelea. Estoy seguro que Haruka piensa lo mismo." Y lo triste era que tenía Razón. Haruka tenía a Rin en el lugar más recóndito y empolvado de su cabeza. Su drama del momento era que debía sobrevivir ese fin de semana sin la piscina del campus.

"Qué bueno. Bien por ti." Sousuke no estaba seguro si era que se sentía solo o era porque estaba demasiado obsesionado con boberías, pero últimamente se sentía que estaba pasado de 'marica'. Él podía darse cuenta cuando estaba inestable. Ahí estaba de nuevo, haciendo el ridículo en frente de él mismo. **"Me das pena Yamazaki Sousuke." **se repetía a sí mismo todo burlón.

"Oye, Sousuke. En realidad te llame por algo que no tiene nada que ver con lo que te voy a decir ahorita, así que te pregunto, ¿te puedo pedir algo?"

"¿Cuál es el misterio? Y tu forma de hablar me está dando asquito."

"Más asquito tengo yo que siempre tengo que hablarte mientras personificas a Adán. ¿Quieres pescar un resfriado?" recalcó lanzando una camiseta a la propia pantalla.

"Ya quisiera Eva. Como sea, qué es lo que me vas a pedir que haga."Sousuke se movió a un lado del monitor y se encasqueto los boxers en un movimiento. Se sentó en la silla en ropa interior, mientras se pasaba por el cuello una amplia camisa de algodón.

Sousuke se veía tan somnoliento. Aunque era culpa de esas camisas de algodón viejitas y suavecitas tan cómodas, que al tocarte el cuerpo te sentías en una nube. "Puedes negarte. Si quieres no lo hagas, realmente no es nada importante."

"Habla de una vez, ya veré yo si me niego o no." Qué seria ahora. ¿Hablarle a su madre para que le mande algo?, ¿grabarle una serie?, ¿canjearle unos Riot Points? Realmente no era mucha molestia…

"Bien. Solo quería saber si me podías hacer el favor de ir a ver a Haru este lunes a la hora de sus prácticas. Estaba algo apagado cuando hable con él hoy y aunque acorde con Makoto no fastidiarlo, me haría mucho bien si le echas un ojo." Sousuke tenso toda su cara. Ni una pisca de su mente podía ser revelada a su amigo. Se contuvo cuanto pudo a dejar entrever alguna emoción. Ya se estaba pareciendo a cierta persona.

"Pienso que tendré un mejor diagnostico si lo ves en la piscina. Claro, si tienes trabajo o algo que hacer, no importa."

"No te preocupes. El lunes me paso por allá." Sousuke se levantó del escritorio he hizo como si buscara algo. Aprovecho para buscarse unos pantalones para estirar la cara. Cuándo menos buscaba las cosas, estas se daban. **"Este lunes no te me escapas Nanase"** pensaba este con una sonrisa maquiavélica adornándole el rostro.

"Perfecto, gracias, me haces un gran favor. Por cierto lo que te dije el otro día, ¿te dieron permiso?"

"Si, ¿no te envié un mensaje?" preguntó mientras hacía memoria.

"No me enviaste nada." qué raro, Sousuke juraba que sí. "Bueno, solo falta que Makoto me confirme y todo quedara hecho."

**Fin del Capítulo 8**

**Notas Finales**

¡Llego el momento que todos esperaba! ¡Hora de humillar al autor!

*poniéndose de rodillas* si…perdonen por no haber actualizado, es más pude haberles publicado esta parte primero sin haberlos hecho esperar tanto pero estaba tan decidida a terminar el capítulo antes de empezar a publicarlo por partes

Claro yo no pretendo que se lean un capítulo de 30mil palabras, soy una persona consiente…

Bueno eso venía a informarles, el capítulo está dividida en 3 partes (tal vez 4 si sigo escribiendo tanta paja erótica que a ustedes no les interesa coffcoff…) (es por eso que este capítulo termino tan abruptamente) tienen aseguradas 2 partes más que ya están escritas solo me faltan al menos 2mil palabras para una escena importante :B pero tranquilos, esta misma semana podría subirles la segunda parte ;_; eso si todavía les interesa este fic, nuevamente me disculpo con ustedes :'c han sido unos lectores muy lindos y atentos…

Ya a partir de aquí responderé los reviews :B

**Chrome Burns**– wow si me das 30 review no me quejaría :V la cantidad de comentarios es lo que atrae a otros lectores :3 gracias por leerme, actualizare..ya lo hice…pero seguiré, lo prometo.

**Reini **– cariño no sé si aún esperas que termine esta historia pero lamento haberte hecho esperar todo diciembre…y ahora todo 2015…no tengo perdón :I

**Labandida** – mi madre me dio estupidina al nacer :V se escribe Sousuke tienes toda la razón. Gracias por comentarme todos los capítulos, eres linda *o* pero que sepas que mi ausencia, y esto te lo digo confidencialmente, :V fue culpa de TheGreenRice, ¡ella es la beta reader! :B y sigan leyendo su fic *publicidad barata*

**Jonew **– gracias por apreciar mis cursilerías Souharu :B y si te dejo K.O. que Sousuke le tocara el hombro a Haruka (wow mi fic es así de mojigato…) no me imagino que te pasara después de que leas las tres partes de este capítulo :B

**Chocoguest** – :V buen nombre de guest, gracias por el comentario, lamento haber tardado tanto…

**Poste de luz, digo Risa Koizumi **– graciaspor comentar tres veces :B se me cae la cara de vergüenza por hacerlos esperar, y vuelvo y repito no dejare este fic a la deriva… otra cosa, sé que el fic es lento, pero me da migraña que los personajes se vuelvan ooc para avanzar la historia así que aprecio que te guste mi fic *o*

**Mary Kudou **– :V la cola del bicentenario me delato… si tienen personalidades difícil pero ¡¿verdad que son el uno para el otro?! :V lo siento pero a ellos nos los shipeo con nadie más…

**NiNaSe **– déjalo en mis manos :B es ahora que Sousuke y Haruka empezaran a tratarse más que nunca.

**Negro nachonte **– *w* muchas gracias por leerlo y por favor sigue leyéndolo…

Espero que mi ausencia no haya hecho que se espanten :c se lo que es leer un fic que te gusta y cuando golpeas el ultimo capitulo actualizado y te das cuenta que lo dejo en el 2009…2006…2012…2014 :I haaah… (el 2006 y el 2009 fueron años oscuros…)

En fin, este fic sigue viento en popa, si son lindos esta misma semana subo la otra parte, ya estoy a punto de terminar la última parte así que no desesperen *w* nos vemos en el 2016… :V solo bromeo, chau, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas de Autor**

Todos dicen que los personajes de Free! NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto Animation y Animation DO.

De alguna forma mi comentario político de que todos tenemos derecho a shipear lo que queramos, ofendió a alguien. Incluso lo hice de manera humorística para hacer el asunto menos pesado, pero al parecer no transmitió. Yo solamente les voy a decir una cosa, _ofender_ a un fandom no es decir que tú no eres partidario de él. Yo si he oído terribles ofensas que se dan unos fandom con otros. Yo en ningún momento he usado un vulgar vocabulario para dirigirme a otras ship ni he montado un debate libre para discutir el por qué una ship vale más que la otra; yo siempre he dado mi beneplácito para que den su opinión, claro está, si estamos hablando de la historia que estoy relatando.

Quisiera disculparme si le hice pasar a alguien un mal rato con mis comentarios, pero no me disculpare por mis palabras, porque sé que me exprese con propiedad.

Aun me entristece saber que mis palabras hayan sido tergiversadas, quisiera que la persona que está enojada conmigo tuviera cuenta en la página para así dirigirme personalmente a ella y sosegar su espíritu, no me gusta enemistarme con nadie, menos si ellos son otakus que resultan ser fujoshis o fundashis, y que al mismo tiempo son Souharu shipers. En todo caso, levanto la bandera de la paz.

**Advertencia del capítulo: **entre el capítulo anterior y este se tocan muy superficialmente dos asuntos que van a tomar lugar en capítulos futuros. Rin y Makoto son personajes claves, por ello cada cosa que hagan o digan esta fríamente calculado. No, Nagisa y Rei no salen en este fic, dejen de insistir…

**Para un buen gusto, un buen susto.**

**Capítulo 9. Dos pasos atrás y uno adelante. Parte II.**

El fin de semana había sido un infierno para Haruka. Su abstinencia lo tenía al borde de un colapso emocional. Tal vez había sido mala idea ir a nadar por las noches todos los días de esa semana. Se había creado un nuevo mal hábito, y ni tan nuevo, solo que había olvidado lo gratificante que era dejar que el agua ahogara sus problemas. Y ya sin hipocresía alguna, admitía que tenía un problema, uno que le estaba costando bastante resolver.

Aquel sujeto estaba haciendo de las suyas para taladrarle la cabeza una vez más. Aquella llamada que había recibido de él cuándo estuvo con Makoto, lo atormentaba de cuando en cuando. Cuál era su propósito. Ahora qué era lo que quería de él.

No solo era desconcertante sino también molesto. Pero el mismo Haruka sabía que las cosas no eran así. Él sabía que aquella codependencia que quería erradicar de su ser estaba palpitando con locura. La esperanza de que en realidad todo aquello se tratase de un acuerdo de paz. Más que eso, si se valía soñar, a lo mejor Yamazaki quería empezar a tratarlo, así como trataba a esos odiosos sujetos del restaurante, o mejor dicho a Makoto, si, ese era un mejor ejemplo.

"¿Quiere ser mi amigo?"

Y después de haber pensado aquella pregunta, Haruka volteo a sus alrededores para ver si nadie lo había escuchado, tonto de él puesto que no lo había dicho en voz alta sino en su cabeza. Qué vergüenza daba decir esas cosas, incluso si él era su único oyente.

Aparte de lo vergonzoso de sonaba, también era vergonzoso y algo patético el pensar que si era así, aquello despertaba ciertas cosquillas en su estómago. No podía evitar curvar la comisura de sus labios en una tenue sonrisa. Sus ojos se entrecerraban picaros viendo al vacío. No había nada en particular que imaginarse, solo disfrutaba la sensación de gozo que quedaba en su cuerpo ¿Realmente quería que fuera así?, ¿qué Sousuke buscara ser su amigo?

Su buen humor estaba dividido entre su esporádica felicidad, y su orgullo, de no haber sido el primero en ceder, y lo divertido que resultaba pensar que estaba haciendo una travesura al atreverse a pensar que si quería merecer el trato del otro, algo por lo cual Nanase Haruka no debería aspirar, puesto que desde tiempos inmemorables a Sousuke le disgustaba su existir. Caerle bien aunque este no quisiera, era de locos. Era como si sus caprichos eran órdenes ahora. Como un deseo imposible que no podía forzar. Y ahora las cosas se volteaban.

Claro, todo era hipotético a estas alturas. Haruka rechazó la oferta de paz aquel día, puesto que desde todos los ángulos aquello le parecía un "no, no". Ahora con la cabeza más fría, se arrepentía un poco de no haber aceptado; pero solo un poco, si había dicho que no, era por algo. Una cosa que jamás le ha fallado en todos sus años de vida era su instinto.

Hay un propósito para todo. Si había perdido el chance, ya no había vuelta de página. Haruka se reprendía mentalmente por ponerse tan comiqueado a estas alturas de la vida. Había que dejar para los demás también. Dejemos que esa pobre alma sea libre. Qué derecho tenía de pensar que podía imponérsele a aquel hombre.

"Pisa tierra." Se repetía una y otra vez, calmando de tanto en tanto aquel descontento que se alzaba en contra de él mismo, porque también era difícil lidiar con él mismo. Qué porfiado era.

"Yamazaki quiere pagarte la camisa manchada. Es todo. Supéralo."

Aguantarse al "Haruka aguafiestas" también era un fastidio, pero debía soportar ambas partes.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Santísimo lunes al fin. Una hora antes de lo estipulado, Haruka llega a la uni listo para empezar a hacer cuenta regresiva. Pronto sumergiría aquellos demonios que lo tenían hasta la coronilla.

Sus compañeros de clases fueron los primeros en percibir el veneno que emanaba el perturbado prodigio. Hasta para las habituales caras de conocidos/amigos, que solían andar con él para arriba y para abajo, no sabían cómo disipar aquel mal humor. El único consuelo que les quedaba era esperar que Haruka mejorara su humor cuando llegara la hora de ir a sus prácticas.

Y ni tuvo que esperar tanto. Por suerte para él, la segunda hora de clases resulto ser libre. El profesor de Teoría de la Forma estaba de permiso en el dentista, pero a quién rayos le importa; Haruka salió disparado como una bala hasta el gimnasio. A mitad del pasillo de su destino ya estaba deshaciéndose de todo lo innecesario, exacto, kilos de ropa que no venían al caso.

Por desgracia de sus compañeros de equipo, y para el deleite de las bellas féminas de la institución, Haruka corrió medio kilómetro en su ceñido traje de baño hasta tirarse en la piscina en un aerodinámico y perfecto clavado; tanto los contemporáneos como los veteranos que estaban de paso, levantaron pieza por pieza de las prendas abandonadas de Haruka en el pasillo

"Otra vez Nanase desvistiéndose fuera de los vestidores." Se fue formando un grupito del club de natación alrededor del gimnacio. Unos veían a Haruka flotando, haciendo angeles de agua y otros se dedicaban a juntar sus pertenencias.

"¿Alguien le tomo el tiempo? Creo que tenemos un nuevo record." Bromeó uno de ellos.

"Max Steel debe estar frustrado." Concluyo otro.

"Quisiera ir a nadar también pero tengo clases" se escuchó desde atrás con amargura; la chaqueta que había recogido se la lanzo a otro de los que estaban en la labor y dio media vuelta para regresar a su horario.

Haruka se sentía 'gente' otra vez. Esto era todo lo que necesitaba. A pesar de que solo tenía hora y media para disfrutar de tan divina dicha, era suficiente como para hacerlo pasar por un 'paño frio' hasta que fuera hora de las practicas. Al diablo las inquietudes tontas y los temores absurdos.

Oh pobre Haruka, no tenía ni idea de lo que se le venía encima. Era irónico dar gracias por aquella hora que tuvo para calmar sus nervios, puesto que había cierta persona que vendría sin consideración alguna a volver a alborotarlos. Pero esto era la vida, y a la vida a veces le gustaba darte una paliza. Nanase Haruka no era la excepción, lamentablemente.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Haruka había salido del departamento de arte relativamente temprano. Y aunque no lo crean, su cabeza no estaba ocupada con pensamientos lascivos sobre él y la piscina. Una de las materias en la cual menos pensaba relevante a estas alturas del semestre, venía muy campante a imponerle una obligación. "Exploración del pensamiento" parecía una materia traslucida y poco desarrollada en comparación a su nombre; hasta ahora, Haruka solo le habían pedido ensayos escritos de los respectivos temas a discutir, como la conducta humana, con el propósito de entenderla superficialmente, pero el objetivo era netamente banal, todo era en función al cliente o al espectador futuro de tus obras; por lo que no despertaba interés alguno en nuestro introvertido prodigio; bueno, hasta ahora.

La evaluación final de aquella materia ya estaba pautada; correspondería el 40% de la nota definitiva. Y aunque Haruka no tenía como primordial aspiración graduarse Cum laude, tenía cierto interés en realizar dicha actividad. Era perpleja, era única, y no tenía ni idea de que hacer para ella. Lo bueno era que aún faltaban un par de meses para entregarla.

Llegando al gimnasio empujó las puertas con su sobriedad distintiva, pero al asomar su cara no pude evitar ser noticia nacional. Los contemporáneos lanzaban sonrisas picaras mientras los veteranos cargaban unas caras de enojo fingido. Haruka sabía que se avecinaba, y muy a su pesar era inevitable, iba a "socializar" con su equipo.

"Miren quién llego." Sonrió maliciosamente uno de los que estaban más cerca de la puerta.

"Buenas tardes." Dijo en respuesta. Haruka se adentró lentamente para permitirles a los demás abordarlo. No le gustaba particularmente, pero no estaba mal tenerlos a su alrededor, como un equipo, le recordaba a Iwatobi de alguna manera.

"Me contaron que estuviste armando fiesta esta mañana, Nanase." Un superior se acercó jovialmente hasta Haruka y le alboroto todos los cabellos. Este no hizo más que dejarse acoquinar.

"No realmente." La mayoría estaban acostumbrados a su corto vocabulario, y al menos no se estaba excluyendo de los demás. Así era ese joven, y no tenía nada de malo.

"¡Nanase, no quiero volverte a ver haciendo un striptease afuera del gimnasio en mi vida!" bromeaba otro de ellos, gritando cual perturbado.

"Si, ese es nuestro espectáculo privado. _Max Steel, el magnífico_, desapareciendo su ropa en un pestañeo como por arte de magia."

Los entrenadores dieron por terminado el acoso de Haruka, y fue penitenciado por el espectáculo de aquella mañana; tendría que hacer una hora más de cardio antes de entrar a la piscina. Ya sabían cómo neutralizar su indisciplinada forma de ser. Haruka no tuvo de otra que cumplir con su castigo.

Veinte minutos antes de que se terminara de cumplir su pautada penitencia, el entrenador Fujisaki se asomó al cuarto de las bicicletas elípticas y con un gesto facial mando a Haruka a las duchas. Pasados diez minutos ya estaba nuevamente en la piscina.

Ya era tiempo de volver a intensificar su rutina. La competencia anterior lo había dejado algo maltrecho, por no decir deprimido, y había bajado la intensidad de su régimen aquellos últimos días. Hoy volvería a ajustarse las tuercas.

Silbatos trabajaban en sinfonía. Gritos y halagos por parte de los entrenadores. Mirada hacia el frente, luego a los tableros, otra vez a los bancos de salida. Sería raro para los demás saber que Haruka estaba en completa paz. Todo este ambiente le parecía relajante, a pesar de que todos los que estaban bajo ese techo aspiraban a superar al otro. Pero Haruka lo sabía bien, sabía que no podía sentir la tensión porque en aquel lugar no había nadie que lo requiriera. No era cuestión de ser un presumido ni mucho menos; solo necesitaba fajarse en los entrenamientos y concentrarse en las competencias. Y cuando vuelva a reencontrarse con Rin en la piscina, aquello será todo.

Si llegaba a perder o a ganar contra él…

…realmente no había mucho que pensar al respecto…

…tal vez la respuesta era seguir adelante y ya.

Haruka se puso en posición, inclinando todo su cuerpo grácilmente. Dígitos palpando firmemente la superficie del concreto. Sonó el silbato y se lanzó con furia. Se sentía la presión desde los otros carriles, la intensidad, todos estaban encendidos. Sonaba un segundo pitido, tocaban la pared, segunda vuelta, cambio de estilo. La mayoría de los entrenadores que se encontraban allí tenían la vista fijada en la piscina. Los que esperaban su turno también estaban inmersos en aquel vaivén de poder. Cada quien concentrado en su oficio.

El único que no estaba desempeñando su oficio habitual era Yamazaki Sousuke, que estaba indeciso si dejar entre abierta o completamente cerrada la puerta del gimnasio de la universidad del noroeste. Una vez adentro, las pocas personas que se habían dado cuenta de su presencia lo veían con moderada curiosidad, al no tener puesto un traje de baño de seguro venía a hablar con alguno de los entrenadores, a lo mejor venia para dejar un mensaje de la coordinación.

Sin ningún ápice de timidez Sousuke se encamino hasta el frente del espectáculo, ojos indiscretos se clavaban en su robusta espalda; parándose a unos diez pies de los bancos de partida, empezó a caminar cual pasarela, buscando de carril en carril a su presa. Sus manos, que habitualmente solían descansar en sus bolsillos al andar, apretaban en puños su determinación, que Dios libre a Nanase Haruka, porque no habrá otro que impida su reencuentro.

Finalmente nuestro depredador favorito localizo aquella saeta rebosante de talento, que abismaba el desempeño de sus vecinos de carril, **pobres almas en desgracia** pensaba sin compasión alguna de ellos el deportista con menos suerte del lugar, si es que todavía se le podía llamar "deportista" a aquel arrogante muñeco de torta. Era la tercera vuelta, Haruka tenía un buen lugar, pero procuraba guardar energías, quería terminar aquel ciclo con moderada intensidad. Como si de otro mundo se tratase, las brazadas le recordaban donde estaba; cada vez que tomaba aire tenía más visualización de su panorama, si había que agradecer en la vida por los pulgares y la vista periférica, el corazón de un joven ingenuo no se quedaban atrás.

Cada boconada de aire lo embriagaba más, había cierta sensación de éxtasis cada que asomaba su cara fuera del mundo no húmedo. Por algún motivo aparente, aquella figura borrosa que tenía en primera plana, le recordaba lo ruin que podía ser la existencia humana, solo alguien de su especie podía ser tan débil. Los humanos podían llegar a ser tan básicos como los animales. Por qué tenía que ser él mismo, por qué no podía ser simplemente aquel organismo acuoso que lo envolvía, sin personalidad, sin expectativas o aspiraciones, sin tener que ser tan pero tan idiota en la vida…

Cuando todo dejo de ser un espejismo, aquel marco se hizo un todo. Desde detrás de su banco lo veía fijamente Yamazaki Sousuke, aquellos ojos turquesa hacían que le ardiera todo el pecho, la punzante quemadura se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Le devolvía la mirada pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacía; como si no quisiera que pensara que le tenía miedo, pero tampoco quería darle más importancia de la que se merecía, el plan era contraatacar su impertinencia mientras aparentaba que aún no sabía que estaba allí, bastante tonto considerando lo contradictorio que era.

Si poder evitar ser más egoísta y menos orgulloso, al tocar la pared, Haruka dio inicio a su cuarta vuelta, esta vez con espalda. Sousuke se sorprendió al ver como Haruka le daba la cara ampliamente, esta vez con el contacto visual bien definido. Fue bastante corto aquel intercambio de miradas; sin poder advertirlo, Sousuke abandono aquellos zafiros por penetrar aquellos músculos en movimiento; no quería perderse de nada, Sousuke analizaba rápidamente cada zona, piernas, brazos, torax, lapso e intensidad de brazadas, uniformidad de pataleo, temía que si no lo veía todo, podía quedarse con la incógnita de su vida. No había misterio tras el talento pues eso era, talento.

Por un momento Haruka resintió que Sousuke dejara de verlo a la cara, pero como su atención no se había alejado de su cuerpo, más consiente que inconsciente, Haruka pulió sus movimientos en auto reflejo; ritmo perfeccionado, gracilidad evolucionada, efectividad comprobada; Sousuke no pudo evitar tragar con dificultad, se podía ver un brillo en los ojos del mayor, mientras este veía un brillo emanando del cuerpo del prodigio, aunque sabía perfectamente que solo era un juego de su mente.

Sousuke le dedico una amplia sonrisa Colgate, y por un instante Haruka sintió que perdería el ritmo, mas eso nunca pasó. Aquella reconfortante muestra de aprecio le llevo calidez a su interior. Cerró sus ojos por unos momentos, curvando la comisura de sus labios en una tenue sonrisa. Instintivamente sintió la cercanía del punto culminante, dio su última carga de energía y toco la pared, y si hacía falta recalcarlo, la toco primero que nadie.

Haruka veía en la distancia a Sousuke, no era una perspectiva muy clara. Sentía una revolución alrededor suyo, sus vecinos de carril le estaban dirigiendo la palabra, pero no podía escucharlos por falta de interés.

"Sí que estabas frustrado hoy Nanase, casi ni ten sentí cuando me pasaste."

"Deberíamos pedirle al plantel que te dejen vivir en el gimnasio"

"Hoy estas dándolo todo Max Steel"

Como cosa rara Haruka los dejo hablando solos. Una mano se extendió tras de sí para ayudarlo a salirse de la piscina pero éste la ignoro igualmente; agarrándose con una mano de la orilla, apoyó la planta de sus pies en la pared y se impulsó para dar otra vuelta en su carril, Haruka iba a salir de la piscina, pero del otro lado de esta. Despego con una patada delfín salpicando bruscamente a los compañeros que todavía creían que estaban en una conversación con él. Después de su carga inicial, terminó el resto del recorrido en Crawl, llegando hasta su objetivo relativamente rápido. Haruka tocó la orilla del extremo que quería alcanzar y levanto la cara para darle una buena mirada al caballero que vino visitarlo.

¿Por qué hacía esto?, ¿por qué nadaba hasta él?, ¿por insolencia?, ¿para no demostrar que le tenía miedo?, ¿por arrogancia, quizás? ¿Para enseñarle que entrenaba enserio? No tenía idea, pero los ojos de Haruka recorrían su cuerpo y su cara. Yamazaki no estaba vestido muy casual, ropa bonita, tal vez hace unos momentos estaba con otra persona, tal vez iba de camino a verse con esa persona. Y ese aroma que cargaba. A pesar de que la distancia no era corta, Haruka se sorprendía como aquella colonia costosa llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales.

Sousuke se acercó al banco del menor, por un momento Haruka sintió su corazón dispararse, quería retroceder, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Él sería el primero en hablar, tenía que controlar la situación, le diría un "¿Qué haces aquí?" lo despacharía lo más rápido posible y podría continuar con su entrenamiento en paz. Esa era el plan. Sus labios se partieron para pedir el primer dialogo pero antes de que pudiera salir palabra alguna, Sousuke inclino su cuerpo hasta él y le extendió su mano izquierda.

Y ahí estaba en primer plano aquella mano nuevamente, Haruka veía la mano de Sousuke, tan grande, tan cerca. Como si hubiera sido un auto reflejo su mano izquierda voló a tomar la del mayor. Y como esperaba, aquella sensación lo disparo al pasado, que nostálgico era volver a tocar la mano de Yamazaki Sousuke, y nada había cambiado, su mano se encasquetaba perfectamente con la de él, que era más grande, y tan pero tan cálida, ¡qué increíble!, ¡no había cambiado en nada!, aquella calidez era la misma, la misma de cuando eran niños.

La mano derecha de Haruka se le unió a la otra para cubrir la mano de Sousuke por entero, ambas manos podían tocarlo ahora. Quería ayudar a Sousuke con la distribución de su propio peso, después de todo, Sousuke estaba utilizando su brazo sano pero no el predilecto. Haruka, que todavía mantenía contacto visual con el otro, pudo ver aquella expresión divertida que cargaba. Aquello aliviaba a Haruka de sobre manera, no quería que Sousuke se ofendiera. Sorpresivamente; bueno, no tanto, Sousuke lo saco de la piscina de un solo tirón, como si pesara menos que una hoja de papel, Haruka reviraba los ojos internamente, bueno, al menos el ego de Yamazaki estaba intacto.

Haruka apretó por una última vez la mano de Sousuke antes de dejarla ir. La realidad le pisaba los talones, tenía que recordar donde estaba y con quien estaba, pero una de las cosas que más se lo dificultaba era la maldita colonia de Yamazaki, Haruka se reprendía mentalmente, debía mantenerse recto e intachable. Maldita sea, olía demasiado bien. Haruka bajo la mirada un momento para retomar la claridad, y se percató que había mojado un poco a Sousuke. Ahora se sentía culpable.

"Perdóname. Moje tu ropa" le comunico dócil y modoso. Su tono tan educado y consiente. _**Así no pareciera que me odiase**_, pensaba Sousuke tontamente.

"No le des importancia Nanase, no fue nada y de paso es solo agua."

"Vas a oler a cloro." La reprimenda sonaba más para sí mismo que para él, Sousuke estaba atónito, por qué le importaba semejante pequeñez.

Sousuke se aseguraba de estar bien vestido en la calle y de paso oler bien, y venia él y lo mojaba con agua de piscina, eso le había quedado bello, de foto, _buena esa Haru _sonaba en su cabeza, y más preciso con la voz de Rin.

"Al diablo. Ni que se me acercara la gente para olerme." Esa connotación le robo un respingo a Haruka. "Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo estás?" preguntó algo inseguro, todavía no sabía si estaba bien que él estuviera allí, estaba cronometrando cuanto tiempo tardaría Nanase en echarlo.

Haruka debía mantener la calma, Sousuke lo estaba descontrolando, lo mejor era responderle de buena gana y luego buscar maneras de que se fuera. "Yo estoy bien. ¿Por qué has veni-…"

Haruka no pudo terminar su dialogo a tiempo, desde la lejanía cierto individuo se acercó hasta ellos y exclamo a manera de saludo "Yamazaki Sousuke. Muchacho, qué haces aquí."

Aquella voz no le era familiar a Sousuke, pero al voltearse para identificar al nuevo emisor, pudo recalcar el rostro de aquel envejecido señor. Era aquel entrenador de Nanase que le hizo compañía en su competencia y le quitó de encima aquella otra molestia que no quería recordar. El entrenador Fujisaki.

Sousuke puso su sonrisa encantadora N°5 y estrecho virilmente la mano del otro hombre. "Entrenador. Qué bueno es verlo de nuevo"

"Hago mías tus palabras muchacho. ¿Has estado bien, como te fue en el médico?" Haruka veía estupefacto todo aquello, ¿Ya se conocían estos dos? Pero luego Haruka recordó que Sousuke estudio casi todo el bachillerato en Tokyo así que no era de extrañarse que tal vez lo haya conocido de ante mano como 'un reclutador y un nuevo aspirante para el club.'

"Todo bien, perfecto." Respondió políticamente, a pesar de que ese tema lo ponía arisco, Haruka podía percibirlo.

"¿Es así?, me había quedado preocupado," El entrenador, extendió su mano para tomar del hombro a Haruka de manera vigorosa "no quería llegar a enterarme que perdiste tu cita médica por quedarte viendo el tremendo espectáculo que ofreció aquí el joven Haruka."

El mundo se había congelado por un momento. Haruka entrecerró sus ojos precavidamente, no quería dejar entrever una señal de perturbación. Estaba pasando por el shock de su vida. ¿De qué rayos estaban hablando estos dos?

"Menos mal que no me fui antes." Sousuke le dedicaba una sonrisita picara a Haruka "Me habría perdido el fenómeno del año, Nanase Haruka nadando estilo mariposa, ¡quién lo diría! y encima llevándose el primer lugar de manera aplastante." Sousuke hecho un suspiro teatral y término soltando sarcásticamente "Es tan, taaan típico de tí, Nanase."

Haruka sostenía su balance con todo lo que tenía. Sus ojos veían vacío y sus puños apretaban con fuerza. Debía calmar aquellos demonios que amenazaban con dejarlo expuesto. Vergüenza. Vergüenza. Vergüenza. Los colores no debían subir a su cara. Su corazón debía dejar de latir de esa forma tan escandalosa.

El hombre mayor se carcajeo socarronamente por el comentario, era bueno saber que Nanase tenía amigos de verdad también. "Es un honor para nosotros tenerlo aquí en esta institución." Les dio unas palmadas en la espalda a ambos y se despidió. "Los dejo muchachos. Nanase, ya sabes, doble cardio esta semana, no te salvaras, y dentro de cinco te quiero en la otra serie, mariposa y Crawl"

"Entendido." Logro articular el menor, que aún no podía reincorporarse con totalidad.

Sousuke, que notaba como Haruka se extraía del mundo, temió que agarrara media vuelta y se reincorporara a su entrenamiento sin tener consideración de que él seguía todavía allí.

Rodeó a Haruka con su brazo, importándole poco o nada que estuviera mojado y le preguntó: "Entonces, ¿cenas conmigo esta noche?"

Aquel aroma lo envolvía, esta vez, literalmente. Sus fosas nasales se llenaban de aquella fragancia que buscaba algo más que solo llamar la atención o llevarse el número telefónico de tres jovencitas. Tenía sus encantos, puesto que Haruka tardo unos cuantos segundos en percatarse de que debía rechazar aquel contacto que estaba lejos de ser familiar. El brazo derecho de Sousuke, que estaba descubierto hasta el ante brazo, hacia contacto directo con la piel húmeda de su nuca. Su camiseta abierta y franela se mojaba también por el costado donde tenía forzadamente su cuerpo pegado al de él. Culpa, ahora si sentía culpa por algo, y no, no era precisamente por estar siendo secado por la ropa costosa de Sousuke, sino que había cometido un error.

Este sujeto que tenía al lado, el cual supuestamente era un simple lacayo de Rin, en realidad si había cumplido con su palabra. Él había venido a verlo a su competencia. Incluso había un testigo contundente.

Su cuerpo rechazaba totalmente la idea de estar tan cerca de aquel hombre. Se suponía que no debía tener ninguna abertura. Si estaba tan cerca de él, descubriría que estaba a punto de perder la cordura en ese mismo instante. ¡Por Dios santo! ¡Yamazaki si había venido! ¡Todavía no podía procesar aquello! ¡Él lo vio! ¡¿Cómo es que él no lo sabía?!

¿Makotro lo sabría? ¡Ahora esos dos eran mejores amigos, ¿o no?! ¡¿Por qué Makoto no le dijo nada, entonces?!

¿Rin lo sabría? ¡Claro que debía saberlo! ¡Era Rin, su único tesoro!, ¡Y claro, como Rin nunca le decía nada importante a él, qué iba a estar sabiendo Haruka de que Sousuke vino a verlo!

_Todo en esta vida se preciaba_, recordaba Haruka lastimeramente.

Ahora estaba ahí atrapado entre los brazos de aquel hombre, que sin saberlo, había sido objeto de odio y rencor en los últimos días pasados.

Una vez más sus emociones estaban divididas, por un lado se sentía culpable y apenado, por algún motivo aparente Sousuke era amable con él y de paso si cumplía sus promesas. Y por otro lado, estaba tan extasiado de que si se presentara a su evento que temía que aquella sonrisa retorcida por la felicidad y la vergüenza rompiera su cara de poker en aquellos momentos que lo tenía tan cerca. Por ningún motivo Sousuke debía leer sus verdaderas emociones. Gracias a la madre naturaleza, Haruka estaba bien entrenado y Sousuke era apenas un novato en leer sus expresiones, por ahora estaba cubierto, o eso creía.

Al no recibir la negativa inmediata esperada, Sousuke acorta la distancia entre los dos, y aunque no era algo por lo cual formar un escándalo, ya era bastante raro, incluso para ambos, la cercanía y el contacto entre aquellos dos individuos. Sousuke no reparo en gastos. Si quería ciertos avances con Haruka, debía esforzarse, así actuara fuera del libreto. De paso, quién iba a juzgarlo. Ahí estaba él, a mucha honra, buscando maneras de que Nanase Haruka fuera suyo por una noche. Diversión, serpentinas, y lasos de amistad asegurados, según el libro de 'Mecánica Popular para Niños' que ilustraba a Sousuke de que era un buen plan atosigar a Haruka hasta que decidiera ser su amigo.

Lamentablemente para Sousuke, ni sus tácticas de acoso, ni su fragancia de galán no planeada consiguieron terminar de noquear al introvertido prodigio. Haruka pudo redactar su negativa por fin. Y no porque no quería ser su amigo o porque Sousuke fuera la razón principal de su reciente disfuncionamiento corporal, no; Haruka rechazo su invitación por algo que le había parecido más significativo al momento. Haruka sentía que no merecía su trato. Finalmente cabía en cuenta de algo que supuestamente había ignorado. Al desconfiar de su palabra, y al tratar de buscarle defecto a su junta con él, se descalificó por completo para ser una persona con la cual Sousuke podía tener tratos afables.

Él no merecía su amistad o sus buenas palabras, a qué venia su vanidad. Él acusaba a Sousuke de hipócrita, y aunque lo fuera, él también lo era. Cuál era su excusa. ¿Estaba mal tratar de llevarse bien con los amigos de tu mejor amigo?, ¿cuál había sido el pecado de Sousuke?, ¿y qué hacía Sousuke en ese lugar?, en su gimnasio, visitándolo, hablándole, halagándolo en frente de otros; incluso, ¿invitándolo a cenar?

Si aceptaba su invitación, Sousuke debía calarse a alguien que no le agradaba. Y si no aceptaba, quedaba mal él, pero al menos salvaba a Sousuke de pasar un rato de muerte lenta con el insoportable de su persona, que de paso era un creído e igual de hipócrita.

"Hoy no es un buen día. Tendrás que disculparme." Aquellas palabras salieron con dificultad de su organismo. Cuánto le dolía aquello, porque él creía saber exactamente que sería lo primero que se le pasaría por la cabeza a Yamazaki después de rechazarlo.

_**Cretino. Arrogante. Snob**_

Pero como Haruka no era un usuario PSI, mucho menos un dios, aquellos adjetivos estaban lejos de ser los pensamientos del joven Yamazaki.

_**Debería matarlo antes de que se reproduzca. Maldito desperdicio de fósforo. Si hubiera tierra cerca te haría comerla, bastardo.**_

Estos si habían sido textualmente sus pensamientos en aquel momento. Sousuke estaba preparado para esto, después de todo era como la tercera vez que Haruka lo rechazaba ese mes. Era extraño, normalmente la tercera vez siempre era la vencida. A Sousuke no le importaba levantarse cuando se caía pero, ¿y si esto no tenía futuro?, ¿hasta cuándo era moralmente aceptado acosar a alguien para que fuera tu amigo?, ¿qué pasaría si Nanase lo llega a encarar de una vez por todas y lo manda a la mierda?, ¿Qué iba a hacer entonces?

_**Maldita sea, enserio, ¡¿Qué tengo yo de malo?!**_ se preguntaba mentalmente mientras liberaba de su contacto a la susodicha víctima.

Al sentir como el brazo de Sousuke iba apartándose de su humanidad, un sentimiento de pánico despego desde su corazón, esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo. Debía resistir. No podía quebrarse allí. Mordió con afán su labio inferior disimuladamente, como un intento desesperado para mantenerse lucido ante la situación. Qué rayos, a buena hora vino a joderlo su defectuoso cuerpo.

"Bueno," busco su salida de la manera menos incomoda, carraspeo un poco su garganta y termino diciendo: "será otro día entonces," Sousuke ya le estaba dando la espalda a Haruka, y con aquello último que dijo se sentía tan tonto que apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, colérico, mientras reviraba sus ojos; que idiotez decir aquello solo para demostrar que no estaba viendo su ego ardiendo en llamas a un lado de ambos. Sousuke apostaba que Haruka también lo sabía, o quizás ni siquiera le importaba. Cuál de las dos opciones lo hacía enojar más, no lo sabía, y tampoco quería envenenarse la cabeza con esa incógnita.

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos, y demonios; Sousuke podía sentir la mirada de Haruka penetrándole el pellejo de la espalda. Entonces Nanase realmente lo sabía, y parecía que lo compadecía, que asco daba aquello. _**Déjame irme con dignidad, Nanase, **_pensaba amargadamente el visitante.

_Sousuke se iba._

_Se Estaba alejando._

_De verdad iba a irse._

_Un momento._

_Espera._

_No._

_Que no se vaya._

_No quiero_

_No quiero que se vaya._

Haruka era el único que percibía su respiración agitada. Las pulsaciones de su corazón intensas cual taladro en obra urbana. Aquellas palabras sonaban como escandalosas campanadas de catedrales. No se detenían. Aquel bullicio. Aquella sensación asfixiante. Y Sousuke se alejaba. Maldita sea, ya estaba casi en la puerta. ¿¡Se iba realmente!?

Habían grilletes que lo mantenían allí parado. Él también estaba dando de su parte para no cometer ninguna tontería.

"Detente." decía aquella voz autoritaria

_Pero…_

"Detente."

_Yamazaki, él…_

"Detente."

_Yo no…_

"Detente."

Un pie se puso delante del otro, muy pesadamente. Aquella opresión era tan real. "Grilletes" había sido una terminación apropiada, puesto que sus pies terminaban en el mismo rango. No estaba avanzando.

_**No quiero.**_

"Detente."

_**Yo no quiero…**_

El Haruka caprichoso quería darse su lugar, pero el Haruka obstinado no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

"Detente."

Pero finalmente, el Haruka resoluto había tomado la decisión final.

_**Yo no quiero que se vaya.**_

Haruka, que tenía los pies descalzos, llego rápidamente, y de manera muy silenciosa, hasta Sousuke. Y Haruka se dio cuenta de su discreción, puesto que Sousuke aún no se percataba de que lo tenía atrás. Sin pensarlo mucho, su mano viajo sin escrúpulo, posicionándose en el ante brazo del mayor. Aquel contacto se sentía extraño, ni siquiera podía cerrar la mano por lo imponente que era aquel brazo, ¿Por qué simplemente no lo agarro desde la manga?, aunque no quería estirarle la ropa. También estaba el miedo de tocarlo por sus hombros, aunque no quería admitirlo. Termino deslizando su mano por todo aquel tramo de músculos, acariciándolo sin querer mientras bajaba hasta llegar a la muñeca, sujetándolo con moderada fuerza.

Aquella caricia le provoco dentera al encolerizado galán. "¿Quién coño me está tocando?" pensó asqueado. Sousuke estaba preparado para lo que sea; si llegara a ser un ex compañero de equipo, solo tendría que sacudírselo con una odiosidad y largarse rápidamente de allí.

Sousuke giro todo su cuerpo para fulminar con la mirada a la molestia de turno. Aquellos ojos irradiaban odio total; Haruka había quedado petrificado del tiro, no podía quitar su mano, mucho menos decir algo.

Sousuke; sin embargo, estaba pasando por el shock de su vida. ¡¿Qué hace Nanase Haruka aquí?!, ¡¿qué hace Nanase Haruka detrás suyo?!, ¡¿qué hace Nanase Haruka tomándolo del brazo?!

Aquellos dos parecían hermosas estatuas de una fuente de agua en la plaza principal. Sousuke, que había recuperado por fin su movilidad, no hizo más que quedarse viendo a Haruka de arriba abajo. ¿Realmente era Nanase, el verdadero?

El tiempo estaba corriendo, y entre más tiempo pasaba más tonto se veía así que Haruka decidió espantar las miradas ociosas; jaló a Sousuke fuera del gimnasio y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Sousuke siendo arrastrado por Haruka hasta la salida había sido el acto paranormal de su vida, si lo llamaban para un reality de terror ya sabía que historia contar. Haruka lo estaba "tocando", fin de mundo.

Después de soltar su muñeca, Haruka tomó la palabra, ya se había divertido bastante con el acto de estado vegetal; ya había llegado a este extremo, el Haruka caprichoso había ganado, así que debía asumir las consecuencias.

"Otro día…" inicio inseguro, apartando la mirada. Pero tenía que hacerlo mejor que eso. Sousuke por los momentos no sabía si estaba en una dimensión desconocida, a parte de las confusas acciones de Haruka, sus palabras también eran un misterio.

"Salgamos a comer otro día." Finalmente pronuncio aquello, bastante inexpresivo y seco, sin mucha sal que digamos, y extrañamente eso enojo al propio Haruka. Rápidamente busco maneras de complementar aquello. Sousuke lo estaba viendo, tenía que hacerlo aún mejor. "Hoy me metí en problemas así que debo quedarme hasta tarde." Y eso fue todo lo que su mente pudo fabricarle, en parte era cierto, pero sonaba muy extraño comunicarle cosas así a Yamazaki.

Esta debía ser la dimensión desconocida, definitivamente. Los ojos de Sousuke asemejaban platos. Si no tuviera integridad alguna, su mandíbula estaría por los suelos. ¿Nanase quiere comer con él, y de paso le dijo una confidencia? Dónde estaba una ventana para cerciorarse de que no hubiera cerdos volando. Aquello hizo despegar a ese hombre hasta las estrellas. Como si de un sube y baja se tratase, ahora estaba de lo más feliz, de lo más conmovido. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando quiso hacer a Nanase comer tierra? ¡Ese muchacho era un pan de Dios!

"E-Es una lástima. Bueno, qué remedio." Sousuke estaba tan embriagado en gozo, que todo lo que decía le sonaba idiota, pero no podía evitarlo. "No te preocupes, entiendo" Haruka le devolvió la mirada justo en el momento en que Sousuke le dijo aquello, dedicándole una cariñosa y fraternal mirada.

Haruka tuvo que volver a mirar a otro lado, aquellos ojos lo asustaban, era como si le fueran a sacar alguna verdad que no quería revelar a nadie, y él era la última persona que quisiera que se enterase.

"Yo estoy bien con cualquier día que tú me digas." Le informó el interesado. Pero aquello agraviaba al más bajo; de los dos, era Sousuke el único que tenía trabajo, y según Makoto, trabajaba hasta los sábados. Cómo era posible que él fuera el que decidía el día, cuando era otro el más ocupado.

"Tu trabajas." Le comunico su inquietud en breves palabras, menos mal Sousuke lo entendió a la perfección, y a su manera también se la devolvió:

"Y tú debes cuidar tu beca deportiva. No me tengas en cuenta, si te digo que está bien es porque está bien. Tú me dices el día, ¿estamos claros?"

Antes, aquellas palabras le habrían sonado toscas y rudas, pero ahora eran palabras de "confianza y gallardía", así de flexible se había vuelto con aquel hombre en el trascurso de diez minutos. Haruka estaba seguro que en cuanto llegara a su casa y se pusiera a pensar en aquello, se avergonzaría de sí mismo todo lo que le restaba de la noche. Pero mientras tanto, Yamazaki era "un hombre muy seguro de sí mismo", y eso le gustaba. Por ahora disfrutaría de su admiración hacia el hombre que si fue a su competencia a apoyarlo.

"Está bien." Le dijo lo suficientemente audible como para que lo escuchara, pero no podía evitar sonar más bajo de lo que quisiera, era una vergüenza extraña la que lo embargaba, y lo otro era que Sousuke le buscaba la cara con insistencia, y eso le corregía la postura y el perfil intachable.

Antes de que el silencio incomodo se hiciera presente, Sousuke se atrevió a quitarle un poco más de tiempo a Haruka. Era algo que ha estado en su cabeza desde hace unos días, y ahora Haruka podía ser partícipe de su inquietud.

"Pooor cierto, Nanase" empezó a moverse de un lugar a otro, viendo los alrededores, permitiéndole a Haruka relajar la mandíbula. "Espero que no te moleste, pero le pedí tu número de teléfono a Makoto." La mención de su amigo lo dejo descolocado, más que todo por la repentina confianza del otro al llamarlo por su nombre de pila. El frívolo shock le hizo olvidar que Sousuke _le había hecho una pregunta_, y este no encontraba aprobación o aversión del silencio del menor, así que profundizó incomodo: "Como no es común para mi encontrarme contigo en cualquier lado, no pude pedírtelo personalmente. Espero que no te moleste."

Finalmente Haruka se espabilo y le respondió inafectado: "No me molesta en absoluto. Yo también tengo tu número desde que me mude a Tokyo." Era la verdad, desde aquel incidente de la tarta, gracias a Makoto, Haruka tenía aquel número de teléfono en su celular agarrando polvo. No era gran cosa, hasta se le había olvidado que lo tenía en su celular, para lo mucho que usaba ese artefacto…

Pero sin poder advertirlo, aquel acontecimiento saco fuera de base al más alto. ¿¡Nanase tenía su número, desde que llego a Tokyo!? ¡Inconcebible! ¡Ahí estaba él, sintiéndose como un acosador psicótico teniendo el número telefónico de alguien tan poco a fin de las relaciones!, ¡pero que idiota había sido!, "pobre, Nanase" pensaba sínico, su mente estaba tan acostumbrado a subestimarlo por su particular sentido común que no creía que Haruka era capaz de tomarse cosas como esa con normalidad. Aquello le pasaba por cretino y él lo sabía.

El lado positivo era que aquello hacia las cosas más fáciles, si ambos estaban en la misma sintonía, su añorada fraternidad con el chico de oro dejaría de verse como un sueño imposible.

"Entonces está perfecto. De todas maneras te había enviado un mensaje para que guardaras mi número, y claro ahí mismo puse mi correo." Aquello le había salido súper espontaneo, pero eso era algo normal para él, a pesar de que dudó mucho en enviarlo por lo ortodoxo que era enviarle aquello a dicho destinatario. Lo único que le había dado valor, era el pensar que Haruka no vería ese mensaje hasta llegar a su casa puesto que estaba seguro que su celular lo tendría en el vestidor durante toda la práctica.

"Deje el teléfono en casa." Y Sousuke sentía pesadamente la palma de su mano en su cara. ¿Era posible? Por qué esperaba algo de aquel inadaptado cuyo celular era internacionalmente conocido por ser un mito. Menos mal se lo dijo cara a cara.

Por un momento Sousuke estuvo tentado a reñirlo, exigiéndole que llevara su celular con el todo el tiempo, pero entonces recordó a Rin. Sousuke era capaz de sumar dos más dos, y realmente estaba tácito, desde hace un tiempo, que Haruka la había agarrado manía a su celular por culpa de Rin. Antes era una aversión leve, por ser de poco uso o simple tecnología sin ningún factor interesante ya que no era agua, pero gracias a Rin, los teléfonos celulares se volvieron para Haruka lo que llamaban "un mal necesario". Por el momento dejaría ese tema en paz.

"B-Bueno entonces todo esta aclarado," le hizo un gesto con el teléfono mientras su boca hacia algo que parecía una sonrisa, Sousuke sentía su propia incomodidad por cada uno de sus poros. "avísame cuando estés libre." Dio media vuelta y se despidió de manera sobria con su mano.

"Lo hare." Dijo esta vez fuerte y claro, dejando que toda esa tención que cargaba Sousuke en el cuerpo se evaporara por cada folículo de su piel. De allí en adelante camino hasta la salida de la institución cargando una sonrisa socarrona que no se la quitaba nadie.

Haruka regreso a sus prácticas con muchas cosas en que pensar. Sabía que tendría tiempo suficiente para arrepentirse después de lo que hizo, pero por los momentos iba a pensar en otra cosa, como el por qué Sousuke ya llamaba a Makoto, "Makoto". Era tan…injusto…

Mientras esa trivialidad rondaba su cabeza, no sintió llegar a su entrenador, que tuvo que hasta carraspear su garganta para llamar su atención. Haruka le devolvió la mirada sin sentimiento alguno. El hombre de cabellos sal y pimienta suponía que en aquellos momentos estaba siendo atendido por la asistente de presidencia de la cabeza de Haruka, y que el presidente en sí, no tenía tiempo para citas y estaba en una junta importante. Suspiro impotente ante el hecho. Pero a pesar de la obvia perdida de interés en el entrenamiento, la psiquis de Haruka parecía presentar actitudes de desenfado.

Aquella mañana se había presentado como un inestable pedestal, amenazando con quebrarse. Nanase parecía de los que les era más cómodo ahogar sus penas en vez de hacer algo más por ellas, y no las ahogaba en una jarra de grog, pero si en una piscina. Fue a la hora de las practicas que se pudo brindar a si mismo cierto alivio. El entrenador Fujisaki era ajeno totalmente a los problemas de sus estudiantes, pero al ver que alguien como Haruka llevaba los suyos de una manera tan diligente y discreta, no era de extrañar terminar de darse cuenta cuando este rompía el patrón.

Y aunque no fue tan pequeño el desliz, tampoco era suficientemente llamativo como para llamar la atención de las masas curiosas, porque _quién se imaginaria que Nanase Haruka estaba tan estresado e indispuesto, estos días, porque se peleó con su amigo_. Aquella fue la conclusión a la que llego el envejecido coach. Los eventos pasados habían levantado sus sospechas, dado que fue él mismo el que confirmo la relación que tenían aquellos dos; y los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido a tan solo unos minutos de distancia, terminaban por validarle su teoría; "Nanase Haruka se había peleado con Yamazaki Sousuke, y el torneo pasado tenía que ver con su disputa."

Era muy refrescante saber que hasta alguien tan insólito como Haruka, podía tener agravios con sus amigos, como cualquier otro joven de su edad, y que estas atentaran contra su cotidianidad, afectando su estado de ánimo y sentimientos por igual. Pero al parecer, todo estaba bien ahora.

Yamazaki y Nanase parecían dos chiquillos cuando se encontraban en la misma habitación. El entrenador no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo peculiares que se volvían cuando estaban uno al lado del otro. Yamazaki parecía áspero a primera vista, pero estaba tan dócil en frente de Nanase, hasta complaciente se veía el muchacho. Pero Haruka se llevaba la torta entera, qué cambio. En cuanto diviso al joven de poderosos hombros, su atención quedo eclipsada, y hasta trato de alardear en frente de él, ¡Haruka, alardeando! Aquellos dos debieron ser rivales por mucho tiempo, se imaginaba el hombre mayor. Se veía que Haruka lo respetaba mucho y no quería verse mal delante de él.

Nanase se había mostrado renuente en cuanto intercambiaron palabras, incluso llegaron a ponerse tensos, a lo mejor reviviendo la discusión pasada. Se veía asomada una pequeña tregua, pero aun había hostilidad de por medio. No fue hasta que algo hizo click en la cabeza del prodigio Nanase Haruka, que corrió a su reencuentro. Sea lo que sea que hablaron, al parecer había funcionado, porque ahora Haruka estaba fresco como lechuga, inmerso en sus pensamientos, y la piscina junto con su fiebre se había esfumado.

A lo mejor se veía como una pérdida para el club, pero el entrenador sabía que aquello eran buenas noticias a largo plazo. Barriga llena, corazón contento. Si Nanase estaba en paz, aquello significaría mejoras en su desempeño.

"Dicen que las discusiones no traen nada bueno, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo. A veces traen cosas mejores. Si las desavenencias se superan, los lazos se vuelven más estrechos." Aquel monologo tomo fuera de guardia a Haruka, que no estaba muy seguro si la cosa era con él.

"…" sin nada que decir, medito un poco por cortesía, aunque las palabras no llegaban a tener cierta relevancia, por lo menos no para su uso personal. Odiaba pelear con Rin, le daba dolor de cabeza…

"Además, enojarse esta bien de vez en cuando. Gritar aquello que tienes atorado en el pecho, es una buena manera de limpiar el alma. Es cierto que a veces la ira toma lo peor de nosotros y lo avienta. Pero debes recordar que tampoco es bueno quedarse con todo adentro." Se carcajeo un poco y le dio unas buenas palmadas en la espalda al delicado y elegante Nanase Haruka, que quedo todo aturdido después de semejante servicio. "Vamos Nanase, ciclo dos, rápido, no te salvaras de la doble tanda de cardio."

"…" se fue a formarse con los demás y se quedó pensando en aquello último. Personalmente, a él la ira siempre lo dejaba mal parado, especialmente con la gente que apreciaba.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

A Haruka se le había pasado la tarde en un periquete. La tan aclamada penitencia había sido mucho más ligera de lo que se esperaba; mientras sus piernas se movían uniformemente de manera mecánica en aquella bicicleta elíptica, en puro piloto automático, Haruka pensaba cual sería el día que le convendría más a Sousuke para salir con él, el esfuerzo implementado en sus piernas era lo último que le preocupaba, a lo mejor mañana sentiría la diferencia, pero por los momentos, la "doble tanda de cardio", era una ñoñería.

Era extraño abandonar el gimnasio sin aquella pesada melancolía que lo solía embargar, cuando empezaba a sentir como se secaba su cabello después de pasar toda la tarde sumergido en el agua. Haruka no se podía explicar. Era bastante peculiar el hecho de que esta no estuviera presente, siendo ella tan habitual.

Por algún motivo estaba ansioso. Loco de llegar a su casa y pensar cómo iba a hacer con el asunto de Sousuke. ¿Y si le preguntaba a Makoto?, él era su amigo más asiduo en tokyo, según Haruka; por lo menos era la fuente de información más cercana acerca de Sousuke que tenía. Estaba tácito que con Rin no podía contar. Rin estaba lejos y Haruka dudaba mucho de que éste tuviera mucha idea del funcionamiento del día a día del joven Yamazaki, mucho menos sus días no laborales.

Capaz y este le respondía algo como:

"_**Haru deja de amargarte la vida por eso, si él te dijo que se acomodaba al día que tú le dijeras, entonces hazle caso."**_

Le retumbaba en sus oídos la voz del pelirrojo. Era muy probable que le fuera a decir eso, pero la cosa era que eso estaba bien si Sousuke fuera su amigo, cosa que no era. Aquello era un compromiso. Un encuentro respetable. Una reunión de caballeros por así decirlo.

Qué Sousuke fuera el que tuviera _**que acomodarse **_a _**su **_rutina diaria, lo viera por donde lo viera, le parecía injusto. Todo Yamazaki Sousuke era injusto. ¿Por qué ahora llamaba a Makoto por su nombre?, ¿ya lo sabría Makoto?...

Una vez más Haruka se iba por las ramas. ¿Por qué le intrigaba tanto aquel hecho? Ya era hora de que aquellos dos fueran más familiares, ¿cuál era el escandalo?

Está bien, no era un escándalo. Pero por qué no podía parecerle raro. Nadie se enteraría de aquello. Nadie podría juzgarlo. Y en si no era porque le incomodara que Sousuke fuera más familiar con Makoto pero…

"¿Algún día, también oiré mi nombre saliendo de su boca?"

Preguntaba ahí toda piadosa una vocecita dentro de él

"A lo mejor, sí." Se respondió así mismo, y aquellas palabras salieron actualmente de su boca. No las pensó, solo salieron. Estas no lo avergonzaron. Era extraño explicarlo, pero el Haruka que respondió era uno muy sobrio y diligente. Aquellas no eran palabras arrogante ni mucho menos soñadoras. No era tan raro el pensar positivamente que si trataba lo suficiente a Sousuke, este con seguridad, en un futuro no muy lejano, este lo llamaría por su nombre de pila también.

Y como estaba entre personas de confianza, Él y él mismo. No era un delito admitir que añoraba aquello. Una vez más sus deseos parecían inocentes travesuras de un niño. Si tan solo Sousuke supiera…

Habiendo aclarado sus propios sentimientos en cuanto a ese asunto que lo estaba molestando desde la tarde, prendió su laptop, se conectó al skype y puso en marcha su plan "A": Preguntarle a Makoto sobre Yamazaki.

A veces el universo obraba de maneras misteriosas. Quién se hubiera imaginado que en esos momentos el universo estaba tan sediento de sangre. A rodar cabezas se había dicho. Desde que Haruka se levantó de su cama para hablar con Makoto, su destino había quedado sellado.

Cuál fue el agravio que sintió al ver que su amigo no estaba conectado. Y para colmo, Rin si lo estaba. Ahora qué iba a hacer. Cómo se sacaba aquella espinita. Él necesitaba una opinión. No quería que las cosas con Yamazaki le salieran mal trechas, porque era él, él siempre buscaba maneras de caer en el lado malo de Sousuke.

Haruka envió todo al demonio y telefoneo a Rin. El pobre Sr. Matsuoka desconocía en aquellos momentos que el mundo lo había elegido para tumbar la primera ficha de domino de una fila llena de ellos. Haruka apostaba por la ayuda de Rin, pero al parecer era desconocedor de la teoría del caos; la gota nunca rodaba en la misma dirección, si buscaba información, bien podría obtener alguna, pero no precisamente la que buscaba.

La llamada tardo en caer. Otro fenómeno natural. Rin lo veía del otro lado estupefacto. No había un límite de tiempo exacto, pero ya Haruka estaba empezando a desesperarse con aquel silencio. Pero Rin era el más débil de los dos y termino siendo el primero en formular palabra.

"Qué alguien me sirva un Dom Pérignon y empiece a llamarme _Princesa Consuela Banana Hammock_, Nanase Haruka está ante mis ojos, llamándome por el sky…porque tú me llamaste, ¿cierto?, o ¿yo te llame?, ¿me volví loco?"

"Esto es acoso sexual, Rin." Era un poco insufrible el muchacho, tampoco es como si nunca lo llamara. Qué exagerado.

"¿Lo dices por la llamada o por el slang del speedo?"

"Ni aunque me brindaras tres botellas de Dom Pérignon me harías la clase de persona que reconoce de primera mano los slangs de Urban Dictionary."

"Si te hubieras quedado conmigo aquí una temporada como te ofrecí, ya serias capaz de por lo menos saber ordenar una hamburguesa." Haruka sentía con urgencia las ganas de revirar los ojos. Cómo si pudiera aguantarse más de dos meses en aquella tierra de nadie donde la única persona con la cual podría hablar estaba lejos de ser simpática a largo plazo. Sería una pesadilla. Aparte de nadar, la idea de tener a Rin respirándole en la oreja para estimularlo a que no bajara su rendimiento deportivo, estaba entre su top 10 de _cosas que nunca haría a menos que impidiera la extinción de los verdel._

"Que incauto de mi parte haberte llamado, la próxima esperare a que tú lo hagas." Se veía como se le subían los colores al pobre tiburón. Cómo lo hacía enojar. A lo mejor Sousuke lo odiaba principalmente por esto…

"Bien, bien, dejare el fastidio." Obligar a Haruka a hacer algo que no quería estaba fuera de discusión, y reprochárselo se convertía automáticamente en un tabú. "Entonces, a qué se debe este encuentro tan honorable." Rin rogaba por lo bajo que Haruka le hablara de aquella "preocupación" que según él, estaba ahogando a su amigo.

Lo irónico era que Haruka si iba a plantearle dicha preocupación en cuestión, pero Rin no iba a ser capaz de darse cuenta de aquello. Quién lo haría…

"Eres todo un caballero, Rin." Le fastidió. Se le dibujó al pelirrojo una sonrisita pretenciosa, con cierra filosa incluida. Su cara decía: "Para que veas que no soy malo." Su afable gesto calmo las mariposas del estómago del moreno. Para su desgracia, el asunto lo tenía nervioso. Pero la espontaneidad de Rin le daba coraje.

"Esta tarde, Yamazaki asistió a mis prácticas." Haruka aparto la mirada con el mayor disimulo del mundo. Temía que sus ojos lo delataran, siendo Rin tan paranoico, capaz y terminaba pillándole un detalle.

Para sorpresa de Haruka, Rin no continuo con su dialogo fácil. Él joven se había quedado callado por unos momentos. Aquello alarmaba al menor de sobre manera, ¿habrá dicho algo malo, o se habrá dado cuenta de su actitud?

Haruka se arriesgó a examinar el rostro de su amigo, qué poca tranquilidad le había dado aquel semblante serio del pelirrojo. Ojos duros y mandíbula apretada.

"¿Ocurrió algo entre ustedes?" preguntó serio, hasta se sentía un aire de molestia. Aquello a Haruka no le estaba gustando para nada.

"Nada fuera de lo común, el cielo era azul, el aire era respirable y el agua mojaba." ¿Sería mejor abortar la misión?

"¡No me vengas con tecnicismo, Haruka!" se expresó encolerizado. El corazón de Haruka dio un respingo. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? "¡Respóndeme! ¿Se pelearon otra vez?, ¿Sousuke te dijo alguna mierda?" aquel tonito lo estaba exasperando. Y las acusaciones tampoco lo hacían feliz, Es más, le dolían un poco. Sousuke no sería capaz…

"Me invito a comer. Avísame cuando eso sea un delito." Respondió alto y severo. Haruka reconocía que aquello le había salido por el puro sentimiento de defender a Yamazaki. Simplemente no era justo que asumieran que Sousuke había sido rudo con él…

"¿Qué…?" se quedó en el aire. ¿Había oído bien? Aquello estaba lejos de cuadrarle. En primer lugar, él le había pedido a Sousuke que por favor chequeara a Haruka. Casi en plan de espía, que lo viera desde lejos y le diera su opinión de su estado de ánimo.

Esta proposición era ajena a sus objetivos. ¿Por qué quería Sousuke comer con Haruka?, aquello podría desencadenar en varios factores posibles, peligrosos factores. Sousuke no era el de los que se esconden ni mucho menos los que hacían cosas por debajo de mesa. A lo mejor quería echarle todo su aceite en un encuentro cara a cara. Pero Rin, viera por donde lo viera, aquello le parecía una pésima idea. Haru odiaba las confrontaciones, y más si eran para exigirle que expresara algo que no quería comunicar a nadie. A Haruka no se le podía obligar a nada, ¡a nada!

_Muy mala jugada Sousuke, muy mala._ Pensaba Rin. Ahora todo dependía de él para resolver aquel asunto de manera disimulada.

"Me-me quitas un peso de encima." Inicio todo sereno, dispuesto a enterrar aquellas chispas que hasta hace unos momentos despedía. Haruka lo veía con recelo. Ese vaivén de emociones, aquella euforia que se apagó de repente; él no era estúpido. Algo pasaba. "Sabes, yo le había pedido eso. Como no he podido hablar mucho contigo últimamente, y a veces Makoto no puede quedar contigo, sentía que debía ver si estabas bien."

Haruka empezaba a sentir una incomodidad en el cuello, seguido de un apretón en el pecho. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, me refiero a que yo fui el que le pedí a Sousuke que fuera a verte." Rin miro a Haruka precavido. Le dedico una sonrisa piadosa y ojos de cordero. "No te enojes, ¿está bien?, sabes como soy. No puedo evitar preocuparme por ustedes." Haruka estaba en shock. Se le dificultaba disimular pero Rin no le estaba prestando atención en ese momento. "Yo hablo todos los días con Makoto, así sea del cambio de animación en el google en un día feriado; de paso que Makoto sale de vez en cuando con Sousuke y eso también me da chance de ver como está. En fin, no te vayas a tomar a mal lo de esta tarde. Incluso fue durante tus prácticas. No pasara otra vez, lo prometo."

Aquella molestia de su pecho, Si antes se sentían como pequeños apretones, ahora era insoportable. Esa asfixie que tomaba control sobre él. A qué demonios le estaba tirando su dios en esos momentos. Por qué sentía tremendo bajón ahora, justo ahora que tenía en vivo y en directo a Rin, la persona menos indicada para desmoronársele en la cara. Aquella opresión se apoderaba de él por completo. No faltaría mucho tiempo para que aquello estallara. Tenía que controlarse. Vamos Haruka, contrólate.

_**Cálmate.**_

_**No lo arruines.**_

_**Cálmate.**_

_**Respira.**_

_**No aquí.**_

_**No te derrumbes en frente de Rin.**_

_**Cálmate.**_

Sus labios se partieron en busca de inspiración. Soltó una bocanada de aire casi con dificultad. No estaría satisfecho hasta que…

"l-la invitación." Preguntó con todo el autocontrol que le permitía su cuerpo.

"¿Disculpa? No te oí, perdón."

"La invitación. La de Yamazaki" aclaro, apretando sus uñas contra sus palmas, que cerraba con fuerza en puños de resistencia.

Rin cayó en cuenta a lo que se refería y respondió atropelladamente. "Bueno, no sé, si quieres no vayas, total, es imposible que Sousuke se enoje por eso, en serio." Se sentía tan incómodo con aquello, esa situación era "su" culpa según él, y debía dejar tranquilo a Haruka. Después de todo, _**Haru tenía "mejores mierdas" de que preocuparse…**_

Haruka ocupó una vez más su mente en una idea concreta, evacuar el área: "Entendido. Bueno me retiro por esta noche." La repentina despedida dejó alarmado a Rin. ¿Todo estará bien?

"¡¿Ya te vas?!"

"Sí. Estoy cansado por la práctica. Buenas noches."

"Recuerda estirar tus músculos. Descansa." le dijo consiente.

"Tú también." Haruka tomo su mouse con furia y colgó la llamada lo más rápido que pudo.

Se alejó unos metros de su laptop, procurando estar lo suficientemente lejos de algo invaluable. Clavo sus uñas en su cuero cabelludo he hizo presión. Un agudo dolor que no estaba siendo producido por él, lo tomaba con fuerza. Su mano derecha bajo palpando su rostro hasta quedar posada en sus labios. Apretó con fuerza su abertura. Iba a gritar. Definitivamente iba a gritar. Pésele a quien le pese, iba a gritar lo más duro que le dieran los pulmones.

Algo parecido a un llanto más que un grito de terror, quedaba ahogado en su mano. Necesitaba más. Una vez no bastaba. No podía deshacerse de toda esa pesadez que lo hundía con tan solo un grito.

Calló en sus rodillas y se arrastró hasta quedar arrodillado junto su cama; tomó su almohada y la hundió en su cara. Gritos enfurecidos ahogados en la superficie de tela. El sería el único oyente, el único espectador de tremenda humillación.

Dolía demasiado. Chillidos, gritos encolerizados, llenos de furia.

_**Yamazaki No lo visitó porque quiso. Ni siquiera como un sacrificio, simplemente hizo lo que Rin le dijo. Porque es buen amigo de Rin.**_

_**Rin, que no tiene la culpa de nada, creé que hizo mal y se disculpó con el indirectamente. Todo porque como buen amigo suyo, estaba preocupado por su persona.**_

Que humillante era todo.

Y lo peor era, que de los tres, él era el único que se podría decir que tenía la culpa de todo aquello que lo estaba quemando por dentro.

_**Era él el que se estaba torturando. Rin y "Sousuke" no tenían la culpa. ¡Todo era él!**_

Se levantó en llamas de su cama. Pasos sonoros e inescrupulosos llegaban con furia contenida a su closet. Muy cerca de arrancarse su ropa de casa, se despojó de ésta junto con sus boxers. Se encasqueto su ceñido traje de baño, pantalón de correr y una chaqueta deportiva que no era del mismo juego. Cómo si la policía de la moda estuviera al acecho de todas maneras. Tomo su bolso y lo equipo con lo necesario: una toalla y el pisa papeles cuyo nombre vulgar era "celular"; él necesitaba su tecnología avanzada, si no se lo llevaba no podría estar al tanto de la hora.

No podía quedarse en su casa así. Iba a estallar. No sería lindo tener una crisis cuando ni el mismo sabía la causa. Él tenía que deshacerse de esa rabia. Necesitaba nadar, lo necesitaba ya mismo.

Sin demora salió de su morada como si de un fugitivo se tratase. Dio largos pasos hasta la parada de bus y se sostuvo de la casilla, esperando el transporte que lo sacaría de ese infierno. El frio de la noche le daba caricias no solicitadas. Podía ver su aliento, y aunque ese frenesí no era bueno para nadie, en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo. El bus llego sin destacar realismo mágico alguno. No aire espectral, mucho menos algo de suntuosidad. El autobús más anodino de la historia recogió a nuestra estrella sin la necesidad de advertir que sería el último de la noche, ya que el reloj rozaba la hora pico; Por supuesto, a Haruka no le podría importar menos. Si no podía irse en bus cuando decidiera regresar, correría, total era un deportista ¿o no? El cardio nunca estaba mal recibido.

El campus estaba tan oscuro y solitario, tan agradable. Trotó hasta llegar al departamento deportivo. Saludo al vigilante y se adentró en el poliedro del club de natación. Su bolso junto con su ropa terminaron en el banco más próximo a la entrada. En vez de lanzarse directamente a la piscina, Haruka se quedó a un extremo, con la punta de los dedos de los pies rozando la orilla de esta. Contemplo por un rato su reflejo. Fue una sorpresa para él. Sus ojos estaban rasgados en cólera y su boca hacia una pequeña mueca torcida. Estaba increíblemente molesto, y por algo realmente inconcebible. Lo era pero en ese momento no importaba nada.

Ya no se preguntó tontamente si tenía derecho a enojarse, simplemente iba a vivir esa demencia mientras tanto, nadie dijo que fuera placentero. Se sentía tan hundido. Que desagradable. Cómo se quitaba esa pesadez, esa molestia que despedazaba su confianza, esa…esa "tristeza". Era vergonzoso admitirlo. Si, estaba enojado y triste, todo aquello en conjunto lo deprimía.

Patético. Patético. Patético.

¿Deprimido porque aquel sujeto era un hipócrita de primera? Porque eso era Yamazaki. Un inmenso hipócrita. Cómo se atrevía a hacerle pensar que podían ser….

Con que descaro le venía a decir que hacer, le compraba regalos de bienvenida, lo iba a apoyar a sus torneos y de paso lo invitaba a salir… ¡Con qué descaro!

Imbécil.

Y Rin era otro imbécil. Quién le pidió a él que mandara a ese otro mono a espiarlo. Sousuke, el muñeco de harina hechizado hacia todo lo que dijera su amo y señor.

Dios. Por qué tenía que sonar tan patético mientras se quejaba de aquellos dos. Ni siquiera lo decía en voz alta y sentía pena ajena de él mismo.

Aquella aflicción le estaba dificultando la respiración. Era sencillo, solo debía sumergirse en la piscina. Era todo. Necesitaba drenarse. Bajó su mano hasta la superficie del agua y se posó sobre esta sin meterla todavía. Empezó a hacer hondas con su mano en una moción lenta y delicada.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de soltar su cuerpo para dejarse absorber por aquel cuerpo acuoso, su celular empezó a sonar. Perfecto, por qué fue que se trajo ese bendito aparato…

Se despegó de su fuente de felicidad y tomo el celular, solo si era Makoto contestaría el teléfono. Sus padres tenían prohibido llamarlo entre semana. Y lamentablemente si era Makoto. Haruka dejo salir un quejido amargo. Respiro hondo, eso sí, con dificultad, y contesto la llamada.

"Makoto." Dijo a modo de saludo. Aprovecho los nanosegundos que Makoto le estaba brindado para estabilizar su voz plana.

"Correctomundo. Llamo para ver en qué andas." Su voz era afable y juguetona como siempre, pero Haruka podía sentir una delgada línea entre su amabilidad de caja y su repentina inquietud. Era sospechoso por demás, pero no estaba de humor para disuadir a su amigo de que no intentara manipularlo tan desvergonzadamente. No ahora, él estaba "ocupado".

"Voy a nadar en la piscina."

"¿Te fuiste hasta allá?" pregunto ligeramente sorprendido. "Es bastante tarde, Haru." Le dijo compuesto.

"Lo sé. En unas horas me voy a casa. Lo prometo."

"El ultimo bus ya debió de haber pasado…"

"Lo sé. Para de preocuparte. Estaré Bien."

"Bien. Prudencia, Haru. Una hora y ya." ¿Quién era, su madre? Bueno era Makoto, hasta sus padres accedieron a esa estúpida regla que les impuso de solo llamarlo los fines de semana. Makoto era…más severo.

"Bien. Adiós"

"Bye."

Como si el mundo no estuviera siendo lo suficientemente egoísta con él, ahora tenía tiempo límite, más preciso una mísera hora, para descargar meses de desilusiones acumuladas. No podía largarse a su casa con aquella apatía por la vida. Estaba casi seguro, casi, que aquello no valía la pena. No iba a ser bueno para él que le afectara aquello tanto.

Haruka ponía su mente en blanco. Nada. No debía pensar en nada. Vamos Haruka, solo mueve tus pies. Entra al agua. Nada importara una vez que estés sumergido en ella.

Se dispuso a abandonar a su yo racional para convertirse en el animal. Los cuatro metros que lo distanciaban de la piscina habían quedado olvidados en una corta secuencia de paneles. Aquel estanque que ofrecía todo menos respuestas concretas, lo jalaba con fuerza a su interior. No fue sino hasta que quedo cubierto por aquel cuerpo acuoso, que sintió como ahora sus pulmones empezaban a funcionar adecuadamente. Era ilógico, cursi y metafórico, pero al menos esa ñoñada funcionaba para él. Finalmente algo de alivio. Alabada sea el agua.

Haruka sentía como aquella presencia divina arrancaba y desgarraba aquellos rastros de ira y energía negativa por igual. No se sentía nada mal a pesar de que las palabras "arrancar y desgarrar" no sonaban nada placenteras. En este caso, Haruka prefería estar en huesos que sobre una piel tan envenenada de odio infundado. Era bueno para él, y será bueno para todos.

Haruka subió a la superficie por una boconada de "aire", el que si le proporcionaba estabilidad vital real. Se puso de espaldas y se dejó llevar, flotando en esa posición. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y una cara pulcra, libre de agravio. Abrió por unos momentos sus ojos, cayendo en cuenta de su estado actual, adornó su rostro con una ebria sonrisa y se expresó silenciosamente:

"¿Una hora?... Ya ni sé qué hora sea…"

**Fin del Capítulo 9**

**Notas Finales**

Quiero darle un abrazo a Haruka, mojadito y todo :B espero que lo hayan disfrutado… nos vemos _el año que viene…_solo bromeo :'V esperen la tercera parte que esta para chuparse los dedos…

Gracias por seguir leyéndome, me hace muy feliz que les guste la historia y que el souharu sea tomado en cuenta. Déjenme un review si es posible *w* Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas de Autor**

Como suponen todos, los personajes de Free! NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto Animation y Animation DO.

Hola c: ¿se acuerdan de mí? La que dijo que actualizaría tres capítulos en octubre, esa. Bajen las antorchas no desaparecí :c

Le tomare la palabra a mi hermana y este fic ahora se llamara "la vida cotidiana de una adolescente pelirroja australiana" ya que Rin participó bastante en el capítulo pasado, pero mejor le pongo "Haruka Isabel" como la novela "María Isabel" porque parece que Haruka y Sousuke quedaran juntos cuando pisen el asilo…

¿Hasta ahora les está gustando la novela? amo sus comentarios, me halaga que estén tan metidos en las historia.

**Advertencia del capítulo: **Este capítulo podría asquear a un venezolano, por favor absténganse de pensar que Sousuke es _bachaquero _(solo bromeo lol). Acontecimiento importante, Haruka es humano.

El capítulo 10 corresponde a la última parte de la trilogía picante que llamo "Al fin pasa algo en este fic." O "por fin estamos avanzando"

Por favor sean gentiles conmigo en este capítulo, al terminar sabrán a lo que me refiero.

**Para un buen gusto, un buen susto.**

**Capítulo 10. Dos pasos atrás y uno adelante. Parte III.**

Era la primera vez que Makoto llegaba tan tarde a su casa desde que se había mudado a Tokyo. Siendo sincero, aquella ciudad era todavía demasiado para él. La rutina era algo atosigante, pero era uno de los pocos sacrificios que tenía que ofrecer para cumplir con sus metas. Después de darse un relajante baño, le extrañó encontrarse con un correo cuyo autor no había sido su habitual confidente, Nanase Haruka, sino de su otro amigo, Yamazaki Sousuke.

"Llámame cuando estés libre." Decía el mensaje. Makoto entonces terminó de ponerse sus cómodos trapos de dormir y después de hacerse un sándwich, telefoneo a Sousuke desde su pc.

Desde la última vez que había visto a Haruka, Makoto no había dejado de pensar en su extraño comportamiento. Esta vida tan apartada de su manada no lo dejaba estar al tanto del mártir por el que pasaban sus amigos. Haruka estaba raro, más de lo normal. Rin, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, y ese era su cuento de casi todos los días. Rei y Nagisa, lamentablemente, poco se reportaban; tal vez por consideración a ellos. Y su más reciente aliado, Yamazaki Sousuke, lo sorprendía con una inesperada llamada de auxilio.

Makoto debía contener su espíritu. Aquello que estaba aconteciendo podía tener serias repercusiones en el día a día de no solo uno, sino de dos individuos. Aquella revolución de ideas lo estaba sobre excitando. Aquel momento en el que puedes ver mentalmente las piezas del rompecabezas cayendo en su lugar correspondiente, sí que lo envigorizaba.

Delante suyo, no físicamente, pero la video llamada era bastante explicita en cuanto a la presencia del otro individuo, estaba Sousuke, su compadre Sousuke, pidiéndole ayuda.

Cualquiera pensaría que no tenía nada de raro que un amigo te pidiera ayuda para algo. Pero si tu amigo era Yamazaki Sousuke, y te pedía consejos para agasajar en una noche de ensueño a otro hombre, que era la excelencia en el deporte, el prodigio de Iwatobi, el mismísimo Nanase Haruka, entonces no tenía nada de raro entrar en pánico por haber sido absorbido por la dimensión desconocida.

Makoto luchaba para no mostrar sus verdaderos colores al hombre que tenía en frente. Cuanta fuerza de voluntad, estaba que se le caía la quijada al suelo. Sousuke no solo le había dicho que había ido expresamente a la universidad de Haruka para invitarlo a "jugar" un día de estos, sino también que le confeso aquellos percances que tuvo en las últimas semanas con el callado chico en cuestión; algo referente a una camisa manchada en kétchup o algo entre esas líneas…

Makoto no estaba muy seguro de que pensar, pero él tenía las mismas bases de entrenamiento facial que Haruka, él estaba seguro con su cara serena y afable, que le daba la confianza suficiente a Sousuke para abrirse con él.

Enterarse de la historia por debajo del mantel que tenía Haruka con Sousuke, solo le daba más sospechas a Makoto de que la reciente aversión que tenía Haruka hacia Rin, estaba lejos de tener que ver con Rin. Makoto no sabía si contaba con el derecho de sumar dos más dos. No era una teoría cien por ciento relevante, y ni siquiera tenía los medios para confirmarla.

Y la llamada que había empezado como una consulta meramente cotidiana, o esa fue la impresión que quiso darle Sousuke, ahora era un descargue de un amigo con su confidente más cercano. Estaba claro que Sousuke no estaba cómodo contando aquello, pero aun así le hablaba de esto porque al parecer era la única forma de que el pudiera recobrar algo de autoestima, supuestamente.

Sousuke dejo claro que no sabía tratar a Haruka, y a pesar de todo fue y le pidió pasear con él, para de algún modo buscar su afecto y poder entablar un lazo de sincera amistad, un "volvamos a empezar", "yo quiero ser tu amigo", "vamos, no soy tan malo, déjame ser tu amigo maldita sea."… y en esa última Makoto tuvo que contenerse para no morirse de la risa ahí mismo.

Ya Makoto había entrado en calor hablando con Sousuke, este estaba menos tenso y decía pistoladas hasta quedarse satisfecho. Makoto le ofrecía compresión y frases estimulantes, diciéndole que Haruka no era tan severo como él creía y que seguramente iban a terminar siendo buenos amigos en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, y Sousuke no pudo desaprovechar aquella oportunidad única en la vida de cacarear como uno…

Fajados en chistes de la vieja escuela, le llega un correo al teléfono de Makoto. A lo mejor era su amigo Haruka, pensaba él, que inconscientemente no podía aguantar las ganas de tratar de manipularlo para que quedara expuesto delante de Sousuke y que este pudiera hacer su movida. Lamentablemente no estaba de suerte, era Rin, a lo mejor quería llamarlo también para charlar un poco antes de irse a dormir; Sin embargo, el contenido del correo no denotaba estabilidad alguna. Era uno de esos terroríficos correos en donde Rin estaba en pánico por algo, y la mayoría de las veces él era el que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, porque tenía que ver con Haruka.

"_**Makoto creo que la cague. Llama a Haru ¡YA!"**_

Le empezaban a tronar los huesitos del cuello al nadador de espalda. Realmente no le pagaban lo suficiente. No había pasado ni una semana desde la última vez que esos dos se pelaron y ya tenía que salir él a limpiar el desastre.

"¿Es Nanase?" preguntó con cara de niño pícaro. Makoto quería dar sus condolencias en aquel momento. Sousuke quería algo con Haruka, pero a juzgar por experiencias pasadas, si Rin le había dicho algo a Haru, algo que no le gustara, éste debía estar que masticaba cabillas de metal. Es decir que el plan de establecer tratados de paz entre Sousuke y Haruka quedaría suspendido o por lo menos pausado por un intervalo de tiempo indefinido. Ni siquiera Makoto podría estar seguro de cuando estos pudieran ser retomados. Mala leche.

"Es el Emperador." Le confesó con cansancio. Sousuke chasqueo su lengua.

"¿Ya se me acabo la consulta?" despectivo y Amargo. No muy seguro de con que le vendría Rin a Makoto, Sousuke pensaba que no podía ser más importante que su dilema "Dile a Rin que haga una cita previa, que no joda tanto, es mi turno de fastidiar al Dr. Tachibana con mis problemas." Aquello hizo sonreír a Makoto por una fracción de segundos, pero luego volvió a su previo estupor. Algo pasó. Un iracundo Sousuke pregunto precavido: "¿Paso algo?"

Antes aquello hubiera parecido algo que no le concernía, pero ahora a Sousuke si le importaba por lo que Makoto le dijo la verdad.

"Rin me está pidiendo que llame a Haru y tantee la situación. Creé que pudo haberlo hecho enojar." El semblante de Sousuke se fue oscureciendo progresivamente, él podía ver los peldaños de su esfuerzo destruirse en frente de sus ojos. "Creo que Rin exagera, pero nunca hay que dar las cosas por sentado." Decía Makoto con una melancólica sonrisa. "voy a llamarlo. Todo estará bien, seguro no es nada"

"Esperemos que sí." Sousuke apoyaba su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Oh, Sousuke no estaba feliz. Ahora qué rayos le había hecho Rin a Nanase. Él iba a empezar a pensar que Rin realmente tenía problemas de síntesis cuando decía las cosas. A lo mejor ladillo a Nanase hasta matarlo de aburrimiento. Porque qué más podría ser…

Makoto marcó y Sousuke sentía el tono en su oreja. Contesta de una vez Nanase…

"_Makoto."_

"Correctomundo. Llamo para ver en qué andas." Sousuke veía fijamente a Makoto, que cargaba una cara tan seria y calculadora; sin embargo, su voz era invitante y acogedora. Algo tenebroso.

"_Voy a nadar en la piscina." _Makoto pelo los ojos a más no poder. _**Qué le habrá dicho Nanase…**_

"¿Te fuiste hasta allá?" Por poco Makoto perdía su aire de tranquilidad. "Es bastante tarde, Haru." _**¿Cuándo, dónde…?**_

"_Lo sé._ En unas horas me voy a casa. Lo prometo."

"El ultimo bus ya debió de haber pasado…" _**¿de qué hablaban...? **_Makoto trataba de meterle algún miedo a Nanase. No parecía funcionar.

"_Lo sé. Para de preocuparte. Estaré Bien." _Al parecer Makoto no podía jalarlo mucho de la correa. No le quedo de otra más que ceder.

"Bien. Prudencia, Haru. Una hora y ya." Su voz era maternal, pero su rostro era el de un padre estricto que no permitiría que su hija saliera con algún perdedor.

"_Bien. Adiós"_

"Bye." Una melosa despedida, pero al colgar ese teléfono no había quien pudiera sosegar al muchacho de ojos verdes. Expresión seria, casi enojada. Antes de que Sousuke pudiera hacer la pregunta del millón de dólares, Makoto fue el primero en pedir la palabra: "Sousuke. Necesito un favor."

Sousuke se quedó viendo a Makoto medio lelo. Un favor. Qué podría ser. Makoto estudiaba su expresión, pero la cara sorprendida de Yamazaki no le daba suficiente materia. No sabía si era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, aunque no valía de mucho el cuestionárselo a estas alturas. Era momento de usar "aquello". Si jugaba bien sus cartas, algo bueno podría salir de aquella calamidad; y si no funcionaba, pues que tristeza, qué se le iba a hacer…

"Qué necesitas." Makoto fingió experto un agotado semblante seguido de un llano suspiro, y la moción de apartar su cabello de su cara, para completar la fotografía.

"La última vez, olvide pedirte el teléfono de la cooperativa donde trabajas. Si me lo podrías pasar, por favor. Necesito un taxi." Rin podría llegar a pensar que Makoto estaba disfrutando aquello. Haru, lo juraba.

Sousuke no tuvo que sumar dos más dos para darse cuenta que Makoto necesitaba un taxi para ir a ver a Nanase; sin embargo, con referente a los diálogos que tuvo Makoto con él hace unos segundos, por lo que tenía entendido, Nanase estaba bien; entonces, por qué Makoto iría a verlo…

Cuál era la urgencia…

…¿Tendría el derecho de-…?

Claro que no…Nanase todavía no era su amigo. Si Makoto iba a ver a Nanase porque este se encontraba mal, todavía no era de su incumbencia.

Cuándo seria de su incumbencia…

Era tan frustrante.

Makoto rompió la burbuja de reflexión de Sousuke, porque al parecer el mayor necesitaba un estímulo aún más fuerte…

La cara de cansancio de Makoto cambio a una de consternación. "Dime, ¿cuánto me saldría la carrera a esta hora? …" sonrió lastimeramente y termino su intervención con un: "serian como tres…"

Eso sin duda despertó curiosidad en el mayor. "¿Por qué tantas?" ¿No serían más bien dos? …una de su casa a la de Nanase, y la otra seria para volver a la suya…

"Bueno, veras…" sonrió nervioso. "Haru sigue en la Universidad y ya no hay más buses a esta hora. Él dijo que Caminaría hasta su casa y..." Sousuke pelo los ojos con ese último comentario.

"¡Esta loco!, ¡Esto es Tokyo!" Sousuke estaba rojo de la rabia. Solo podía imaginarse lo peor.

"Yo pensé igual, pero Haru es así."

"Si se va caminando hasta su casa lo podrían atracar…" Sousuke pensó en aquella opción como la más leve, pero no podía evitar atormentarse con una aun peor, sabiendo lo escalofriantes que eran las leyendas urbanas, siendo el más citadino de los tres, era imposible no llegar a pensar que lo podrían…podrían… "…o agredir…" fue todo el mérito que le pudo dar a las leyendas urbanas. "Incluso podrían matarlo." Finalizó su discurso paternal. Makoto se sentía por el buen camino.

"No digas cosas tétricas." Inquirió al mayor, pero Sousuke solo respondió con una mueca. "Tú tienes razón." Le quería dar a Sousuke _**el control**_, supuestamente. "Es absurdo que quiera irse a pie, por eso iré a buscarlo en taxi. Tengo que ir en persona para que acepte montarse en el bendito taxi. No me queda más remedio."

Ahora que Sousuke entendía la situación, era muy distinto a lo que se imaginaba hace unos momentos. Si esa era la única dificultad que presentaba Nanase, que no tenía nada que ver con su supuesta pelea con Rin, entonces…entonces él podría…

"Tengo una mejor idea." Declaro Sousuke en un arrebato. Y Makoto tenía casi que pellizcarse para que no se le escapara una sonrisita gustosa. "Yo iré por Nanase. Lo busco en mi moto y lo dejo en su casa." La cara de Sousuke era todo un poema. Una expresión muy determinada, cualquiera diría que lo retaron a un duelo. Makoto debió esforzarse para expresar los sentimientos correctos.

_Sorpresa, pero con un toque de alivio._ "¿Estás seguro?, ¿En serio podrías hacerlo?" la sonrisa de Makoto era destellante. Qué buena madre, pensaba un ingenuo Sousuke, que no se había dado cuenta que había sido engañado.

"Por supuesto. No me llevara ni media hora." Sousuke era feliz y ciertamente Makoto también. Era como matar dos pájaros de un tiro. No solo Haruka llegaría a salvo a su casa, sino que también podría darle punto final a aquella sosa historia de los enemigos jurados.

Sousuke se despidió de Makoto y se dispuso a vestirse para salir a buscar a Haru. Makoto se quedó erguido en su silla, pensando aterrado que día con día se parecía más a su madre; entonces, recordó el rostro de un ángel con dentadura prehistórica y le mandó un correo.

"_**Haru estará bien."**_

Por supuesto, Rin no tardó en responder.

"_**ERES UN DIOS."**_

Makoto podía revirar los ojos con aquello. ¿Estaba mimando demasiado a Rin? Él no quería arreglar esta clase de problemas toda su vida…

"_**Así es, adórame, por tu culpa hice algo malvado…"**_

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando el timbre de una llamada entrante del skype sonó. "Soy un hombre tan ocupado" pensaba Makoto burlonamente.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Sousuke era una persona íntegra. De principios. Era una persona de buenos sentimientos, incluso. Así que podríamos decir que estaba absuelto de cualquier castigo…dígase por los cuatro semáforos que se comió para llegar en menos de siete minutos al plantel de Nanase Haruka.

La edificación no estaba del todo apagada. Esperó ver menos luces prendidas. Y si faltaba señalarlo; las luces que se llegaban a ver a través de las ventanas del gimnasio de la piscina estaban llamando su atención desinhibidamente.

En cada sector había casetas de vigilancia. Como le tranquilizo ver que justo al lado del gimnasio, había una expresamente, rodeando en altas rejas el gimnasio como tal. Era bueno saber que Haruka podía estar "protegido", incluso nadando solo en medio de la noche. No podía hacer nada referente a Freddy Krueger, pero al menos estaba a salvo de una puñalada de "cabeza-de-machete", el delincuente del barrio; nótese que solo son connotaciones hipotéticas, obra de la colorida imaginación de Yamazaki Sousuke.

Sousuke se acercó a dicha caseta y llamó educadamente la atención del vigilante. Por supuesto, el vigilante no esperaba encontrarse con alguien más aquella noche a parte del habitual príncipe de la piscina. La mirada del hombre era severa. Sousuke precisaba identificarse cuanto antes.

Dio las buenas noches, se presentó, con moderada rapidez, y fue al grano. Estaba allí porque venía a buscar a su "amigo" Nanase Haruka. Como era de esperarse, aunque Sousuke lo dudo un poco, el vigilante tomó aquello con mucha naturalidad, y se veía algo aliviado con el asunto. Hasta se atrevió a hacerle una confidencia; qué Nanase regularmente venía a nadar después de las prácticas, pero que era la primera vez que venía a tan altas horas de la noche.

Sousuke podía sentirlo; aquel hombre debía jurar que Nanase era una persona normal; que el joven nadador debió haberse percatado de la hora y no dudo en telefonear a su confiable amigo cuyo medio de transporte era por demás conveniente. Pero que fraude, pensaba él; si estaba allí era por mera casualidad de la vida. Si no se le hubiera ocurrido hablar con Makoto esa noche, el no estaría en ese momento a punto de anotarse un tremendo touchdown con Nanase Haruka, su futuro eterno amigo.

El vigilante abrió la reja y Sousuke camino triunfante hasta la puerta del gimnasio. Llegar hasta ella no fue problema; sin embargo, abrirla fue un dilema. ¿Estaba nervioso? Qué se supone que diría cuando entrara…

"**Vine por ti Nananse. Se acabó la guachafita, agarra tus cosas, nos vamos a casa."**

¿Quién rayos era, su padre?

Algo tenía que ocurrírsele, ya que estaba tardando demasiado en abrir la puerta; si se llegaba a voltear el vigilante, iba a ser muy vergonzoso tener que explicar por qué todavía seguía allí afuera.

Jalo aquella puerta sin importarle más nada. Total, solo estaba ahí de chofer, no tenía que decir nada inteligente. La puerta se cerró tras de él y caminó todo el trecho hasta llegar a la piscina.

El lugar obviamente estaba desierto, pero ni siquiera podía ubicar a Haruka. ¿Realmente estaba allí? Se adentró más en el sitio, y luego pensó que tal vez ya estaba en los vestidores cambiándose para irse. Mejor, así no tenía que buscar maneras de persuadirlo a que se fuera con él. Podía espontáneamente ofrecerle la cola. ¿Entonces, sería mejor esperarlo afuera?

…**Pero tampoco es como si pudiera decir: "Oye…pasaba por aquí, y te vi…y… ¿te llevo a tu casa?"**

Era estúpido.

"**Me mandaron a buscarte. Te ando esperando aquí afuera por esa razón…y no creas que estoy esperando desde hace rato…si no, obviamente te hubiera mandado a llamar…"**

Más estúpido. Oh vamos Sousuke, lo quiero más estúpido…

No. Esperarlo afuera sin avisarle antes que estaba allí, para llevarlo a su casa, era una muy mala idea. Lo mejor era ir al vestidor, y decirle algo como:

"**Hola Nanase. Perdona si te asuste, Makoto me dijo que todavía seguías por aquí y como era muy tarde, pensé que te podía acercar a tu casa."**

Claro, eso era lo que tenía que decirle. Pero que sencillo. Se estaba martirizando por nada. No era como si estuviera ensayando para invitar a Nanase al baile de graduación…

"Déjalo ir, Sousuke, déjalo ir" se reñía mientras revisaba ya por segunda vez los susodichos vestidores.

Cielos, ¿dónde diablos estaba Nanase?, ya se estaba poniendo muy rara la cosa. ¿Sera que se equivocó de gimnasio, de pasillo, de cuarto?, ¿se habrán cruzado sin darse cuenta? Sousuke reviso las letrinas y las duchas antes de volver al punto de inicio, la piscina. Echó un suspiro y meditó la situación.

Mientras su vista navegaba por el sitio; sintiéndose el más tonto de los tontos, en la distancia había un pequeño tupé de color negro flotando cerca de las escaleras de la piscina al otro extremo del gimnasio. Un brazo agarrándose de gancho a uno de los tubos de la escalera. Nariz apenas rozando la superficie. Sousuke se quedó observando la anomalía visual; era una distancia considerable, a penas y podía detallar aquello. Hasta podía pasar por uno de esos equipos automáticos de limpiar piscinas.

Antes de poder continuar con su amonestación mental, Sousuke inconscientemente se fue acercando al "artefacto". Tal vez se sentía inquieto, tal vez caminar aligeraría los bloques de concreto que hacían peso en sus hombros por la consternación.

A mitad de camino una de las cejas de Sousuke fue alzándose. Su boca se torcía en una mueca de total disgusto. Mientras más se acercaba a la figura, esta se hacía más clara. Aquella imagen hacia que se le pararan todos los bellos del cuerpo. Él rogaba que no fuera lo que creía que era. No podía ser verdad. **"Nanase no me podía hacer esto a mí"**, pensaba el cuidador de turno.

Ya no era un misterio. Aquel ovni acuático era sin duda alguna Nanase Haruka. Sousuke se quedaba viendo a Haruka, que estaba a medio ganchete agarrado de la escalera de la piscina, inconsciente, flotando con media cara asomada a la superficie.

Sousuke trago con dificultad y se agacho para acercarse a la susodicha escalera. Acercó su mano lentamente para tocar el rostro del otro barón. **"Por favor dime que no estás muerto."** Pensaba entre sínico y angustiado. Resultaba increíble encontrarse con que alguien pudiese quedarse dormido en una piscina deportiva; para Nanase Haruka cualquier charco parecía ser su hábitat natural. Podía ser una mala maña. A lo mejor a Nanase le gustaban los baños de tina; quién sabe.

Su palma toco la gélida mejilla del menor sin recibir respuesta alguna, provocando que su corazón soltara un respingo. Nanase estaba dormido, ¿cierto?

Un antiguo escalofrió acaricio los sentidos del joven de ojos turquesa; uno que había enterrado ya hace tiempo atrás.

Las branquias inexistentes de Nanase no podían burlar al joven Yamazaki. Con algo de rudeza, por los nervios, movió el rostro de Haruka para que se enderezara fuera del agua y estuviera expuesto por completo al oxigeno humano. Seguía sin respuesta. Buscando maneras de agarrarlo por los hombros, soltó su rostro desprevenidamente, de manera que este volvió a caer de plano en el agua.

El atormentado quería darse un golpe mentalmente. Sousuke termino arrodillándose por completo; urgido por el pavor de ahogar él mismo a la joven promesa olímpica. Con su brazo bueno sostuvo a Haruka desde debajo del sobaco, y con su brazo no tan eficiente, echaba hacia atrás el cráneo del menor, empujando, esta vez con más delicadeza, la frente de este, para que recargara su cabeza en su pecho. Mas sugestionado por el miedo de forzar su hombro que por el genuino dolor, exclamo amargado: "Increíble." Cosa que lo tomo por sorpresa. Él no recordaba que tenía voz…

…**te pasas de genio Sousuke, solamente háblale, despiértalo idiota…**

"Nanase, Nanase" Apenas y podía moverlo, solo alcanzaba a agitarlo suavemente; después de todo, aun no lo sacaba de la piscina, y él mismo estaba en la posición más incómoda posible. Tenía que despertarse, Sousuke no se veía capaz de sacarlo por sí mismo de aquella trampa acuática. No con ese hombro de segunda mano.

Sin duda alguna, era su día de suerte. No solo Nanase había tenido la oportunidad de cuadrar con él una cita de ensueño, sino que ahora era Jaime, el fiel mayordomo que había trabajado por treintaicinco años para la familia Nanase. Realmente increíble. Pero lo que definitivamente había hecho mejorar su día, eran los ojos de Nanase Haruka, que parecían finalmente cobrar vida, al igual que su cuerpo que abandonaba aquel mortecino estado térmico en el que hasta hace unos minutos se encontraba.

Un suspiro de alivio rosó con cálida brisa la oreja del menor. Haruka jadeó inconscientemente por la sensación. Sintiendo los labios de otro individuo casi a un instante de distancia de su lóbulo, con una voz gruesa y fogosa, le dijo:

"No te quedes dormido en la piscina, idiota."

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Como si cobraran vida los dioses griegos que envidiaban a los talentosos humanos, y hacían con ellos lo que les place, el prodigio japonés Nanase Haruka era su nuevo objetivo.

Aquel ogro de la ira que se apoderó de su ser, hace menos de hora y media, había sido expulsado de su sistema. Oh, pero que costoso le había salido el tratamiento. Lo último que se esperaba era que hubiera terminado tan drenado que ni siquiera se había percatado del momento en el que su cerebro dejo de mandar órdenes, y este se desconectara por completo.

Aunque su espalda no había sufrido los pormenores de la terapia que se solía practicar en una tina promedio, había sido arriesgado quedarse flotando sin ser dueño de sí mismo. Hablando de formas tontas de morir; aunque, Haruka no creía que era el caso. Más agravio le causaba el pensar que podía haber madrugado en ese sitio. Si los vigilantes lo llegaban a encontrar, o sus mismísimos compañeros, habría sido algo delicado. Perdería sus privilegios de ipso facto. No más practicas nocturnas, no más llave mágica. En sí, no más felicidad.

Era extraño decirlo pero Haruka sintió que había recuperado el conocimiento alrededor de diez minutos atrás. El familiar chirrido de la puerta metálica pudo haber sido su llamado de atención; aun así, había sido duro despertar por completo. El sueño que sentía era inmensurable.

A pesar de todo, Haruka sentía tener todo bajo control. Si llego a quedarse dormido por un rato, pero solo fue eso, un ratito. No estaba tan somnoliento. Estaba casi despierto. Despierto total. Solo estaba descansando los ojos…

Había cierto movimiento, como unos pasos. A lo mejor era el viento, o el mismo, que ya se había salido de la piscina. Ahí se encontraba el, de pie. Ya se veía en la puerta metálica. Ahora recorría la acera. Se iba a su casa. Por supuesto, ya fue andando hasta su casa. Tenía todo bajo control.

O eso pensó, hasta que sintió su rostro impactando con una pared. Espera, no era una pared. Era el impacto de su cara contra la superficie plana del agua. Oh Dios, todavía seguía en la piscina. Malditas alucinaciones. Ya era la tercera vez que se imaginaba regresando a su casa. Maldita sea, seguía todavía medio dormido.

Ya podía ver el rostro preocupado de Makoto. Tenía que levantarse antes de empanzar a alucinar que vino a buscarlo hasta el plantel. Makoto debe estar en su cama sin pegar un ojo porque no le ha mandado un mensaje todavía de que llego a su casa sano y salvo. Solo despierta. Termina de despertarte.

Quinta vez que repasaba por su cabeza la alusión de su persona levantándose de la piscina y dirigiéndose a su casa. Cuánto sueño podía tener. Que cosa tan absurda pensaba él. Y ahí estaba Rin, viéndolo con desaprobación. Lo cual era por demás innecesario, porque el propio Haruka ya estaba viéndose a sí mismo con desaprobación desde hace rato.

Rin no tenía derecho de verlo así. En primer lugar, quién lo mando a él a decirle a Yamazaki que tenía que montarle guardia. Por su culpa él malentendió las cosas. Prácticamente ambos le hicieron creer que Yamazaki Sousuke sentía aprecio por él. Y eso era ser arrogante. Se podía decir que por lo menos parecía que Yamazaki era capaz de "tolerarlo". Eso estaba más pegado a la realidad. Desconsiderados. Más bien solo Rin. Sousuke era solo un idiota.

Un idiota muy valeroso, que haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos, así sea tener que aguantarse a alguien tan…tan…

No era justo. Por qué no podía ser de su agrado. No era justo…

**Quiero agradarle…**

**Qué puedo hacer para agradarle…**

**Yo quiero…**

…**yo necesito…**

"**Necesito…"**

Mientras esas palabras se enredaban en su lengua, sintió una calidez familiar rozar su mejilla. Haruka levantaba la vista y ahí estaba él, Yamazaki Sousuke. Estaba vestido como en la tarde. Lo veía sonriente. Aquella sonrisa reservada para gente de su estima. Por muy extraño que era el contacto, Haruka se dejó acariciar. Entrecerraba los ojos en gozo mientras las manos de Yamazaki recorrían su cara. Porque si, ahora eran ambas manos las que delicadamente forjaban cada facción de este. No había cavidad para el juicio. Era aceptado, era placentero, así que por qué no dejar a Yamazaki tocar su rostro, y después su cuello por igual.

Finalmente Haruka se sentía como el dueño de la fantasía. Así, ni corto ni perezoso, corrió sus manos para tocar las de Sousuke. Y al momento que las toco, su rostro fue de plano, y esta vez con bastante rudeza, a chocar directamente con la sólida superficie del agua.

Al tiro Sousuke desapareció, y con él el buen humor de Haruka. Gruño por lo bajo creando burbujas. Aun inconsciente. Nuevamente Haruka estaba en el limbo, viendo el fondo de la piscina, y luego al gimnasio, mientras se debatía en despertar o seguir en la habitación blanca que dirigía a los sueños y a las crueles alucinaciones.

Realmente no era difícil transportarse de una a otra. Daba alusión de que el mundo estaba dividido por una raya imaginaria, donde de un lado estaba el gimnasio y al otro lado, la habitación con Sousuke; o eso pensaba descorazonado pues sabía que ya Yamazaki había desaparecido.

Importándole poco o nada sus previos miedos ameritados a las consecuencias de quedarse dormido allí, de nuevo despego a aquel mundo de mentiras. Si tenía un poco de suerte, Sousuke estaría allí, y él podría finalmente hablarle como él quería…hablarle como si fuera solamente suyo. El Sousuke de los sueños no parecía odiarlo, aquella sonrisa que le había dedicado era por demás enternecedora, así que Haruka estaba seguro que dormir un ratito mas no lo iba a matar.

Haruka exigía ver al Sousuke bizarro de inmediato. Ignoraba por completo su racionabilidad, no le importaba lo que pensaría de sí mismo después. No quería privarse de sus deseos. Después de todo, esto era terapia. Era gracias al agua que se sentía así de realizado.

Gracias a las alucinaciones Haruka veía a un Sousuke sonriente. Un Sousuke que parecía cariñoso. Y su amable toque, era tan relajante. Hacia entender como que fueran muy cercanos.

Haruka pedía con todas sus fuerzas que una vez que comenzara el sueño, apareciera Yamazaki.

Si volvía a soñar que caminaba hasta su casa o llegaba a ver otra vez a Rin o a Makoto, se desenchufaría en auto reflejo y se largaría finalmente del lugar…si es que no llegaba a ser tentado de volverlo a intentar…

Para la alegría de Haruka, el viaje resultó exitoso. Primero se encontró viendo al vacío de un anodino panorama, y Haruka ya se sentía con ganas de gruñirle al mundo. Pero sin ninguna advertencia, unos fuertes brazos aparecieron desde atrás, agarrándolo con firmeza. Haruka bajaba la mirada, sorprendido, reconociendo aquellas manos que se incorporaban en su abdomen. Haruka tenía los brazos libres, de tal manera que no reparo en rozar sus manos con las del otro.

Sousuke despego una de sus manos del contacto, y antes de que Haruka pudiera protestar, este uso aquella mano para posarla en la frente de Haruka, haciendo que este echara su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo el pecho de Sousuke como una firme almohada. Si ignoraba lo anticlimático que era todo, no podía decir que era desagradable. Termino aceptando la atención de buena manera.

"**Nanase, Nanase." **Se escuchaba de fondo la voz de Sousuke.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Haruka al doppelganger. Descolocado, puesto que la voz no se oía desde atrás de él, sino como un eco que rodeaba todo el ecosistema de ensueño.

_Su_ Sousuke no le respondió pero este se pegaba más contra él. Sentía el rostro de Yamazaki a meros centímetros.

El sentido empezó a golpearlo cuando Sousuke acerco sus labios al cuello expuesto del menor. Aquella respiración, aquel aire caliente que rozaba su porcelana piel lo estaba asustando un poco. No era repulsivo, pero hasta cierto punto, aquello no parecía correcto. Qué estaba tratando de hacerle ese hombre. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de su control; sin embargo, la característica calma que embarga a los usuarios de un sueño en ciertas circunstancias de un mundo caóticamente burlesco, hizo que Haruka se volviera como si nada y le preguntara a aquel extraño:

"¿Qué haces? Tu nunca me tocas así." Aquello había sonado tan natural saliendo de sus labios. Era válido lo que estaba diciendo pero Haruka sabía que aquello no aplicaba al verdadero Yamazaki, que estaba seguro que nunca lo tendría _así _de cerca.

Aquel Sousuke aflojo su agarre, a lo mejor el subconsciente de Haruka quería darle algo de realismo, pero al parecer no quería ser soltado por completo, no todavía. Qué le pasaba a este sueño…

Haruka decidió seguir soltando buches de escarcha que se tenía guardado.

"Yo no te agrado, ¿no es verdad?" Sousuke permeancia inmóvil. "Lo sé."

"Quisiera…"

**Quisiera que tu…**

**Quisiera importarte más.**

"Quisiera…"

Sousuke volvía a apretarlo, esta vez con más fuerza de la debida, haciendo que Haruka soltara un quejido. "Qué haces…"

Sousuke volvía a encasquetarse entre su cuello, arrancándole un escalofrió a Haruka. Su cuerpo resentía aún más el reforzado agarre de Sousuke.

**Suficiente. Debo despertar. Ya.**

Haruka tenía que echar su cabeza hacia atrás, trabajando su espalda para aflojarse un poco entre los brazos del mayor. Sousuke con más acceso a su persona, acerco sus labios a su oreja.

"Nanase." le basto decir para desarmar la compostura del otro. Soltó un gemido ahogado y termino echándose por completo hacia atrás, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor.

Sousuke suspiro entre cansado y molesto. "No te quedes dormido en la piscina, idiota." Le dijo enardecido.

Haruka pelo los ojos a mas no poder, y cuando se volteó a ver a Sousuke, tenía nuevamente la vista de frente a la bendita piscina y el bendito gimnasio.

**Volví.**

De vuelta al mundo de los vivos pensaba aliviado. Pero poco le duro la calma, al percatarse que un cuerpo caliente lo sostenía desde atrás. Una fuerte mano presionaba su tórax para que este se mantuviera pegado de la pared de la piscina, mientras que la otra…su frente, justo como en el sueño…

"Si ya habías despertado me hubieras dado una señal, Nanase. Estoy todo acalambrado aquí. Tengo que soltarte."

**Esa voz**

Solo existía una persona en este mundo con _esa_ voz. ¿Todavía seguía medio dormido?

"Hablo enserio, te voy soltar."

**Imposible. Imposible**

"Te estoy soltando a la una, a las dos, y a las…más te vale estar despierto, Nanase. ¡Tres!" Sousuke soltó a Haruka y este a penas se sumergía. Haruka nadó hasta el fondo y luego se impulsó desde el suelo en puntas. Al asomar su rostro a la superficie se quitó los mechones que entorpecían su vista y se quedó viendo incrédulo la figura del hombre de sus sueños.

"Solo a ti se te ocurre que dormir en una piscina es una buena idea." Le ladró Sousuke con aquella mirada severa que lo caracterizaba.

**Es el Real.**

Como si su corazón no tuviera que pedirle permiso, empezó a bombear de manera agitada. Ese molesto traqueteo que hacia su corazón al aventarse contra sus costillas, y solo por tener de frente a este sujeto, que vergonzoso reflejo.

"Vamos, ¿Dónde tienes tus cosas, tu toalla?" a Haruka no se le bajaba la sorpresa, volteó su cara a la entrada, viendo su bolso recargado en el banco que estaba al lado de la puerta. Era incapaz de abrir la boca. Las palabras no salían. Sousuke soltó un bufido reconociendo el gesto de Haruka, encontrando de inmediato con la mirada el bolso de este. Debió haberlo visto antes al entrar, que despiste…

Sousuke se encamino a la entrada. ¿Le iría a buscar su toalla? Haruka despertó del maleficio y nadó hasta las otras escaleras. Por supuesto, llego primero que Sousuke. Haruka camino a paso rápido hasta su bolso, sintiendo la mirada del otro haciéndole hoyos en la espalda.

Paso su toalla superficialmente por todo su cuerpo, por la urgencia de secarse rápido, y el repentino corte que le daba pasar tanto tiempo sin decir nada, Sousuke ya estaba prácticamente al lado suyo, al menos debía preguntarle qué rayos hacia ahí…

Sousuke estaba cruzado de brazos, observando sus mecánicos movimientos. No podía evitar lucir incomodo, pero la mirada severa de Sousuke no parecía advertir que le importara…por qué lo veía así de todas formas…

"Nanase, sécate bien el cabello. Llegas a dar un paso fuera de aquí y una ventola te enfermara."

¿Qué demonios?

Algo debía decir. Lo que sea. Involuntariamente ponía la toalla sobre su cuello y secaba su pelo con más detenimiento. ¿En serio no le iba a decir nada?

Sousuke por su parte también estaba extrañado por la falta de comunicación. A lo mejor Haruka todavía seguía medio dormido, pero le extrañaba que ni siquiera le halla preguntado que hacia el ahí.

Con un poco de coraje y autoestima auspiciada por el señor Tachibana, Sousuke se aventuró a tratar de ser simpático por una vez en la vida.

"La piscina de La Central es increíble, pero la de tu universidad no tiene nada que envidiarle. Tienes mucha suerte." ¿Qué otro halago podría decirle a alguien como Nanase Haruka?, incluso estaba sorprendido por habérsele ocurrido algo tan rápido…

Y por muy estúpido que parezca, aquello hizo que Haruka al fin se dignara a honrarlo con sus palabras:

"Gracias." Su voz sonó igual de monótona, pero eso era un éxito para él, mejor un suntuoso 'gracias' que nada. Haruka saliendo finalmente con éxito del shock, se volteó a ver a Sousuke y le pregunto lo que todos en la audiencia esperábamos: "¿Qué haces aquí, Yamazaki?"

Sousuke había ensayado. Él tenía esto bajo control.

Sousuke miro directamente a los ojos de Haruka, y no le gustaron esos ojos. Había pensado llegar y tomar esta oportunidad para afianzar su inestable base, la base que creyó haber construido con su invitación de esta tarde. En aquellos ojos había cierto resentimiento, cierta apatía.

Algo le había pasado a este tipo.

¿Qué le habría dicho Rin?

Una vez más, no parecía justo para él. Él solo quería un poco de reconocimiento. Él no era Makoto, él no estaba acostumbrado a recibir aquella dosis de apatía para después sacar una barita mágica de su bolsillo y arreglar el asunto a punta de frases de cajas de galletas y sonrisas angelicales. Sousuke era de los que se largaba y dejaba que al otro se le pasara el mal humor. Un día de estos Sousuke iba a pedirle un cursito a Makoto…

La cara indiferente de Haruka enfermaba a Sousuke. Y no era como si le estuviera dando algo con lo que defenderse. No había emoción alguna allí. No había ni una pista. Al menos Rin era de los que su cara asemejaba un poema, se desahogaba, se ponía feo llorando, o incluso aquella mueca repleta de colmillos daba mucho que decir, y eso era lo que llamaba Sousuke "una ayudita". Nanase en cambio se lo quedaba todo para el mismo. Cómo rayos trabajaba con eso…

Aquí entraba el mecanismo de defensa de Sousuke al pisar terreno desconocido, aquellas ortodoxas emociones, no había mejor fórmula para él que el cinismo y el sarcasmo. Por qué tanta seriedad. Solo había venido para escoltarlo a su casa…

Colocó su fuerte mano sobre el hombro del menor y le dedico una burlona sonrisa "¿En serio, Nanase?, ¿Tu qué crees?" corrió ambas manos a la cabeza de Haruka y le sobo su toalla con fuerza a modo de jugarreta "Vístete. Te espero afuera, es tardísimo."

Sousuke le dio la espalda y salió rápido de allí. Había sido cobarde de su parte, pero el rechazo no era una opción. Si Nanase se tardaba más de cinco minutos allá dentro, Sousuke estaba dispuesto a sacarlo de allí por una oreja y si no se quería subir a la moto, lo llevaría a pie; total, la cosa era distinta si eran dos hombres con cuerpo de atletas los que caminaban por una senda solitaria…Y entonces Sousuke entendió el doble sentido de su propia ocurrencia. Maldición, él mismo cayó solo en esa.

Ser un homosexual con compañía nocturna no se veía mal si eso conllevaba a llevar sano y a salvo hasta su casa al grandioso Nanase Haruka. Nada mal Sousuke, por una vez estas priorizando cosas importantes en la vida, pensaba él.

Mientras Sousuke agradecía haber traído zapatos para correr, Haruka yacía inmóvil apoyado en la reja de la portería, viendo en la lejanía a su escolta, que lo esperaba pacientemente sin un ápice de amargura en la cara…

Parecía mentira que Yamazaki Sousuke hubiera venido hasta su plantel, en medio de la noche, para llevarlo a su casa. A qué se debía el favor. Cómo Sousuke pudo saber que estaba allí en primer lugar…

Era tan…divertido.

¿Y por qué lo era?

No estaba seguro pero los costados de su boca se curvaban levemente hacia arriba. Cuando estaba a punto de agarrar camino, sintió al portero desde atrás y recordó despedirse de él.

"Noche dura ¿eh? Buenas noches muchacho, que suerte que tengas un amigo que te lleve a tu casa."

Haruka asintió un poco incómodo, tratando de enterrar esa leve sonrisita que no pasaba desapercibida, y finalmente se fue para dejar de hacer esperar a Sousuke.

Naturalmente Sousuke lo esperaba alerta, con casco adicional en mano y la mirada impaciente que te daba tu padre antes de empezar un viaje familiar por carretera. Haruka respiró hondo y camino directo a su chofer con un rápido e inafectado andar.

"Esto es tuyo" Sousuke le alcanzó su casco y aseguro el suyo. Imitándolo, Haruka veía disimuladamente al otro joven, que se veía bastante relajado con la idea de llevarlo en su moto; Mientras, Sousuke trataba de superar el hecho de que Haruka haya accedido en primer lugar…

No hubo quejas, ni preguntas si quiera, Haruka tenía puesto el casco y lo veía expectante. "Te luce." Le dijo burlón. Llevar a Haruka a su casa en su moto era una realidad, Sousuke sonrió para sí mismo ansioso; se agarró del manubrio y se subió ágil a la Yamaha. Haruka acortó la distancia pero de allí no pudo hacer más nada.

Se suponía que debía subirse, pero "cómo" era la pregunta. No, Haruka no era retardado, su único agravio era que viera por donde lo viera, necesitaba apoyarse de Sousuke para poder subirse al endemoniado vehículo.

Sousuke miraba con el rabillo del ojo al escrupuloso muchacho. Reviro los ojos y soltó un quejido amargo. "Qué estas esperando…" Sousuke se volteó para presionarlo con aquella mirada autoritaria "sube."

El propietario del viril transporte no podía bajarle el tono a sus comandos, todavía seguía enojado por encontrarse a Haruka durmiendo tan descuidadamente en la piscina. Ya era lo suficientemente alarmante para Sousuke que el joven prodigio estuviera tan tarde en la calle sabiendo que era día de semana.

Haruka, por su lado, no había terminado de componerse. Estaba nervioso y los regaños de Sousuke no terminaban de bajarlo a tierra firme. Le temblaban las manos y los labios debido al frio inclemente de la noche y la propia situación no dejaba que se estabilizara. Aparte de que aún no tenía resuelto el asunto de subirse a la moto sin tocar a Sousuke, Haruka tenía demasiado sueño, estaba exhausto, y no era para menos con el tremendo trote que se llevó ese día, tanto física, como mentalmente…

"Mmm Humm, ¿qué sucede Nanase, todavía dormido o temes quebrarme el hombro?" era un chiste pero el agrio comentario dejo a Haruka incómodo. "Móntate, coño." le dijo casi en un susurro.

Ya con ganas de pulverizarle el bendito hombro al conductorcito, Haruka se apoyó finalmente en Sousuke, alzó levemente la pierna y quedo sentado al fin. Sousuke soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo, y prendió el vehículo. El ronroneo de la maquina sacudió un poco a Haruka de sus pensamientos, provocando que este chocara su pecho contra la espalda de Sousuke, algo bastante inevitable considerando la falta de espacio personal que proporcionaba el susodicho cacharro. Haruka veía avergonzado aquella imponente muralla, que por meros milímetros rozaba su mentón y su nariz. Haruka echaba su cabeza hacia atrás para evitarlo a toda costa. Sousuke se veía malditamente alto ahora que estaban sentados y muy próximos; al girar su cabeza tuvo que bajar la mirada para dirigirle unas palabras al otro. "No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad?" le decía pedante. **Que molesto era…**

Haruka simplemente le dedico una mirada indiferente. Tratando de ignorar el hecho de que ahora le parecía más vergonzoso la cercanía de la parte inferior de sus cuerpos que la superior, Haruka buscó "las cositas" de las que la gente se sostenía cuando iban como pasajeros en una moto.

Sousuke estaba a punto de indicarle a Haruka que se sostuviera de su cintura, tomando en cuenta de que no sabía si Haruka habría alguna vez subido en una moto, y de paso que el joven nadador estaba cansado. Tampoco era un hecho científico el saber que no era recomendable sostenerse de las asas traseras de las motos, pero en este mundo existía mucha gente prejuiciosa y escrupulosa.

Sousuke se volteó disimuladamente para testear el asunto, y si, en su defecto, Haruka estaba agarrándose de las asas traseras.

Sousuke echó un bufido apagado **"Si así está bien para ti…" **pensó desairado.

La moto despego con fuerza y el efecto latigazo hizo de la suyas para darle su primera y más desagradable experiencia a nuestro inexperto pasajero. Los músculos de sus bíceps se contrajeron dolorosamente amortiguando su desbalance, y aunque trato duramente de no avergonzarse a sí mismo, la física hizo que chocara su cara contra la espalda del mayor. Fue doloroso, y seguidamente muy vergonzoso, Haruka sentía su cara enrojecer, del golpe y de la pena.

Sousuke sonrió malicioso y pregunto con voz desinteresada que si estaba bien. Lejos de pensar que hubiera sido a propósito, Haruka le respondió en un murmullo casi inaudible, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza mientras la sangre se le acumulaba en la cara.

"**Soy un bravucón…"** pensaba Sousuke entre lastimero y burlón. Era culpa de Nanase, de alguna forma siempre lograba sacarle su lado travieso.

El recorrido del largo trecho del campus fue como un calentamiento, Sousuke se mantenía en silencio e iba a una velocidad constante, Haruka ya tenía confianza barata para mantenerse estable como pasajero. La historia cambio bruscamente con el primer brusco frenazo del primer Sr. Semáforo. Qué desagradable sensación daba la alusión de sentir media nalga en el suelo y la otra en el aire. Sus muñecas tronaban peligrosamente mientras sostenía las asas, pero si suavizaba la tensión solo un poco, el pobre prodigio ya se sentía besando el asfalto. Los "pequeños raspones" no le hacían competencia a las fracturas, pero pegar la nuca de la acera o ser atropellado por un carro al caer daba más miedo.

Al llegar al cuarto semáforo Sousuke estaba más que harto, y no era por el constante golpeteo que hacia el casco de Haruka contra el suyo, sino porque estaba igual o más aterrado que el propio Haruka de que este se callera. Aprovechando que estaba en rojo, Sousuke soltó una mano del manubrio y le llamo la atención a su compañero, posicionándola en la pierna de este. "Nanase, sería mucho más seguro, para los dos, que te sostuvieras de mí mientras conduzco." Haruka torcía sus cejas en confusión. Qué le estaba pidiendo "Sousuke"…

"¿Eso no te desagradaría?" Haruka se maldijo mentalmente, esa palabra no era la que quería usar, él iba usar la referente a la incomodidad. Sousuke por su parte estaba sorprendido de lo idiota que sonaba aquello, maldita sea, qué le costaba que se agarrara de él, acaso le daba pena o qué coño…

"Nanase," Haruka sentía el amargo inicio de sus palabras. Genial, Yamazaki no estaba de humor para _su mierda_. "Desagradable es tener que presenciar un accidente vial. Eso sí es _desagradable_". Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan odioso con Nanase. Tal vez realmente nunca se ha subido a una moto antes, demonios Sousuke, deja al hombre en paz. Demuestra que sinceramente lo quieres ayudar llevándolo a su casa en una pieza. "Desagradable, y horrible." Terminó diciendo mucho más consiente

Ahora sí, mas avergonzado que nunca, Haruka trató de disuadir a Sousuke de que dejara el asunto pasar. "Está bien, no es necesa-.."

"Vamos, no seas obstinado." Sousuke soltó el muslo del otro para capturar una de sus muñecas, sin mucha resistencia por la sorpresa, Sousuke posiciono la mano de Haruka en su macizo abdomen. Haruka protesto incoherente y busco la manera de recuperar su mano pero Sousuke no se la soltaba.

El hombre de ojos turquesa estaba perdiendo los estribos aquí, no faltaba mucho para que el semáforo se pusiera en verde y no sabía si podía soportar más mini infartos con Nanase en el asiento trasero. Sousuke le dirigió una mirada fiera y le ladró: "Deja el berrinche Nanase que el semáforo ya va a cambiar. Has el favor y agárrate con ambas manos, que no me dejas manejar bien. No quiero estar preocupándome con cada curva que te siento saltando del asiento. Tú te llegas a caer de esta moto y yo me muero."

Su tono había sido brusco por demás, el amonestado se veía afectado por aquellas palabras; sin embargo sus pupilas se dilataban ante la imagen protectora del mayor. Haruka veía a Sousuke embelesado mientras el otro pensaba que había ido muy lejos.

Sousuke soltó la mano de Haruka y dirigió la vista al frente al sentir el cambio de luz. Ya se disculparía más tarde. Por la seguridad de Haruka, procuraría ir más despacio, o eso pensaba hacer hasta que sintió un apretón en la parte inferior de su tronco. Ambas manos entrelazadas aferrándose a su cuerpo. Sousuke pensó en disculparse entonces pero Haruka se le adelantó: "Perdón." Sousuke se sorprendió pero no dijo nada y se mantuvo en silencio por un par de cuadras.

"No hay mucho tráfico por aquí, así que voy a acelerar. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte siempre y cuando te sostengas bien." Realmente no había necesidad de ello. Sousuke no tenía ningún apuro, pero por alguna razón quería saber si Haruka confiaba en él lo suficiente. Nanase había dejado de pegar esos brincos detrás de él, pero Sousuke iba en mínima. Dónde estaba el mérito allí.

"Está Bien." Le dijo en un murmullo. Sousuke sonreía de medio lado, realmente Nanase parecía asustado, que divertido.

Aprovechando las calles menos congestionadas, Sousuke acelero con más velocidad de la legalmente permitida. Cambiaba de carril a deporte. Giraba consecutivamente dando círculos por el mismo sector; y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que Haruka se diera cuenta. Sousuke podía sentir el fuerte apretón del otro. Si, definitivamente Haruka había agarrado confianza, eso o lo tenía asustado de muerte.

"Estas atrofiando mis órganos, Nanase" bromeó. Haruka aflojó su agarre para después reforzarlo casi de inmediato al sentir una corriente de aire que amenazaba con tumbarlo. "Lo siento." Decía apenado con la cara caliente, ignorando el gélido clima de la noche. Sousuke ya se veía en el infierno, cuánta maldad desbordaban sus poros.

"Solo bromeo Nanase." Se volteó para encararlo con una enternecedora expresión. El joven de negruzca cabellera estaba tan concentrado en recordar al detalle esos cariñosos ojos turquesa y esa sonrisa de medio lado que no conseguía enojarse por nada de lo que le dijera este nada simpático chofer. Sousuke, que parecía haber perdido de vista el objetivo principal de aquella misión, sintió volver al camino estipulado al notar los enrojecidos cachetes de la promesa olímpica que respondía por el nombre de Nanase Haruka. Este clima estaba atentando con la salud del prodigio. Debía llevar a Haruka a su casa de inmediato.

"Perdona que te pregunte esto ahora Nanase pero, dónde rayos es que queda tu casa" Sousuke veía los alrededores a pesar de que aquella vueltas en círculo que dio por toda la manzana habían sido intencionales. "Creí saber por dónde era guiándome por la panadería, pero, con esta oscuridad se me hace difícil ubicarme" Lo que no era difícil para Haruka era recordar el poco sentido de la orientación que tenía Sousuke. Podría hasta parecer que tenía cierta culpa en el asunto, que injusto…

Haruka liberó una de sus manos mientras se sostenía con más fuerza con la que había dejado atrás, señalo el tramo correspondiente y le indico a Sousuke donde debía girar. Con cada nueva indicación ejecutada, Haruka devolvía sus brazos a la postura original, para estrujar la cintura de Sousuke con esmero, y como este no se quejaba, disfrutaba de la seguridad brindada por su guardián. Era agradable provocarle calambres a Sousuke, y olía tan delicioso, definitivamente olía a jabón, Haruka estaba seguro. Sousuke fue a buscarlo justo después de bañarse. Su cabello también despedía olor a limpio, claro que Haruka solo pudo olerlo en el gimnasio, y se aseguró de ello cuando se bajaron al frente de su pensión. Oh, Sousuke era tan limpio. Tan Amable por llevarlo a su casa. Él era simplemente maravilloso…

Cuando el vehículo se detuvo, el moreno procuro liberar de todo contacto físico al hombre maravilla lo antes posible, y busco formas de exiliarse sin parecer que le estaba costando pensar en el cómo. Sousuke sintió como Haruka apartaba su cuerpo de él de una manera ortodoxa y antinatural. El experimentado conductor echó un bufido fastidiado. _Haruka estaba buscando maneras de caerse de la moto de la manera más patética posible, _pensaba Sousuke. Plantando sus pies firmemente en el asfalto y agarrándose de los manubrios, Sousuke echó su espalda hacia atrás, casi recostándose de Haruka que apenas y pudo atinar a poner entre los dos sus brazos, cerrando sus manos en puños, que trataban en vano de enderezar a un payaso.

"Hola Nanase, ¿harto de la moto?" Sousuke le mostraba aquella socarrona sonrisa. Haruka sentía su nariz rozar la olorosa nuca de Sousuke, aquel jabón, o aquel shampoo que usaba el castaño tenía una esencia muy agradable. Este maléfico chiquillo a veces hacia cosas sin sentido, ahora por qué le fastidiaba. "**Harto de ti" **decían aquellos ojos desafiantes que le mostraba Nanase; sin embargo, Haruka estaba lejos de pensar eso, en primer lugar no sabía por qué Sousuke estaba haciendo esta broma…

"¿Qué haces?" ahora sus palmas tocaban plenamente la amplia espalda del mayor y subían hasta quedar en sus hombros. "Quiero bajarme." No era posible creer que Sousuke quisiera pasar más tiempo así con él. Imposible. Mas si tenían que estar en esa incómoda posición…

Sousuke posó una de sus manos sobre las de Haruka para que no la apartara de su hombro, se enderezo de golpe trayéndose derecho a Haruka por igual. "Así como se sube, se baja, Nanase. Deja de monear, no te caíste en el camino para que te vengas a caer en la entrada de tu casa."

"Bien." le respondió secamente. Sousuke era tan odioso…

"Has caso y bájate sosteniéndote de mí." Haruka lo volvía a fulminar con la mirada a modo de reclamo, Sousuke le respondía con la sonrisa de imbécil de membrecía.

"Lo entendí a la primera." _Oh pero que sensible era Nananse_. Este tipo de respuestas solo le daban cuerda a Sousuke, no podía parar, no cuando Haruka se la estaba poniendo así de fácil.

"Bien, bájate ya." Haruka lo miraba incrédulo, ¿Iba a seguir?, que odioso. _Qué, qué me vas a hacer_, decían los ojos del mayor. A Haruka le saldría mejor pegar una carrera hasta su casa, que solo estaba a diez pasos de la puerta, pero no lo haría, porque él tenía clase. Le agradecería a Sousuke por el favor y luego lo exiliaría de su vida para siempre. Sousuke estaba lejos de parecer disfrutar su compañía, así que por qué insistir…

Haruka se agarró nuevamente de Sousuke por los hombros y se bajó dócilmente, con una cara de penuria. Como esperaba, tener algo con Yamazaki era inadmisible, todo por el hecho de ser quien era. Nuevamente Haruka se repetía a si mismo que aquello no era justo.

Sousuke se había quedado perplejo con la cara de funeral que llevaba Nanase al bajarse. ¿Era su culpa? Tuvo la oportunidad de alcanzar la muñeca de Haruka antes de que este se apartara mucho del rango, modero su tono y le comunicó:

"Estoy molesto contigo Nanase." Aquellos ojos azules se abrieron como platos, y a pesar de verse como si tuviera algo que decir, su boca se mantuvo sellada. Haruka temía oír lo que le fuera a decir. No quería su desprecio, mucho menos viniendo de su propia boca. "¿Qué, no me vas a preguntar por qué estoy molesto contigo?"

"Ya lo sé…no necesito que me lo digas" Oh bueno, es cierto, Nanase no podía ser así de tonto.

"Excelente, se ve que eres un niño de oro de la cabeza a los pies." Sousuke le dedicaba una sarcástica sonrisa, carente de todo crédito por parte de Haruka. "Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿está bien?, fue bastante perturbador para mí encontrarte en ese estado comatoso."

"¿Qu-..?" Haruka no podía ocultar su desconcierto. Sousuke, sin embargo, siguió hablando mientras se bajaba de la moto y se paraba junto al prodigio.

"No sé si es costumbre tuya pero recuerda, soy nuevo en esto, yo no soy Rin ni Makoto, si te veo inerte en una piscina es _obvio_ que me voy a alterar." ¿Enserio Sousuke estaba molesto…por algo como eso?

Haruka podía jurar que Sousuke hablaba como si se preocupara por él. Nuevamente el calor subió hasta su cara, y Sousuke sin poder advertirlo, acercó sus manos al rostro del menor, que con el mayor esfuerzo del mundo se encontraba imperturbable.

"No te estoy diciendo que dejes de ir a la piscina por las noches…" Haruka aguantaba la respiración mientras sentía los dedos de Sousuke rozar su manzana de Adán, "…pero si te encuentras cansado lo mejor es no ir, o si sientes indicios de sueño, irte a casa." Sousuke desabrocho exitosamente el casco de Haruka y se lo saco para luego pasarle una mano por su cabello, echándolo hacia atrás. "En cualquier caso, estoy a la orden si necesitas un aventón. Llámame y en diez minutos máximo, estaré allá."

Sousuke veía con molestia y preocupación la sonrosada tez de Haruka, _maldito clima, deja de atentar contra la salud del ídolo deportivo japonés_, pensaba. Lo mejor era hacer a Haruka entrar rápido a su casa.

"Bueno ya lo sabes, tienes mi teléfono así que no dudes en llamarme para lo que sea. Llévate tu celular siempre, en todo momento. Es mejor si tienes una agenda en tu bolso con los números importantes, soy humano y hasta a mí se me ha quedado olvidado el celular en casa."

Haruka sostenía su cara de poker como podía. Sousuke tenía que callarse ya; le estaba haciendo muy difícil aguantarse las ganas de sonreírle. Los costados de su boca amenazaban con ceder, más por premiar a Sousuke que por fuerza de voluntad. Sousuke lo estaba escoltando como una madre, eso no era simpático, era irritante; entonces, de dónde venía esta complacencia, ¿tanto le gustaba tener la atención de Sousuke solo para él?

"Deberías entrar ya Nanase, está helando aquí afuera ¿no crees?" el gallardo cuidador decía eso pero Haruka disfrutaba de manera apreciativa la mano de Sousuke sobre su hombro.

"Si gustas puedes tomar algo caliente antes de irte." La idea de invitar a Sousuke a su casa nunca había pasado por el departamento de inteligencia. Quién rayos había apoyado esa moción. Bueno, qué importaba si Sousuke decía que si…

"Nah, estoy bien. Creo que ya se nos pasó la hora de dormir a ambos." Sousuke movía sus brazos para sacudirse el frio, y con su tajante respuesta también se había sacudido a Haruka, que ahora no quería darle la cara. Nunca debió haberle ofrecido nada, que vergonzoso. "¡Tú…!" le alzó la voz, y Haruka le dio la cara en auto reflejo. _Maldición_. "Te tomaras una pastillas para el resfriado, por si acaso. Tu cara esta tan roja como un tomate. Tal vez fue el camino…" Sousuke se entre cortaba, sintiéndose culpable por darle todas esas vueltas innecesarias en la moto. Si Nanase se llegaba a enfermar por su culpa, la iba a pagar muy caro. Sousuke volvía a fijar su mirada en la cara de Haruka, cuyo tono carmesí permanecía en su lugar. _**No te vayas a enfermar, Nanase…**_

"Si todavía tienes el cabello mojado no te metas a la cama antes de secarlo bien. Ni se te ocurra volverte a bañar. No creo que sea un problema para ti el olor a cloro. Y no des tantas vueltas antes de dormir, es tarde…" Sousuke se sentía idiota repitiendo las mismas cosas una y otra vez, _pero enserio era tarde_. Soltó un quejido amargo y se despachó solo "Me voy. Tú duerme…y te tomas la pastilla que te dije. Buenas noches"

El chico vaselina subió en su súper vehículo y antes de poder arrancar, la atractiva figura que coprotagonizaba con él, se acercó para agradecerle por sus atenciones.

"Yamazaki," lo sostenía del brazo con descaro. Una barata confianza se apoderaba de Haruka. Sousuke había sido amable, él tenía que decir gracias… "Gracias por todo." Sousuke, con la intención de ser modesto, planeaba disipar aquello con una sonrisa y un _buenas noches_, pero al darle la cara a su protegido, se sentía incapaz de decir algo. Los ojos de Haruka eran profundos, invitantes, con una calidez sobrenatural; sus pestañas hacían una curva coqueta que delineaban sus ojos de una manera tan afectuosa. Boca cincelada en un tono granate delicado, muy similar al color bermejo que escarchaba sus mejillas y la punta de sus orejas.

A Sousuke se le dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro. Qué dicha, Nanase no solo era talentoso sino que también tenía una cara bonita el muy desgraciado, y para rematar, unos ojos bellísimos; en definitiva Japón iba a adorarlo, Nanase Haruka sería la próxima _Yuna Kim_ versión japonesa.

Le tomo del hombro y le dio una fraternal sacudida "Cuando quieras, Nanase." Haruka en ese momento se encontraba bajo un trance ¿Qué no recordaba que Sousuke debía irse?; sin embargo, su serena expresión tranquilizaba a Sousuke puesto que bastante le había soportado todo el día y eso que supuestamente Nanase estaba _de malas _desde la reciente conversación que tuvo con Rin. "De aquí vete directo a la cama. No te preocupes por Makoto, yo le avisare que llegaste bien." nuevamente la mención de Makoto rompe la burbuja de Haruka. ¿Por qué razón Sousuke tenía que reportarse con Makoto sobre su persona? Podía hacerlo él mismo. Sousuke no tenía ninguna necesidad de hablar con Makoto… a menos claro, que fueran a hablar de otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con él. Pero qué podría ser, ¿de que podrían hablar a estas horas tan avanzadas de la noche?...

Haruka arrugaba la manga de Sousuke en frustración, abandonando toda su aura simpática. Sousuke al percatarse que el joven prodigio todavía no agarraba derechito a su casa, le pregunto qué le pasaba. Haruka por supuesto no tenía nada que decir así que tuvo que dejar ir a Sousuke, para luego dar media vuelta a su casa.

Aquel caminar desgastado y sin sal de Haruka ponía a Sousuke de los nervios. Nanase podía ser tan desesperante. Aparte de distraído, olvidadizo también… "¡Ah! Nanase, un momento, ven acá." Haruka volvía hasta el motociclista con mejor humor, expectante a lo que le fuera decir Yamazaki. Tal vez le iba a decir que no hablaría de nada con Makoto y se iría también directo a la cama…

Sousuke hurgó en los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta y saco un pequeño paquete plástico del cual extrajo lo que parecía una tarjeta. "Ten. En caso de que se te olvide el celular en casa, ahí está el teléfono de la oficina de administración donde trabajo. Solo debes preguntar por mí. También tiene el teléfono de la cooperativa por si tu o alguien que conozcas necesita un taxi." Haruka veía con ojo crítico el artículo y a Sousuke se le escapó una risita apagada "Lo sé, es muy cutre. Pero no te preocupes, cuando yo me vuelva _alguien_, pagare a un buen diseñador para que haga las mías."

Finalmente Sousuke encendió _su nave _y se despidió con un maternal: "La hora, Nanase. A dormir." Haruka le siguió la espalda con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Al pasar el umbral de su hogar sintió como el cansancio lo abatía; llegó a pensar en bañarse antes de dormir aunque aquello fuera a molestar a Yamazaki, pero sus pisadas se sentían como bloques, su espalda crujía instrumentalmente. Toda aquella tensión que acumulo en la moto y el entrenamiento de aquella tarde lo habían dejado molido.

Al llegar al cuarto se fue quitando la ropa parsimoniosamente, ni fuerza para eso tenía. Coloco la tarjeta de Sousuke en la cómoda, echó la ropa en el cesto y fue a guindar en la regadera su traje de baño. Tomó su paño y después de haberse puesto ropa interior limpia, se sentó en su cama para tallarse las raíces de la cabeza hasta que estas estuvieran completamente secas. Volvió a ponerse las ropas de dormir que cargaba antes de haberse ido y se acurruco con la sábana que ya había desdoblado previamente.

Haruka descansó sus ojos aproximadamente unos diez minutos; los abría en cuenta nueva para ver disimuladamente aquel pedazo de papel glasse impreso. A lo mejor todos los conocidos de Yamazaki poseían una. Era bueno tener el contacto de una línea de taxis a la mano. Algo tan básico como eso no podía ser especial. Recordaba vagamente como hace muy poco Makoto telefoneaba a una de esas, tenía que ser la de Yamazaki Sousuke.

El joven nadador podía sentir como la amargura nublaba sus pensamientos. Por qué era tan difícil dejar eso ir. Haruka giro sobre sí mismo enrollándose en su sábana cual roll de canela y tomó su celular, telefoneó a Makoto y espero que la llamada callera.

La llamada tardo en caer y Haruka estuvo a punto de cortar, pero aquella tierna voz se hizo presente a último minuto, seguido de un amplio bostezo.

"Haru, ¿Qué sucede, estas bien?" un aguijón de culpa se atravesó en el pecho del prodigio. Makoto en vez de estar hablando con Yamazaki, estaba rendido del sueño.

"Makoto, perdóname. Solo quería avisarte que estoy en casa. Vuelve a dormir." Comunicó modoso y arrepentido.

"No tienes que disculparte Haru." Haruka podía sentir la cálida sonrisa de su amigo derritiéndole el alma. "Estoy aliviado de saber que estas en casa y no en la calle..." a Makoto se le escapo otro bostezo y termino su oración con un "…siendo tan tarde."

"Aun así me disculpo por preocuparte. Duerme bien."

Makoto se espabilo un poco con el ultimo dialogo de Haruka y se apresuró a decir "Enserio Haru, no te disculpes. Está bien. No estaba tan preocupado." Una risita divertida se dio paso "Claro que no puedo decir lo mismo de Sousuke. Casi le da hipo cuando le mencione que estabas todavía por el campus."

Haruka quedó petrificado tras oír el nombre del otro barón. Era de esperarse que Makoto tuviera que ver con que Sousuke lo fuera a buscar debido a la llamada que le había hecho Makoto en el gimnasio, pero no entendía a que venía la connotación del risueño muchacho. Haruka quería oír el cuento completo.

"No te entiendo." Le dijo con esa monótona voz de siempre, y Makoto agarro el hilo para darse vida montando su teatro.

"No te había visto conectado y por eso te llame para ver que hacías. Cuando me dijiste que estabas nadando en la piscina, me sorprendí por un momento, pero yo sabía que no había nada de qué preocuparse y te deje ser. En eso me puse a hablar con Sousuke por el skype, quería saber si conocía un sitio donde hicieran buenas pizzas por Nakano." Haruka se preguntaba por qué Makoto siempre hablaba de comida cuando refería a Sousuke… "En fin, hablamos un rato de Rin y terminé comentándole que todavía no estabas en casa y que estabas nadando en tu plantel. Haru, hubieras visto, Sousuke estaba que echaba humo. Traté de calmarlo pero no oía razones, decía que por más que seas tú, a esta hora la ciudad era peligrosa. No me dio tiempo de decirle más nada cuando ya se había puesto una chaqueta para salir y cargaba las llaves en mano. Salió disparado a buscarte, muerto de la preocupación." La voz de Makoto era tan dulce y melosa, aquello parecía un cuento de dormir para Haru, y Haruka estaba disfrutando mucho la historia.

"Te confieso que me sentí aliviado de que te fuera a buscar, no es por nada pero Tokio tiene su fama, por eso ni me di cuenta cuando me quede dormido mientras leía uno de los temas de un taller que tengo mañana. Aun así, gracias por avisarme que llegaste bien." Makoto sentía que había cumplido con su cometido, quitó los libros de su cama y se acomodó en su almohada.

"Buenas noches Makoto" le dijo afectuoso, y notoriamente cansado.

"Buenas noches Haru." Le respondió en el mismo estado.

La llamada finalizó y Haruka podía sentir el aire circulando por sus pulmones nuevamente. ¿Desde cuándo había empezado a aguantar la respiración? Tal vez desde que Makoto le dijo que Sousuke había estado _muerto de la preocupación_ por él. Qué coincidencia que Makoto lo hubiera mencionado mientras hablaban de Rin, y que halagadora había sido la reacción de Sousuke sobre el tópico.

Es que se podía imaginar a Makoto y a Sousuke hablando de la dieta de Rin, y que de repente, Makoto hubiera dicho algo como _**"Haruka también está muy pendiente de su entrenamiento. Es más, el sigue allá en la universidad, nadando"**_, y Sousuke perdiendo los estribos por si algo llegase a pasarle en el momento que saliera a la calle para buscar maneras de irse a su casa. Haruka embriagado por la atención, trazaba con su dedo remolinos en la sábana, si, realmente era muy atento por parte de Sousuke el haberle hecho tremendo servicio. Y lo mejor de todo, era que había sido _su_ idea.

Con el ego afelpado y la barriguita llena de mariposas, el joven de atesada cabellera se hundió en sus sábanas mientras apretaba entre sus brazos una almohada extra. A pesar de que podía llegar a pensar que tal vez Sousuke le nació aquello por secuela de la previa orden que la había dado Rin, Haruka simplemente no quiso pensar en ello; aquella idea fue conscientemente borrada de su sistema. ¿Estaba mimándose demasiado? Diablos no. Aquello no podía tener relación con lo otro. ¿Por qué? Porque nadie vio a Sousuke esa noche como él lo vio. Era imposible llegar a pensar que Yamazaki hizo aquello de mala gana. Aquellos ojos no mentían. Haruka estaba seguro, que aquel hombre de cariñosos y protectores ojos color turquesa había ido en su búsqueda con el mero propósito de hacerle una gracia.

Haruka no era estúpido. Aquel hombre venia por algo. A pesar de que sus personalidades chocaban, Sousuke hacia lo posible para ponerlo primero antes que a él. Así como Sousuke se hizo cercano a Makoto, también quería ser cercano a él, al parecer…

Claro que Haruka quería pensar que su caso era un poco diferente. A lo mejor a Yamazaki le estaba costando caer en su lado bueno…

_Tenía que ser diferente, _porque cómo era posible que su caso y el de Makoto fueran iguales cuando Sousuke era tan…pero tan atento cuando estaba con él.

_Esa noche, Sousuke_ fue tan…_encantador_.

Caso cerrado. Mañana buscaría maneras de planificar el organigrama de la semana para así saber qué día podía ir a verse con Sousuke.

Haruka volvía a girar en torno a la cómoda donde tenía la tarjeta que le había dado Sousuke. La tomó entre sus manos y pensó para sí "¿tú quieres que me acerque a ti?" No era como si fuera a recibir una respuesta, pero el olor de Sousuke que impregnaba la tarjeta, infatuaba a Haruka. Oh, por supuesto que sí.

Haruka dejó caer la tarjeta al lado de su almohada y cerro pesadamente sus parpados del cansancio.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

No tenía que ver el reloj para saber que llevaba más de una hora sin poder conciliar el sueño. ¿Qué rayos pasaba? Se supone que tenía mucho sueño. De un momento a otro las vueltas en la cama se hicieron constantes. Había calor. Calor, cuando había llegado enterrándose en sábanas por el frio.

Agua. Necesitaba agua.

Haruka se sirvió un vaso entero. Su boca era un desierto. Y su cabeza, a pesar de estar despejada de mortificaciones, sentía agravio. ¿Todo esto no era fatiga? Sabía que estaba enojado por no poder dormir; sin embargo, mientras caminaba sentía su propio cansancio.

Buscando cansarse más de la cuenta, empezó a caminar por toda la casa, para después estirar todo los músculos. _¡Vamos cuerpo, cede!_

De nuevo se hecho una zambullida en su cama y aquel calor de la habitación volvió, para su desgracia. Haruka echaba las sábanas a un lado y se quedaba medio enjaretado, observando con pesadez el techo que ahora era nítido puesto que su vista se había acostumbrado.

La camisa que cargaba puesta no era nueva ni mucho menos pero la etiqueta empezaba a molestarle, el calor era un plus así que no tardó mucho en lanzarla en la silla del cuarto. Su espalda desnuda contra las sabanas respaldaba sus previos escrúpulos; se sentía más cómodo, aun así el sueño no llegaba.

Haruka giraba en la cama hasta acabar con los pies en la almohada y la cabeza en el extremo solitario. Haruka asomaba su cabeza y podía ver debajo de su cama con absoluta claridad, su cabello lacio barría el suelo y cuando se cansó del exceso de sangre en la cabeza, volvió a enderezarse, acostándose de lado, cargando su moflete en la nuevamente inflada almohada. Su mirada se clavaba en aquella fea tarjeta de contacto. Entre más cerca la tenía, mas llegaba a percibir la esencia de su dueño, y como ésta se iba desvaneciendo.

Volviendo la cara al techo, cerró sus ojos y empezó a retorcerse. Colocaba un brazo debajo de su cabeza y empezaba a alborotar sus cabellos mientras la otra bajaba por su pecho hasta llegar un poco más abajo del abdomen. _**Oh, no ahora**_. Haruka mordía su labio inferior, buscando reprender su ociosidad. Realmente, realmente no era hora para estar haciendo aquello. Era jodidamente tarde, podía encargarse de aquello en la mañana, o al día siguiente cuando no esté tan ocupado, o el sábado…

¿Cuándo fue la última vez…? Tal vez la semana pasada, o la anterior a esa…

¿Por qué ahora? Que inoportuno…

Haruka hizo que su mano volviera a los dominios preestablecidos, entrelazo ambas y apoyó su cabeza entre ellas

_**Olvídalo. No voy a hacerlo**_

A todas estas, no era como si estuviera urgido. Tal vez estaba aburrido. El insomnio era molesto, pero no iba a hacer aquello simplemente porque no tuviera nada mejor que hacer…

_Aunque ese nunca ha sido su caso…_

¿Será la causa de este insomnio? No es como si lo hubiera evitado a propósito. Ha estado ocupado estos días…

Estresado…

No tenía ganas antes, es todo…

De todas maneras, eso no cambiaría nada, _porque no iba a hacerlo._

Haruka sellaba sus ojos con fuerza. Trató de poner su mente en blanco. Si se aburría lo suficiente de la habitación negra dentro de su cabeza, partiría al mundo de los sueños tarde o temprano. Sin más que computar, inconscientemente sus piernas se enroscaban, provocando una inocente serie de fricciones que hicieron quebrar la concentración del prodigio _de la natación. _

Aquel calor que producía ese maldito pantalón de tela de jersey solo hizo que fuera aún más fácil para la madre naturaleza desvestir a aquel decente joven.

Al deshacerse de aquella prenda, algún fresquito habrá entrado, puesto que Haruka volvió a sus cabales por una fracción de segundos. Entreabrió las piernas con las rodillas en alto mientras enterraba los veinte dedos que tenía sobre la sabana.

Autocontrol, gracias.

Se podía ver claramente aquel montículo imperturbable a través de su bóxer. Haruka chasqueaba su lengua en fastidio. Justo como lo supuso. ¡Ni si quiera estaba excitado!

No se iba a dedicar todo lo que le restaba de noche en trabajarse aquello. No lo haría.

Mala suerte. _**Ahora,**_ _**a dormir, por favor.**_

Se dijo eso, pero no pasaron ni veinte minutos hasta que sus piernas volvieran juntas otra vez para infundirse un pequeño alivio. Haruka apartaba su cabello hasta atrás mientras sentía gotas de sudor que bajaban de su sien a su cuello. Iba a terminar masturbándose así no lo quisiera, ¿no es así?

Mientras trazaba su lengua por sus labios que volvían a sentirse secos por el sofoco de aquel cuarto, su mano derecha bajaba hasta su costado inferior para deslizar parte de su ropa interior, mientras la otra tenía más acceso al entusiasta miembro.

No paso mucho rato para que aquella pantomima diera frutos. Su mano izquierda no quedo en ridículo ante aquella _flácida_ personalidad. Haruka abrió la gaveta de la cómoda y saco una caja de pañuelos desechables, la puso a disposición y continúo con su oficio. Unas cuantas caricias monótonas daban paso a candorosos quejidos, que muy a pesar del vecindario, Haruka acallaba perfectamente con su mano libre.

Sus manos subían y bajaban lentamente por todo el tramo. Su tacto era delicado, parsimonioso, muy distinto al ritmo con el que comenzó. Estaba alargando aquel mártir y lo sabía. No quería admitirlo pero estaba de humor. Hubo un momento que hasta dejó de frotarse propiamente, bastaba con deslizar vagamente sus dígitos para infundirse aquella tortura sin fin. Hacía tiempo desde que su mano derecha había abandonado su boca, ésta se dedicaba a fastidiar el glande de manera quisquillosa, sus dedos frotaban lentamente sin misericordia alguna, fácilmente resbalando con aquel fluido preseminal, presionando muy de vez en cuando deliciosamente la punta. Se volvía insoportable con cada minuto que pasaba.

Sus ojos estaban acuosos por el placentero servicio, mientras mordía con innecesaria desesperación sus sabanas, para que nadie llegara a oír sus gemidos, aunque la verdad era él el que no quería escucharse así mismo haciendo aquellos _patéticos y vergonzosos_ sonidos.

Por una parte estaba en la novena nube, y no quería bajarse de ella, pero por otra parte, ¿cuándo se suponía que iba a dormir, cuándo empezaran a calarse los rayos del sol por las persianas?

Mas enojado con su yo racional que otra cosa, estaba molesto porque hacía tiempo que no se dedicaba a él mismo. Lo podía sentir, que en cuanto terminara de complacerse, caería desplomado por el sueño, dormiría como no lo había hecho en meses, he iba ser lo máximo, estaba seguro.

Qué importaba si se perdía las primeras horas de clases. Cuál maldita materia veía mañana de todas maneras. ¿Metodología?, ¿Artes Escénicas I?, no se acordaba que mierda le tocaba pero estaba seguro que perderse la primera hora no le afectaría en nada. Eso pensaba optimistamente mientras se le escapaba un ruidoso quejido atreves de la tela. Ya previniendo su climax, cesó su ejercicio por completo. Se enderezo sentándose en la cama, quedando a cuestas de ésta, buscó la caja de pañuelos para terminar con todo aquello. Cuál es la sorpresa que se lleva cuando ve que a la caja solo le quedaba una hoja, o la mitad de una, si se fijaba en el sietemesino tamaño que tenía…

_**Mierda.**_

Haruka mordía con fuerza su labio inferior mientras ignoraba la ignición de su necesitado miembro. Con voluntad se terminó por arrancar los boxers para no ensuciarlos mientras caminaba con aquel enardecido patriota hasta el baño.

Al cambiar de habitación sintió la diferencia de temperatura. Alguna ventana habrá dejado abierta, ya que sentía el fresco de la noche acariciar su húmeda piel. Estaba empapado en sudor. Eran molestos aquellos escalofríos que le producían las gotas de sudor que transpiraba, bajando por su espalda y por los recovecos de su envidiable abdomen.

Se paró al frente del escusado, apoyó su brazo izquierdo en la pared y su frente sobre este, y con su otra mano atendía al demandante tubérculo.

Como si el botón de reinicio hubiera sido presionado, su miembro se incendiaba gustoso con la nueva ronda. Realmente lo último que quería era extender aquello pero le era casi imposible. Hoy estaba insaciable. Las delicadas y molestas caricias volvían. Haruka no hallaba más que tratar de acelerar el paso y a duras penas ahogaba un quejoso gruñido, que era tanto de calentura como de reproche.

Su vista era borrosa y rosa. Una vez más la habitación en la que se encontraba se transformaba en un horno. Sus cabellos se apegaban a su rostro por la humedad. Sentía que estaba transpirando a cantaros. Su espalda, su abdomen y sus piernas, cuyas gotas de sudor se fundían con las de sus fluidos, bajaban por todo el tramo de la entrepierna. _**Cambio de planes.**_

En puro piloto automático, Haruka abandono la estancia del inodoro y se metió en la ducha. Estaba tan pegajoso que en lo que acabara se daría un buen baño. No iba a volver a su cama en ese estado.

Haruka se colocó de rodillas en la baldosa de la regadera, y sosteniéndose con una mano sobre la misma, intentó finiquitar su labor. Ya quería venirse. Lo necesitaba. En qué coño estaba pensando antes. Añoraba aquello. Su mano estrujaba y frotaba con vehemencia. Lo deseaba tanto. Después de que se corriera, abriría la regadera y se limpiaría, y luego a dormir. Eso haría…

"_**Ni se te ocurra volverte a bañar."**_

"¿Qu-? ahhg" Haruka casi se mordía un cachete tratando de enmudecer aquel _ruido _sinvergüenza.

¿Por qué carajo se acordaba de eso ahora?

Aquello no le bajo la inspiración pero si lo dejo inquieto. Su mano no se detenía. su cabeza ya estaba dando vueltas. Al diablo. Tenía que correrse ya y bañarse.

"_**Ni se te ocurra volverte a bañar."**_

"¡Caah-llate…!" aunque había bajado el ritmo, la fricción era constante. Yamazaki no sabía nada. Este calor era insoportable.

_**¿Tienes problemas mentales? Te dije que no te bañaras.**_

_Él nunca dijo algo como eso_

_El nunca diría eso._

_¡Callate!_

_¡Qué rayos te importa!_

A ese hombre aquello no podría importarle menos.

"_**Llegas a dar un paso fuera de aquí y una ventola te enfermara."**_

_¡Cállate, me desconcentro!_

Haruka apretaba los labios y sellaba sus ojos en penuria. Sin consentimiento alguno su mano apretaba su tronco. No quería correrse mientras oía esos regaños. Qué rayos…

_**Supongo que tú también necesitas hacer aquello de vez en cuando. **_

_**Nadie te está diciendo que está mal pero, apúrate, ¿sí?**_

"_**es tarde…"**_

_¡Lo sé, demonios!_

"_**De aquí vete directo a la cama."**_

"_Aahhg."_

No podía ver nada a su alrededor. Aquella voz parecía un molesto eco. Sentía que iba a morir si no se venía en ese momento.

_¡Cállate, por favor!, ¡quiero correrme!_

_¡Quiero correrme!_

_¡Quiero cor…!_

"_**Nanase…"**_

Un largo y tortuoso gemido dio paso a su mayor y ultimo orgasmo de la noche. Su semen salió desparramado de entre sus dedos hasta el suelo. Haruka giro rápidamente la perilla de la regadera, dejando que el agua borrara aquel pecaminoso percance.

"Idiota." Escupió con desenfado.

"_**Cuando quieras, Nanase."**_

Sin levantarse del suelo alcanzó la jabonera, aseó sus manos para luego con ellas echar su cabello hacia atrás, quitando aquella grasosa superficie de sudor que cubría su rostro.

Con una mano restregaba el resto de semen que había caído en su abdomen mientras la otra pasaba en limpio con jabón la zona volcánica. Alcanzó con pereza el banquito de baño y al sentarse empezó a tallar sus extremidades con la esponja. Sus parpados se abrían y cerraban como telones en teatro de lo absurdo. Estaba exhausto; muerto del agotamiento, tentado a quedarse dormido en ese banquito, sentado en la regadera. Parecía un pequeño yeti con todo las burbujas de jabón que cubrían su cuerpo.

"_**No te quedes dormido en la…" regadera, "…idiota."**_

Haruka peló los ojos como si le hubieran hecho escuchar un gong, "No estoy dormido." Dijo en un puchero, con aquella cotidiana voz apagada.

Se sacó rápidamente el jabón y después de enrollar su cabello en una toalla más pequeña, se fue secando el resto del cuerpo de camino al cuarto, y aunque le dolían las rodillas por la previa posición, no era como si no le doliera toda su persona en general. No quiso estirarse por más que se lo exigiera su propio cuerpo. No era un paño frio, aquel dolor no se iría de inmediato. Una pastilla era la respuesta.

Nueva muda de ropa y calzones fue lo que basto para convencerle de ir hasta la cocina y tomarse un analgésico. Más consiente que inconsciente, Haruka tomó una pastilla para el resfriado en su lugar. No era gran cosa. No estaba preocupado por un resfriado. Se sentía bien, cansado pero bien. Era una previsión; además, esa misma pastilla serbia de analgésico, en menos de lo que cantara el gallo, que seguro no tardaba en chillar por lo avanzada de la noche, aquel dolor muscular seria cosa del pasado.

Haruka volvió triunfante a su cama, y con una complacida sonrisa, reclamó su puesto como amo y señor del reino de los sueños. Él tenía tanta razón. Esta noche iba a dormir como nunca.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

A la mañana siguiente, o unas seis horas después de que el prodigio se fuera a dormir, este se vio en la encrucijada de si ver la hora en el teléfono o quedarse a dormir hasta que fuera hora de ir a las prácticas.

Habían pasado entre diez o quince minutos desde que su teléfono le había despertado. Un mensaje de texto le había servido de despertador. A lo mejor estaba virado y era más tarde de lo que creía.

Queriendo evitar alguna disfuncionalidad en su carácter, o perjudicar su supuesta reputación en el club, levantó su carita de su sagrada almohada y se dispuso a buscar el teléfono con la vista. No tardó mucho en percatarse que tenía algo pegado al rostro. La bendita tarjeta de Yamazaki se había hecho uno con su rostro. Haruka no era de los que babearan, pero al acercar aquel pedazo de _cartulina, _corrugada por la dura noche, estaba arruinada. Haruka la acerco una vez más a su rostro y le dio una olfateada. Como lo supuso. Ya no olía más a ese hombre…

Ejecutando un sonoro bostezo, hizo trizas el ahora inútil papel y lo hecho en la basura. Agarró su teléfono y se dispuso a leer sus mensajes.

_**3 mensajes nuevos**_

**1mer mensaje: **

"_dónde estás? vienes a clases hoy?" _7:46 AM

Uno de sus compañeros. Que dilema. No era como si no le importara, pero qué le quedaban, ¿dos horas de clases? Si se ponía a pensarlo, no valía mucho la pena. Le salía mejor reposar antes de ir a las practicas, no querría derrumbarse a mitad de esta. _**Eso sería estúpido…**_

**2do mensaje: **

"_vienes a clases? Toca informe para la semana que viene" _8:52 AM

**Respuesta: "No. ok."** 10:47AM

Haruka hecho un quejido fastidiado. Exploración del pensamiento creativo era la materia que tocaba…

Estaba más que aburrido con esa materia. Ni siquiera había pensado lo que haría para el último proyecto de final de semestre. Bueno, ya se le ocurrirá algo…

**3cer mensaje: **

"_Hola, ¿cómo estás?, ¿dormiste bien anoche?" _10:30 AM

Makoto como siempre atento a todo. ¿Habrá previsto que se acostó tarde?, anoche ambos se habían despedido con sueño así que lo dudaba.

**Respuesta: "me quede dormido y no fui a clases."** 10:49AM

Haruka se hecho otro tremendo bostezo aunque casi lo pierde por el repentino repique del teléfono. _Otro mensaje. _Como siempre Makoto respondía rapidísimo. Seguro le diría un tontería como "Estabas muy cansado anoche, pero no importa, le puede pasar a cualquiera."

"_Por qué?, dormiste mal? Estas enfermo?" 10:50AM_

¿Qué con esa reacción? ¿Dónde estaba el incendio?

**Respuesta: **_**"No." **__10:50AM_

Haruka se quedó esperando por un minuto la respuesta de Makoto y como no llegaba, lanzó el teléfono en la cama y se fue sacando la ropa para bañarse. Le provocaba un baño para espabilarse. Seguía con sueño.

Al momento que Haruka tenía la toalla de baño en la mano volvió a repicarle el teléfono.

"_**No**__, qué?" 10:57AM_

Haruka estaba perplejo. "¿_**No, qué**_ de qué? ¿Qué?

Makoto se preocupaba demasiado. ¿Por qué pensaría que está enfermo? Solo se desveló…

**Respuesta: ****"Estoy Bien." **10:58AM

Nuevamente estaba echado en la cama, esperando a ver que más le decía. Mala elección, puesto que la cama lo estaba embrujando en nueva cuenta.

"_Más te vale. ¿Ya no tienes más clases hasta la hora de las práctica?" 11:06AM_

Pues sí que tenía clases, pero aunque se apurara en bañarse, vestirse, esperar en la parada un bus y llegar… Haruka hundía su rostro en la almohada. _**Qué flojera…**_

**Respuesta: ****"Si tengo. Voy a dormir." **11:07AM

A Haruka se le resbalaba el teléfono de entre los dedos. Maldita sea. Que sueño tan verraco. Makoto lo perdonaría. Acurrucó su cabeza sin muchas ceremonias pero el tintineo de su celular volvía a molestarlo. Vería el mensaje, se pondría una alarma para despertarlo dentro de una hora y lo apagaría.

Después de ver el largo del texto gruñó amargado. Después de leer ese, apagaría el teléfono.

"_Ok. Recuerda que en estos casos puedes preguntarme si estoy libre, porque no me es problema buscarte a tu casa y dejarte en tu Uni. Si estás cansado, me parece bien que vuelvas a la cama. Si vas a ir a las prácticas esta tarde ¿cierto? Si quieres, duerme hasta que sea hora y yo te llevo. Me avisas. Descansa." _11:15AM

Pero que mensaje tan raro. De qué hablaba Makoto…

¿Por qué atravesaría la mitad de Tokyo para acompañarlo hasta sus prácticas?

Muy raro.

Demasiado raro.

Sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse despiertos. Releyó el mensaje y quedó en las mismas.

**Respuesta: ****"Por qué harías eso." **11:20AM

Mientras se enviaba el mensaje, Haruka revisaba la conversación. Incluso la forma de hablar parecía distinta…

—Martes—

…

"_Por qué?, dormiste mal? Estas enfermo?" 10:50AM_

"_Hola, ¿cómo estás?, ¿dormiste bien anoche?" 10:30 AM_

—Lunes—

"Hola Nanase, es Yamazaki Sousuke, Makoto me dio tu número. Cualquier cosa me llamas. Te dejo mi correo también…" 2:06PM

Yamazaki Sousuke

_Yamazaki Sousuke_

_**Yamazaki Sousuke**_

Bien, ahora esto era incomodo…

Había estado hablando con Yamazaki Sousuke todo este tiempo…

Haruka tomo la almohada más próxima y hundió su cara sobre esta. Qué vergüenza. ¡Qué vergüenza!

¿**"me quede dormido y no fui a clases"**?

¡Dios, pero qué cosas le dijo a ese hombre! ¡Qué pena!, ¿Qué estaría pensando Sousuke de él ahora?

"Debe estar…molesto." Razonó.

Oh por supuesto que debía estar molesto. ¿No había sido él el que le dijo que no se pusiera a dar vueltas en la cama y se durmiera directo?

¡Qué horror! ¡Qué pena!

¿Ahora que se supone debía decirle?, ¿que no sabía que estaba hablando era con _él_? ¡Cómo si pudiera!

Pegó un fuerte gruñido a través de la funda y trató de humanizarse. No estaba todo tan mal, pensaba, peor hubiera sido decirle de una "Me desvele y me bañe en la madrugada, porque me gusta desobedecerte."

_**Aunque si me tome la pastilla… **_pensó lastimeramente para sí.

A su teléfono le volvió a llegar un mensaje de ese señor. Ya Haruka ni se acordaba que fue lo último que le había dicho, así que reviso su propia mensaje anterior.

**Respuesta: ****"Por qué harías eso." **11:20AM. ¿Por qué era que le había dicho eso? …Ah, sí, porque creyó que era Makoto el que iba a atravesar media ciudad para llev-…

De seguro Sousuke se desconcertó por su mensaje y no sabe a qué se refiere; lo mejor será decirle que lo confundió con Makoto.

Entonces, ahora que caía en cuenta, ¿Sousuke le estaba ofreciendo llevarlo a sus prácticas? El sol de la mañana debía estar alto por la cercanía del medio día, ya que Haruka se encontraba todo caliente ahora. Sentía que la cara se le incendiaba. Le vendría bien un vaso de agua fría, o un balde.

Haruka tecleo el nombre de Sousuke para corregir su error, pero primero se puso a leer el mensaje que le había enviado aquel sujeto.

"_Me tienes Harto Nanase. Tenemos que hablar." 11:33AM_

_¿…Harto?_

Haruka abrió y entrecerró sus ojos en pánico. Su corazón se engarruñaba; le temblaba el mentón y su nariz empezaba a sentir ese pequeño hormigueo en su puente. Sin tener a nadie con quien mantener su carácter impasible, aparto con un golpe su teléfono a modo de rabieta y corrió sus manos para alborotarse las greñas en frustración

_**¿Qué hice?**_

**Fin del capítulo 10.**

**Notas Finales**

¿Les dio Feels el capi? :B espero porque quiero que piensen en Souharu todo el santo día.

Salió largo el capítulo :I pero vieron que a esto me refería cuando Makoto _iba a hacer algo(it's something), _eso se los dije en el capítulo 7 creo, porque pensaba que el 8 iba a corresponder los capítulos 8-9-10 que ya leyeron ( :I si lo sé, quedaron larguísimos los capítulos, más de lo necesario, perdónenme los que no les gustan los capítulos largos, es cuestión de gustos…)

He convertido a Sousuke en el enemigo nacional de Venezuela.

Cambie el rating señores, por si no lo habían notado, pero los que se están ilusionando les advierto que no lo hagan porque, vamos, a este paso que voy saben que no puede ocurrir nada por ahora, así que bájense de esa moto.

¿Qué les desespera más en esta historia, Haruka _despistado_ o Sousuke _fanboy_?

Lo sé, les desespero yo que siempre actualizo lento ;_; chao nos vemos en el 2016…(claro que no lol)

Déjenme un review :V esa es mi espinaca, cuando hay reviews, los capítulos se escriben solos chau, besitos besitos los amo (*voz de moribunda* :V amen al souharu por favor coff coff)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas de Autor**

Presumo que los personajes de Free! NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto Animation y Animation DO.

Hola, la malvada BitingRain ha vuelto :I en el 2016 (no se rían…) Okay, en resumidas cuentas, estas fueron mis excusas de mi retraso: (si no te interesa y ya quieres leer, lee si quieres las advertencias del capítulo y disfruta la lectura)

Noviembre: Explotación laboral. Diciembre: Renuncie a mi trabajo pero me fui de Viaje (principalmente a votar). Enero: Sigo compartiendo PC (más bien una lap) con mi hermana (se dañó la tarjeta de video de su pc en Noviembre). ¿Comprar otra? Bitch plz, Venezuela.

*Intente escribir en mi teléfono. Fue una experiencia que me va a dejar una cicatriz de por vida. La moraleja es probar bien las aplicaciones en donde puedas escribir notas. ¿Alguien me recomienda una? :'I la que use no guardo bien, se bugeo y perdí las primeras mil palabras…después del trauma fue que pude otra vez volver a redactar el inicio.

Mi hermana comenzó clases y yo volví a la capital para hacer cursos y me lleve la laptop (R.I.P - TheGreenRice, de vuelta a clases y ahora supongo que escribirá por el cel lol.) así que actualizare más rápido (dice ella, no le crean, nunca lo cumple)

**Advertencia del capítulo: **El capítulo es largo, enserio lo siento.Drama. Sousuke pelando. Haruka sensible. Rin no pega una. Makoto haciendo el trabajo sucio. Sexy moments. OC's sin importancia alguna. Fic Souharu, que conste yo no ando engañando a nadie…

Espero que sientan que este capítulo hizo avanzar esta historia por lo menos un poco. Le dije a una lectora que se avecinaba un evento especial, con personaje novedoso incluido, y sin embargo, después de este capítulo, falta otro antes de que eso pase :I a ver si empiezo a resumir más este drama que monte…

Algunas personas a lo mejor se quedaron con la duda en ciertas cosas que deje inconclusas en la "saga" anterior. No sufran, están inconclusas _a propósito._

**Para un buen gusto, un buen susto.**

**Capítulo 11. Crónicas de una derrota anunciada. Parte I.**

Las cosas parecían tomar forma finalmente. Aquellas inquietudes absurdas que surgían alrededor de un supuesto sueño frustrado, se evaporaban cual chiste inapropiado en mesa de cena familiar de fin de año.

Ya Sousuke no era el desvalido cretino que salía desesperadamente a intentar abrumar la delicada personalidad que representaba los propulsores a chorro motivacionales de su querido amigo. El hombre que estaba caminando con aires de ser superior, muy lejos de aquella mortalidad de la cual solía estar asqueado, gozaba de sobremanera su más reciente logro. Nanase Haruka, era su logro. Ni más ni menos. No era presunción, él estaba seguro. Oficialmente, para Nanase, Yamazaki Sousuke estaba en el mapa. Que jodida dicha.

El primer reto había sido superado. Nanase lo veía con otra luz, no había duda de ello. Sus anteriores atenciones ya no quedarían como cortesías fugases, no más. Lo podía ver en sus ojos. A Nanase se le había mandado un mensaje, y este finalmente lo había captado.

_Yamazaki Sousuke es buena gente._

Sousuke no podía contener aquel estigma de sobrado que cargaba. La prepotencia nublaba su juicio, él lo sabía, pero igual no quería redimirse. Una cosa que le gustaba a este chico era lograr sus metas mediante objetivos previamente trazados. Que sabroso era que pasarán las cosas que uno quería.

¿Pero que tanto merito se acreditaba? Agradecía a sus hipócritas dioses que ponían en su camino al santo de Tachinaba Makoto. Que suerte, demonios. Que justamente haya surgido una oportunidad tan apropiada, tan particularmente rara. Tan íntima, incluso. "Sousuke es un amigo recomendado por Tachibana Makoto". Aquello era como carne de primera calidad.

Ya no tenía que matarse la cabeza con emboscadas rebuscadas. Ya no había "Paso 1. Paso 2. Paso 3…". La puerta estaba abierta para él. Como si danza con lobos se tratase. Ya era otro mugriento sarnoso detrás de Nanase. Sonaba mal y tonto pero ahí estaba él, celebrando su "modesta" hazaña. Bueno, Nanase estaba sano y a salvo en su casa. Qué otro hubiera hecho eso en unos malditos veinte minutos. No otro más que Yamazaki el magnífico, así es.

Oh si, se sentía realmente bien. No por la caridad. Oh no. Nanase Haruka valía mucho más que una simple obra de caridad que alimentara su ego. Atender a aquel genio no era para su ególatra personalidad. La autosatisfacción que ganaba con tan solo ver a Nanase Haruka viviendo cómodamente, mientras se subía en los hombros la gran tarea de ser lo que de manera grácil, hermosa, y de falta de todo esfuerzo alguno, ser el gran ser que era, prodigio de prodigios. Vaya, quién diría lo difícil que había sido lograr un puesto en la banca para aduladores. Pero quién necesitaba aduladores cuando Eras Nanase Haruka; he ahí el lado duro del afición.

Ese era el punto. No existían aduladores en el mundo de ese prestigiado joven. La palabra mágica era "amistad". O eras un amigo o no eras nadie. En condiciones normales a Sousuke le hubiera resultado más cómodo; incluso, más fácil, ser un simple "nadie" para Haruka. Interés platónico, "barato", fácil, eventos por débito, y gozaría del mismo beneficio visual; todavía, si se ahorraba la masacre de los amateur, entonces bastaría con las palabras clave: "televisión de alta definición". Pero aquí entraba el lado adorable y auto saboteador de este brusco hombre; si no eras amigo de Nanase, no podías entrar a su mundo, así que cómo rayos iba a fastidiar a Haruka con su inofensiva admiración y sus insaciables ganas de ayudarlo en todo lo que podía, si no era su amigo…

En ese momento estaba tan cuerdo como ebrio de presunción. No sabía que más hacer con él mismo. Estaba echado en su cama, con la misma ropa con la que había salido, sonriendo para sí mismo.

Un silbido familiar llamó su atención desde su monitor. Sousuke se paró con todo el postín del mundo. No era como si ya se había cansado de repasar lo que había pasado esa noche, pero tenía una vaga idea de quien podría tratarse.

Sin mucha sorpresa, era aquel desvalido por el cual se desvelaba de tanto en tanto. Por supuesto, una sonrisa prepotente se le fue dibujando al momento de contestarle a aquel ente. Sousuke reporto su llegada como prueba de que había logrado con éxito la diligencia encomendada. Esperó pacientemente por la respuesta del otro, la cual nunca llegó. El castaño reviraba los ojos con la video llamada entrante; en cuestiones como estas, Rin _no quería perderse un sarao._

En el fondo, Sousuke quería ver aquella patética y dubitativa cara de su amigo. Aquello hacia crecer su pomposo ser unas tres tallas. En su defecto, la cara que Rin le mostraba era lamentable en verdad. No patética como quería él, pero si algo depresiva.

Al principio comenzó él, sonsacando con palabras ligeras el tema que de verdad quería discutir. Sousuke se mostró afable al saludarlo, mientras se relamía por dentro al sentirse el héroe de la situación. Sousuke solo podía penetrar con su fuerte mirada a aquel patético ser; pensando, _**"Oh Rin, Cómo se sentirá vivir en aquella pequeña cabecita tuya. Debe ser duro para ti ¿no es así? Ser amigo de Nanase. Un verdadero reto."**_

"Entonces, ¿crees que Haruka estaba bien?" Aquello parecía _la entrevista de admisión_. Claro que no sabía el por qué era Rin el que la precedía. Había una clara disyuntiva de poder pero al ser Rin el miembro inmediato a su disposición, disfrutaría con gusto la presencia de su anfitrión.

"¿Bien?, Define **bien**. El pobre chico estaba agotado de tanto entrenar. Temí que se quedara dormido mientras conducía." Sus poros esparcían una venenosa espora de pretensión. "Estuve a punto de sugerirle que se amarrara a mí con su chaqueta si no quería barrer el asfalto con los dientes." Rin le lanzo una mirada dura por el mórbido comentario, pero casi al instante se le asomaba una juguetona sonrisa. Qué era lo que estaba alardeando aquí. _**Oye Rin, adivina qué. Nanase también me dejo respirar su mismo aire**_**. **Quién era el patético ahora…

"Hablo enserio, hombre. Estoy preocupado aquí. Tengo entendido que Haruka nunca había ido a nadar hasta esas tantas de la noche. Llegue a pensar que tal vez fue porque…" _**Tal vez es tu culpa. Tal vez no. Deja de pensar que eres así de especial.**_ Pensaba un injusto Sousuke. No era por nada, pero era molesto tener que aparte de sosegar a Nanase, el cual era trabajo riguroso y exclusivo de Makoto, para que también hubiera que salir corriendo a levantarle los ánimos a Rin.

"…por algo que le dije. Me pregunto por qué se enojaría…"

Este tipo de cosas le daban migraña a Sousuke. Por qué había personas tan dependientes en la vida. Rin era una pobre excusa de motolito; hacia enojar a Nanase, con quién sabe cuáles tópicos, y luego esperaba ser consolado tras haber sido escarmentado por la indiferencia del impasible genio. Si estuviera en sus zapatos, el pensaría _**"¿viste a Nanase tranquilo?, súper. Qué bueno que mi metida de pata no afecto ni un poco su perfecta vida."**_ Rin no sabía lo que era el verdadero "alivio". Maldita sea, Nanase estaba bien y brincando en una pata, ¿y tú vienes y te pones susceptible?

_**No ocultes la piedra después de lanzarla mocoso…**_

Otro aspecto de esto era que si aquello hubiera realmente afectado a Nanase, lo cual no pasó; había que asumir. Si lo hubiera hecho enojar, se disculparía la próxima vez que cruzaran palabras y listo, pero no debía echarse a morir por ello.

Y la razón por la cual Sousuke estaba siendo tan irascible con respecto a aquella discusión, era por el simple hecho de que aunque Rin estaba ajustando una soga en su cuello, Nanase era feliz y perdiz. Cuando vio su pulcro rostro; iluminado por el reflejo del agua y la poca luz que estratégicamente le llegaba para armonizarlo, retrató en su mente aquella tenue e ingenua expresión. Ese apacible y candoroso rostro era ajeno a cualquier presunta perturbación. Incluso después de haber despertado de aquel ritual sagrado de los dioses del cloro y la natación profesional, Haruka parecía el humano medianamente cuerdo que solía ser, indiferente a cualquier molestia. Si aquella había sido malograda en algún momento, Sousuke se consideraba como el instigador protagónico, porque vaya que se divirtió atormentando a Haruka con ese paseíto.

Sousuke se apresuró a cortar la cuerda de Rin junto con el telón de su espectáculo. Cómo osaba a condenarse en la cara del testigo principal de la felicidad de Nanase Haruka. _**No Rin, no en mi turno.**_

"Escucha, en primera, me le vas bajando tres rayitas a tu drama. En segunda, págale al cocinero y despacha a los músicos, si es que Nanase estaba enojado contigo, ya ni se debe acordar." La nariz de Sousuke ya debía estar rozando la pantalla de su monitor de lo especial que se estaba sintiendo. Salvando a ambos chicos con su sola existencia. Makoto estaría orgulloso de él. _**Quita la cara de eterna penuria, Rin. Nanase está lejos de odiarte. Te lo confirmo yo, tu fiel y confiable amigo Sousuke.**_ "Después de todo, Nanase estaba bastante entretenido con su primera vuelta en motocicleta. Debiste haber visto su cara…" el maligno careto que tenía Sousuke por rostro sobrecogió al pelirrojo. Imposible, Sousuke, él…

"Por qué me lo dices así." La expresión de Rin era entre alarmada y divertida. Rin tenía que decidirse si aquello le preocupaba o lo tenía al borde de la risa. Aquella colmilluda esencia de humor se fue haciendo presente. "Sousuke no me digas que tu…"

"Siento que quiero a Nanase hoy más que él día de ayer…" aquella serpentina voz se hacía notar con aquel toque de provocación. Oh Sosuke estaba que cedía. La verdad si lo había disfrutado. No podía disimularlo mucho con Rin.

"¡Dime, idiota!, ¿qué hiciste…tú, Dr., Prof. Malvado?"

"Los detalles de mi vida no son de consecuencia..." Balbuceó teatral Sousuke al borde del ridículo, provocando que Rin se ahogara con la Cola que estaba bebiendo y que babeara parte del refresco en su mentón y su camisa; como se esperaba, Sousuke se carcajeo por la reacción del otro. "Muy buena Shamu."

Rin se levantó del asiento con la lata en mano mientras gruñía exasperado al sentir la húmeda y pegajosa prenda. "¡Eres un malnacido, ya dime qué le hiciste al pobre de Haru!" Rin se apartó de la pantalla, puso la camisa en la cesta de ropa sucia y fue a pasarse una toalla mojada por el pecho. Al volver, Sousuke se le quedaba viendo con un solo ojo, mientras cerraba el otro, acariciando con presteza lo que parecía un cachicamo o armadillo de cerámica. Maldito Payaso.

"Qué rayos es eso… Como sea, habla."

_Un regalo feo que le dieron a mi padres y que mi madre no se dignó a poner en la sala de la casa; _le respondió por encimita. Sousuke dejo el deslucido artículo a un lado, y fue a buscar la ropa de dormir que había tendido en una silla antes de irse a buscar a Haruka.

Mientras se desvestía a un lado le iba contando todo el episodio que vivió con Haruka. Rin quería más detalles pero Sousuke solo alcanzo a revelarle la versión censurada, tampoco quería que creyera que sentía un placer exquisito por fastidiar al pobre de Nanase.

"Entonces, se podría decir que Haru _está bien_." Volvía a surgir aquel tono de melancolía pero Sousuke lo dejo pasar, extrañamente volvía con su buen humor, ya que aquella historia solo le traía más orgullo que desparramar.

"Estaba tan bien que hasta me dio las gracias, incluso después de todo lo que vivió." Sousuke soltaba una risita chocante; sin embargo, Rin le miraba con cierto recelo, con cierta curiosidad. Sousuke estaba de bastante buen humor, incluso aunque se trataba de un drama suyo con Haru…

"Te sientes muy bien con ello ¿no? Aunque no esté en tu proceder" aquellos ojos_ de yo lo sé todo _daban mucho que desear. Sousuke se sintió un poco tonto al verse expuesto. No podía ser que Rin haya descifrado su repentina y ortodoxa obsesión ¿o sí?

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Oh, vamos. Por favor dime que es porque te dio un ataque de buen samaritano y no porque quisieras asustar a Haru." Qué tenía de malo ser un buen samaritano, a qué venía con ese comentario.

"Suenas como si yo no fuera la persona recta que soy."

"Lo eres. Eres bueno, leal, honrado y devoto. Eres buena persona. Pero estás eufórico. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Eufórico, yo?" Sousuke evito morderse la lengua. Aquel tono sobreactuado se le escapo junto con un respingo del corazón.

"Sí. Enserio, explícamelo. Eres una peste pero no eres de los que hacen bromas pesadas. Aunque Makoto te haya pedido el favor de buscar a Haru, no luces como alguien que fue a hacerle un mandado a otro." Sousuke miraba a Rin sin parpadear, le picaban los ojos pero tenía miedo de pestañar sospechosamente. "Te ves eufórico." Sousuke revolvía la saliva que quería tragar. Qué le pasaba a Rin, y qué le pasaba a él. "Sé que me hace feliz que seas bueno con Haru, pero parece que actuabas por cuenta propia."

"Está bien, Gibbs, cálmate. Te estas comiendo la cabeza, Rin. Como sea, ya va siendo hora…"

"Incluso invitaste a comer a Haru. Hoy." Eso si había hecho saltar su entrecejo. No había manera, ¿o sí?, ¿Cómo pudo él saberlo…? "Yo no te pedí eso."

¿Makoto se lo habrá dicho?, no sabía si la interrogativa estaba en su cara pero Rin aclaró su duda, "Haru me lo dijo..."

"¿Por qué lo hiciste, en que estás pensando?" aquel tono autoritario. Aquel estigma de reclamo. Qué mierda…

_**¿Qué mierda Rin…?**_

_**¿En qué estoy pensando, yo? Que mierda…**_

"¿Sabes? Cada día que pasa envidio más esa habilidad telepática de _aquellos dos_, apuesto que tú también." Aquel tono amargo encendió al pelirrojo. Aquí algo se estaba quemando.

"En realidad, a veces me perturba. Entonces, ¿vas a decirme o tengo que llamar a Makoto para psicoanalizarte? Él es especial ¿sabes? Él debe ser capaz de ello, ya que ahora son tan cercanos." Sousuke miraba dañinamente a Rin, ojala lo hiciera, sería divertido ver como Makoto apagaba la máquina de humo y revelara su reciente afición por Nanase Haruka; el ser una predicción tan directa, Rin primero pensaría que su bonachón amigo tiene poderes sobrenaturales a pensar que Sousuke ya le hubiera cantado todo a Tachibana Makoto. Porque algo si sabía Rin, que Sousuke por muy espontaneo que aparentara ser en el exterior, era la persona más reservada sobre la faz de la tierra.

"Bien, bien. Aquí te va. Por primera vez, en años, he decidido tomarte el ejemplo, y me he dejado eclipsar por la abrumadora carisma y súper simpatía de tu amigo." Se sentía mal diciéndolo así, Nanase no merecía este sarcasmo, pero Rin sacaba lo peor de su humor. "Cada vez que me lo cruzo pienso: _este chico es tan divertido y cool, tal vez debería tratarlo más, qué demonios, vivimos ambos en Tokio, ¡deberíamos frecuentarnos_! ¿Feliz?"

Rin lo veía despectivo. Era de esperarse que Sousuke buscara maneras de ver en menos su falta. "Si por primera vez en tu vida fueras la mitad de honesto que obstinado, entonces yo no sería así de fastidioso"

"Al menos sabes que eres fastidioso, yo en cambio no soy obstinado. Puedo aceptar cuando no estoy en lo correcto."

"¡Oh, tan especial tú!, ¡No cambies el tema, volvamos con Haru!"

"Casi me salgo con la mía; tal vez si hubieras dicho en lugar de obstinado, inteligente y guapo, hubiera sido más efectivo."

"¡Sousuke, maldita sea!" Oh Dios, que drama. Que ruido. La cuota de paciencia de Sousuke se agotaba

"¡Silencio, idiota!, ¡suficiente, ya me aburrí de esta discusión! Solo quiero amistarme con Nanase, es todo, ¿está mal, o qué?, ¿tienes un inconveniente en cuanto a mi queriendo ser su amigo?" a mitad de dialogo se había disparado una alarma de alerta en su cabeza, aparte de una sabrosísima migraña. Maldita sea, decir aquello era más vergonzoso de lo que esperaba. Como le había dicho eso a Makoto en primer lugar, por qué con Rin fue el cuádruple de bochornoso.

_No es como si necesitara su permiso para tratar a Nanase. _

_No es como si fuera de su propiedad. _

_Tal vez era __**su **__rival, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con que él no pudiera ser su admirador/amigo…_

_Pero qué demonios. Aunque tuviera algún derecho sobre él, ¿no puede compartirlo? ¿Qué los mejores amigos no eran como hermanos y compartían todo?_

_¡En qué carajo estaba pensando! ¡Qué mierda! ¡No tiene ningún derecho sobre él! Jódete Rin. Entérate: ¡Nanase es de todo el mundo!_

La alarma en su cabeza aturdía sus sentidos. Rin todavía estaba hablando con él, debía mantenerse fresco.

"¡Claro que no estúpido, obviamente es una buena noticia! ¿Qué tan fastidioso crees que soy como para tener un inconveniente con que tú y Haru por fin se lleven bien?" Rin estaba rojo de la rabia, y el mismo Sousuke suponía que no estaba mejor que el otro, podía apostar que salía humo de su nariz y _la vena_ había vuelto a su sien…

"Fabuloso. Bien, ya lo sabes" exclamaba Sousuke con un tono innecesariamente más alto de lo normal.

"¡Bien!" le escupió con el mismo tono

Y Sousuke no pudo evitar reiterar: "¡Bien!"

Sousuke aparto la mirada casi al instante que Rin. Sousuke se quedaba viendo el suelo de su cuarto mientras repasaba una blasfemia con sus labios pero sin su voz. Pero que maricones se vieron, ambos lo sabían…

El castaño volvió a encarar a su amigo, casi asqueado de verse el mismo reflejado en la pantalla. Que patético debía verse en ese momento. Lo bueno era que Rin parecía sentirse igual de ñoño que él.

"Ay Dios. ¿Qué es esto?" Sousuke fue el primero en hablar. "… ¿Podemos… podemos volver atrás?, quiero decir, ¿podemos olvidar este acto de drama existencial?" le decía mientras hacían un gesto con las manos señalando la zona invisible que representaba su espacio dramático.

"Sí. Por favor. Estaba esperando que dijeras algo. Sácame de esta espiral de idiotez, enserio…sácame de aquí."

"Perdón, perdón. Me puse estúpido. Enserio." Sousuke se sintió maduro pero no pudo evitar recalcar: "Pero tú también…"

"Es verdad. Es verdad. Me puse intenso, tienes razón. Qué me pasa, cielos…" Sousuke si sabía. Nanase. Eso pasa. Es imposible que se convierta en tabú en algún futuro cercano debido a su reciente afición, pero sabía claramente que todo lo que tenía que ver con Nanase, ponía de a toque a Rin. Había que aprender a vivir con ello…

"Enserio, discúlpame. Es que últimamente siento que Haru está muy misterioso." Sousuke ya había escuchado bastante de esa cháchara, pero ahora empezaba a tomar su interés, qué si Rin tenía razón y Nanase estaba extraño… "Y entonces cuando empezaste a verte en la fotografía, me entro el demonio de la curiosidad. Pensé que tu tenías que ver de alguna manera y quería saber que diantres estaba ocurriendo…"

_**¿Yo? **_Sousuke se sentía el rey de los tontos. Qué tenía que ver él con Nanase… Si no se equivocaba, esta misma noche él había sido ingresado a la base de datos que tenía Nanase por cabeza. Él era un don nadie antes de esa noche, por no decir un ser no agradable a la vista para Nanase…

"Como siempre a Rin no le gusta perderse ningún sarao…" espetó amargado. Nanase debía estar enfermo de tanto acoso, aunque él no podía hablar mucho tampoco…

"No me jodas, hablo enserio. Haru nunca dice nada, y Makoto se desvive para hacer todo lo que él le diga, aun si está pasando por una dificultad, si él se lo pide a Makoto, Makoto no me diría ni una palabra al respecto…aunque yo también sea su amigo." ¿A qué venia el tono de lo fantástico?, Sousuke estaba perplejo, ¿acaso era el único que no sabía que su vida tenia escritores y guionistas?, pues no le había llegado el memo…

"¿Si sabes que esto no es una novela brasileña, no?, no hay cientos de personajes que tengan que ver el uno con el otro solo por argumento. Por qué fui yo el detonante, explícame eso…"

"Pues a veces pareciera una. Como ya te tenia agobiado del asunto, llegue a pensar que estabas buscando desesperadamente un dialogo con Haru simplemente para arrancarle la verdad a gritos. No quería que te inmiscuyeras en sus asuntos, aunque yo sea la persona menos indicada para decir eso…" una vez más, Rin solo pensaba en él, a pesar de que Sousuke sabía que antes había querido agarrarse de eso para justificar su anhelado vínculo con el genio. Como si no fuera raro, Nanase volvía a tomar forma de flautista en Hamelín, y Sousuke, no podría importarle menos. No podía decir que nunca había sido hipnotizado por esa música pero ahora era algo natural.

"Pues es ahí donde se te cae toda la tesis. No estaba buscando a Nanase porque quisiera gritarle ni nada parecido…" ahora que oía aquello saliendo de sus labios, se sentía ofendido. Él no era así. Qué clase de troglodita creía que era, y más si refería cuando este trataba con Nanase… No parecían cosas de Rin, quién era el cretino ahora… "Solo quería ver si podíamos intimar un poco. Me parece absurdo que hasta la fecha no hallamos ido ni una sola vez a comer algo…" Sousuke casi pierde la frescura diciendo aquello, pero el necesitaba que Rin dejara de escarbar allí; él podía salir de esta sin que Rin supiera que su interés social iba más allá, así que le salió de manera medianamente espontanea. Pero para evitarse vergüenzas colaterales termino añadiendo "Incluso con Makoto no hemos nunca salido los tres juntos…" _¿eso fue lo mejor que tenías? Patético, Sousuke. _

"Lo entiendo ahora. Entonces, si es como dices tú y Makoto, tú quieres _amistarte con Haru_ y _Haru goza en estos momentos de perfecta sanidad mental y nada raro le ocurre_."

"Felicidades Watson, ¿ya puedo comer pastel?" Exacto. Nanase estaba bien. Él único que lo alteraba de cuando en cuando era el individuo con el cual sostenía conversación. "Mi consejo es que te tomes una valeriana y dejes de aburrir a Nanase con tus conspiraciones mundiales."

"Que rudo. Que poca estima se me tiene, cielos. Aunque quieras hacerte el sabiondo, Makoto también estuvo de acuerdo con que Haru sí estuvo actuando extraño" y seguía con aquello. Si antes Sousuke no tenía sueño por el súper acontecimiento de la noche, Ahora estaba que podía caer en un coma.

Sousuke sonreía malicioso, incapaz de controlarse "Ahora que lo dices, Puedes tener razón. Pero creo que no se trata de algo corriente. Quiero decir, el fenómeno que viví esta noche es simplemente fuera de este mundo." Sousuke inicio con ambición por la actuación, pero no pudo sostenerlo demasiado, estaba un poco avergonzado de decir aquello "Ambos costados de la boca de tu impecable amigo, subieron considerablemente formándole en la cara lo que podía definirse como una _sonrisa_. Nanase Haruka me sonrió, después de saciarme con jugarretas, él me sonrió y me dio la gracias _**por todo**_." Sousuke miraba un punto invisible, no quería ver los ojos de Rin. A penas y podía visualizar por el costado su rostro en sí.

"Eres una mierda, ¿lo sabias?" el tono de reproche hizo sonreír a Sousuke aliviado, menos mal no noto su incomodidad al contarle aquello. "Agradece que Haru es gente y te soportó hasta el final." Le reñía divertido gesticulando con la mano.

"Oh, vamos, ¿vas a decir que no te parece raro?, ¿tengo que traerte una foto la próxima vez para que me creas?"

"Idiota ni que Haru fuera un maldito robot."

"Entonces culpemos a los aliens. Las abstracciones dan miedo." Sugirió como si hubiera dado con una opción más científicamente aceptada.

"Estoy empezando a dudar en cuanto a tu junta con Haru…por favor no lo atormentes mucho." Rin veía a Sousuke un poco tocado por su experiencia. Rin podía ver como Sousuke se sentía cada vez más cerca del "grupo", a pesar de que nunca había tenido interés de pertenecer a él

Sousuke sintió la vibra afable y se sinceró por reflejo "Te confieso que cuando lo vi sonreír, me pareció una persona de lo más entrañable. Me enterneció un poco, él debería sonreír más a menudo, ¿no crees tú?"

"Soy el científico Matsuoka. Si quieres verlo sonreír entonces empápalo con un balde de agua, estará sonriendo para cuando te fijes en su rostro; una manguera, un spray, ponte creativo…"

"Y luego dicen que el cretino soy yo… ¿entonces, tengo permiso para jugar con Nanase?"

"¿Tengo cara de Makoto?, ya enserio, si él quiere jugar contigo entonces bien. No inventen mucho y diviértanse. De aquí al tobogán, donde pueda verlos." Sousuke no sabía si aquello era un eufemismo o si Rin estaba hablando de la gran sorpresa que le tenía a Haruka para el puente que se avecinaba gracias a los días feriados.

No se habló más de conspiraciones mundiales y antes de despedirse, Sousuke estuvo muy tentado a preguntarle a Rin si Haruka padecía de narcolepsia, pero solo sería un chiste ofensivo; él estaba seguro de que lo que había pasado en la piscina era un mero accidente. Nanase solo era particular con los cuerpos acuosos así que estaba casi seguro de que aquello no se volvería a repetir, y si estaba en su poder, él mismo procuraría que no le volviera a pasar. Así tuviera que venirlo a buscar todas las noches, y esperaba que no, Nanase nunca volvería a estar expuesto a una calamidad como aquella. Menuda pena ajena. Menos mal fue el único que lo vio así.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que arrancó la mañana y Sousuke ya estaba pensando en su objeto de admiración. Ayer las cosas habían tomado un rumbo bastante provechoso para su relación; incluso, Rin le había dado su bendición, que era algo moderadamente bueno, pero también tenía la de Makoto, la que si tenía verdadero peso en sí, muy a pesar del pelirrojo.

Nanase Haruka ya no era simplemente el amigo de un amigo. Sousuke tenía su número y su correo. Eso tenía cache. Esto estaba bello. Prácticamente eran más que simples conocidos, obviamente no faltaría mucho para que fueran amigos de verdad. El gallardo admirador se cercioro con el reloj y dio por sentado que ya era una hora prudente para mandarle un mensaje al joven prodigio; por supuesto, para saber cómo había amanecido, y para ver cuando podía entremetérsele en su agenda.

Tenía que sonar casual. Pero definitivamente debía sonar más familiar que de costumbre, ni muerto volvía al anterior trato de extraño. Él era Yamazaki Sousuke, estaba curtido por los años de conocido. Él debía sonar más cercano que cualquiera que fuera compañero de clases de Nanase en esos momentos. Se merecía al menos ese renombre.

"_Hola, ¿cómo estás?, ¿dormiste bien anoche?" _10:30 AM

Pasaron unos diez minutos y Sousuke ya se sentía que había quedado en _visto. _El único consuelo era que Nanase era quien era, a lo mejor ni siquiera tenía el teléfono encima o estaba haciendo algo en clases y no podía responder. Decidió no martirizarse por el mensaje e intentaría marcarle cuando fuera medio día. Pero justo después de casi otros diez minutos, le llego un mensaje del atolondrado genio. Sousuke sonreía todo sobrado.

**Respuesta: "me quede dormido y no fui a clases."** 10:49AM

Por un momento aquello lo descoloco. Eso no parecía normal. Era raro ¿o no? Sabia de primera mano que Nanase no era un aplicado académicamente pero eso no tenía nada que ver con las asistencias…

¿O será que…? La relatividad jugaba con su mente. Sacaba cuentas aquí y allá. Había traído a Nananse a su casa bastante tarde. Incluso no podría decirse que la condición en la que estuviera había sido de las mejores. ¿Pasaría mala noche, no durmió, tuvo problemas para dormir…? Entonces recordó. Una pequeña captura en pantalla mental de la sonrosada tez del prodigio mando alarmas a su cabeza. ¿Se enfermaría por la ventola de anoche?

"_Por qué?, dormiste mal? Estas enfermo?" 10:50AM_

Sousuke no tuvo ni tiempo de aguardar el teléfono en el bolsillo cuando le llego la respuesta.

**Respuesta: **_**"No." **__10:50AM_

Hablando de cuando tus padres te responden los mensaje que no necesitan respuesta con un "ok". No era el caso por supuesto. ¿Acaso ese niño no se iba a explicar? Para Sousuke esto era inaudito. ¿_**No**_?, ¿_**No**_, qué?, mierda…

Espero un rato, a lo mejor le volvía a contestar con una respuesta más…decente.

A lo mejor no podía escribir con comodidad en esos momentos, estaría haciendo algo o tenía las manos ocupadas pero… con qué podría estar ocupado…

Si estaba muy mal, con fiebre, y por ello no podía contestar el debería ser más honesto, pero el simplemente dijo "No", cuál era la intriga aquí…

Al final decidió que él se merecía una respuesta más completa, aunque Nanase no tuviera experiencia con ellas.

"_**No**__, qué?" 10:57AM_

Sonaba odioso, él lo sabía, pero Nanase debía poner de su parte también…

**Respuesta: ****"Estoy Bien." **10:58AM

En cuanto termino de repasar con la vista aquella frase, se le escapo alto y claro un: "¡No jodas, Nanase!" sintió la mirada de alguno que iban por el pasillo pero hizo caso omiso de ellas. Ya. Tendría que dejar aquello por lo sano. No más alarmas. Así era Nanase y él todavía era un novato, estaba verde en la materia. Ya aprendería como comunicarse mejor con él.

"_Más te vale. ¿Ya no tienes más clases hasta la hora de las práctica?" 11:06AM_

Al final de cuenta a él lo único que le importaba era saber aquello. Con eso podría concertar con él con más presteza.

**Respuesta: ****"Si tengo. Voy a dormir." **11:07AM

Sousuke hizo una mueca de complacencia. No era mala idea. Si él sentía que ya no valía la pena entonces era mejor que se quedara reponiendo fuerzas para las prácticas, total, él mismo sabía su propia situación. Lo mejor era dejar que él hiciera lo que más le convenía.

Nanase era una persona muy centrada. Él era consciente de sus obligaciones, y era ahí donde Sousuke planeaba ser de utilidad. Respondió el mensaje del moreno con lo que él consideraba correcto. Él quería que las cosas fueran de esta manera. Esto era lo más cercano que estaría de su objetivo por los momentos. Era bueno informar a Nanase de sus intenciones. Él entendería…

"_Ok. Recuerda que en estos casos puedes preguntarme si estoy libre, porque no me es problema buscarte a tu casa y dejarte en tu Uni. Si estás cansado, me parece bien que vuelvas a la cama. Si vas a ir a las prácticas esta tarde ¿cierto? Si quieres, duerme hasta que sea hora y yo te llevo. Me avisas. Descansa." _11:15AM

Se sintió algo avergonzado por ser así de directo, y más en un mensaje de texto. Aquello era descaro más cobardía, pero más lo primero que lo segundo, porque estaba seguro que podía decírselo a la cara también sin problemas.

La alarma anuncio un nuevo mensaje en la bandeja; Sousuke sonrió emocionado y se apresuró en leerlo para saber cuándo querría Nanase disponer de él.

**Respuesta: ****"Por qué harías eso." **11:20AM

La sonrisa de Sousuke fue decreciendo hasta el punto de que fuera inexistente. _Qué coño me estas preguntando Nanase…_

Sousuke cerró los ojos con pesadumbre y corrió su mano desde su frente hasta el cuero cabelludo, apretando con fuerza los mechones cortos que tenía a disposición. Por qué rayos había creído que esto iba a ser fácil…

Cómo coño llego a pensar que Nanase Haruka simplemente iba a pisotear su espalda solo porque este se lo permitía…

Sousuke sentía que se lo llevaba el demonio. Nanase o era…Un segundo, tenía muchos adjetivos para él… ¿era estúpido, lento, quedado?, ¿o más bien era que no lo quería encima de él, era eso? Con ese mensaje no sabía si o Haruka le parecía repugnante su atosigo o si compartía sesos con una mazorca…

Ni. Puta. Idea.

Aquello no era una buena señal. Mal inicio.

Pero no podía perder la calma con esto. No habían ni empezado a repartir las cartas. Él ni siquiera sabía la situación actual. Él definitivamente tenía que hablar claro con Haruka. Claro. Obviamente estaba hecho un ocho con la situación de los mensajes de texto. Aquello había que tratarse con labia, pero labia a la cara. Y eso sonaba raro pero era lo que tocaba.

Estaba claro, clarísimo, que Haruka estaba confundido, y por consiguiente lo tenía confundido a él también. Nanase podría dárselas de hueso duro de roer pero era Yamazaki Sousuke del que estábamos hablando. Aquello no se iba a quedar así, si alguien iba a dirigir esta relación, iba a ser él. Nanase podía ser tan desesperante; menos mal, él, Sousuke, estaba a cargo aquí.

"_Me tienes Harto Nanase. Tenemos que hablar." 11:33AM_

Era hora de hablar claro.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Sousuke estaba a dos cuadras de llegar a la casa de Haruka. En primera porque tenía un poco de vergüenza llegarle a la reja de la pensión y ponerle cara de "te subes o te subo", y en segunda porque de todas maneras estaba un poco perdido otra vez. _Sabía que había girado por donde no era._

Se quedó un momento viendo dos veredas que no se le hacían ni remotamente familiares. Qué mal chiste era este. Él le ofrecía un vehículo a Nanase y ahora ni se acordaba como llegar a su bendita residencia. Tal vez si le repicaba a Makoto…

De qué le serviría. Igual ni conocía estas calles. Aunque tuviera una referencia, estaba difícil para él ubicarse desde donde estaba.

Sousuke iba a seguir de largo para ver si pillaba algo de suerte, pero justo antes de arrancar, alguien que andaba subiendo la colina por la acera, justo detrás de él, pronuncio su nombre llamándole la atención.

"Yamazaki." Sousuke se voltio con una autentica expresión de sorpresa. Esa voz de barítono era inconfundible. Cómo sabía que él estaba por allí. Haruka cargaba un conjunto de bermudas y chaqueta deportiva a juego. El joven se acercó hasta él algo inseguro de cómo encararlo, de por si el motociclista se había percatado que Haruka evadía el contacto visual. Sousuke acortó la distancia entre los dos tomándole de la muñeca; Haruka pegó un brinco casi imperceptible, que Sousuke por supuesto ni notó, estaba demasiado ocupado detallando el precioso reloj que tenía el diligente deportista.

"Que belleza de Reloj, Nanase." Tenía las supercherías y el estilo. De seguro estaba cronometrando su ejercicio, por ello su encuentro tan abrupto por el desconocido vecindario.

Haruka apretaba la mandíbula y tragaba nervioso sintiendo como el otro le sostenía la mano con la suya mientras con la otra delicadamente del antebrazo. "Gracias." Le dijo entrecortado. "Me lo regalo Rin." Le confesó casi apenado. Como si no mereciera el cumplido.

"Así que él puede tener buen gusto de vez en cuando. Tuviste suerte por esta vez." Sousuke le sonrió divertido y Haruka al fin se dignaba a verlo a la cara. "Cuídalo. Ni se te ocurra dejártelo a la vista en la calle. No lo traigas a la Uni tampoco. En un año me robaron dos. Siempre hay que estar pendiente. Ley de vida, ¿no?" Sousuke ocultó el reloj cubriéndolo con la manga de la chaqueta, devolviéndole por fin su brazo a su dueño. El callado joven asintió cortésmente, luchando para mantener el calor de su cara a raya. Haruka aguantaba la urgencia de sobar su mano contra la que había sido prestada, evitando cualquier comportamiento corporal sospechoso, no quería que Sousuke se diera cuenta que estaba nervioso.

"¿Llevas mucho rato trotando?" le pregunto mientras examinaba su rostro enrojecido y su respiración irregular.

"No. Iba a empezar cuando…" Haruka si tenía planeado salir a trotar. Después de meditar por un rato su metida de pata, se echó algo de agua a la cara para terminar de despertarse y concluyó que lo mejor que podía hacer era no echarse a morir por ello. Correría por un rato para relajarse hasta que se hiciera hora de las prácticas y llamaría a Sousuke para aclarar el asunto. _**"Tu amigo el de la moto ha pasado por esta calle unas cuatro veces. A lo mejor no se acuerda como se veía la entrada." **_Recordaba cual grabadora lo que le había informado una de las vecinas. Es más, sumando otros dos vecinos, aparte de la casera, habían reconocido a Sousuke de tan solo haberlo visto una vez la noche pasada, cuando lo trajo a casa. Haruka tenía vergüenza de informarle a Sousuke que todos en la residencia ya sabían que era "su amigo" y que aparte estaba _perdido. _Haruka nada más tubo que correr unas dos cuadras para encontrar a un perplejo Yamazaki tratando de ubicarse.

"Te vi cruzando la vereda y te seguí." Le mintió piadosamente. "Ya veo" fue lo único que le respondió. Ya estaban reunidos, incomodos y sin nada que decir. Se quedaron viendo un rato fijamente hasta que una señora saludó a Haruka a la distancia desde la otra acera:

"Haru no está bien que dejes a tu amigo dando vueltas a toda la manzana. Tienes que enseñarle bien donde queda la casa." _**El pobre estaba perdidísimo**_, le comentaba en lo bajo a su amiga que la acompañaba. "Y tu joven, puedes venir cuando quieras. Estamos a la orden. ¿Haru, no vienes al mercado? Hoy surten de todo." Haruka solo podía ver ahora la nuca del bochornoso Yamazaki Sousuke. Este saludaba con una sonrisa cortes a las damas. Haruka entrecerraba pesadamente los parpados. Las que quería ahorrarle Haruka a Sousuke, pero la vida obraba de maneras misteriosas.

"Tengo Practica del club." Les informó a las vecinas a modo de excusarse de la expedición. Antes de poder desaparecer de su vista le ofrecieron apartarle algo de la pescadería. Haruka volvió con una negativa. Un "No es necesario. Gracias" con su voz algo plana pero sus ojos eran candorosos y agradecidos, con postura modesta seguido de una correspondiente reverencia. En una ciudad llena de jóvenes azorados y despreocupados, tener a disposición a Haruka, un chico de provincia pero con modales dignos de un circulo exclusivo al que llamaban antes la aristocracia rural; sin dejar por fuera aquel rostro socialmente ventajoso, era para deleitarse. Una verdadera joyita en frente de aquellas envejecidas damas; tenía que ser el _idol_ de la vecindad, Sousuke lo podía asegurar.

Sousuke volvía la mirada a Haruka, para detallar ociosamente aquel rostro pulcro, nuevamente pálido, ajeno a cualquier rayo solar, y con aquel cabello atesado, brilloso, siempre en su sitio. "Entonces, ¿me dices donde queda tu casa o debo avergonzarte en frente de más vecinos? Ya tienes el traje de baño puesto y solo necesitas tu morral para irte ¿o no?" le decía tomándose la libertad de tirar de la elástica de sus bermudas, exponiendo el bañador bajo la ropa. Sin tener el chance de repasar antes por su cabeza la acción que acababa de hacer, Sousuke confirmo con el rostro de Haruka la falta de respeto que representaba. La boca de Haruka a penas se le notaba una imperceptible perturbación. Rostro volteado y mirada fría.

¿Quién creía que era este muchacho?, ¿Rin, algún compañero de la prepa, un amigo remotamente cercano tal vez?, que falta de todo glamour venir con toda la ligereza del mundo, con toda la lisura, a ver la ropa interior de alguien que jamás le ha dado una maldita confianza en su vida. Gracias a la madre tierra si tenía Nanase Haruka puesto un traje de baño bajo el pantalón. Qué hubiera pasado si después de decir aquella pretensión, encontraba un estampado de delfines en vez del usual textil de natación. ¿Qué hubiera pasado entonces? Habría llegado a su casa y le habría dicho a Rin: _**Oye Rin adivina qué, Nanase usa blancos con motivos del delfines. ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Le eche un vistazo en medio de la calle**_. Sousuke trato de disipar el incómodo ambiente presionando el otro asunto. "¿Entonces vamos por tu bolso?"

Haruka, por su parte, estaba algo molesto consigo mismo, ¿era así de predecible?, él solo pensaba que si se le hacía muy tarde, lo mejor era ponerse de una vez el traje de baño...

A lo mejor debía empezar a ponerse su traje de baño en los vestidores del plantel. Pero no podía evitar pensar que era mucho mejor llegar desvistiéndose rápido para poder zambullirse. Dejando aquello muy de lado, Haruka le comunicó algo de interés: "Aún falta hora y media para que empiecen las prácticas."

El tono sereno de Haruka liberó el alma del mayor. Al parecer todavía tenía esperanzas con Nanase. _**¿Hora y media? **_A Sousuke entonces se le prendió el foco. Era la oportunidad perfecta para tener aquella aclamada entrevista con Haruka. Al fin su relación podría ser definida. "Necesito hablar contigo. Vamos a una cafetería."

Haruka le devolvió el semblante serio y estuvo de acuerdo "Iré por mi bolso."

"Voy detrás de ti." Después de todo, si debía memorizar donde quedaba esa casa.

"Yamzaki. Estas comiéndote la flecha."

"Te espero aquí." Total, después de la charla que iban a tener, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que supiera llegar a la casa de Nanase hasta con los ojos vendados.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Sin tener que informarle mucho de la modalidad vial de la zona, Sousuke pudo evadir la calle ciega y llegar al centro, o por lo menos un centro en el cual el mayor podía ubicarse. Ahí se encontraba nuevamente Haruka cual pasajero de Mefisto. Subido a aquel animal metálico mientras se sostenía de otro animal. Lo poco que Haruka podía apreciar el rostro del otro, le dejaba bien claro que Sousuke no andaba de humor de nada, por consiguiente todo era culpa de ese vago mensaje que envió, de seguro era eso.

No podía esperar para llegar al bendito local para aclarar aquel asunto; es más, ya que estaban en ese plan, podían aclarar todos. Porque habían varios. Haruka sabía que no podían seguir con este vaivén de emociones. En cualquier momento Rin podría venirle con una idea absurda como que quisiera que Haruka se cambiara de institución o peor, de nacionalidad, pero de algo estaba seguro, Yamazaki no iba a dejar de ser una pieza de ajedrez para Rin, por mucho que le agradara el muchacho, era fastidioso e hiriente su contante atosigo, que poco tenía que ver con su tan increíble y exclusiva compañía. Había que ver de qué lado se inclinaba este chico.

¿Quería joderlo, o ir de películas al cine con él y con Makoto uno de estos días? Y si era posible, este mes, porque había arrancado el año de la mejor cartelera nunca antes presentada.

Si alguien quería una amistad, ese era él. Si por el contrario, solo venia de paso, de mensajero, de mono volador; entonces, que se lo ahorre. Él era un chico maduro. Si había que hablar con Rin, demonios, lo haría, qué más entonces. Era su amigo, está bien, se lo calaría. Ya con Makoto de asistente personal, secretaria, o memorándum andante parlante, recordándole a cada rato que era amigo de Rin, era más que suficiente. Por ello Sousuke no tenía que estar "esforzándose tanto", bien podría hacer algo más productivo con su tiempo. Pero siendo sincero, con él mismo por lo menos, Yamazaki, por loco que sonara, le importaba, ahora le importaba. Siempre ha estado ahí, causándole cierto picor, pero ahora si sentía que era inevitable. Sentía una atracción que no podía explicar. Que mejor forma de saciar su egoísta obsesión que cediendo un poco ante su propio deseo. Maldita sea, si, Yamazaki era importante para él. Y lo quería en su repisa de amigos. Esta bien, sí maldita sea. Lo admitía.

Allegados al recinto Sousuke los sentó en una de las mesas que daba a las ventanas. Haruka tomo asiento, justo al frente del otro, colocando sus brazos en la mesa juntando sus manos y entrelazando los dedos, como si él fuera el que iba a dirigir la reunión. Sousuke lo veía algo perplejo, hasta hace unos minutos él pensaba que Nanase había sido traído a ese lugar a rastras por él.

"Estoy estresado con esta situación." Empezó sin aviso el moreno. Sousuke tragaba pesadamente. Era momento de ordenar unas bebidas. Le hizo una señal a la camarera y esta le indico que no tardaría en atenderlos.

"Puedes ser extremadamente honesto conmigo, Nanase. Aclaremos todo." Una chispa se prendió en los ojos del prodigio. Sousuke entonces se aventuró a pensar que tal vez Haruka sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, que ambos venían a hablar exactamente de lo mismo. Exacto, esto lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Si Haruka lo iba a mandar a la mierda, iba a ser breve y conciso.

"Enhorabuena." Exhaló el menor. Ambos tomaron un menú y ordenaron con la mayor rapidez posible. Haruka ordenó una malteada de chocolate, con lo cual ambos se dedicaron mutuamente una fugaz sonrisa cómplice. Sousuke pidió un café, mas almuerzo. Haruka sabía que Sousuke tenía los minutos contados. Ambos eran hombres ocupados.

Al esfumarse el personal de servicio, Haruka volvió a dirigirle a su acompañante una expresión de completa seriedad. Sousuke en respuesta le devolvió un semblante respetuoso y se inclinó un poco de la mesa cayendo en sus brazos para dar un ambiente confidencial.

"Primero. Esos mensajes de esta mañana." Aquella severidad con la que Haruka fulminaba a Sousuke lo hiperventilaban. Carajo. Él lo sabía. Lo sabía. Sabía que Haruka estaba fastidiado con él. Que era una molestia. Que de buenas a primeras tenía su número, y ya venía él a ameritarse unas confianzas que nunca había recibido. A lo mejor era eso. A lo mejor…

"Perdóname Nanase," arrancó a la defensiva, pero no era como si no estuviera odiando su tono en ese momento. Mierda, por qué no se relajaba… "…pero yo solamente quería saber si estabas bien, después de todo, fui yo el que te-…"

Haruka ni corto ni perezoso interrumpió aquella larga reprimenda que poco tenía que ver con lo que se refería. "Estoy hablando de mis mensajes." Sousuke se entrecorto, solo corporalmente. Haruka prosiguió, "No tenía idea de que fueras tú. Pensaba que hablaba con Makoto." Haruka no aparto la vista. Era responsable. Debía ser lo más claro posible.

Sousuke debía asumir que su cara era un poema. Confusión total. Por qué rayos pensaría Haruka que estaba hablando con Makoto y no con él…Un momento, entonces, ¿Los mensajes, no estaban escritos para él…?

"Fui descuidado. Asumí por el trato que era Makoto y no me cercioré.", la cara de Sousuke era ahora la que parecía de un reprendedor. Haruka lo aceptaba. Con qué cara estaba viniendo para decirle que ni se tomó las molestias de dedicarle un pensamiento a sus atenciones. Estaba en la culpa. "el trato era familiar. Demasiado. Por supuesto, educado."

Para sorpresa de Haruka, Sousuke creía entenderlo. Familiar, educado. Claramente Sousuke _era un desvergonzado_. Por qué Haruka no se molestó en ver quién era el destinatario, pues por supuesto que el mensaje había pasado por un escáner mental. Sus amigos debían tener un código especial. Ese _Nagisa_, ese _Rei,_ también debían tener uno. Y si no fuera más que obvio, Rin tenia uno inconfundible. Sousuke lo sabía por experiencia, él no tenía que revisar de quien era el mensaje para saber cuándo se trataba de Rin, u otro amigo cercano, él sabía que aparte de ellos, nadie le hablaba en términos familiares. Era tan obvio. Nanase era la clase de persona que mantenía distancia con conocidos. Por eso se le atribuía bastante aquella estirpe aristocrática.

Él le hablo familiarmente, "educadamente", ¿una pisca de preocupación?, y ¡bam!, se había vuelto un "Makoto"… A Sousuke se le escapaba un bufido en molestia, esto era triste realmente…

"Lo lamento. No quise ser grosero contigo." Se disculpó finalmente el rey de la conversación. Sousuke lo miraba despectivo, por qué rayos Nanase se estaba disculpando, esto solo lo hacía más penoso para él… Él era _el desvergonzado_…

"Hablando de groserías; me disculpo por mi familiaridad entonces…" Sousuke ahogó un suspiro en su taza de café.

_Sousuke era un maldito ardido de mierda_, y Haruka solo estaba citando a Rin. El prodigio iba a tener que ejercitar más su lengua, para su suerte.

"¿Deberías? Eres Yamazaki Sousuke…" el menor levantaba una ceja y gesticulaba con su mano. "¿Desde hace cuánto crees que nos conocemos?" Haruka lo medito por un momento y se corrigió: "No. Eso no estuvo bien. Yamazaki, si es de corazón, prefiero que sigas dirigiéndote a mí en la forma que lo hiciste." Sousuke bajo la taza despacio y la dejo estar en la mesa, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Haruka. ¿Qué rayos…?

Sousuke no podía creer a sus oídos…

"Nanase, ¿Qué tratas de decirme?" _Dímelo. Porque quiero escucharlo_

"No me molesta tu familiaridad. Si es genuina, quiere decir que nuestras intenciones no deben diferir demasiado, o eso quiero creer." Haruka luchaba por mantener el sentido de sus palabras. Él no quería que Sousuke se acercara a él solo para ser un mensajero de Rin. Él quería a Sousuke cerca de él, pero por su propia voluntad. Procurando controlar el calor que subía por su cara sorbiendo de vez en cuando la fría malteada, trato de decir de la manera más inafectada y serena posible: "Yo quiero ser tu amigo…"

Aquella ola de sentimiento batuqueaba a un presuntuoso Sousuke. No pudo ni disimular la sonrisa que se le formaba de oreja a oreja. Sus ojos destellaban complacencia total, con todavía algo de incredulidad. Algo se calentaba en el pecho del menor al ver lo halagado que estaba el otro individuo. ¿Entonces Sousuke si le hacía feliz tenerlo como amigo?

"Esto no es platónico Nanase." Sousuke empezó a degustar con parsimonia su almuerzo, como si del momento se tratase. "Tú ya sabias que venía con el mismo objetivo." Y oír eso le quitaba cierta tensión de los hombros al pobre genio, que se encontraba rígido desde el primer momento en que piso la cafetería.

Pero aún faltaba confirmar otro asunto. No podía irse con una relación a medio montar. Había otra configuración que debía hacer antes de correr un sistema entre ellos. "Espero que sepas la diferencia entre dos oficios. Rin esta fuera de este arreglo." Haruka trato de usar el tono más serio que tenía en esto "Trata de entenderme."

Sousuke casi se ahogaba con un sorbo de Cola, para después carcajearse un poco antes de responder "¿Es que Rin nunca pega una contigo?, eso no es muy maduro Nanase." Haruka ignoro lo último y dirigió la vista a la ventana. Si no podían ponerse de acuerdo con eso, entonces no podían seguir adelante. Sousuke lo sabía también. "Pero no te preocupes, soy consciente de tu situación. Créeme que la mayoría del tiempo estoy de tu lado en ese aspecto. No planeo sabotear tus ratos libres aventándote volantes con propaganda enemiga." La mala cara del moreno no había desaparecido aun. Sousuke trago inseguro. Haruka estaba muy serio con el asunto. No podía subestimarlo. Por un momento trato de ponerse en los zapatos del otro.

Si no fuera por cierto pelirrojo, aquel joven no tendría la grandísima responsabilidad de hacerse un nombre en el rublo deportivo. Era duro. Y ni él ni Rin vacilaron un solo segundo para lanzarle el muerto a ese muchacho. Lo menos que podía hacer por Haruka, en ese especifiquisimo aspecto, era moderar la intensidad de Rin. Era duro para Nanase. Pero una vez más, por qué creía Haruka que Sousuke se había acercado a él, pues para hacerle las cargas pesadas, menos pesadas.

"¿Estas preocupado de que trate de manipularte por el bien de Rin, o que busque maneras de entrometerme en algún asunto de los dos?, No lo estés. No podría importarme menos. Se ven muy tontos peleando una vez por semana, pero allá ustedes; además, ¿no es Makoto el encargado de la riñas?, esos problemas caen fuera de mi jurisdicción. ¿Debo pasar por una iniciación? Aunque puedo sobrellevar cualquier cosa. Tu solo dime donde tengo que pagar la preinscripción. Incluso si tengo que pasar por una inducción o un propedéutico con Makoto, considéralo hecho. Yo si quiero ser tu amigo, porque me gustas." A Haruka casi le daba una torticolis por la brusca manera que se voltio para encarar a Sousuke, ¿había oído bien?, ¿Sousuke gustaba de él?, ¿de él?, ¿estábamos hablando de él mismo, no?, ¿Nanase Haruka?

"¿Sorprendido? No lo estés…" Sousuke se reía con aquella risa tan agradable, tan simpática. Haruka sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón de la pena que estaba sintiendo. Cómo podía decirle eso Sousuke.

"Cómo esperas que crea eso…" le dijo con cinismo, en una media sonrisa que no pensó tendría el coraje de forzar. No quería verse descolocado por sus palabras. Eso lo hacia el doble de bochornoso para él.

"Estoy siendo completamente honesto aquí Nanase. Lo digo porque no siempre ha sido así, tú lo sabes, antes éramos como perros y gatos, o por lo menos yo…era una fiera." Confesó algo apenado. "Era tan inmaduro en ese entonces." Decía sonriendo pero con un toque de melancolía. "Pero hablo enserio. Tú te has convertido en una de mis personas favoritas últimamente." Sousuke no pensaba decirle aquello. Había sido difícil comunicárselo a Makoto. Penoso habérselo dicho a Rin. Decírselo al propio Nanase, realmente, nunca pensó que llegaría a eso. ¿Por qué se lo dijo? Simplemente se le escapo. Tal vez con la esperanza de que Nanase pudiera ver su lado débil y no estuviera siempre tan en guardia con él. Tal vez eso era. Él quería que Haruka le creyera, porque decía la verdad.

Haruka estaba, por no decir menos, enternecido por el nuevo rango que le había ameritado una persona que hasta hace poco se consideraba un enemigo ocasional. Este hombre, que ahora era su amigo, lo consideraba ¿"una de sus personas favoritas"? Haruka se preguntaba si alguna vez había considerado tener personas favoritas, y aunque nunca las halla categorizado de esa forma, él mismo sabía que si tenía. Pero la vergüenza que lo mantenía taciturno, no le permitía admitir en voz alta que Sousuke también era uno de sus favoritos; es más, lo que coloraba sus cachetes en ese momento era el hecho de llegar a pensar que Sosuke podría ser, _"el favorito, su favorito…últimamente"_

Y ahí su lengua se soltó; sin poder advertirlo, le preguntó, genuinamente curioso: "¿Y quién es tu favorito, el numero uno?" Después de pisar tierra, Haruka se sintió idiota por decir aquello. Qué cosas le estaba preguntando. Ahora no sabía si Sousuke realmente le respondería o esquivaría la pregunta burlonamente; y muy en el fondo, esperaba que así fuera, ya que no quería oír que su favorito fuera…Rin.

…o Makoto.

…o… ¿Alguien más? ¿Quién era? ¿Quién era su persona favorita?

Sousuke estaba de lo más feliz engullendo, ya que ahora que había logrado su cometido con esa reunión, recordó que estaba con un hambre de los mil demonios. Y le respondió como si hubiera sido un tema surtido de conversación con un amigo, lo cual era genial ya que al fin empezaría a hacer cosas de amigos con Nanase, "Supongo que mi mamá. La mujer no ha parado de dar topetazos desde el día que llegue a su vida." Por un momento hubo un rastro de arrepentimiento en su ojos, él no quería expresarse de su madre de manera tan burlesca, ¿Qué pasaría si Haruka pensaba que era una falta de respeto con su madre? Pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada apagada. "Perdón. No lo decía enserio. Quiero decir, si, mi mama es la mejor. Es un amor. Te agradaría mucho. La próxima vez que caigamos por Iwatobi te presentare a mis padres."

Haruka no sabía que pasaba con él mismo, ¿desde cuándo este rustico e intenso hombre era tan adorable? Sousuke era tan dulce y tierno.

"Quisiera poder decir lo mismo pero mis padres no están viviendo en el país por los momentos." Sousuke no noto ningún tabú en el asunto así que mantenía el afable contacto visual. "Tal vez vengan este verano. Entonces, te los presentare."

"Ahora estoy nervioso, tal vez Makoto haya dejado la vara muy alta. Voy a tener que repasar clases de etiqueta. Incluso tengo la corbata perfecta para la ocasión." ¿Realmente esto estaba pasando?, ¿realmente estaba en una salida de amigos con Sousuke, hablando con Sousuke, bromeando incluso? Por un lado, se sentía muy feliz de que las cosas hallan tomando este rumbo, y por el otro muy tonto ya que podría haber estado de buenas con Sousuke hace mucho tiempo. Distraído con el buen humor del momento, Haruka no se había percatado de un tercero que los acompañaba, parado justo al lado de ellos. Era un hombre de ortodoxa apariencia, y Sousuke, que si había estado en guardia desde que entro al local, trato de comunicarse con Haruka a través de una mirada. Esto no se sentía bien.

El hombro metió su mano dentro de su chaqueta y dejo entrever a medias una _escopeta recortada_, para después volver a meterla en su sitio. Como efecto retardado no fue sino hasta unos segundos después que el corazón de Haruka se disparó de golpe. Sin moverse ni un ápice, dirigió la vista a Sousuke nuevamente y Sousuke estaba esperando que hiciera justo eso. Aquellas joyas color turquesa eran templadas, Haruka trago saliva con disimulo, "Cálmate." Decían aquellos orbes.

"Denme los teléfonos rápido." Dijo aquel sujeto con la mayor calma del mundo. Sousuke soltaba un suspiro precavido. Aquel dialogo vacío de sentimiento, aquellos ojos ausentes. Este hombre estaba volando, y no literalmente. Que mierda de suerte tenían ambos.

Sousuke no hizo reparos por su expresión hastiada; dejo los cubiertos a un lado, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco el celular. Lo puso sobre la mesa y poso sus brazos sobre esta, entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos, a la vista del armado. Sousuke esperaba que después de la demostración Haruka estuviera efectuando el protocolo para cuando subiera la vista hasta él. Que mierda de suerte tenía Haruka. Algo estaba mal.

Haruka subía la vista y el hombre le observaba con aquella mirada perdida. "Y el Tuyo." Le decía más como una afirmación que como pregunta.

Sousuke apretaba la mandíbula inquieto. Qué estaba pasando. Por qué Nanase no le daba el teléfono…

La imagen de Haruka era dolorosa. Aquellos ojos agraviados, aquel labio inferior tembloroso. Aquellas manos juntas a la fuerza, temblando imperceptiblemente. Oh mierda. Oh, mierda. Nanase no cargaba el teléfono encima.

Haruka recordaba vagamente como había borrado la existencia de su _**mal necesario **_cuando lo lanzo esta mañana después de su mini crisis adolescente de textos equivocados. O estaba a un extremo de su colchón, o en el suelo, debajo de la matriz de la cama.

Si te querían robar el teléfono y no tenías teléfono, bien te podrían robar la vida. Fácil y sencillo. Un balazo en el fundillo.

La voz se le dio y pudo articular su falta.

"No tengo mi teléfono conmigo." Aquella voz estaba ahogada en pánico, Sousuke podía distinguirlo. Todas las sirenas y alarmas de la cabeza del mayor se unían en concierto.

"¿Qué?" le pregunto el ratero entre desconcertado y confundido, aquella porquería que lo mantenía sedado no le debía estar dejando sentirse insultado. _Pero tenía que tener ese teléfono._

Sousuke cargaba el corazón en la garganta, palpitándole como loco casi ahogándolo. En un nanosegundo de conciencia, el castaño fue capaz de encontrar a Haruka jorungando el montículo que había debajo de la manga de su chaqueta. Oh Dios. Nanase iba darle el reloj al hombre. Iba a darle el reloj a ese malparido. Sousuke mordía con afán su labio inferior. Aquello no iba a resultar bien, Nanase no iba a saber llevar la situación. Esto era un "No, no."

Sousuke se metió la mano en la chaqueta rápidamente, sin llamar la atención de aquel parasito y saco _**su celular, el celular.**_

No aquella chuchería que había puesto sobre la mesa para que aquella bestia se lo metiera por donde no le cabía. Aquel era _**el bebe de la casa, el consentido**__. _Ese celular que le había costado sus buenos reales, que poseía por el simple hecho de que podía. Como salía cara la vanidad…

"Yo tenía el teléfono de él." Le dijo claro y espontaneo. Puso a "_el_ _bebe" _encima de "_el pulgoso", y con el odio infinito por aquella escoria de la sociedad,_ se despidió mentalmente de ambos teléfonos.

El hombre desapareció del establecimiento levantando más de una sospecha, pero qué coño importaba, igual los habían atracado. Sousuke miraba por el ventanal aquella silueta que se desvanecía entre la muchedumbre. _**Deja que te vea por la calle que te paso la moto por encima mamahuevo. **_Creyó haber dicho mentalmente, pero la verdad, realmente había pronunciado esas palabras.__

Sousuke le dirigía una escéptica expresión a Haruka "No lo decía enserio." Terminó sonriendo para sí y dijo "Bueno, solo un poco."

Haruka cargaba la madre de las consternaciones en la cara. ¿Cómo podía decir eso tan tranquilo?, le acababan de robar, aparentemente _dos teléfonos_ suyos, por su culpa…

El moreno trato de regular su ritmo cardiaco, agitado todavía por el episodio y le dijo de la manera más sentida que podía transmitir "Perdóname." Instantáneamente sus ojos se volvían vidriosos. "Lo siento tanto."

Sousuke se encogió en hombros. Oh no. Él no quería esto. Qué clase de pruebas le estaba lanzando la vida. Él no quería ver a Nanase usando "sus emociones" solo porque este mequetrefe decidió "_desgraciarles un poco la vida"._

"Un segundo. Deja que me vuelva el alma al cuerpo." Trato de poner en pausa todo aquello. Si estaba saliendo del susto también pero quería sosegar al otro de manera correcta. ¿Qué culpa tenia Nanase?, era absurdo…

"Lo siento." volvió a decir esta vez con más resolución. "Te juro que intente darle mi reloj…"

Sousuke se pasaba la mano por la frente. Oh, Dios, no, él no quería oír eso tampoco. Sousuke cortaría de raíz.

"Mira Nanase. Yo lo sé. Yo te vi. Y eso fue lo único que me hizo reaccionar realmente." Haruka lo miraba confundido, y algo agraviado, a lo mejor le diría algo como _**¿Por qué no me dejaste dárselo? **_Él no entendería a menos de que se lo explicara. "Nanase, no te deje darle el reloj, no porque me importara el reloj en sí, sino porque no era prudente." Todo el vocabulario corporal de Haruka era un desastre. Estaba tan lleno de culpa, y confusión. Aquella indefensa figurilla no podía ser de su tan aclamado ídolo. Sousuke no soportaba verlo así.

"Escucha." Sousuke se paró de su asiento y se sentó al lado del menor. Y no estaba solo sentado a un lado, estaba pegado al otro, tan cerca. Este se dirigió a él en confidencia: "Ese hombre estaba drogado, Nanase. Él no tendría ni puta idea de cuánto es el verdadero valor de este reloj tan costoso." Le dijo sosteniéndole de la muñeca. "El pidió un celular. De allí no le daba más la cabeza. Si intentabas negociar tu seguridad con ese reloj, bien podría meterte un tiro por creer que le estabas ofreciendo un yesquero de quiosco, ¿si me entiendes?" El entendimiento llegaba al moreno, pero los ojos de Haruka estaban aún ahogados en arrepentimiento. Está bien, debió tener su teléfono a mano, pero qué coño, los dos estaban bien, a quién coño le importaba esa mierda ya… "Los dos estamos bien. No pasó nada malo. ¿No son buenas razones para dar gracias?"

"Lo siento." Reitero, pero sin rastro de humedad en esos hermosos ojos azules, y con una voz más recolectada. "¿Quieres mi reloj?"

"Lo tengo en tres colores. Gracias igualmente." echó un largo suspiro y le aseguro burlón: "No te preocupes, si lo vemos por la calle le pasamos la moto por encima." Le sonrió con malicia, para luego voltear su rostro y pensar amargamente para sí _**"te extrañare bebe." **_Hizo una señal a la camarera y pidió la cuenta.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

El camino de la cafetería a la _Universidad del Noroeste_ fue por de más silencioso. Haruka no hizo ningún comentario en cuanto a los constantes cambios de velocidad, así que Sousuke dejo de hacerlos. Una que otra indicación salía de los labios de admirado. Al llegar al destino, Haruka se bajó con todo el postín del mundo, a lo mejor buscando en su cabeza algo que decir para sentirse menos culpable. El conductor lo ayudo a bajarse políticamente si despertar mucho la atención de los ojos ajenos.

"Que mal comienzo." Concluyó su nuevo amigo. Pero aquello era menos austero de lo que pensó Sousuke que terminaría diciendo el prodigio. Él iba a estar bien.

"Un comienzo es un comienzo. Yo estoy bien. No te martirices mucho." Sousuke hacia ronronear a la máquina, ya estaba a punto de irse.

Este nuevo amigo era muy frustrante. ¿Realmente no le iba a reprochar nada?, o Sousuke realmente se está conteniendo con él para tenerlo en el bolsillo o sacaba plata de los árboles y no le importaba perder dos teléfonos y quedarse incomunicado, si es que no tenía un tercer teléfono bajo la manga… "¿Por qué no estás enojado? Preferiría que lo estuvieras."

Aquello tomo por sorpresa al castaño. Nunca pensó que a Nanase le pegaría tanto "Estoy enojado. Claro que lo estoy, pero no contigo. Es más con el mundo." No parecía convencerlo. "Esto pasa todo el tiempo en esta ciudad. No puedes culpar al tipo, nosotros nos lo buscamos…" Haruka lo veía confundido. "Solo míranos. Tu pareces la cara de la Adidas, y yo…" empezó a señalarse de los pies para arriba "Lacoste, Levi's, Zic Zoc, Timberlake… hoy quería verme bien para ti, supongo." Rió sarcástico. "La próxima vez que nos veamos, saldremos como los propios locos, en chancletas, y el uniforme de deporte de la prepa." Haruka arrugaba la cara, incapaz de creer que estaba hablando enserio. "Y esa cara. Yo también tengo esa cara. Tenemos cara de que tenemos plata. Estamos jodidos."

Haruka suspiro decepcionado, por supuesto de sí mismo, ahí estaba Sousuke, diciendo pistoladas para hacerlo sentir menos mal. "No te ves nada enojado…"

"Finjo para ti." Le sonrió junto con un guiño. Haruka lo miraba como un niño miraba a su padre después de haber hecho algo malo. "Mira Nanase necesito ir a reportar al sistema el robo de mi línea y del equipo. Debo ir a casa a buscar los papeles y el empaque del teléfono, ¿está bien?, ya no pienses más en eso ¿sí? Tú con la cabeza donde la tienes que tener, ¿ok? Hablamos esta noche por skype."

Aparte de que quería seguir siendo su amigo después de eso, iban a seguir en contacto, esa misma noche…

Por muy melodramático que sonaba esto, _él no merecía tanta gentileza._

Estaba claro que Sousuke no quería que escarbara más en el asunto he hizo el esfuerzo por aparentar, también para Sousuke, que lo iba a olvidar.

Al fin lo dejo marchar y Haruka se fue al gimnasio con el alma envenenada. Abrió la puerta sin delicadeza alguna y paso fugaz a través de sus compañeros, dando unas buenas tardes carentes de sentimiento alguno. _Max Steel no estaba de humor, al parecer…_

Agradeció con gusto la penitencia que todavía tenía montada, corrió esa doble tanda de cardio para quemar la mala vibra que cargaba. Cada minuto que pasaba se enojaba más consigo mismo. Al terminar con eso se fue a las duchas para quitarse todo esa pegajosa sensación, y con algo de suerte, un poco de su mal humor.

Ignorando la presencia de alguno de sus compañeros en los vestidores, buscó en su bolso una toalla con la cual secarse. Pero antes de hacer el presunto menester, no pudo evitar perderse en la imagen de un teléfono que cargaba uno de los jóvenes en el vestidor. El chico sintió la mirada penetrante de Haruka y le abordo juguetón:

"Max Steel estabas echando chispas cuando llegaste, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, vas a ver que mañana el entrenador ya ni se acuerda de tu castigo. Deberías apurarte antes de que salga el próxima lote…"

Como cosa rara, Haruka estaba en su mundo. Asintió cortésmente para luego preguntar lo que le interesaba: "¿Ese celular, es costoso?"

El muchacho quedo fuera de guardia. ¿Max Steel le estaba preguntando si su celular era caro? Nanase Haruka, el freak del estilo libre, estaba haciéndole una pregunta del promedio. Una cotidiana pregunta, para un tema cotidianamente juvenil.

"Max Steel no sabía que te interesaban esas cosas. Tienes bastante buen ojo." El joven del aparato salto de su asiento y se puso al lado de Haruka. Le dio orgulloso un mini tour a través de su teléfono, y Haruka pudo cerciorarse que en su defecto, ese era el mismo modelo de teléfono que Sousuke había donado ese día. Él joven le informo desde las ventajas del aparato hasta los detalles de envío, porque si, supuestamente el teléfono había sido ordenado por la red y enviado después de unos correspondientes meses de espera. El teléfono, aquel mal necesario, representaba una suma que por supuesto nunca consideraría pagar si fuera para él. En cuanto al propietario en cuestión que tenía a su lado, todavía lo estaba pagando.

Aquello venia de perlas para intensificar el _buen humor _que cargaba en ese momento…

Ya estaba claro el por qué Sousuke tenía un segundo teléfono, puesto que el costoso no tenía planeado que viera un solo rayo de sol en su vida hábil. Era tan frustrante. Si él se hubiera llevado la porquería del suyo, él de Sousuke hubiera brillado por su ausencia…

De solo pensar en eso, el buen Sousuke, el tierno Sousuke, titilaba en su cabeza como una película sin fin. Fue tan comprensivo. Tan Maduro.

Por el resto de la tarde Haruka trato de quitarse de la cabeza ese asunto. No abandono la piscina en ningún momento, y todos habían sido testigos de su frustración. El entrenador Fujisaki no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Todos habían visto como Nanase había sido traído en moto por el chico que había venido la última vez, Yamazaki Sousuke; pero lo único que se rumoreaba en esos momentos, con respecto a su actual estado volátil, era que… ¿"Nanase quería comprarse un teléfono nuevo…"?

¿Qué tenía en la cabeza este muchacho?

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Justo como Sousuke le había dicho, esa noche hablaron como hora y media de trivialidades, un meme por allí, un video por allá. Haruka agradeció que solamente hablaran por chat, no quería que ni por asomo Sousuke supiera a través de su voz o su cara que el asunto del robo aun lo tenía mal. El amigo del año se despidió primero, tenía mucha tarea que adelantar; Haruka lo entendía, al igual que él, ellos ocupaban sus tardes en obligaciones de otra índole, él un deportista y Sousuke un laborioso hombre de trabajo. Fue agradable haber estado así con él. Oficialmente eran amigos. Parecía mentira, porque fue demasiado sencillo. Lo único que no hacía que todo pareciera un sueño, había sido ese bendito robo…

Que ganas tenía la vida de joderlo un poco…

El tema del teléfono, _costoso_, nunca salió a flote. Ni siquiera los eventos de la tarde fueron mencionados. Cierta invitación de almuerzo se asomó por la conversación, dos veces.

El debería olvidar lo del teléfono.

¿Entonces por qué no podía? …

Era momento de una intervención. Él tenía que desahogar un poco esta frustración. Tal vez podría llamar a Makoto y preguntarle que pensaba. No lo hacía por el mismo, lo hacía por Sousuke. Quería una segunda opinión del asunto, quería que un tercero, de confianza, le dijera que pensaba sobre aquello. ¿Debería olvidarlo así no más?, ¿debería comprarle otro teléfono a Sousuke, por lo menos uno corriente para que no anduviera incomunicado?, ¿Sousuke se ofendería si hiciera eso? También cabía la posibilidad de que Sousuke ya hubiera hablado con Makoto…

Su corazón se oprimió por un momento pensando aquello pero luego seso por completo aquel escozor…

Imposible.

Makoto no debía saber nada. Sousuke no debió decirle nada.

¿Por qué? Pues porque para empezar, la palabra "atraco" no hubiera dejado a Makoto tranquilo en todo el día. Ya tendría no sé cuántas llamadas perdidas o mensajes de él tanto por el teléfono como por la lap… Si Makoto lo supiera, estaría hecha una piltrafa humana de la consternación.

Ni se diga Rin…

¿Rin…?

No ha oído nada de este muchacho desde…ayer.

¿Él tampoco lo sabía?

Haruka tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado; vaya, esto era nuevo. Eso quería decir que Sousuke y él eran los únicos que estaban al tanto de lo que les paso hoy. No se ha filtrado la tragedia, aun. Había un aura especial en todo esto. Era tan raro. Rin no sabiendo. Makoto ausente. Muy nuevo. Ahora, por otro lado, este sentimiento era fatal, Sousuke fue el único perjudicado de todo esto, y si no había dicho nada a los otros, significaba que él era el único que conocía su desdicha, una desdicha que lo hacía sentir horriblemente culpable.

Ahora con más razón, sentía las ganas de pedirle consejo a Makoto. Estaba en juego la valiosa, rara, y exclusiva amistad de Yamazaki Sousuke. Al fin su deseo de tenerlo, se había cumplido. Pero ahora sentía vergüenza de poner a Sousuke encima de la repisa de amigos con todos los demás, después de lo que paso…

Sí. Aquello era patético. Pero no se quitaba esa ñoñada de la cabeza. Lo mejor era hablar con Makoto.

Haruka telefoneo a Makoto y al principio todo parecía ir sobre ruedas. Bromas de internet y anécdotas de la uni. Makoto estaba todo reído y de buen humor. _**Ahórrame el mal rato**_, creía que le decía la cara de su amigo. Haruka estaba a punto de sacar el tema a la superficie, alias: "_**Bienvenido a Tokyo, campesino"**_; sin embargo, fue Makoto el que destapo el paquete de galletas. Fue doloroso para Haruka ver como Makoto exponía melosamente como él sabía de antemano que Haruka se había reunido con Yamazaki, él lo sabía. Sabía que Yamazaki y él ahora eran amigos. Y no más. Más nada. Él no sabía más que eso. No sabía un coño.

Haruka echaba su cabello hacia atrás, suspirando pesadamente. Makoto, aún tenía puesta la venda que no le permitía ver la realidad. Si Sousuke había hablado con él antes, o después, no importaba si había censura o no, el punto era que Makoto vivía en un mundo de fantasía donde ni Haruka, ni Yamazaki, habían sido intimidados a mano armada.

El sobrio joven respiro hondo. Era ahora o nunca. Haruka lo soltó todo, claro, en resumidas cuentas. Simplemente daba tristeza aquello, como la expresión de Makoto cambiaba de manera esporádica con cada cosa que escuchaba. Menos mal no le dijo detalles. Makoto tenía ambas manos cubriendo su boca. Haruka esperaba que no se montara un melodrama, no quería ver ojos aguados, si alguien era llorón en el grupo, ese era Rin. Pero Haruka no tuvo que sosegar el otro en lo absoluto; Makoto bajo las manos he hizo una mueca, se quedó viendo al vacío por un rato y dijo "Perdóname la expresión, pero, ¡que hijo de la gran puta, lo odio, ojala se resbale y se desnuque!, ¡Haru, por Dios, que susto!" Haruka estaba seguro que todavía Makoto tenía chance de ir al cielo. Está bien, no es como si lo dijera enserio. Sousuke debió haber asesinado al ladrón por lo menos una treinta veces en su cabeza aquel día.

Después de que Makoto se relajara con todo el asunto del agresor armado, Haruka pudo comunicarle su dolencia. Desde aquel día, Makoto nombró oficialmente a Sousuke _su héroe._

Su sabio amigo concluyo que no moviera un dedo. Sousuke no iba a ser feliz con un teléfono nuevo comprado por él. Menos que siguiera atormentado por un hecho que él mismo le pidió expresamente que tratara de olvidar. Que Sousuke era una persona que estaba lejos de sentir rencor o algún sufrimiento más allá de lo emocional por un simple aparatucho. Que si, cierto, Yamazaki sufrió una perdida monetaria, pero ya no había modo de revertirlo, _a otra cosa mariposa, _si ya Sousuke había aceptado sus disculpas, lo que mejor salía para Haruka era mostrarle buena disposición, que aquel percance volviera más estrecha su relación, y pudieran, finalmente, ser los camaradas que siempre debieron ser.

Makoto llego a decir en un momento: "Tu todavía no entiendes a Sousuke, Haru. Bueno, él está en las mismas." Soltando una risita candorosa.

Escuchar aquello no lo hizo feliz. No estaba molesto con Makoto, pero le entristecía que hasta él pudiera ver lo incompatible que era con el otro hombre.

Se despidieron afectuosamente, no sin antes rogarle por el permiso de contarle esto a su otro amigo el pelirrojo. Haru no tenía cabeza para lidiar con aquella petición y dejo que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero que primero le pidiera permiso al otro superviviente; después de todo, Rin era el hijo de Yamazaki, si iba a alterarle la cabecita a su princesa, que pidiera permiso con él primero.

Haruka se metió entre la sabanas y se puso a pensar nuevamente en lo que le había dicho Makoto.

Tenía tantas ganas de conservar a Sousuke.

Él esperaba que aquello no fuera un simple lapsus bondadoso del otro caballero y que realmente mantuvieran el contacto.

No quería perderlo. Hoy eran amigos, pero el tiempo corría. Rogaba para que el día de mañana no llegara, ¿cuánto tiempo tendría hasta que Sousuke se olvidara de su existencia?, habrá noches en donde hablen por el chat, y otras en donde ya no más.

Que no lleguen esas noches. Que no se olvide de él. Que el tiempo no corra tan aprisa. Que si llegaba el día de mañana, Sousuke todavía fuera suyo.

Haruka inhalaba y exhalaba bocanadas de pesimismo, necesitado de paz. Su cabeza era un desastre. Mañana la racionalidad golpearía a su puerta y se sentiría avergonzado de esos pensamientos. "Lo siento." Se disculpaba en el aire. Aquella disculpa tal vez era para Sousuke, o tal vez era para el Haruka del mañana.

"Lo siento."

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Habían pasado tres días desde aquel fatídico en donde él y Yamazaki Sousuke por fin habían inaugurado su relación. No era tan malo en realidad. El cuerdo propietario del estilo libre no era partidario de la teoría del caos; sin embargo, no ha pasado ni un solo momento en le que se halla despegado de su celular. Si iba a la cocina, este reposaba en la mesa. Si estaba en clases, resguardado en el bolsillo. En cuanto a su nuevo amigo, al no tener teléfono, le era imposible evaluar la calidad de su amistad. No era como si sus ocasionales charlas nocturnas fueran insuficientes, pero no podía esperar a que surgiera una sólida invitación a pasear.

Por lo general las prácticas y las obligaciones académicas lo mantenían ocupado. Con cada día se acercaba la fecha límite para entregar el proyecto de su materia menos predilecta, _exploración del pensamiento creativo_, y hasta la fecha seguía con la mente en blanco sin saber que rayos exponer, tal vez porque no ha tenido tiempo de explorar mucho sus propios pensamiento por muy redundante que sonara.

No quería pasarse de interesante. Odiaría tener que presentar algo más allá de lo usual. Estaba lejos de querer hacer algo muy pretencioso. El día anterior que se quedó haciendo garabatos en su block por estar desocupado en horas libres, una compañera lo sorprendió espiando su ociosidad; ella juraba que el callado prodigio estaba haciendo unos sketches para su proyecto, ¿por qué pensó eso? ¿Por qué todos tenían la cabeza metida en ese proyecto? Aún faltaba un mes para la entrega, aparte de que tenían cinco asignaciones de _teoría de la forma _para la semana que viene, alias: la materia del profesor más jodido del semestre. Haruka no estaba muy seguro de si estaba de mal humor porque no sabía qué hacer para el proyecto o que su compañera allá pensado que unos chuscos garabatos totalmente improvisados e insultantes de las facciones del hombre más interesante de su vida, fueran "sketches" de ese insulso proyecto que correspondía el 40% de la nota final…

¿Por qué rayos no podía retratarlo bien? ¿Eran sus ojos, tal vez su boca?, aquel garabato estaba lejos de trasmitir algo de ese sujeto. Qué le pasaba. Era inusual que sus trazos lo dejaran tan insatisfecho. No era la primera vez que dibujaba a Sousuke. ¿Por qué le faltaba tanta chispa a este retrato?, ¿estaba tenso?, Aquellos ojos no le daban nada. Lo único que le provocaba era arrancar toda la hoja y tirarla, pero apenas había utilizado un cuarto de ella, sería un desperdicio de papel tirarla sin aprovechar los espacios sobrantes. Maldito proyecto de Exploración. Maldita materia inútil. Enserio, demonios, qué le pasaba a este dibujo. ¿Se le olvido acaso, olvido como se veía el idiota ese que todavía no lo invitaba a salir a algún lado? A la mierda. No le salía, el bendito dibujo no le salía.

A la hora del descanso sus amigos les extraño no verlo con el block en mano. No hubo excusa alguna así que lo dejaron ser. Ya en la salida, Haruka tomo el primer bus que vio y almorzó temprano en su casa; vigilando tanto su teléfono como la mensajería de la laptop. Nada. Se preparó para las prácticas y llego, temprano, apartando una de las bicicletas elípticas. Corrió los kilómetros correspondientes y algo más. Para sus compañeros, Nanase estaba pasando por uno de esos trances raros que le solían dar, a lo mejor, aun enojado por el castigo del entrenador y no podía esperar para meterse a la piscina. El entrenador, como siempre hacia con todos, evitando el favoritismo, socializaba con monosílabos; _"¿clases?"_, y Haruka respondía con los suyos _"Bien." Como la seda._

Las prácticas terminaron drenando la mayoría de su injustificado odio por lo proyectos de fin de semestre y ya había olvidado casi por completo el hecho de que su mano estaba oxidada con respecto a retratos de amigos recientes…

Llegó a su casa necesitado, buscando atención. Ya era hora de hablar con "sus amigos". Makoto estaba bien, ocupado con asignaciones, así que no lo molestaría. Rin; bueno, Rin ya se había enterado del asunto del atraco dos días atrás, y para su sorpresa, aquello no le hizo levantar ninguna pasión. Lo más que Rin pudo acompañarlo en el sentimiento fue mandándole un mensaje que decía _"Ya me entere. Que cagada. Bienvenido a Tokyo lol." _Bastante refrescante considerando lo diferente que hubiera sido si él hubiera tenido que decírselo con su propia boca. _P. Sherman Calle Wallaby 42, Sydney_, estaba bastante tranquilo y no se ha hecho mención de él en toda la semana. Tal vez debería llamarlo ahora, y hablar un rato. O podría no hacerlo. Podría saludar a su otro amigo, Yamazaki Sousuke. Aprovechando lo más que podía su tiempo de descanso, porque seguramente ya había cenado y estaba "reposando". Claro, ya que estaba de humor para charlas casuales, por qué no hablar con _su amigo _Yamazaki…

Se sentó apresurado en el escritorio importándole poco o nada romper la silla giratoria. Había dejado la laptop prendida precisamente para llegar y no perder mucho tiempo. Buscó el contacto de Sousuke en su lista de skype y lo dejo en su chat. Ahora, ¿Qué hacía?, ¿le empezaba a hablar así no más?, era ahora, que estando con los dedos inquietos escribiendo un saludo a medias que recordaba que Sousuke siempre había sido el que iniciaba las conversaciones. Está bien, solo han conversado dos noches, o tres, no sabía si contaba la de antier porque Sousuke apenas pudo decirle algo porque tenía mucha tarea… pero siempre, aquellas dos, o tres veces, había sido Sousuke el que iniciaba la conversación…

¿A quién le importaba eso? Haruka tecleo frenético comiéndose dos letras en su frase ganadora

_- "Hla que hacs?"_

…

Bien. No importaba mucho. Se entendía lo que decía. No era como si nunca le hubiera pasado a él, o ambos. Aparte que ya ni se acordaba a que tecla tenía que darle para corregir lo que había escrito antes de que el otro responda. Ya era muy tarde para corregir aquello, se vería tonto.

Ya era muy tarde…

Si, ya había pasado rato. Rato…

Cinco, seis, siete minutos…

No había respuesta. Haruka pasó su mano fría por la nuca. Nada. Bueno debe estar en el baño o en la cocina…

Haruka fue al baño a lavarse las manos y luego paso por la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. Tenía hambre pero mejor comía después de hablar con Sousuke un ratito.

Después de unos veinte minutos de duelo en la cocina, Haruka termino agarrando una manzana de la nevera. La lavó y empezó a comerla a mordiscos en frete de la pantalla. Nada. Había pasado media hora desde que le escribió. Ya tendría que haber salido del trabajo. No, debía estar en casa, bañado, comido incluso.

Se paró de la silla y se tiró al suelo, empezó tocarse por el cuerpo. Estaba tenso; rígido, las piernas las tenía estáticas. Abrió las piernas y echó todo su tórax al suelo, tronándole hasta el alma; le dolía un poco de todo, especialmente las piernas, pero se sentía delicioso. Luego se enderezo y procedió a estirar bíceps y tríceps. Divino. Iba a seguir con su cuello hasta que oyó el timbre del chat, se voltio tan rápido que lo resintió enteramente. Se fue tambaleando a la silla con la mano en su nuca, sobándose con la que tuviera más frialdad y alternándolas.

Sonreía abiertamente mientras quitaba el protector de pantalla, abrió la burbuja del chat y hasta ahí le duro la felicidad. Sínicamente levanto una ceja al ver que el que le hablaba no era Sousuke, sino Makoto. Empezó leyendo sin interés alguno con la boca volteada, para después quedar traumado de por vida.

_- "Hola Haru, cómo estuvo tu día, escucha, si no estás muy ocupado podemos hablar un momento? _

_Es algo de Rin, es importante._

_La verdad es que he querido hablar contigo desde hace unos días, es importante porque no queda mucho tiempo para concretar, pero como estabas un poco estresado por lo del atraco y el teléfono de Sousuke quería esperar unos días. _

_No te alarmes, no es nada serio. Bueno si es serio pero es genial, enserio._

_La verdad quería que tú hablaras esto personalmente con Rin pero él insiste en que sea yo el que hable contigo lol. Te parece mejor si hablamos los tres?_

_Te puedo llamar?_

_Estas ahí?, si quieres hablamos más tarde si no has cenado todavía_

_Avísame cualquier cosa."_

A Haruka se le salía le lengua como si hubiera comido tierra. Esto era muy malo. Era horrible. "Makoto tiene ganas de joder", señores. Y sumado a eso, tenía que ver con Rin. ¿A que vino todo ese prólogo de mierda? , ¿Ahora qué demonios querían de él?

"_**es genial, enserio." **_Nada que tenga que ver con algo de Rin, que el mismo no se atrevía a decir, podía ser genial, genial para él, eso sí, pero para Haruka no sería _**"genial".**_

Era a esto lo que le tenía miedo hace unos días. Claro, Rin tenia a Makoto, y eso estaba previsto. Cuando decidió ser claro con Sousuke acerca de que no quería que su relación fuera un puente para que Rin lo abrumara con sus caprichos, acordaron que Sousuke seria imparcial.

Haruka miraba la mensajería de Yamazaki. Aun sin respuesta.

Vaya, imparcial. Ausente. Lo estaba haciendo de maravilla. De lado de Rin pero sin dar la cara.

Con razón no le estaba contestando. Seguro estaba al tanto de que Makoto le estaba abordando con este predicamento justo ahora.

_Que gran amigo que resultaste ser._

Haruka daba pequeños giros en la silla, haciendo ruido con una mano, taladrando con sus dedos el escritorio, y la otra todavía atendiendo su cuello. Girando veía la pantalla, veía la cama; veía la pantalla, la cama de nuevo, la pantalla, la cama, el bolso encima de la cama, pantalla, bolso…

Se levantó de golpe de la silla, agarro el bolso y se lo guindo en un brazo, se paró junto a la laptop y escribió

- "Ya vengo."

Agarro sus llaves, sonrió sínicamente antes de cerrar la puerta y dijo al apartamento vacío "No me esperen."

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

El trotamundos favorito de todos volvía a resucitar. Como si estuviera cabalgando en su propio _Yakul_, llegaba el gallardo y valeroso el hombre que ha sido bendecido por el casi extinto karma. Esta vez, sin pelarse una sola calle; después de tres días tratando de no humillarse demasiado, Sousuke llegaba a la pensión de su ídolo. La edificación hasta brillaba ante aquellas aguamarinas que tenía por ojos.

Sousuke dejaba la moto a un lado de la cera y entraba como perro por su casa al jardín de la pensión. Subió las escaleras y como ex-desvergonzado, ahora amigo, del inquilino del 2-3, toco la puerta con ligeros toques. No hubo respuesta, al parecer estaba tocando muy suave. Volvió a dar unos cuantos toque, con fuerza moderada. Nada. Sousuke miro a los alrededores y toco rápidamente, esta vez con toda la musicalidad que le podían ofrecer sus nudillos.

El llamado fue preciso, pero no logro que saliera su estrella, en respuesta a su necesidad, fue atendido por la inquilina de al lado, una vecina de Haruka. A Sousuke se le coloraron los cachetes de la pena. La mujer había oído los golpeteos de la puerta de Nanase y pensaba que era a su puerta a la que habían llamado, a lo mejor era una excusa para salir a ver lo que pasaba pero Sousuke no tenía pruebas de ello, la única prueba que había solo demostraba que él era un atrevido que no le importaba tumbar una puerta con tal de acosar a su nuevo y más especial amigo.

La mujer saludo entre coqueta y animosa al caballero de esbelta figura, mientras trataba de mantener a raya a una pequeña niña hiperactiva. A Sousuke se le informo que su amigo "Haru" no estaba en casa, que justo hace un rato había salido, que si no hubiera sido por unos minutos, seguro se lo cruzaba. Que debía estar en la parada esperando un bus, o ya había abordado a su destino. Sousuke pregunto casi sin ganas si se sabía a donde había agarrado "Haru". Y ahí llego el momento de brillar para la pequeña; librándose del agarre de su madre, salto a la vista de Sousuke y exclamo efusiva: "¡Haru se fue nadar!" empezó a hacer sonidos con su boca y a gesticular con las manos como si nadara en el aire. Cualquiera hubiera pensado, _oh, que adorable niña_, Sousuke pensó _"Coñuelamadre…lo que me costó encontrar la puta casa de mierda esta…"_

Se despidió con modales de caletre y encendió su vehículo. Al pasar por la parada no había rastro de Haruka. _Él estaba en su templo acuático_. ¿Otra vez nadando en la piscina de la Uni? Al menos era tempranísimo…

¿Pero qué rayos pasaba con eso, acaso tenía acceso ilimitado a la piscina o qué? ¿Acaso podía ir cuando le daba la gana?

Oh Dios…

Típico de Nanase…

Clásico. Nanase ganando beneficios absurdos con el mínimo esfuerzo…

Tan típico de él.

_**Ese es mi Nanase. **_Pensaba sonreído un idiota con el ego inflado de triunfos ajenos.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

De vuelta a la fortaleza del prodigio. Esta vez Sousuke no tuvo problema identificándose con la seguridad. Nanase acababa de entrar a la edificación así que Sousuke hizo como si hubiera venido detrás de Haruka. Los dioses estaban de su parte. La puerta del gimnasio ya estaba abierta así que el intruso pudo hacer su entrada con la mayor discreción que le permitían sus zapatos de _niño rico_.

Sousuke podía ver el camino que hacia la ropa de la joven promesa en el suelo, que llegaban hasta aquella figurilla distintiva. Aún no había entrado a la piscina. Estaba con los dedos de los pies clavados en el final de la superficie de uno de los bancos de salida. No estaba en posición, solo se quedaba allí parado, sin mover ni un musculo, como si estuviera interpretando el mensaje de las luces artificiales que se reflejaban en un cuerpo acuático inmóvil…sí. Nanase estaba siendo raro. Como de costumbre…

Una diabólica sonrisa se fue formando en el atractivo rostro de aquel payaso que proclamaba ser un inofensivo admirador. Con tres largos pasos ya estaba a la espalda del otro. Todavía era incapaz de sentir su presencia. ¿Enserio, Nanase? Todo se preciaba, y era divertido. Sus manos se extendieron y posicionaron a una distancia imaginaria de cuatro centímetros sobre la espalda del poco precavido nadador de estilo libre. No había lanzado al agua a Haruka todavía y ya se sentía arrepentido, tal vez no era una muy buena idea. Abandonó la postura diabólica y se retrajo un poco del banco. Le haría saber que estaba ahí alertándole, pero creía que con solo alzar la voz sería suficiente para asustarlo mientras estaba fuera de guardia.

"Si vas a nadar, metete de una vez en la piscina, bobo." Le dijo, casi decepcionado por la falta de creatividad. Demonios, realmente quería lanzarlo al agua…

A Haruka casi le da un infarto; y cómo no, no todos los días Dios escucha tu verborrea mental de quinceañera y te trae al usuario de la voz que estabas pidiendo escuchar. ¿Yamazaki Sousuke estaba aquí? ¿No era una de esas alucinaciones sumamente realistas que han estado acechándolo últimamente o sí?, no hubo mucho tiempo de reaccionar al espectro en frente de sus ojos, el susto fue tan grande que Haruka al voltearse se enredó en sus propios pies y casi pela el banco. El hecho no desemboco en algo peor puesto que a disposición estaban unos fuertes brazos que lo resguardaban protectoramente.

Sus palmas junto con todo su cuerpo aterrizaban en una superficie que podría describirse como cálida y suave, pero solo fue lo bien amortiguado que quedo contra la pared de bloques que representaba la contextura de Yamazaki. Sus manos rozaban la protuberantes y atléticas formas que comprendían el trabajado pecho de ese hombre. Cerrando su agarre con moderada rudeza, le había evitado un trancazo al moreno. Haruka sentía su espalda atendida por las manos más calientes que había sentido en su vida, bueno, está bien, nunca había sentido las manos de alguien en su espalda, no de este modo, no de esta manera tan íntima, apretada y sofocante ¿enserio que le pasaban a estas manos? Estaban quemando sus adentros. Tenía que ser porque andaba expuesto, solo en traje de baño.

La correspondiente fuerza e ignición que aprisionaba su cuerpo no fue suficiente para terminar de despertarlo. Tenía que respirar. Él debía respirar. Maldita sea, por qué el oxígeno que rodeaba a este sujeto siempre tenía que oler tan bien. Ahí estaba, sedado, teniendo el efecto retardado de su vida por culpa de esa bendita fragancia. Qué demonios era eso, era una colonia, o un shampoo, qué rayos era, para poder ir a casa de Yamazaki y vaciarle la botella en el drenaje para no tener que ser víctima de el nuevamente. Tenía que. Mierda, su cuello, olía especialmente bien allí.

El más bajo subía su rostro instintivamente para aspirar más de aquel aroma que lo tenía amaestrado. Fue bien recibido por unos ojos que estaban más bellos que la última vez que los había chequeado. Que creativa se había sentido la madre naturaleza con ese matiz de colores que le obsequio a Sousuke en esos ojazos, Haruka tendría que probar varias paletas hasta encontrar aquel distintivo color, y cuando lo encuentre, lo llamaría _**"Sousuke, el que huele bien."**_, que conste que sería solo el nombre provisional hasta que se le ocurra algo realmente bueno. Aquella repentina ocurrencia evidenciaba la pronto recuperación de sus sentidos. Maldita sea, estaba despertando y ahora esto era incómodo.

Al diablo, había que ver esos ojos de Sousuke. No solo el color; es decir, ya tendría tiempo de sobra para experimentar este fin de semana con los tubos de oleo que quedaban al fondo de su escaparate, es solo que la forma de estos, aquellas facciones tan características, tendría que detallarlos bien cuando estuviera en una situación _diferente_ a la que se encontraban justo ahora. Válgame Dios, esa nariz había sido descontinuada para el resto de humanidad, que forma tan bella y armoniosa. Coño, con razón no le salía el retrato, antes no había captado propiamente los atributos de esta aparición, o por lo menos no le había dado la atención merecida. Siguiente, siguiente, boca, labios, tenía que darle una buena mirada esos jugosos…que se movían ahora, y Haruka partía los suyos casi como haciendo mímica con respecto a los del otro, oh Dios, Sousuke estaba hablando…

Sousuke lo miraba entre pícaro y desconcertado, y le dijo casi enserio "¿Por qué rayos te sostuve? Pensé que caerías a la piscina, pero las cuentas indicaban un cambio de rotación inesperado, uno peligroso, como siempre Nanase se salta el plan original." Aunque su sonrisa maquiavélica era evidente, fingió perderse un momento en sus cavilaciones para completar diciendo "Aunque el plan original era empujarte a la piscina…"

Dándole tiempo suficiente para reaccionar y girar el interruptor de _**fenómeno**_ a _**persona racional**_, contraatacó "Tu cabeza debe ser un parque temático, ¿no, Yamazaki?

Sousuke hizo una mueca, ofendido por fuera, pero excitado por dentro "Tu destino fue sellado, Nanase." Sousuke lo soltó finalmente, depositándolo de pleno en la piscina, al menos eso era un acto más "consiente y delicado" que empujándolo con todo lo que tenía.

No podía admitir que había sido agradable por fin tocar terreno conocido o hábitat conocida. El agua reclamo a su príncipe definitivo y lo sostuvo por un tiempo. _Brindándole honores a la patrona_, pensó Sousuke por tanto que tardaba el Aqualad en subir a la superficie. A Haruka parecía preocuparle más su estado mental en esos momentos que su necesidad por respirar, puesto que hace unos momentos "respirar" le había dado razones para buscar resguardo de esta particularidad con la que su cabeza buscaba maneras de joderlo. Aquello había sido por demás de raro e inapropiado. Por un momento parecía que no le importaba que Sousuke se diera cuenta de su… ¿"extraña, rara, y grosera" forma de observarlo? Fue malditamente raro.

Finalmente Haruka subió a saludar formalmente a Sousuke. Agito su cabello de aquella característica forma y le dedico una mirada expectante. ¿Qué hacia allí? Era imposible que Makoto haya recurrido a él; es decir, justo acababa de llegar, no era posible que su ausencia se sintiera tanto como para mandar a Sousuke a buscarlo…

"Estaba empezando a preocuparme. A veces olvido que eres mitad pez y eso…" Su voz lo ponía nervioso, pero por lo menos su humor le daba oportunidad de defenderse, la necesidad ameritaba a que actuara de la forma más normal posible. Demonios, estaba aún nervioso, quería de nuevo sumergirse…

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?" demasiado nervioso como para voltearle la broma. Aparte de que la curiosidad le ganaba.

"Pase por la pensión. Tu adorable vecina me dijo que te fuiste a nadar…" Sousuke rezaba internamente para que nadie en el vecindario de Nanase se hubiera dado cuenta de sus previos viajes de expedición por la zona. Había sido extremadamente cuidadoso con eso. El cambio de casco lo volvía una persona completamente diferente para el peatón promedio… con un casco diferente se creía Clark Kent, a años luz de parecerse a Superman, dejémosle que crea eso…

A Haruka le brillaban los ojos cual fiel creyente de su doctrina. Sousuke fue a verlo personalmente. Pudo haberlo invitado a salir por el chat, venir personalmente era como muy…

¿Y si venía a hablarle de lo mismo que Makoto? Algo moría dentro de él. Si Sousuke había venido por eso, juraba que ahogaría a Sousuke en la bendita piscina. Sintiéndose mitad pez ahora, al parecer…

La mirada ausente de Haruka le daba a entender al otro que perdía su atención, y al mismo tiempo su importancia. ¿Habrá sido buena idea lanzarlo a la piscina?, ahora tenía un Nanase medianamente concentrado. Ahora era como tratar con un Momotaro…está bien, eso sonó muy ofensivo, para Nanase. Se disculparía en un futuro. O mejor se lo devolvería con infinita asistencia y admiración, de por vida…

"Como sea, quería hablar contigo… por una razón sentí que debía ser en persona, no sé por qué…" Sousuke sonaba como si estuviera avergonzado de sí mismo. Aquellas palabras no le gustaban para nada al moreno, ya empezaba a hablar como Makoto. Maldita sea Sousuke, ellos tenían un trato. "No Rin", ¿no había sido esa su primera regla, su única regla? "Sé que estabas algo…indispuesto estos días por lo que paso, creo que por eso quise venir en persona para hablar de esto…" Sousuke ¿es enserio?, maldita sea, ya estaba arrepentido de haber tratado de amistarse con este imbécil

Haruka nadó hasta la baranda y salió de la piscina, dispuesto a agarrar su bolso y largarse, no sin antes dedicarle una dañina mirada a Sousuke antes de irse.

Cuando estaba en proceso "la mirada", Sousuke terminó de balbucear lo que trataba de decir haciendo una demostración de magia para su publico.

"Mira quien volvió con papá…" Sousuke sacó de su bolsillo a _**"el bebé". **_A Haruka se le fueron los ojos al infante. Abrió su boca pero sonidos no salían de ella, fue más la sorpresa lo que hizo mover su mandíbula. ¿Ese era el teléfono que le habían robado a Sousuke? Tenía que ser uno nuevo ¿cierto, cierto…?

"¿Es ese…?" Haruka se acercaba al otro hombre con manos curiosas, si fuera un celular nuevo sería fácil identificarlo.

Sousuke apartó el celular del agarre de Haruka rápidamente "Nanase, las manos…" reprendió por la obvia agresión que representarían las manos mojadas para el celular. "Si, es el teléfono que me robaron."

Haruka retrajo sus manos contra su cuerpo y se disculpó, aun sin salir con éxito del shock. No era un fantasma, ¡pero era un celular que fue robado! "¿Cómo?" preguntó al fin para deleite de Sousuke.

"Yo bloquee la línea desde el primer día y reporte el robo del aparato. Luego aquella sabandija o se "deshizo" de mi celular o se lo vendió a alguien con más luces. Un comprador, interesado en el modelo, le compro a cierto vendedor en la red, por un precio más económico que el real, o sea mi teléfono adquirido de forma ilícita, y cuando este fue a ponerle una línea, revisaron, y se dieron cuenta que el equipo estaba reportado como robado. Colorín colorado, si veo al tipo en la calle igualito lo atropello." Sousuke sonaba casi como si hubiera sabido desde un principio que aquello ocurriría. Tal vez solo estaba alardeando en frente de Haruka pero eso no le quitaba lo extraordinario del asunto.

Un sentimiento de completo alivio lo embargo. Aparte de felicidad, porque si, felicidad desbordante. Sousuke tenía su celular de vuelta gracias a su sabiduría de chico citadino ¡y no había venido a buscarlo para hablar paja de Rin…!

Sousuke. Es. Genial

"Me alegro por ti." Le decía evidentemente feliz. Sousuke se sentía un dios en esos momentos, él sabía que Haruka iba a abandonar ese extraño comportamiento depresivo después de ver _en persona_ su celular de vuelta con él.

"Fue lindo recuperarlo pero voy a venderlo."

"¿Por qué?" después de haber sido parte de un milagro, Yamazaki quería venderlo… ¿por qué razón?

"Pues, no me lo tomes a mal pero yo era de los que frotaba contra mi rostro mi costoso celular, y le daba besos y lo llamaba mi bebe querido. Ahora comprenderás que ya no puedo darle el mismo trato, no sé dónde ha estado y ahora me da grima conservarlo. Además ya tengo un comprador, y me alcanzara para comprarme otro decente. ¿Me acompañas mañana a comprarme otro?"

"Lo que te haga feliz." Decía revirando los ojos pero con una sonrisita que no podía disimular. Se dirigió a las escaleras, con ganas de nadar una vez más…

"¿Eso significa que me acompañaras o estás de acuerdo conmigo poniéndome "físico" con un aparato?"

Caramba, Sousuke se volvía más confianzudo con cada minuto que pasaba. Yamazaki hablándole sucio. Haruka nunca creyó ver llegar este día. Su lengua afilada no era un secreto, realmente, había llegado a presenciar varios desafíos verbales entre el castaño y su mejor amigo el pelirrojo, pero nunca creyó que sería parte de esa clase de enfrentamientos, o por lo menos no tan pronto…

"Iré contigo. Y si alguien dice algo de tus preferencia, ya sabes a donde enviarlo…"

"¡¿Nanase, por qué tardamos tanto en ser amigos?!"

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Había que tener mucha paciencia para ser el amigo de alguien como Nanase Haruka. Aquella barrera asocial podía verse adorable a distancia, pero era un verdadero reto tratar de actualmente traspasarla. Claro, esto era en cuestiones normales, útiles instrucciones a la mano para gente promedio; es decir, para gente que no era Yamazaki Sousuke.

Aquel chico que poco tenía que ver con la Universidad del Noroeste estaba en cadena, a rato tendido, con el presunto as del club de natación. Presumía que debía haber pasado al menos hora y media desde que se "reunieron" en la piscina de dicho club. Haruka, por supuesto, libre de estrés y culpa por la aparición del teléfono, había sido "preparado" para ajustarse y acomodarse a la situación actual, así es, comunicándose sin usar el cuerpo, palabras eran sus instrumentos actuales.

El castaño pavimentaba la conversa con el episodio del robo a los oídos de Rin. Ya había supuesto el prodigio que su amigo del exterior había sobreactuado su enojo por lo ocurrido. Haruka pudo hacer un trueque por ese chisme con el suyo propio; la reputación de Makoto había sido manchada, que oscuro día era el de hoy. Y aunque aún no le creía que su dócil amigo nadador de espalda haya dicho tremenda blasfemia, le gusto ver como el menor buscaba participar activamente en esa deshuesadora conversación.

Sousuke pudo aclarar por fin su eterna duda con respecto a la ventajosa llave que tenía Haruka de la piscina. Había sido como lo había supuesto, su ídolo había ganado esa llave con su magnífico talento, carente de esfuerzo alguno; aunque, no fue nada bien recibida su actitud sobre el tema, al parecer a Haruka le desagradaba esa forma en la que él siempre le restregaba en la cara su falta de mortalidad. ¿Cómo decirle a Nanase Haruka que no sudaba ni sangraba sin que se sintiera ofendido? Era un cumplido…

El nadador estrella, con llave de oro, no dejo ir tan fácilmente el tema. Le contó sobre el entrenamiento extra que tuvo que hacer. Trataba de justificar la llave y las horas de más con su falta de "habilidad". Ahora el castaño era el ofendido, decirle a la cara que no tenía los ojos bien cuando reconoció esa _zarza ardiente_ que representaba el increíble desempeño de Haruka en aquella competencia. _La modestia tenía un límite_, pensaba Sousuke.

"Podrás decir lo que quieras, Nanase, pero yo sé lo que vi. Creo que todos pudieron verlo registrado en el marcador. Tú, destronaste a uno de los mejores nadadores de estilo mariposa de esta ciudad. Termina de adaptarte a tu piel, ¿quieres?"

"Eso fue _una _competencia. Una amistosa. Tal vez no me hubiera ni acercado al podio en los cien metros…" Está bien, Nanase quería jugar al chico humilde, bien, bien. Los chances de que se vuelva un monstruo como él, eran casi nulos. Casi.

"Nunca dije que ese sujeto fuera "el mejor", solo uno de los mejores…" pásatelo con agua. Querías oír que no eres lo máximo, ahí tienes…

Haruka nadaba de espaldas en un ritmo relajado. Atinó a ver a Sousuke con ojos sonrientes para después seguir viendo al techo.

"…Oye Nanase, cuando dije eso, no trataba de decir que yo fuera, o más bien fui, el mejor, ni lo uno ni lo otro… solo para que conste. No trataba de sonar como un cretino presuntuoso a propósito ¿está bien?" el más alto atinaba a sonar patético para su interlocutor, aunque sintiera cada palabra desgarrarle el orgullo.

"_No apropósito_. Anotado" Haruka podía sentir los rayos láser que tenía Sousuke por ojos. ¿Quién estaba agarrando confianza ahora? Las respuestas de Haruka se volvían cada vez más espontaneas y frescas.

"¿Sabes?, realmente deberíamos hacerte el mejor nadador de mariposa de la ciudad." Le decía tratando de aparentar que todavía seguía enojado por el comentario anterior.

Ese tipo de diálogos eran peligrosos, especialmente con Sousuke. Por un momento Haruka estuvo a punto de soltarle _**"No pasara. Solo nado estilo libre." **_Muy a la defensiva. Aun le daba miedo la intenciones escondidas del otro, aunque estas ya no eran más un secreto. No era como si no hubiera ya accedido a su futuro como deportista competitivo, pero como aun la cosa estaba lejos de ponerse seria, se sentía libre de escoger. Pero no iba a faltar mucho, más bien casi nada, las competencias serias estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Tenía que despertar; además, Sousuke suena tan contento hablando con él que no le importa mucho seguirle la corriente, tal vez el propio Sousuke en el fondo sabia de sus miedos y solo hablaba de esta forma para avisparlo un poco a ver si los perdía… Yamazaki era la típica mamá leona…

"¿Cuál es el plan?" le respondió, con un tono _**capitán Haruka**_ que hasta Sousuke quedo desconcertado.

Sousuke se paró del banco en el que estaba sentado y se acercó a una de las orillas de la piscina. "La clave está en la práctica Daniel san." Haruka se volteó a verlo con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa de medio lado. Sousuke se estaba volviendo adicto a ese gesto de él. "Oye, Nanase, ¿podrías…podrías, por favor, nadar un poco en frente de mí?" Bueno eso fue una sorpresa, no la petición, pero el tono de favor…

Hasta casi sonaba tímido…

Realmente no le importaba mucho. De todas maneras cuando venía a nadar por las noches, en realidad lo hacía, solo estaba flotando en esos momentos para charlar con Sousuke… (Porque es grosero sumergirse mientras te hablan, lo ha aprendido por las malas.)

"¿Mariposa?"

"Porfa."

Haruka no se molestó en dirigirse a la escalera, se acercó a Sousuke que estaba más cerca, y este sin esperar la mano del otro, extendió la suya y lo ayudo a salir.

Se fue al banco y se puso en posición. Antes de llegar a el creyó que se pondría nervioso, ya que Sousuke lo estaba viendo con una intensidad abrumadora desde que lo saco de la piscina, pero al estar allí arriba, fue poseído por el puro piloto automático. Sus pies se ajustaban al banco y su espalda se arqueaba hermosamente.

El porte del moreno era de admirar. Un comentario sibilante daba vueltas en su lengua, pero decidió acallarlo para dejar que el genio se concentrara. Oh, demonios, por qué no trajo _su reloj, _en estos momentos le vendría muy útil…

Haruka salió disparado con una velocidad destellante. Él lo sabía. Nanase si estaba usando su técnica, o parte de ella, o una referencia... El hombruno sujeto no se había dado cuenta cuando había empezado a aguantar la respiración cuando ya Haruka había empezado la segunda vuelta. Al diablo Sakamoto, Araki, Harada, Kanzaki y Kamiyama… Este año, toda esa gente va a caer. Sousuke se relamía ante el monstruo de talento que tenía al frente. Si antes creía que Nanase se estaba desperdiciando entonces… al demonio todo, que alegría habérselo dicho hasta que se ladillara. Nanase tiene que volverse pro. Sousuke jamás se había sentido tan contento de ser un fastidio de persona. Al menos su saliva no fue en vano; ahí estaba el genio que decía que Nanase era, siendo un maldito genio súper genial.

Haruka se dirigió a la escalera y Sousuke despertó del shock.

"¿Nanase, trajiste tu reloj?" Haruka realmente no sabía a ciencia cierta si lo había traído pero la cara de urgencia de Sousike lo ponía nervioso. "¿y podrías, por favor, por favor, volver a dar una, o dos, tres vueltitas?"

¿Realmente fue buena idea amistarse con este hombre…?

Al final Haru no había traído el reloj. Sousuke ahora no iba a salir sin alguno de los suyos la próxima vez que decidiera encontrarse con Nanase, solo por si acaso. Después el veterano del estilo mariposa se quedó como media hora hablando de la normativa. Haruka iba enseñándole una idea general de su combinación; de cuando en cuando el castaño soltaba una recomendación o una corrección para el deleite del más bajo que era como una esponja. Esto era ciertamente agradable, si obviábamos la hambrienta mirada que cargaba Sousuke en esos momentos. Haruka no estaba muy seguro si Sousuke quería ayudarlo en su técnica o si quería meterlo en un horno y comérselo. Incluso no estaba muy lejos de empezar a babear. Cuanta clase, seriamente.

Pasó otra hora y ya estaban en otra onda. Haruka nadaba lo que quería, o flotaba la mayor parte del rato. Sousuke estaba sentado en la orilla, casi en su casa de lo cómodo, observando al joven nadar hasta que se cansara, como finiquitando la noche para que fueran agarrando vuelo.

"Realmente pareces pez." Aquel comentario fue hecho para que Haruka se volteara. Incluso el tono amargo se veía a leguas muy falso. Haruka sonreía para sí sin darle la cara. Flotaba de espaldas y miraba el techo casi somnoliento, y la voz de Sousuke era un plus para relajarse. "Sabes que lo digo en broma, ¿no?"

"_**Lo que sea para improbar tu número. ¿Cuándo es tu próxima presentación, por cierto?" **_pensó decir. Pero se limitó a permanecer en silencio. Todavía le daba un poco de vergüenza hablar _de esa forma_ con Yamazaki.

"¿estoy siendo cansón?" Haruka sonrió pero esta vez el otro si pudo notarlo. "¿te está dando sueño?"

Haruka dejo salir un largo y bastante audible gemido, estirando los brazos, arqueando su espalda y sacando pecho. Pareciera que en vez de agua, se estuviera estirando en un maldito sillón. "No." Respondió perezoso, casi juguetón. El mayor solo atinó a lanzarle un bufido con tremenda respuesta mientras lo veía con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Provoca meterse a la piscina solo de verte. Seriamente." Con esto sí que lo había tomado desprevenido. Haruka se voltio a verlo, "bajándose" del sillón hecho de agua y se desplazó un poco en su dirección para ver su rostro. Era un poco extraño pensarlo pero Sousuke sonaba casi como si de verdad lo sintiera. Para cuando se había girado ya Sousuke estaba de pie, sacudiendo sus pantalones. Haruka sintió una opresión en el pecho, ¿habría hecho a Sousuke añorar algo de lo que se estaba privando?

Esto no se parecía en nada a ofrecerle un chocolate a una amiga que estaba a dieta. Pero qué era lo peor que podía pasar. Para este momento, Haruka estaba tan ebrio de confianza que ni siquiera lo pensó dos, o hasta tres veces, cuando le dijo:

"Metete." El castaño siseó, casi en una sonrisa, ya extrañaba un contraataque de la estrella, pero la cosa no se detuvo allí. "Es enserio. Entra." No era una demanda, pero aquello parecía más factible que otra cosa. _**¿Qué? **_Simplemente, _¿qué?_

Sousuke que ya estaba a mitad de camino de agarrar sus pertenencias; chaqueta, llaves, y los zapatos que se había quitado a mitad de la estadía, busco la cara de Haruka para verlo con total desconcierto _**"¿estas medio dormido, qué dices?"**_ decía su cara

Haruka salió de la piscina quedándose sentado en el suelo, con los pies todavía metidos en el agua. "¿Cuál es el problema?" aquella seguridad con la que hablaba. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Iba a seguir?, ¿esperen, entonces si es enserio? _**¿Qué?**_

Sousuke se carcajeo, casi en el humor para ello. Aquella mirada salvaje y esa sonrisa traviesa y galante, Haruka lo ponía _muy de humor_. "Pues suena jodidamente Ilegal, si me lo preguntas." Haruka era el que lo veía en confusión ahora. "Yo no estudio aquí, ¿recuerdas?"

Aquel llamado de atención no fue suficiente para que Haruka pisara la realidad. Lo meditó por unos segundo, claro, pero no hallo más que ver con escepticismo a los alrededores del gimnasio y comentar despectivo: "¿Y quién supones tu que te va a acusar?"

Sousuke pelo los ojos como si fueran dos pelotas de ping pong mientras uno de los costados de su boca llegaba hasta su oreja. "¡Nanase!" exclamó entre indignado y burlón, como diciendo _**"No te conocía ese lado"**_,__Sousuke se mordía el labio inferior mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo._** Quién te viera tan callado.**_

"¿Es enserio?" pregunto sin esperar respuesta "A ver…y cómo supones tu que esto funcione. Para empezar, hay vigilantes allá afuera, prácticamente a unos pocos pasos de la puerta del club."

"Ellos nunca entran a este lugar. Por algo tengo el permiso de estar aquí hasta tarde." _**Aparte de sabiondo, descarado**_, masticaba entre dientes el mayor.

"Bien, _mente maestra_, ahora dime, ¿Qué pretendes que use para…" Sousuke señalaba efusivo su ropa costosa mientras terminaba de escupir su oración "…**meterme**? Si entro en ropa interior, cuando nos vayamos mojare mi ropa igualmente, y no quiero una reputación de incontinencia rondando por allí. Y si dices que me quite la ropa interior cuando me vista; te digo de una que no soy fan de andar sin ropa interior bajo la ropa. Entonces qué, ¿me vas a decir que hay _**trajes de baño extras **_en este lugar? Porque si es usado, te juro que te lo hago tragar, Nanase."

Haruka estaba entre un mundo y otro. Sousuke sonaba más alterado por la proposición de lo que pensó. Pensar todo aquello después de un plazo de tiempo tan corto, se notaba que si le estaba tomando la palabra. Interesante. Hasta donde podría hacer a Yamazaki llegar.

"Algo como eso no hay aquí." Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Era cierto que había casilleros, pero muy pocas veces algún caso de objetos perdidos salía a flote, y más si era por un traje de baño. "Solo entra sin nada puesto. Así no mojaras nada de tu ropa." Ahora esto lo había dicho con la cara bien limpia, con sus cinco sentidos bien puestos. Y fue de lo más divertido. Haruka mantenía una expresión inafectada, como si estuviera allí nada más para ofrecerle una humilde, y muy sutil, sugerencia. Sousuke no estaba tan en shock como espero que lo estuviera. Su cara era seria pero curiosa. Como si aquello no hubiera podido ser algo que a Haruka se le hubiera podido ocurrir.

Pues, sí, cierto. Haruka prácticamente le estaba proponiendo hacer una _**a la Nagisa**_.

"Nanase, acabas de volverlo aún más ilegal." Le espetaba con admiración, pero sin olvidar su papel de hombre racional.

¿Cuál era el problema? Ciertamente era la opción más lógica.

Si no quería volver con ropa interior mojada, mojándole todo, o sin ella de regreso a casa, entonces ni lo uno ni lo otro. Que se metiera desnudo, y cuando salga podía secarse y volver a ponerse su ropa, _su ropa seca_.

"Podemos compartir mi toalla, ¿eso está bien para ti, o no?" Eso fue bajo. Esto no era una malteada, pero Haruka sabía, sabía que Sousuke no rechazaría sus gérmenes. "Incluso hay papel sanitario en los baños." Y ya todos sabíamos para qué era eso.

Sousuke se cruzaba de brazos y veía a los alrededores para después mirar en cuenta nueva a Haruka con una cara entre divertida y angustiada. "¿Realmente vamos a hacer esto?"

"Tú decides." y disfruto cada palabra saliendo de sus labios.

Sousuke, que ya tenía puesta la chaqueta, fue quitándosela en una moción lenta y desganada, viendo al infinito, como si no terminara de poner sus pensamientos en orden. Dejó caer la chaqueta en el banco y procedió a pasar el cuello de su camisa por su cabeza, para este punto Haruka contenía como podía un gutural sonido con el sube y baja de su manzana de Adam. _**Yamazaki se iba a desnudar. De verdad lo iba a hacer…**_

Una vez más era participe junto con las moléculas del aire de ser espectador de aquel torso tan arbitrariamente moldeado para ser de un _metahumano_, si, de nuevo enfrascado en esos comics que Makoto le pasaba. Sin tener que estar pidiendo permisos ahí estaba él observando desinhibidamente aquellos músculos tan peculiares. Esto era lo interesante de la anatomía masculina, podrías hacer los mismos ejercicios que otra persona, podrias comer exactamente lo mismo, pero los músculos no siempre se moldeaban de igual forma, porque no todos tenían el cuerpo igual. A no todos le queda igual un _chili con carne_. Ese Chili que comió en casa de Nagisa, lo pensara dos veces antes de volver a cometer el mismo error…

Como lo había dicho alguna vez Rin, _la genética era una mierda_, y aunque hablaban de aquellos prominentes y aerodinámicos hombres de Yamazaki; con bastante seguridad Rin se refería a sus propios dientes…

Aquel cuerpo era simplemente espectacular. Habían cuerpos estándar, como ya se venía diciendo. Por supuesto los deportistas en sus diferentes rublos no eran buen ejemplo para determinar cuál era el más agraciado. Todo dependía de la perspectiva de cada persona. Pero, maldita sea, aquellos hombros eran una injusticia, la madre naturaleza había sido una perra selectiva. Sousuke tenía el tipo de cuerpo que simplemente te sacaba el aire. Haruka, hombre al fin, no podía evitar pensar como tal, _**"¿es posible para mi ponerme así? naah" **_si, patético, quién era la rata de gimnasio ahora…

Internamente, no estaba en sus predicciones poder tener un cuerpo así, solamente que aquel tronco era la cosa más fantástica del mundo desde ahora. Y si, Haruka se sentía que había descubierto el agua tibia. Ladeó un poco su rostro solo lo necesario para poder ver parte de aquellos omoplatos. Claro, cómo no iba a tener una espalda perfectamente tallada. ¿Este tipo estaba de nuevo en el gimnasio, no? Tenía que estarlo, genética y todo pero tremendo embuste si decia que no estaba yendo al gimnasio, ¿tendrá permiso si quiera?, ¿la maldita lesión le permite hacer abdominales? La terapia debía estar haciendo milagros. Oh, Dios mío, los jeans se fueron al suelo…

Bueno, lesión, o no lesión, en el bendito hombro ese, aquellas piernas no habían dejado de alzar pesas ni siquiera un domingo. ¿Gimnasio en diciembre sin falta, no Yamazaki? El anodino boxer de color azul marino con franjas grises permanecía al margen dejando ver tramos de carne de primera calidad. Aquellas largas, si, largas, porque este tronco de hombre era la persona más alta que conocía, y eso no había cambiado en todo lo que lleva conociéndolo, torneadas y trabajadas piernas. No eran injustas, está bien, es decir se veía que le habian dado trabajo, igual no dejaban de ser envidiables.

Ahora se preguntaba qué sería de aquel cuerpo sin la meta olímpica, le quedaría de adorno, para qué más, igual hacia buen juego con aquella molesta cara que tenía. Está bien, Sousuke era muy apuesto, incluso más de lo que llego a creer que era. Tu sabias que una persona estaba de buen ver con una simple mirada, pero no fue hasta que lo detallo bien que Haruka realmente admitió, si, es muy guapo, de cara y de todo, muy atractivo en conjunto… pero el cuerpo era una exageración, si hacían buen juego pero entiendan, no todos los hombres pueden verse así… Si Sousuke no cuidaba su lengua y aquella mirada de mala sangre que tenía cuando algo le desagradaba, podría ganarse unos cuantos enemigos…

El bien dotado joven juntaba las palmas, casi como de plegaria y las posó encima de sus labios, echó un suspiro y miro a Haruka, esperando que este le prestara atención a lo que iba a decirle. El moreno sintió la mirada del otro encima de él y paro en seco de subrayar cada tramo de su cuerpo con sus ojos. Era buen momento para dejar de actuar _**raro**_…

Sousuke todavía vestía su ropa interior. Parecía que las cosas llegaban hasta aquí. Haruka sonreía casi aliviado, aunque hubiera sido de lo mejor tener a Sousuke nuevamente dentro del agua…

"Nanase, esto está lejos de parecerse a mí." Él decía eso, casi como una reprimenda hacia el otro joven; sin embargo por qué lo veía tan cariñosamente. "Prométeme que no le contaras de esto a Rin. Nunca lo dejaría ir…" decía en un hastiado tono

"¿Alguna vez le cuento algo a Rin?" Haruka pensó que una severa mirada por parte del otro intentaría ponerlo en su sitio pero esta nunca llego. Sousuke se acercó más a la orilla, se reía con una cara lastimera, como si sintiera por su mejor amigo haberse reído de aquello, la risa de Sousuke realmente era muy…bella. Si es que se podía decir un cumplido así por una risa de un hombre como él. Aunque ya lo había oído reír antes, no estaba acostumbrado a que este lo hiciera por su causa, normalmente siempre era un tercero, que estaba de paso, y se limitaba a oír por el mero hecho de que estaba allí.

Miraba la piscina y las ondas que se formaban alrededor de las piernas de Haruka. Si iba a hacerlo, había que hacerlo ya, no se estaba haciendo menos de noche, tampoco podían quedarse por tanto tiempo o en verdad los vigilantes empezarían a inquietarse, por lo menos sabiendo que Nanase no era el único que estaba allí.

Una vez más, solo por si acaso, volvió a solicitar la atención de Haruka y dijo:

"¿estás _**seguro**_ de que puedo hacer esto?" Estaba claro como el agua. No debía. No tendría qué. Obviamente era ilegal. Por qué presionaba el asunto.

Algo hizo click en la cabeza del más joven. Una sonrisita piadosa por aquí, una mirada coqueta por allá. Ahora esto era entretenido.

"¿Acaso hay algo en lo que te sientas _**inseguro**_, Yamazaki?"

Si las miradas mataran…

"Suficiente. Estoy adentro." Mucha determinación para decidir meterse a una piscina desnudo… y Haruka hubiera deseado haberse volteado a tiempo en ese momento. No hubo ningún flash de censura, ni siquiera una conveniente extremidad cubriendo lo necesario, y Yamazaki prefería tener el cabello corto así que tampoco había melena que cubriera lo que debía. Haruka reviraba los ojos en molestia, iba a tener esa imagen en la cabeza por un tiempo…

Era la primera vez que lo veía en alta definición. Un día de estos lo olvidaría, él daba fe que sí.

Sousuke tiro sus calzones a un lado de su ropa en el banco y caminó hasta una de las escaleras, que no estaba muy lejos que digamos, quedaba justo al frente de donde estaba Haruka. Rodeó la parte más corta y procedió a meterse, esta vez enserio. Ahora el sentimiento del bochorno había desaparecido de la mente de Haruka, abría su boca ligeramente y sus pupilas se contraían con tremenda imagen. La espalda de Sousuke, la _parte trasera _de Sousuke, su nuca expuesta, y aquellos prominentes hombros, toda esa figura bajando por la susodicha escalera de la piscina. Aquella escena estaba a años luz de vulgaridad alguna. El porte, las siluetas, aquellas líneas completamente nuevas que se formaban con cada tumulto o musculo que cambiaba de acuerdo al movimiento efectuado. Simplemente hermoso. Una vez más, nada obsceno. Haruka ni siquiera se había percatado cuando había bajado a meterse en la piscina solamente para ver otro ángulo de aquella imagen, y si no era muy infamatorio para su persona decirlo, incluso vio un poco por debajo del agua, para finalizar…

El joven prodigio se irguió mucho antes de encontrarse nuevamente con aquellos ojos aguamarina. Una sonrisita picara se formaba entre los labios del mayor, nadó hasta Haruka y este contuvo las ganas de retroceder. Esto era condenadamente familiar, en tan solo un pestañeo, estaba parado en frente de él.

"Bien, esta menos fría de lo que pensé que estaría. Vamos bien."

"Es bueno saber que es de tu agrado." Sousuke chasqueo la lengua tomándose aquello como una broma y se recostó de espalda como lo había hecho antes Haruka.

Sousuke dejo salir un gemido ahogado "Mierda, esto se siente muy bien…"

Como cosa rara el corazón de Haruka volvía a agitarse. Tal vez aun no terminaba de salir del shock acerca de Sousuke realmente haya decidido meterse a la piscina con él. Desnudo. La cara extasiada de Yamazaki lo ponía bastante_ incomodo_, ahora él parecía no saber qué hacer, o a donde mirar, ¿se recostaba como Sousuke y empezaba a flotar sin ninguna noción por la vida?, ¿debería alejarse un poco, nadar tal vez por su parte?, ¿hablarle?

De un momento a otro era Sousuke el que se acercaba hasta él, otra vez. Lo miro con algo de curiosidad por un momento, hasta que algo pareció iluminarle la cabeza…

"¿Podrías nadar una vuelta más en estilo mariposa?" Haruka quedo fuera de guardia, por qué otra vez… Sousuke ponía mala cara ante su reacción y decidió insistirle "Oh vamos, solo una, quiero ver por debajo un poco… es una rara oportunidad así que…"

"¿Podrás ver sin lentes?" Yamazaki era un freack. Él podría…

"No en HD, pero algo es algo" Ciertamente Haruka tampoco había visto el trasero de Sousuke en HD pero ahora que se ponía a recordar eso, le complacería por esta vez.

Él hizo lo que se le pidió. No fueros una ni dos vueltas, algunas más que esas, la misma cantidad que Haruka aprovechaba para detallar el cuerpo del otro joven. Era un negocio justo, ¿o no?

A veces estaba más de suerte y Sousuke venía con aires de tutor, no hubo demostraciones muy "explicitas", más que todo brazadas, pero Haruka aprovechaba cada milímetro del cuerpo de este adonis que salía a la superficie. El joven moreno no era ningún niño pero no podía controlar los colores que subían por sus orejas cuando Sousuke pensaba que era buena idea pegársele como una maestra a un alumno de primeros cursos para que repasara bien una caligrafía. El pudor si era un regalo maravilloso, simplemente que cuando tenías la historia que tenían estos dos, y la mentalidad enfocada en la pasión por el deporte, ciertamente no cabía lugar para el…

No le quitaba lo vergonzoso.

Estaba desnudo por Dios santo…

Al menos él tenía _algo_ de tela para separarlos…

…Sería muy sano, en estos momentos, dejar de pensar en eso…

_**¿Y quién le dijo que se desnudara? tú. Quién más.**_

Seriamente había que dejar de pensar en eso. Había que mirar a Sousuke por ejemplo. Él estaba cien por cierto bien con estar sin _nada de nada,_ a meros centímetros de él o simplemente nadado con todo _aquello_ allí. Si, de lo mejor. Solamente había que ver ese imperturbable rostro, tan calmado y sereno, que ahora…parecía todo lo contrario…

Sousuke que tenía las manos encima de él, dando uno de sus "consejos", aprisiono fuerte a Haruka por sus costados, acercándolo a él. "La puerta." Dijo en un sonido crepitante casi rozando sus labios contra la sien del más bajo. Haruka se encogió de hombros más por el aire caliente contra su oreja que la propia connotación. El más bajo fijo su vista al pasillo que daba a la puerta de entrada del gimnasio. Estaba oscuro y no se podía ver nada, pero ciertamente algo estaba allí, y se estaba acercando.

Haruka agarro del brazo a Sousuke y lo guio para que nadaran hasta donde estaban los bancos de salida. Le indico al más alto que se pusiera detrás de uno de ellos, Sousuke no estaba muy de acuerdo con el que había escogido Haruka para ocultarse, a su parecer desde el pasillo no existían muchos puntos ciegos y correría el riesgo de ser visto. Sousuke no tuvo mucho tiempo ni de hacer muchas señas ni de enmendarse, la persona que había entrado ya estaba prácticamente delante de ellos. Haruka podía sentir la inseguridad del hombre a su lado como la suya propia. Hundió sus manos en los hombros del castaño haciendo que este se sumergiera un tanto. Sousuke pegaba la cabeza de la pared de la piscina para mantenerse en esa posición. Haruka mantenía sus manos en uno de los hombros de oro y la otra en aquella frondosa nuca, mientras el otro clavaba las suyas en la cintura de este.

El vigilante mostro su cara, siendo iluminada después de salir del pasillo. Haruka estaba estático, ahora con un codo apoyado a la orilla pavimentada. Bajaba la mirada levemente y podía ver a Sousuke con los ojos sellados, tal vez recitando mantras mentalmente, o maldiciéndolo.

"Ah, Nanase eras tú. Escuche unos ruidos y vine a revisar. Pensé que te habías ido hace horas cuando vino tu amigo por ti…" Haruka atinaba a sonreír ya que palabras no le salían, trataba de calmar su corazón, evitando rodear con sus piernas el torso de Sousuke. Con los nervios era difícil mantener el balance, por muy urgidos que estaban encimársele a Sousuke era un poco…

El vigilante sonrió de vuelta, pero el momento feliz acabo cuando se acercó un paso más, haciendo viajar su vista, preguntando: "¿y tu amigo…no estaba contigo?" Dio otro paso más, su vista no iba más allá de la piscina y Haruka sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, si veía más allá encontraría el banco con la ropa de Sousuke, y ahí si estarían perdidos. Al diablo el espacio personal y los genitales fuera de lugar.

Haruka subió ambos codos a la orilla y cubrió a Sousuke por entero con su cuerpo. Podía sentir el aire caliente de su boca y la punta de su nariz rozando sus abdominales. Prácticamente sentado sobre aquel montículo, Sousuke corrió sus manos a los muslos del moreno, evitando que se mostrara su piel por encima de la superficie. Con una voz firme, casi de otro mundo, porque era imposible pensar que le había venido de este, le contesto: "Esta en el baño, secándose…sin querer lo salpique mientras nadaba. Ya vamos de salida, no se preocupe." Haruka le espeto otra sonrisa fácil que le vino de puro nervio.

El hombre se carcajeo un poco y le tranquilizo "Oh, tranquilo no te estoy corriendo. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras…" y Sousuke que ya había terminado sus oraciones reviraba los ojos con tremenda condescendencia con la que le hablaban estos vigilantes al prodigio. _Nanase el consentido._ "…aunque es tarde, es peligroso, si fuera en condiciones normales te dijera que ya fueras agarrando para tu casa, pero como tu amigo te vino a buscar me dejas más tranquilo.

"Es tarde. Cuando salga mi amigo del baño partiremos. Que pase buena noche" le despachó

"Está bien, buena noches." El hombre dio media vuelta y se retiró a sus aposentos.

Esperaron un rato. Sousuke permanecía aun inmóvil, pero Haruka ya había soltado ese aire que estaba conteniendo. Oyeron nuevamente la puerta metálica cerrarse y finalmente estiraron los músculos.

Sousuke entonces se abalanzó sobre Haruka, esta vez rozando su cara por entero en el tórax del joven nadador. Y no solo su rostro, sus manos también volvía a subir por todo el cuerpo del otro aterrizando finalmente en su espalda, aprisionándolo en un firme abrazo. "¡Tengo unas ganas de acecinarte, Nanase!" le dijo en aquel tono grueso y dominante, pero moderadamente bajo, no era ni el lugar ni el momento para lanzar gritos…

Aparte de todo el gesto del abrazo, que era de por sí bastante chocante para Haruka, la cara de Sousuke era un acertijo total. Estaba enojado, mucho. Muy enojado. Pero de alguna forma no lo estaba. Aquella arrogancia con la que lo fulminaba, aquella mueca insatisfecha, de reprimenda, _**¿No te lo había dicho? ¿No dije que esto pasaría?**_, decía su cara. Sousuke pensaba, que a pesar de que todo esto era culpa de Nanase, él no le había apuntado con una pistola para que lo hiciera, es por eso que no podía enojarse con él; incluso en la situación más crítica, se salieron con la suya, ¿"trabajando en equipo" de alguna manera? Lo importante fue que salieron ganando ambos. Él no podía enojarse enserio con Nanase. Él fue el bastardo que lo cubrió para que no lo arrestaran, era su maldito cómplice. Nanase oficialmente era uno de los suyos, o más al revés.

Estaba enojado. Oh sí. Pero fue muy divertido. Mucho con demasiado. No se iba a repetir, claro está. Tal vez ahora valía la pena contárselo a Rin. Esto lo recordaría por siempre. Este era el tipo de relatos que les contabas a tus hijos cuando había apagones por fallas eléctricas.

Buena memoria, muy buena.

Después del momento de euforia corrieron a las duchas, Haruka dejo secarse primero a Sousuke a modo de "disculpa". El castaño se puso sus boxer nuevamente y ahora era el turno de Haruka para desnudarse. Sin pensarlo mucho se bajó el traje de baño y lo coloco en la bolsa que había traído para meterlo, se secó un poco el cuerpo y cuando iba por su ropa interior noto la mirada de Sousuke penetrándolo con todo menos disimulo.

Haruka se voltio lentamente para ver al otro hombre. Ese idiota no iba a decir nada extraño ¿o sí? Admitía que había chequeado su cuerpo hasta el último recoveco pero no había dicho ningún comentario negativo de él, todo lo contrario…

Sousuke subía una ceja y le comento terminando de subirse sus jeans "No sabía si comentarte esto Nanase pero… Has mejorado mucho tu físico, estoy impresionado."

"_**Nada comparado con el tuyo"**_, pensaba Haruka en lo bajo "¿ah, sí?" soltaba en el aire restándole importancia al asunto.

Sousuke no le leyó el pensamiento pero le expresó efusivo, para que no tuviera duda alguna: "¡Estas fantástico!"

Haruka no se atrevió a verlo, sentía su cara peligrosamente caliente "Gracias, me siento bastante _fantástico._"

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Sousuke lo dejo en su casa y ambos estaban asombrados de cómo había volado la noche. El mayor le recordó no olvidar la salida que tenían pendiente para mañana y se despidió con toda la clase que se permitía tener frente a los vecinos chismosos de Nanase.

"Bonito casco, ¿es nuevo?"

"Nah."

Nanase no tenía que enterarse.

Haruka llego tirando las llaves en la mesa y el bolso en el suelo. Estaba muerto. Muerto, muerto. Encima de que se exprimió en las practicas venia el estúpido de Sousuke con sus tutorías espartanas.

Aunque estaba loco de agarrar la cama, prendió la computadora para ver si le había llegado un correo de un compañero con una información que había solicitado. Su mensajería estaba vacía, pero había un mensaje en el chat para el…

Oops Makoto…

Mierda.

_- "Estas ahí?, si quieres hablamos más tarde si no has cenado todavía_

_Avísame cualquier cosa."_

_- "Ya vengo."_

_**-"Aquí te espero."**_

Qué más daba, lo llamaría. Telefoneo a su amigo, esperando nada realmente. No podía estar enojado ¿oh si? Podría decirle que estaba haciendo tarea, no podía culparlo si estaba ocupado ¿o sí?

La llamada agarro finalmente y vaya que había tardado. Video llamada por supuesto. Y Makoto no tenía muy buena cara que digamos. Vamos mal.

"Hasta que el señor por fin se acuerda que tenía casa." Le dijo con aquel aura de madre abandonada.

"¿Qué?" Haruka bajo la mirada y entendió. Seguía vestido de calle. Incluso con el pelo mojado.

"Mira Haru voy a ser breve ¿sí?, tengo evaluación mañana y no puedo acostarme tan tarde" Makoto no estaba apurado por irse a dormir, estaba de la mar de molesto. Makoto saco de una carpeta dos boletos de avión y los hizo visibles a la cámara "Para ti y para mí. Nos vamos a Sydney en menos de un mes."

Haruka sentía como le iba subiendo la migraña por el sobre esfuerzo. "No puedes estar hablando enserio…"

"Bueno veras, en mi opinión se ven bastante auténticos." Le comentaba mientras volteaba de un lado a otro los boletos.

Cerrando los ojos con pesadumbre, busco recolectar un tono más elocuente, más serio, para que Makoto dejara aquella sucia actitud, pasando su mano por sus temples "Makoto. Yo no voy a ir a Australia." Trato de buscar en los ojos de Makoto algún auxilio, algún consejo para zafarse de esa. Lo que consiguió fue una muy amplia sonrisa por parte del otro, pero no una de esas dulces que solía repartir, sino una muy entretenida. No le gustaba a donde iba esto.

"Oh, tu si vas. Créeme Haru, aunque no quieras, vas a ir."

**Fin del Capítulo 11**

**Notas Finales**

Bien, siempre pienso que lo que escribiré aquí y después de terminar el capítulo quedo exhausta lol

Bueno como sabrán o como explique empecé a darle duro a este capítulo cuando empezó este mes de febrero, porque apenas tenía escrito una tontería de enero por lo poco que podía sentarme a escribir. En fin, esto fue como dos capítulos en uno (si 23 mil palabras es como decir compensación, me gustaría decirlo pero como siempre me extendí mucho.) y lo triste es que pensé "voy a acabarlo hasta aquí. Lo dejo aquí" pero eso ameritaba que parte de este capítulo iba a parar siendo parte de él que sigue que es muy largo también (el cual tratare de resumir como pueda :I *¡animo, yo!*)

Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito y eso que pensé que el capítulo se fue casi que en tres eventos. Cada día estoy peor con eso de la síntesis. No digo que sea bueno, creo que hay un límite para estas cosas, realmente me pase de bestia, porque no quiero aburrirlos enserio que no quiero eso. Aparte que la espera debe ser muy desagradable para ustedes, perdón por eso. :I la abstinencia souharu es dura, yo lo sé, lo he vivido/lo vivo en carne propia.

El año pasado fue igual, ¿no escribí en febrero la última vez? Bueno ahorita me iré a leer fics o a jugar una partida de lol o a dormir, mañana le doy con furia al one-shot de san Valentín que quiero publicar -_- (así es, nos vemos a las 11:59PM del 14 de febrero)

A lo mejor termine editando estas notas mañana para agradecer a todos los que me comentaron durante estos meses de hiatus. Hubo alguien que le dio follow a este fic hoy y pensé "pobre…va a pensar que yo publico regularmente" :I si querían hacerme sentir culpable, lo están logrando. Pero si quieren hacerme sentir más culpable, plz coméntenme este nuevo capítulo y díganme que tal, muero de saber cómo la pasaron leyendo este capítulo XD Este fic es mi calvario, creo que moriría de pena si lo dejo en hiatus. Los quiero, solo les pido una cosa, amen al souharu (y otra si no es mucha molestia, comenten :3)


End file.
